


Chaos Quest

by chikiko (Chikiko)



Category: EverQuest, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cast split up, Crossover, Epic, Everyone WILL get their Memories back, F/F, F/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 114,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikiko/pseuds/chikiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RanmaEverquest CrossoverFusion. A spell is cast to help cure the Jusenkyo curses, but things don't go exactly as planned and it sends them all to Norrath. Everyone has been separated, their memories lost, and fleeting images and dreams are their only clues to who they really are.  Now they will have to find each other, regain their memories, and find their way home.  But dealing with life in Norrath and it's magic make things even more complicated than life in Nerima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos Quest
> 
> a Ranma Everquest Crossover/Fusion
> 
> by Chikiko 
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Ranma ½ and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Everquest, its world, and characters belong to sony online entertainment and/or verant.

To those cursed by the mystical waters of Jusenkyou who wish to overcome it, or to those who are familiar with one of its victims. Your audience is requested this Sunday at exactly 2:45 P.M. at the Tendo Dojo.  
These were the mysterious words written on the letters addressed to Shampoo, Cologne, Moose, Ukyou, and Tatewaki Kuno. No one knew what to make of the letter. Was its claim real? Could a cure for Jusenkyou have been found as the letter seemed to imply? None of them where sure, especially Kuno, who was not quite sure what Jusenkyou was, but guessed it had something to do with the curse that Ranma Saotome had placed on the pig-tailed girl. But they were all sure they knew the person who did know what the letter was about. Nabiki Tendo.

They were all quite surprised when said Tendo had no idea what the letter was about or who could have sent the letter. In fact she only found out about it when Ukyou called wanting to know what it was about. After asking the other members of the family, Nabiki still had no idea what the whole thing was about. Which was surprising since both Ranma and Genma, were cursed at Jusenkyou. Yet neither they nor anyone else in the Tendo household received the mysterious letter.

One person suggested Ryouga as the possible source of the letter, being the only other Jusenkyou victim not to receive a letter. The idea was quickly discarded for several reasons, including the exact time, place, and nature of the letter. While a cure for Jusenkyou or his misdirection might be possible, the thought of both being cured was too much for anyone to believe.

It was soon decided that nothing would come from discussing the situation. They decided to let the matter rest until Sunday, when hopefully whoever sent the letter would present themselves. It turned out to be easier said than done. The days seemed to crawl slowly, which only raised the groups anxiety level. Even those normally good at keeping their feeling to themselves such as Nabiki and Cologne, were unusually fidgety and jumpy.

The Tendo Dojo residents were roused from the restless sleep Sunday morning by the yell of an indignant Ryouga. "Where the hell am I now?"

After rescuing him from the closet, they began to ask him questions on the mysterious letter. Unfortunately, he knew just as much as they did having received the letter two weeks ago. As expected, he spent the intervening time trying to find the Dojo. This did nothing to lessen the atmosphere that permeated the Dojo.

Whoever had set this up had purposely sent the letter to Ryouga 2 weeks earlier then everyone else, apparently knowing that it would take him that much longer to arrive. It was obvious the person who sent the letter wanted them together. The real question was who and why.

Kuno was the first to arrive just after Ryouga's coming had been announced, eager to 'save the pig-tailed girl from the clutches of the vile sorcerer Saotome. Ukyou and the Amazons came about two after closing their restaurants early.

Everyone in the house was uneasy and on edge. Those cursed by Jusenkyou were excited at the possibility of being cured. Yet others were skeptical due to the vagueness and secrecy of the whole situation.

When a knock was suddenly heard on the door, all noise immediately stopped as everyone turned their eyes to the wall clock to confirm that it was 2:45. Kasumi slowly stood up and happily said "I guess our guest is here, I'll go let him in."

As she left, almost everyone followed behind her. Only Cologne and Nabiki stayed behind with Ryouga who got lost and ended up back in the living room with them.

When Kasumi opened the door, she found a tall dark woman wearing an exquisite red robe. She wasted no time to state her purpose. "Is everyone here? The time we have is short and cannot spend it dilly dallying about."

"Oh my! Yes, I think everyone's here. Please come in we've been expecting you."

She quickly scanned those behind Kasumi and said. "I see only four Jusenkyou victims. Where is the fifth, the boy who always manages to get lost?"

"Pig boy was just here a minute ago, he can't have gone that far." Ranma said glancing around.

"He's in here Son-In-Law." Answered Cologne.

"Good then let us get him and proceed."

As they entered the living room Nabiki, who was impatiently sitting by the table waiting for them, asked. "Exactly who are you, and what do you plan to proceed in doing?"

"My name is Siland. I am a powerful wizardess and I am offering these five Jusenkyou cursed a chance to overcome their curses."

"I see, and exactly why does a powerful wizardess want to help THEM? What exactly do YOU get out of it?"

"Nothing much I simply get to return home."

"Right, you want to explain why you have to cure them and don't just go home by yourself?"

Siland sighed. "If you must insist on wasting the little time we have on questions, I'll try to explain it all to your satisfaction. As I said, I am Siland. I was doing research on teleportation in an effort to help my husband in his studies. That was when I noticed an irregularity in the magic. It wasn't until some time later that I noticed it again. I realized what I sensed was another possible portal. Not just any portal, but one that connected to one of the alternate planes of existence."

"So I sought to study this new irregularity and see what I could learn of it. Over the next several years I would record every detail I could think when I found the burst of irregular magic. I realized that the doorway to the plane only seemed to appear every three and one third weeks, and that the door way would only stay open for exactly 23 minutes. So on the time the doorway appeared, I attempted to go through it. Unfortunately I seemed to lack the power to connect with it and was shunted off to some random location on the planet."

"So I began to experiment with material components. I had tried a large array of gems and other items of magical nature to no avail. That is until the day I accidentally used a fire opal I had imbued instead of a normal one. The moment I cast the spell I felt the magic I had imbued into the gem escape toward the portal converting it back into an ordinary fire opal. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. I knew I was on the right track, so I started to try other imbued or summoned items that stored magic. Finally with an imbued fire opal, an imbued black opal and vial of viscous mana I was able to bridge the connection and teleport myself to this world. Where I have been stuck for the last several years."

"Surely you could have found the things you needed here?" ask Cologne.

"Not really. While I could find the black and fire opals, I cannot imbue the black opals or create the vile of mana. My studies of magic do not lead me in those directions and I need the assistance of others to create those for me. Besides those are ineffective in this world as this world is too weak in magic. With so little magic on this world I could not hope to create the gate needed to transport me back to my world."

"So then what exactly are you hoping to accomplish by curing them of their Jusenkyou curses?"

"I am sorry I should clarify what I just said. While most of this world is extremely weak magically there is one place where there is an abundance of magical power similar to my world."

"Jusenkyou." Cologne said beginning to understand.

"Yes exactly. Jusenkyou is probably the largest bank of magical energy I have ever seen, even on my world. I attempted to cast the spell from there many times but the magic was too powerful and would not allow itself to be harnessed. So I plan to use the power imbued in the five of you just as I did the gems."

"So that it'll cure us of our curses?" Ranma asked sounding extremely excited and hopeful.

"No, I don't think it will. Jusenkyou's magic is incredibly strong, but it will weaken it significantly. As a way to express my appreciation for helping me back to my world, I offer you the chance to come to my world, where magic is strong. If you could not find a cure there to your then weakened curses, I am sure there are many who could with time and study. But there is no time to waste. Time is short. We have already wasted too much time explaining. If we miss this chance it'll be another two and a half years before we can try again."

"Two years! I thought you said it was only three weeks?"

"Yes three weeks and one third weeks in my world where magic is the norm. Here the doorway only appears every two and one half years. That should be an indication of how lacking this world of yours is magically."

"So why invite those of us who weren't cursed by Jusenkyou sugar?"

"I am a patient woman, I have tarried on this world now for approximately seven and a half years, away from my husband, my art and all that are dear to me. But I will not wait another two and a half years because one of you, decides they cannot leave without first saying good bye to one of their friends or loved ones. All must be here to do the spell. Also the five of you must decide if you shall all come or stay. I cannot promise how long it will take to cure you. With the collective might of some of the most powerful spell casters on the planet, It could take as little as a few months to a year or two. If you do choose to stay here, your curses will not be as powerful. You would still change when splashed with water, but perhaps the temperature needed to change you would be lowered or perhaps you might cease being water seeking. I cannot say exactly, but to say that it will be lessened."

"Can some of us come with if we want?" Akane asked.

Siland shook her head. "I am sorry I can only take these five."

"Oh." Akane said glumly.

"What if we decided to go but want to come back?" asked Ranma.

"If you do decide to come, you may return anytime. From my world I could easily return you to this world at any time you please, just be aware that once you do return it might be impossible to return. Now what do you say? Will the five of you stay or go? Considering that it will be more advantageous to you to help get me home, I would hope that you will at least not turn down that offer."

Shampoo, Moose, Ryouga and Ranma turned quickly glanced to Cologne and Nabiki to see their opinion of it.

Cologne nodded. "Yes, I would agree. There seems to be no reason to turn down your offer to help you return home. As for whether or not to follow to you're world, with the possible exception of the panda, these are the probably best young martial artists I've seen in many years. I'm sure they could fend for themselves until you could find a way to cure them of their curses. Who knows, they may pick up something useful from your world."

"If great-grandmother say is ok Shampoo will go, but what of Nekohanten Grandmother?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll find a way to get by until you come back."

"If Shampoo goes then I will of course go also!" exclaimed Mousse.

"Get off me boy, I'm not Shampoo!" said an indignant Genma still upset from Cologne's words about him.

"You can count me too! What about you pig boy?" Ranma said taking a chance to tease Ryouga.

"Shut up Ranma!" Ryouga said angrily.

Akane had been confused about something throughout the entire conversation. Why were they referring to Ryouga as if he had a curse? She was sure Siland must have made a mistake thinking Ryouga was cursed too. But no one spoke up to correct her about that. It made no sense to her, why they wouldn't say anything about it. She finally couldn't take the confusion anymore and said "Um I think you may have made a mistake Mrs. Siland. Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse and Mr. Saotome all have a curse but Ryouga doesn't have one. So you can't use him."

Ryouga paled. OH NO Akane, she'll find out about my curse. I can't go! What am I going to do?

"Ya Ryouga why dontcha get your little piggy wiggies wet and show her your curse?"

"Ranma! SHUT UP!" Ryouga yelled glaring at Ranma.

"Calm down. In fact the boy is right. I will need for all of you to change into your cursed forms. Jusenkyou's magic is stronger when you are in your cursed forms and we'll need all the strength we can get to cast this spell. Now hurry up we don't have time to waste we have only about 10 minutes left and creating a portal will be hard enough without having to try to rush it so we can make it on time. So say your goodbyes and get changed."

Ryouga sighed. What other choice did he have now? She already knew he was cursed it would only be a matter of time, before she figured it out anyway. It was best if she knew. "Um Akane can I, uh talk to you about it?"

"Uh, sure Ryouga. What do you want to talk about?"

Siland saw Ranma was about to do something and decided to stop this fight before it began. She quickly cast a spell and suddenly Ranma found himself unable to move. "We don't have time for this!"

Kasumi came out of the kitchen with five glasses of water. "Here you go. I got you each a glass of cold water."

"Thank you child. You may have, in all likely hood, saved me another two years on this world." Then turning to address the five she said. "Here take these and splash yourself when I tell you to."

"So what were you gonna tell me Ryouga?"

Ryouga looked at Akane, and at Siland. "Uh, I just, um wanted to say sorry for not telling you earlier and that I, uh didn't mean anything by it."

"It's ok, Ryouga. I understand. It must be embarrassing for you to be cursed and you didn't want anyone to know. I don't mind really.

"Thank you Akane." He said. Let's just hope you still feel that way after you see what my curse really is.

"Now if we can continue, I'll begin to cast the spell. Just near the end when I tell you now, is when you will have to splash yourselves. Do you understand? Seeing them nod their heads, she began to cast the spell.

Siland along with the five cursed at Jusenkyou began to feel the familiar feel of magic. For those with Jusenkyou curses it didn't feel all that different except it seemed as if they were changing in extreme slow motion. To Siland, the magic felt as it normally felt. After seven years of feeling weak and crippled by the world's lack of magic it felt great to her. So great did the feel of being able to wield true magic again that she didn't notice the incredible difference, until she gave the signal to splash themselves.

The moment the five splashed themselves the powerful chaotic magic imbued in the five erupted. The magic flared uncontrollably engulfing everyone in the room. Siland, the cursed five, and those there to watch them off. All were encased by both the arcane and chaotic magic. Before any of them could react, a shimmering portal appeared before them and engulfed them all.

High in the sky three large flares of light could be seen all throughout the world. They each seemed to head a different direction, but those with magically enhanced vision could in fact see far more than just three, most of which headed in their own directions.

One of the flares made up by three smaller tendrils landed on the northwestern part of the world. Two landed somewhat close by while the third veered to the south.

Another flare landed on the eastern coast of the same continent as the first flare. Each of the smaller tendrils that made this flare landed separately one far to the southeast. The other landed near the eastern coast while the third landed somewhat northwest of the second.

Finally the third and largest of the tendrils landed on the eastern continent. There all four fragments of the flare headed there own directions. Each landing in a different corner of the continent.

On the far western continent of Odus, Siland wife of the greatest wizard currently alive on the world of Norrath and a great wizardess on her own accord, was awoken from her sleep. From her window over looking the ocean toward Antonica Siland felt as if something of great importance had just occurred. She watched the flares disappear. Around what she presumed to be Halas and Qeynos. Whatever the significance of the flares she knew that for good or ill something wrong had occurred and it would somehow directly involve her.


	2. Chapter 2

When the signal was given, Ranma splashed himself, transforming into a girl. But then things started to go crazy. He felt himself change back and forth between his different forms. If felt as if his body was fighting a battle. Every time he became a boy he felt the curse trying to change him back, but it seemed to be getting harder as the magic pulsed through his body. He had completely lost track of the others due to the constant shifting of his forms.

It was one of the few times in his life he was thankful for his curse. When he changed forms it was a comparatively minor thing since he only shrunk a few inches, unlike Moose or Ryouga, who shrunk several feet. He could only imagine how dazed they must have felt.

Oddly, he felt another strange sensation envelope him. Every time he changed forms, it would feel different than it normally felt. Something besides a simple change in sex was happening to him, but he didn't know what or how. He was starting to feel tired though. Extremely tired who would have known changing sex could be so tiring so... tiring...

As his body slowly lowered to the ground he fell fast asleep. His body still changed form every so often, but with each transformation his body gradually started shrinking. So much that by the time he finally stopped shifting forms, he had shrunk over four feet in his male form. His girl form also changed, she had lost nearly 3 feet from her height. But unlike his male form, there were much more pronounced changes to his girl form. Which amongst other things were tall pointed ears.

Ranma laid there in the grass for nearly an hour before he was discovered. As he approached, Ranma slowly opened her eyes, due to the sudden stench that suddenly flooded her small nose. She looked up to see an ugly, green skinned tusked creature approaching her. Besides the fact that it smelled like a month old garbage dump, it didn't look very nice. Doing the first things that came to mind, she let out a high pitched scream and ran away from it as fast as her tiny little legs would carry her screaming the entire way.

Varlon had been on his way back to Freeport from visiting a former student of the Ashen Order. He left to open a small inn just outside of Freeport in the western provinces known as the common lands. When he suddenly heard the shout of a little girl nearby followed by the guttural shout of an orc. He quickly took off running.

He had heard rumors from both the militia and some of the common land residents about the orc setting up a new settlement close to Freeport led by some orc lord named Shin Ra. This news had greatly upset the citizens of Freeport. Freeport was the world's largest city-state, the trade center of all Norrath, the last thing anyone wanted was the constant attacks typical of Qeynos or the Elven and Dwarven city-states on Faydwer.

The scream got louder as he caught site of the girl. The orc had her trapped against the mountains. Varlon became angry with himself. He was to far away to save the girl. She was a cute little Elven girl too. He cursed the orcs. How could anything be so evil as to kill a defenseless child, especially one as cute as that little Elven girl?

He watched with morbid fascination as the young orc lifted his ax above his head and down toward the girl, only for the girl to dodge to the side. Something suddenly seemed to happen as the girl's hair began to darken, as she started to grow a bit taller and took on a more human appearance. In fact he thought she seemed to look like a human boy now.

The orc gave a confused grunt and swung his axe again. Just like before, the boy dodged the ax, and as the ax hit the ground he sent a kick to the orc's shin. The orc roared in pain and fury as it raised its ax again. the little boy moved to dodge again, only to trip over a branch falling right in front of the orc.

This time Varlon reached the orc in time. With one swift kick and the orc was left without his weapon. It turned angrily to look at Varlon. But Varlon was also angry. Angry at what the orc was going to do. He viscously attacked the small orc, just as he had planned to do to the little... child.

The orc hit the ground with a sickening thud. Seeing the orc fall the boy ran to Varlon and grabbed hold of his leg tightly. He felt the boy shift ever so slightly and looked down. He saw little Elven ears sticking out of a small messy mat of red hair tied back into a pig tail. The girl looked up to him, her small almond shaped sapphire eyes wet with tears. He picked the now girl up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Not knowing if she would even understand him, he said. "Shhh, there now, there no reason to cry, its gone. That mean orc won't hurt you. You're safe now." he said with a smile.

Seeing Varlon's smile, she smiled back. Her blue eyes shining brightly, she hugged him tightly around his neck. "You're a cute little kid, you know that? So know the question is who and what exactly are you?"

The girl just rest her head between his head and shoulders, sighing contentily. He chuckled to himself. "Well elf or not we can't leave you here by yourself in these woods."

Together they started towards back towards Freeport. It wasn't long before he felt a shift on his shoulder. He carefully tilted his head to look at the child he was holding and just as he expected he was now holding a little human boy. He mentally shook his head. Who ever or what ever this child was, the child was spectacular. He thought perhaps the child to be an enchanter, for they would often cast spells on themselves to make other perceive them as other races. But that was just an illusion, he'd felt the child literally grow in his arms. And the child's bravery! To stand up against an orc at the child's age was incredible. Sure it was only an orc pawn, the equivalent of young orc teen. But for a child that young it must have seemed a great monstrous beast. which except for the big part was actually true he thought.

Still to not only to fight back, but to actually hit hard enough to hurt the orc through its thick hide said a lot about this child. This child was extremely special. The first thing he would do is bring this child to the elders of the order.

After reaching the guild House of the Ashen Order. He tucked the child into bed and quickly ran to academy of arcane science. It took him a while to find the section for those who trained to be enchanters. After finding it he quickly found the headmaster of that department. "Headmaster if I may have a moment of your time. I have a few questions I need to ask you."

"Why yes of course, what may I do for you brother..."

"Varlon" he answered quickly. "My name is Varlon. I was just had a few questions on magical illusions. How exactly do they work?"

"Ah now that is a familiar question, although usually from my students not from a monk. Its somewhat hard to explain unless your versed with the use of magic."

"No, no. I'm sorry I mean to say one cast a spell of illusion on themselves, is it real? Does the person actually change his form and body?"

"Why no of course not, as you said its just an illusion. Yes we gets some of the abilities granted of a person like an elf's vision, but we are still the same person despite what others perceive."

"So if I were to hold someone in my arms as they cast a spell of illusions I wouldn't feel a change as their body took a new form?"

"Yes that is correct. That would be impossible since one does not really change form."

"How difficult is it to cast these illusions spells?"

"Some aren't very difficult at all. After a few years of training as an enchanter most usually learn their one or two illusions spells. While others are extremely hard to do, and must take years of study."

"So no child should ever be able to cast one then?"

"Of course not! Even the most simple of spells require years of training and large degree of intelligence."

"I see, thank you headmaster. You have help shed a great deal of light into a situation I've recently encountered."

Varlon returned to his room. The monk he had left to watch the child said he hadn't woken yet. Dismissing the monk, he began to prepare food. He was almost done making food, when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his legs. He looked down to the curious eyes of the little elf girl. "Ah your awake! you hungry?"

She nodded her head as her stomach grumbled loudly.

Varlon laughed. "I guess that's a yes! Well have a seat I'll be done in a minute."

He finished the food and sat down at the table. "Here you go dinner's ready." He was surprised to see her eyes light up just before she began to dig into her food with gusto. "You sure like doing that a lot don't you?"

The girl continued happily eating at her food. "So what's your name?"

The girl looked up "I dun know, the food was yummy can I have more please?"

Varlon smiled "yes of course, here have some more." he poured her some more food, before asking her. "Why were you in the forest alone?"

"I dun know. I just woke up and that icky yucky smelly ugly thing was there and then you came and rescued me!"

"What about your parents?"

The girl shrugged again. "I dun remember anything"

"Well, how would you like a place to stay? If you want you can stay here with me."

"Can I?

"Of course, but you're going to need a name."

"Hmm..." he said visibly trying to think.

"What about Aeril?" Varlon suggested.

She nodded approvingly and held out her plate again. "Can I have more?"

Varlon laughed aloud. "Sure you can. You one hungry little one aren't you? You can have as much as you'd like. This is your home now. "

From that day on, Varlon took care of him raising him like his own child. He called for headmaster Tolan to see if he could explain Aeril's strange change. But after witnessing it a few times he could no sooner explain it than Varlon. The only thing he did notice is that the change usually happened during emotional times.

Varlon noticed that Aeril would change into a girl during times of extreme emotion especially happiness or sadness. When he started training Aeril in the ways of being a monk, he found the boy a natural. He took to the art like a fish to the sea.

Varlon also noticed that he would usually take his male form while training. He was extremely skilled and was always the best of his class which was usually with students much older than him. But whenever some started to prove to much for him, he would usually switch over to his female side which was much more agile.

He was so good that Varlon took began to take him outside the gate. Many of the young ones would come out here to hunt the large animals that would bother many of the travelers. Aeril got bored of fighting those animals and looked for something harder to fight. His answer was the small skeletons that would often appear.

It was suspected they came from the cursed Nekultos forest, home of the insidious Dark Elves. It was a well known fact that due to the dark magics of that forest, many undead roamed tt forest. So much that now even the Dark elves themselves would hunt them. Often some of those skeletons would wander away from the forest into the commanlands and into Freeport.

Many of the young would be adventures would often take the mantle of protecting there home from the undead. Aeril also took to the hunting of undead. He hoped to one day get good enough to try to earn his white training sash, which would make him an official member of the ashen order.

One early spring day when he and Varlon were returning to the city from fighting off some of the large animals, they noticed a large commotion near the west gates. When they got there they found several guards arguing with a large ogre.

To Aeril he was the largest person he'd ever seen. Heedless to the danger Aeril ran up to the ogre to take a closer look. "Look Varlon what is it?"

The ogre turned to look at the small boy. "Stay away from him Aeril, that's an ogre. Ogre's are very mean and like doing bad things to children. Let the guards take care of him."

The excitement was too much for him and he turned into a girl. "But he's so big! He's even taller than you."

The ogre's eye's went wide when he saw the change. "Is you boy?" he said to her.

The girls eye's brightened. The tall ogre thing was talking with her "Hi! I'm Aeril! And this is my pappa, Varlon. What's your name?"

The ogre was going to say something, but noticed the looks the other were giving him especially Varlon. "Me is Bomba the Big! Me uh wants to uh live here. No like living in Oggok, is smelly and food is bad! Me want sell to eat good food."

"We know the kinds of food, you'd like to eat ogre. You're not welcome here. You and your kind have ruined your own lands, you'll not ruin ours!"

"Please Mr. Let Bomba stay! He's a nice ogre! He won't hurt anyone watch!" Aeril ran and jumped on the ogre, grabbing onto his legs.

"Aeril! No don't!" Varlon yelled out, but it was to late. The ogre quickly picked him up. He was about ready to attack the stupid beast, scared of what it might to do to his child. But instead of the many things he had thought, the ogre put the child behind is head, as if he were going to give her a piggy back ride.

"Wow! I can see so far from up here! Can we keep him?" wrapping her little arms around his neck, giving him a big hug.

Varlon looked at the ogre for a second. When she hugged him, his face changed for a second. Now he had fought ogre's many time. In his opinion the lot of them were stupid beasts. He had seen many emotions show on an ogre's face. From anger, hate, and rage. But his face held none of that. It was a soft look one similar to look one has when they remember a fond memory. He saw both happiness and sadness in the ogre's face.

The ogre noticed Varlon looking at him and he quickly picked the child up and placed him back on the ground. "Bomba stay here, and eat good food."

"Please! Please! He's a nice ogre!" Aeril pleaded to Varlon he said "Please! Pretty please!"

Varlon sighed. "I'm sorry, but it not my decision! The guards are the one who have to decide."

"Absolutely not! We can't have your kind around here!"

Aeril got mad and became a boy again. he ran to the guard and kicked him in the shin. "Aeril! That was uncalled for!" Varlon said scolding him.

"But its not fair! All he wants is food and a nice place to stay. What happened to all that talk of peace and love! He's a nice ogre! If he wanted to be mean he woulda done something mean. But he walked up to the gate and asked permission. Why must you be so mean to him? What has he done to be treated so mean?" Tears came to his eyes switching him to a girl as she became sad. "Why can't you give him a chance? Please let him stay? Please? He's a nice ogre!"

The guards looked at each other. They had all come to love Aeril. The sometimes boy sometimes girl was full of passion. He would often bring the guards lunch or some small trinket.

Malin, the guard he kicked earlier, could remember the day Aeril came to the gate dragging a great sword. The sword itself taller than the boy, but he pulled it by himself refusing anyone's help. It took the boy a great deal of time, but when he finally reached the gate he proudly presented the sword to him as a gift to help protect the city.

Malin felt touched. The sword was old and thoroughly rusted, but how could he refuse the boy. He had dragged it all the way to the gate, just to give it to him. Just like before he found it hard to deny the boy turned girl. Most people thought of the city militia as corrupted and evil. He saw the way many of the city's clerics and paladins would glare at him as they past. He could not help that militia leaders were corrupted, he joined the militia to help protect the city. Could the boy have been right? Could this be a rare ogre?

"Please" the girl continued "I'll bring him food if you want. I'll even feed him everyday! Pretty please!"

Malin looked at the ogre. "If you are what you say ogre, you may sell your wares at the city gate to who ever, might buy from you, where we can keep an eye on you. Do anything even slightly questionable and I'll personally have kick your large hide from here all the way back to Oggok."

"Thank you so much Malin! I'm sorry for kicking you!" She said somewhat she Then looking at Aeril who was once again climbing the ogre he said. "Come Aeril, let the ogre set up his shop. We still have more training to do."

"Ok Varlon. Bye Boomba I'll bring you some food later!"

As they walked away Boomba looked after the child and plopped down heavily on the ground just outside the city gate and set up camp. And made a small booth so he could sell his few wares.

Time went by and Boomba sat outside the gate feeling miserable. He had yet to sell a single thing. But true to his word Aeril, brought him food everyday. Boomba watched him as he fought. He saw the boy fight the skeletons everyday, and admired his skill as a fighter. While the rest of the children fought rats and snakes, this child fought skeletons. He was proud of the boy, and quite fond of him. Not only did he feed him everyday, since no one else would even so much as talk with him, but all the boy gave him all the loot he received from killing the skeletons.

Within a few months Boomba already had a large collection of rusty weapons and several sets of tattered clothing. But for all his wares he still hadn't had a single customer.

That all changed after a late day in the fall. He was preparing to pack his wares when he saw a young boy out chasing after a skeleton. At first he thought it might have been Aeril, but the boys hair wasn't in the familiar pigtail Aeril had. He was about to ignore the boy and put his stuff away when he noticed a large orc sneaking up on the boy. The large ogre took off running toward the boy.

One of the guards seeing the ogre running toward the boy, thought he was running out to hurt him. He called for reinforcements and ran after the ogre. With his sword in hand he swung at the ogre leaving a gash in his massive arm. The ogre screamed in pain and swung at the guard. The blow caught him directly in the gut, driving the wind out of him.

A scream caught both of there attention. They both looked up to see the large orc beating on the boy. He attempted to run but the orc knocked him down. Boomba began to run toward the boy. His large muscled legs got him to the boy in no time. The orc was to busy beating on the child to notice the large ogre, so when the first blow came he was completely taken by surprise.

One kick from the ogres large foot pushed the orc back ten feet landing roughly on his butt. Not giving him a chance to stand the ogre slammed his large fist into him again and again. Finally satisfied the orc would do no one any harm again he turned back to the boy.

In the time it took him to kill the ogre he noticed several guards surrounding the boy. Guard Malin was there, looking extremely worried. Seeing the large ogre they parted. The ogre knelt down next to the boy and began chanting and suddenly the boy was covered in a blue aura. One of the guards was about to stop him when Malin stopped him. "Stop it damn you. Don't you see he's healing him. He's my son, let him heal him."

Boomba stood after a few minutes. "He good now. Need sleep. He tough warrior, he live and fight tomorrow. Boomba go sleep now."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Aeril came to bring Boomba food he was surprised to see a few people gathered around his booth buying and selling things. Seeing Aeril Boomba said "Boomba close now food here!"

Aeril was naturally curious about why he suddenly had so much business. So Boomba told him what happened with Malin's son. "See, I knew you're a nice ogre!"

"Why you always nice to Boomba?"

"Because you're a big and fluffy like a teddy bear!"

A strange look crossed the ogre's face and he stood up. "Boomba go sell now. Thank you for food. Me is happy boy like Boomba."

Aeril stared at where Boomba had sat trying to understand why he had left. Had he insulted him? He hoped not, he liked the ogre and he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Unfortunately he didn't have much time to think about it long. For not for from where the two had sat, he saw a girl that looked similar to him when he was a girl, by the far edge of the city walls. She looked a bit older than him. He wouldn't have thought much about her, expect for the strange blue coloring of her skin.

He called out to her, but when she noticed him, she took off running. He looked around worried that an orc may be around, but saw nothing. When he turned back to her, he saw her suddenly disappear near one of the walls.

He ran to the section of the wall where she disappeared, but couldn't see any hole or anything unusual. In fact he checked several times, but could not find the girl at all. Seeing as how his day was ruined he glumly walked back home, turning into a girl on the way.

Varlon saw her enter and asked what was wrong. "I saw a girl by the wall today but she disappeared. I looked for her all over three times, but I couldn't find her at all."

Varlon laughed. "She was probably a magic user. They know many spells including spells to make them invisible."

"Ah! I was hoping to talk to her. She looked just like me. With long pointy ears and beautiful dark blue skin. She was really pretty."

This caught Varlon's attention "Did you say Blue Skin and pointy ears?"

"Uh huh." Aeril responded. "She looked just like me except with blue skin."

"Aeril, be thankful you didn't get closer to her, she was a Dark Elf. She probably made it through one of the tunnels that lead beneath the city. Who knows what she may have been up to. You must be careful with those, especially if they're spell casters."

"Why is that?"

"You've heard the rumors of the militia being corrupt I assume?" Aeril nodded her head. "Well they're not just rumors. It is quite true. Captain Hazran of the militia is in league with both the treacherous Dark Elf's and many of the illegal activities that go on here in Freeport."

"But if its so well known, why doesn't anyone stop them?"

"Because not all those involved in the militia are corrupted. Malin for an example is a good man, who's only desire is to protect the city. Many others share this belief, but the corruption is so wide and deep it is hard to tell one's allegiance. already many good and faithful militia men have been incorrectly imprisoned or killed. That is one reason the order has not taken an active hand in weeding out the militia."

"Can't anything be done?"

"Of course but it'll take time. We know the key leaders who are involved, but are powerless to act. We have no hard concrete proof, no witnesses willing to testify. We must also take care, less we incite a war with the Dark Elves. For there is in fact a sizable Dark Elf minority in Freeport. They often work to undermine many of our attempts to rid the corruption."

"I'm actually quite surprised you have never seen a Dark Elf walking the streets. I've read reports that there are quite a number of them that live in Freeport, especially in the East Freeport, near the docks. The problem is the militia men that work that side usually pay a blind eye to them. While many citizens don't particularly like the fact that there are Dark Elves in the city, they also pay them a blind eye.

"But why are Dark Elves so bad? Everyone said the same thing about Boomba, but just yesterday he saved the Malin's son's life."

"There is a large difference between Dark Elves and Ogres. Most Ogres can only barely be labeled intelligent, making them similar to a dumb beast that kills to eat. They kill for food, but they also for dominance and pleasure. A Dark Elf is different. They enjoy the act of killing. They kill other people for sport, and raise them up as fowl undead. They care not for others, to them everyone else is a tool to use and be discarded when no longer necessary."

"But surely not all Dark Elves are like that!"

"One would think. But their culture is one of hate. They are thought to hate from birth. Innorouk the prince of hate is their chief god. Even those that choose to worship other gods have part of that evil. They've grown used to it so much, that its become their nature. There are few Dark Elves who can truly overcome their own culture."

"I won't believe that. Everyone chooses what to make of their lives. Whether one is good or evil is up to each person. You have raised me to good and honorable, but I could always choose to be evil. So can someone who being raised in an evil society, Choose not to be evil."

Varlon couldn't even begin to imagine his son to be anything but good. The fact that he had not only stood up for an Ogre and now for Dark Elves was proof enough to the goodness in his son's heart. Such innocence he thought, he hoped and prayed that the time would never come that he would lose that innocense.

"Perhaps your right. After all you were right about the Ogre. Perhaps it is unfair to prejudge each individual Dark Elf solely based on their reputation. I can assure you though, that it would be not only foolish but reckless, not to pay the caution that their reputation deserves."

"I just ask you that you be cautious. Always be alert, for Dark Elves are known for their treacherous and elaborate traps. "

Aeril sighed. "Ok I promise I'll be careful."

"That's all I ask. Now for the good news. Brother Braka, told me he thinks you are ready to try to earn your white training sash. Do you think you are up to it?"

Aeril eyes grew wide. "Really Braka really thinks so? But I'm so young! Most of the other trainees are at least two years older than me!"

"Nonsense! You're skill is unsurpassed. You show more potential for learning than anyone I know. You're skill is so great, that one day I predict I will have to go to you for training. Besides, no one knows your true age. For all you we

know you could be much older. You are an elf when your female after all."

"You really think I can do it?"

"Of course!" He said enthusiastically.

"Then I'll do it! What do I have to do?"

"Braka said he wants you to slay three Orcs, and a skeleton. Just bring him back proof of your actions and you'll be given you will have earned your white sash!"

"That's it? I can do that! I woulda thought I would have to do something much more difficult!"

"You do realize that most of the others given the same task showed more trepidation. Still you surprise me yet again. You show such concern for Ogres and Dark Elves, yet beings asked to kill to orcs doesn't seem to bother you."

"Simply put, the Orcs are at war against us. I don't think all Orcs are bad, but you can't deny that they do attack us. As monks we're supposed to try to keep the peace, but the Orcs are constantly trying to attack us. While the majority of Dark Elves may be evil, we peace treaty with them. And from what you said, its because of that treaty that humans and Dark Elves are able to live peacefully in the same city. Maybe one day instead of having human cities, Dark Elf cities, and Orc tribes, we'll just have cities where everyone can live."

Varlon nodded amazed at Aeril's wisdom. "I take back what I said about someday learning from you someday. You have taught me so much, since the day I found you. I am proud to have had the chance to have you as my child."

"I am glad to have been your son and daughter. I won't fail you. I'll earn my white sash and become an official member of the order."

He left Varlon, eager to begin the task to earn the sash that would mark him as a member of the Ashen Order.

The skeletons as usual proved to be no problem to him at all. The Orcs on the other hand were not so easy. He could take one on with a bit of effort, but Orcs didn't like to fight alone. Even when he did happen to find one by itself, more would appear making it hard for him to fight them by himself.

He finally managed to kill his third Orc, when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning to see what it was he saw the Dark Elf that he saw earlier that morning. She was a tall, just a few inches taller than his girl form. She had short dark hair, indigo skin, and a long red robe similar to what young magic users in Freeport wore. Her long blue ears twitched for a second and she turned to face him. Her almond brown eyes met his for a moment.

Neither moved. Both were transfixed staring at each other, until a loud cry of "Someone get the guards! There's a Dark Elf over here!" was heard snapping them both out of their stupor. She hissed something under her breath and took off running.

The Orc body forgotten, he got up and chased after her. "Wait! Don't run!" he called after her. She turned her head back to look at him for a second before stopping.

He noticed her making strange motions and saying something, but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Suddenly he saw a light surround him. He suddenly felt like he got the wind kicked out of him. He tried to breath but it was like there was something constricting him, not allowing him to breath as deeply as he would normally.

He tried to say something to her, but he was to short winded to speak. He looked up at her. She looked at him for a moment, before looking to where the voice of others running their way could be heard. She scowled and took off running away from the city into the commonland lands.

A group of about three youths just a few years older than him reached him just as he was starting to breath normally again. "Are you ok Aeril?" asked the girl in the lead.

"Ya I'm fine Kairel, I just lost my breath that's all." He'd known Kairel for a long time. They were actually somewhat good friends. They'd met long ago just a few months after Varlon had adopted him.

"Lost your breath?" a boy next to her asked.

"Ya I was trying to catch up to her, when she stopped and tried to say something. I couldn't quite understand what she was saying, but I suddenly saw this weird light and I started having trouble breathing.

"You half breed ninny, she cast a spell on you!"

"Kairel kicked the other boy. "Shut up Tohic. My brother married an elf. I won't stand for any talk like that, especially to or about Aeril."

Tohic rolled his eyes and shook his head, but wisely stayed quite. Aeril had known Tohic also for quite some time, but unlike Kairel, Tohic was usually quite mean. The other boy who he didn't know spoke up. "He's right. Err at least on the part of her attacking him."

"Why would she attack me?"

"Talk about dense! She's a Dark Elf, what other reason does she need? You're lucky she's weak, or you would have been dead long before we found you."

"Tohic what are you talking about, and how would you know if she was weak or not?" The other boy said.

"Easy Yetin. The fact that she couldn't kill a little kid like Aeril is proof she's weak. If she was stronger she would have killed him before running away."

"Tohic I'm warning you!" Kairel said in an angry voice. "Aeril may be young, but he could still beat you up with both hands tied behind his back blindfolded."

"I doubt it, even if he does turn into an elf wench." he was about to say more except, he was now feeling a shortness of breath due to his cousins metal plated knee implanting itself into his stomach.

"I warned you Tohic" Kairel stated angrily. "Aeril is my friend. Next time you say something like that about him again, or I promise to aim a bit lower."

"That's ok Kairel, I you don't have to try to protect me from Tohic."

"Oh how novel! He actually knows how to act like a man. I didn't think you knew how, seeing as how your always acting like a girl. Its because of your girlish tantrums that there's a potentially dangerous Ogre living within our walls. What an Ogre wasn't good enough for you? Do you want to bring Dark Elves into our city too?"

Kairel was about to keep her promise when Aeril stopped her. "Don't waist your time Kai, Tohic's just jealous cuz they won't let him take the test for the white sash yet."

"You're only being allowed to take it cuz your daddy is a trainer and you're daddy's little Girl." He said adding venom to his voice.

"Is there a point you're trying to make Tohic? I already know I've had not only more, but better training than you. That my father pushes me to be the best I can be, shows that he loves me. Unlike someone else, who's father left him before he was even born."

Tohic became so angry he lashed out, but each and every attack was dodged. "Were you trying to swat a fly or hit me? Cuz the way your swinging, I'm not really sure if you can do either!"

Tohic got even angrier and started attacking wildly. Deciding to have a little fun, Aeril decided to show him all his open spots by poking him lightly. "Hey watch over here you're leaving yourself open. No, no! Now you left this open. Guard up! Are you sure you learned to fight from the Ashen Order? Cuz it looks more like you picked up your fighting by watching young girls play with dolls."

With a howl of rage Tohic charged him leaving himself completely open. Aeril took advantage of that easily dodging the blow and knocking his opponent down on his back. He then followed with a lethal blow straight to Tohic's throat stopping just a hair short of actually connecting. The others watching gasped thinking he was going to actually do it. But Aeril smiled at Tohic turning into a girl in the process. "Like I said if you ain't careful your gonna get yourself killed!" With a final smile, she stood up and took a few steps away from him.

Tohic stood up scowling at Aeril. "I'm leaving Kairel, are you coming?"

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'll let you go sulk by yourself. Yetin and I will stay here with Aeril."

Tohic angrily turned and stomped away. The three of them could only laugh. "I'm sorry Aeril." Kai said apologetically. "I'm sorry to say he's my cousin."

"Its okay Kai, it's not your fault. Varlon's his trainer, he says he's always like this. So anyway who's the new friend?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't have the chance to introduce myself earlier I'm Yetin."

"Yetin this is my friend aeril. I've known him since his Varlon, his adopted father, found him. They live close to my house, three houses down in fact. Aeril this is Yetin. He's a mage from the Academy of Arcane Science. He's my partner for a quest I've been assigned to."

"Oh wow a quest? What kind?" Aeril asked excitedly.

"Well you know Garlan right? I'm sure you do, after all he's the monk's master tailor. Well he's in need of some Greater Lightstones to make some Wu armor. When I went to sign up Yetin was there also so we decided to go together."

"Where do you get them?" Aeril asked.

Yetin answered and said. "From willowisps, its the part that produces their glow. Unfortunately most lightstones lose most or all of their brilliance when the wisp dies. Which means caution must be taken in killing them, or you can damage the lightstone. But considering the wisps are not even a foot tall, its very hard to damage the lightstone."

"My dear cousin hoped I would pledge to give him one. I don't know how he expects us to bring him one, when getting our own is going to be hard enough."

"So where are you going to find these willowisps?" Aeril asked.

"They're supposed to be fairly common in the Commonlands, especially in the province of West Commons near Kithicore." Responded Yetin.

"So what are you doing?" asked Kai.

"Oh I'm just trying to finish off my test for the white sash. In fact I just completed it when I killed that ... oh no I forgot all about the Orc I killed. I'm supposed to kill three Orcs and bring back proof, but when the Dark Elf showed up I forgot all about it. Now I'm going to have to kill another one."

"We can help you if you'd like. There's still some time before Yetin and I have to leave. We'd be glad to help you."

"Thanks for the offer, but id rather just do this by myself."

"Alright well good luck, I'm sorry I won't be there to see your induction."

"Its ok Kai, you two be safe and good luck to you!" Aeril said as he waved bye to them.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take Aeril long to find and defeat another Orc. On the same day as the quest was given to him, he had successfully finished it. A spectacular first considering the quest given to him was more difficult than the ones given to the other recruits. It was quite an event, many from all around Freeport came to witness it. Even the Ogre Boomba had come to see it, although in the back carefully monitored by the guards.

From that day on, Aeril could be seen daily outside the Ashen Order guild hall practicing daily, or patrolling the roads leading to the western provinces of the Commonlands and the Southern provinces Ro. So common was it, that Varlon found it somewhat strange not to find his son on his way back to Freeport. Upon reaching the gate, he was going to ask Malin, when he heard Aeril's voice coming from above him.

Varlon looked up, and to his amazement Aeril was high on the city wall inching toward a small white cat with little ribbons. As he reached for the scared cat it scratched his hand, momentarily filling him with fear and panic. He felt himself starting to lose his balance, and lunged for the cat.

Everyone who was watching gasped as the boy dove, grabbing the cat only to fall from the top of the 30 foot wall. Varlon was about to run to save his child, when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind him and saw the large Ogre shake his head. He quickly looked back to his son who to everyone's great amazement, began twisting in the air doing a beautiful double backtuck and landing perfectly on his feet.

He walked toward a small girl in the crowd and handed her the unharmed, but slightly dizzy cat. "Here you go Ulia. Make sure she doesn't do that again, I might not be around to save her."

Ulia nodded weakly still amazed at what she saw, before running of towards her home. He laughed and looked up to see his Varlon, who seeing his son rushed to him. "Aeril are you alright?"

"Ya Ulia said her cat got lost and I found it on the wall. Don't know how it got there. I had to get Boomba to help me get up there."

"What cat do?" Boomba asked.

"Nothing actually, it barely scratched me."

"Then what happened. What made you lose your balance then?"

"To tell you the truth, it was kinda weird. I just suddenly got really scared of the cat. I can't really explain it, it was almost like a memory actually."

"Boy try be catlord? Same happen to many Ogre Beast Lords. Ogre's throw in pit with many bear. Till learn to control bear or die. Many come out scared. To Ogre fear like death. Trainer kill."

"I don't think that happened to me. Definately not since Varlon became my father. I don't know anything before that, but either way it doesn't really matter. I don't really care what happened before then."

"You no want know real parents?"

"Varlon is my father." He said resolutely.

"But Aeril, don't you want to know who your real parents are? The ones who gave birth to you. Don't you want to know your real name, or why you change race and sex?"

"No! I don't want to know. I don't care, and even if my parents were Antonius Bayle and Firiona Vie I still wouldn't care. I am Aeril, child of Varlon, member of the Ashen Order of Freeport. I don't care about the people who gave birth to me and then abandoned me!"

Both Varlon and Boomba were speechless. In all the time that Varlon knew Aeril, he had never seen him so upset. For eight years Aeril had been a source of happiness to all who knew him, for nothing ever truly angered him or made him overly upset. In fact the angriest he ever remembered him was when the guards didn't want to let Boomba stay in the city. Feeling unsure of what to do, he just stared as his son turned and ran from them into the city.

He felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the Ogre. "Boomba had son. Strong fighter. Come. Drink and Boomba tell story." Seeing Varlon hesitant to go anywhere except after his son Boomba said. "Come. Boy need think. He come back. Come drink with Boomba."

Varlon sighed. He felt so unsure of what to do. Aeril had never given him even the smallest problems in the seven years he had raised him. Should he leave him be or goto him. Varlon looked into the city. He had no idea where to find him. Freeport was a large city. He decided the Ogre was probably right, and after much deliberation took him up on his offer.

Unseen to everyone a figure in a dark brown travelers robe watched with interest. It followed when Aeril left, carefully keeping up with the him. Aeril ran to top of the theater close to guild hall of the Ashen Order. He was sitting there thinking when, he heard a noise behind him. He turned his head and saw the hooded figure. He could easily tell she was female, even though she kept the hood low over her head.

"I saw what you did for that little girl, it was... quite impressive."

His head shot towards her. The voice seemed extremely familiar, but yet he couldn't recognize it. "Do I know you?"

"I seriously doubt it, this is my first time here in Freeport. I come from the west. I was about to enter the city when I saw the crowd gathering and decided to see what had gotten their attention. You must really like that little girl to risk your life for her."

"Oh you mean Ulia? I actually don't know her very well. She doesn't live to far away from me. But I was walking the streets and I saw her crying by the gates so I asked her what was wrong and she told me. So I decided to help."

"So why are you here? Aren't you a hero? Yet ran away. Why?"

"I had a fight with my father."

"Ahh I see. What did you fight about?"

"Nothing."

"Ahh yes, I should have known. I always run away from my parents to sulk about nothing. I feel so silly. I almost thought it had something to do with you not wanting to see the people who abandoned you, like you shouted."

Aeril narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? And why should you care?"

She slowly reached up and removed her hood. Elven ears peaked out beneath her short reddish brown hair. "Because my birth parents left me to die about eight years ago too. So I know some of what you feel. I know what its like to have been abandoned.

He stared at her for a moment. He noted her ears while elven were smaller then his own as an elf. Her young face while elven had a rugged human quality to it. She was also much taller than his elf form, being more head taller. It amazed him how different the Half Elf looked compared to the way he looked like as an Elf. Sadly he said "I'm sorry to hear that. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. My name is Aeril."

He looked at her curiously for a minute, before realization came to her. "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Krynalia, but call me Kryn."

"Come over and sit down Kryn. You have an excellent view of the floating Academy of Arcane Science from here. It's the second best view in all of Freeport. Only thing better is the temple of Marr in the North Freeport. Isn't it beautiful?"

Indeed it was. The marble structure floated nearly 25 feet in the air, under it a lake the size of its base. Nearly everyone in the West Freeport could see it. She nodded her head in agreement. "I haven't seen much of it yet, but this seems like a good city."

"Oh it is. It's the best city in Norrath!"

"My aren't we boastful?!"

"Wana tour? I can prove it?"

She smiled at him "Certainly I'd love a tour."

They began walking around the city. Aeril played the part of tour guide perfectly. Pointing out all the area's of interest in Freeport, which was quite a lot.

"So tell me a little about Freeport."

"Well uh, its got more people than any other city in the world. Its so big they divided it into three parts. North Freeport, East Freeport, and West Freeport, where we are right now. I think Qeynos has more land than us, but we still got a lot of territory. Everything from West Commons down to the Oasis of Marr is owned by Freeport."

Kryn nodded her head looking slightly impressed. "I see that is pretty big. And they say the human empire fell long ago! Between Freeport and Qeynos, humans control nearly all of Antonica."

Aeril shrugged. "I guess. So, uh where did you come from? Only thing I know to the west is Rivervale and High Hold Keep."

"I'm actually from the forest that separates them."

"You're from Kithicor?" He said in shock. "Varlon's told me of Kithicor. He said powerful undead roam the forest like people roam the streets of Freeport during the festival of Marr!"

Now Kryn had never even heard of this festival of Marr. But knowing that the Marr twins were the principle deities worshiped in Freeport and with the size of the already crowded streets, she guessed quite correctly that it must be an Incredible number of people roaming the streets then. "Well maybe not that many, but the undead indeed make it very dangerous to travel at night in that part of the forest."

"Weren't you scared?"

"I was as a child, but there are many who hunt the undead and the other creatures that invade the forest.. They kept us safe. Then again my mother is a powerful wizardess, what child would need to fear anything when their mother could destroy anything foolish enough to want to do harm to her family with just a few words and gestures?"

"Ya that's true. I felt the same way after Varlon rescued me from that Orc when I was younger. I was probably no more than a child, but at seven even the smallest Orcs look huge and monstrous. When he picked me up, it was like I suddenly wasn't scared anymore. He's taken care of me since, taught me all I know, despite all the problems I've made for him."

"Its sounds like you love him very much."

"I do! He's my father!"

"Then why run from him?"

"Because... they were talking about finding my real parents. They deserted me. Why should I care about them."

"Is that what's really bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

From personal experience, I think having your adopted parents talking about finding your birth parents is making you scared.

"Why would that make me scared?"

"Because it makes you start asking questions yourself questions you didn't want to ask. Like why did they leave me? Do they even remember me? Did they ever care? Or questions like do I have any siblings? If so, How many? Are they older? younger? Both? Why then did they abandon me and not them? Or maybe they didn't mean to abandon me. What if I was taken from them? Or maybe something or someone forced us apart. All those and more. And then there's the question that scares you the most. "Will my adopted parent still want you after they find your birth parents?"

Aeril looked at her in shock. "How... how did you ...?"

Kryn laughed. "Don't tell me you already forgot I said I was adopted too. I've been through this all years ago. My parents began to wonder about my birth parents too. I was scared they didn't want me anymore either. Scared they too wanted to abandon me. They didn't of course. They were just trying to do what they thought was the best for me. I'm sure that's why your father wants to also. So that you can find the answer to those questions instead of letting them haunt you."

Aeril sighed. "Ya I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right. They took us in to their homes . Unwanted children, left in the forest to die at the hands at the hands of the undead or the savage Orcs who roam it. They took upon them the burden of having to raise someone else unwanted child. No one forced them to do it, they did it because they wanted to."

"I.. Your right! Thank you! I think I should probably go find Varlon and apologize. Will you come with me? You can stay for dinner."

"No, no I must go. Its getting late. I must meet my mother, If I'm late she won't be happy. But I thank you for the tour of the city, Aeril. Perhaps we'll meet again. Until then."

"Good bye Kryn. Come over anytime. My house is close to the theater we were at. I go there quite often. Stop by anytime ok."

"I will. Now I must hurry if I'm to meet my mother. Good day to you Aeril."

Waving goodbye one final time, Aeril ran to his home to apologize to Varlon. But when he arrived, he was surprised to see Varlon wasn't there. He waited several hours, but Varlon never returned. He was about to go look for him, when he heard a knock on the door.

He rushed to open the door. He was surprised to see his trainer Braka. "Master Braka! Hello! Please come in."

"Why thank you Aeril. I heard of what you did today."

Thinking of the fight with Varlon, he bowed his head. "I'm sorry sir."

"Sorry?! Sorry about what? I'm the one who should apologize. I've underestimated you because of your age. I tried to go easy on you, but your performance today has opened my eyes. I've been in fact slowing you down instead of helping you."

Aeril was confused "huh? What do you mean?"

"The way you broke your fall after you saved that girls cat. Let me tell you, I couldn't have done a better job in my younger days. And I grew up in the mountains of High Hold Keep. As of right now, we are starting your training to earn the yellow sash."

"Sir?" he said his eyes going wide.

"You heard, get dressed and meet me outside the guild hall. We'll be training every day and night from now until your ready to begin to take the test."

"Yes sir! I'll get ready right away."

"I'll meet you there."

Aeril got ready quickly and ran to the guild hall. It was a long and tiring training. He pushed his body to its limits, yet he felt he could continue on longer. When Braka was ready to finish, Aeril asked for them to continue.

Braka could hardly tell the boy no, so they continued to train. It was late at night when Braka was finally to tired to continue. Aeril returned home. Noting that Varlon still had not returned. That night he slept alone for the first time in seven years."


	5. Chapter 5

Aeril awoke the next morning when the front door opened. Varlon walked in somewhat unsteadily. "Varlon are you ok?"

"That depends on your definition of being ok. I should have known better than to trust that Ogre! What was I thinking going drinking with an Ogre! Not very strong he says. HA! That was the strongest alcohol I've ever had. Pardon me Aeril, I'm going to sleep right now."

Aeril was extremely confused. Varlon had gone drinking with Boomba? He never even knew his father drank alcohol. He quietly got dressed and left for the west gate, where Boomba would normally be. He was actually quite surprised. Boomba was there, but several guards like Malin weren't there. Seeing Boomba wasn't very busy he went up him to find out what happened. "Hey Boomba!"

"Hello boy! Is Varlon good?"

"I'm not sure, he came in this morning rambling about alcohol or something like that. He said he was with you. What happened?"

"He drink real beer! He, Boomba, Malin and other guard drink real beer last night."

"Why were you drinking? I've never even seen him drink any alcohol before."

"After fight, Varlon come with Boomba. Boomba talk about past. When Boomba had son. We talk long, then we see Malin and he come too. We all talk and we drink. Both no Ogre, so drink too much. Boomba make bed, so no feel bad when wake. Both good drinker for humans! Hahahaha. Boy want drink too?"

"No thanks! I'm going to see if I can find Kryn. I'll bring you some food later Boomba. Bye!"

He ran back to the theater. Seeing her not there he walked around some of the places they walked the day before. After an hour he gave up, and went back to his duties along the trade routes. He walking towards the south gate in East Freeport, when movement fast movement caught his eye. There he saw four figures running quickly towards the outer city walls.

He recognized one of them as a Dark Elf, so he ran there way. He made it to the place where they suddenly disappeared. Looking around he saw no door. He touched the wall in front of him and was shocked when it went through it.

He stepped through the wall, and into a large dark cave. It was hard to see, but he continued. After a few steps his body reacted to the darkness and shifted forms. As a girl she could see much better in the dark. Not far she reached an intersection. She was about to left when she heard a voice from the right.

She followed the right wall figuring that to be the safest way to remember how to get back. Just as she reached another intersection a she made out a figure coming from the right. She was tall, long pointy ears, and was looking at the ground talking to herself. "You shouldn't walk with your head to the ground, you might end up getting hurt."

Her head shot up at her. He recognized her immediately, even if it was a bit dark. It was the Dark Elf she had seen a while back. Aeril took a step toward her, when she hissed at her and stepped back. The Dark Elf quickly began to cast a spell. Aeril didn't have much of a chance to say much more, as she was suddenly starting to choke. "Stop *cough* I *cough*" was all she managed to say.

She felt a tingly feeling run up and down her spine, and on instincts moved out of the way of the path of a sword. She looked at the sword that just swung at her and to her surprise there was no one holding it. The sword and a shield were floating there in midair. She didn't have much more time to examine it as it suddenly swung at her again. She felt a pinching feeling from her lungs. It was getting hard to breath. She looked at the girl, and it appeared like she was casting another spell.

A green light glowed eerily around Aeril, making her feel very weak. She realized that if she didn't defend herself, she would most likely die in the city sewers. The animated sword and shied attempted another strike. She began to dodge, but another fit of coughing cost her as the sword hit grazed her shoulder.

Aeril got angry. The Dark Elf didn't even wait for her to talk and explain, she just attacked. Aeril angrily turned back to her male form, eliciting a started gasp from his attacker. He still felt weakened from the all the spells she cast on him, but in his male form he was stronger. But the gain in strength cost him, as now it was nearly pitch black. He wouldn't have been able to see a thing if the Dark Elf wasn't radiating some kind of light. He looked at the attacking sword and shield but couldn't find a good way to fight something incorporeal. So giving up on the distraction, he focused on the source of it. She started to run away, deeper into the tunnels.

He ran after her. His body turned female so she could see better, but she didn't stay that way for a long time as they soon made it outside. After becoming adjusted to the light, his body became male again. He followed quickly after her, while the animated sword and shield followed after him. He chased her past the walls of Freeport until they were in the Commonlands. He could tell by the direction she was running, that she was trying to make it the Nektulos Forest.

They ran for quite some time, before Aeril caught her just outside Nektulos Forest. He grabbed her tightly. He winced as his hand was burned, but held on. "Why did you attack me."

"What was I supposed to do, stand there and let you kill me."

"Why would I have killed you?"

"You were an elf and you chased the others into the tunnels. Then you sneak up on me making a comment that I should have watched where I was going so I wouldn't get hurt."

"What does that have to do with anything? I was simply giving you some advice."

"You must be stupid! If someone sneaks up to you in a dark tunnel what do you think they're intentions are?"

"Ok I guess I wasn't thinking. Look I'm sorry. I just saw you and I was curious. I wanted to talk to you the first time we met, but you ran away. Now when I try again, you attack me and run away again. Must I burn my hand every time I wish to speak with you?"

"Let go of me and you won't have to burn your hand."

"But if I do that you might run away again."

"What do you intend to do with me?"

"I just want to talk. Is there something so wrong about that?"

"Let go of me then!" She snapped in at him before quickly calming herself down. In much calmer voice she said. "Let go, and then perhaps we'll talk."

Having taken enough pain, he let go of her. His arm felt like it he had just placed his hand in an oven. "Now will you talk?"

"Fine, if you are so insistent on talking talk." she said exasperated.

"Well, uhm well why where you in Freeport?"

"That's none of your business!" She said angrily.

"Well, umm how about we start of simple. My name is Aeril. What's yours?" He said smiling at her and extending his hand to her.

"Again none of your business." She said ignoring his hands.

"What's wrong with you? I'm just trying to nice and talk a little. If it talking to me bothers you so much fine just go. Forget I even bothered trying. Maybe I shoulda just listen to what everyone else said. Good bye."

She watched as he angrily turned away and started walking back to Freeport. She started to walk into the forest but stopped. She stood there for a moment before turning around yet again. Sighing deeply she said. "Stop! I'll tell you my name. Its Maji."

He was quite shocked. He hadn't expected her to do that. Smiling he turned around to talk to her, but she was in the midst of casting a spell. He didn't have much time to say anything, because she suddenly disappeared.

Staring at his blistered hand he sadly walked back to Freeport lost in his thoughts. It was late when he returned. The pain in his hand had gone away a long time ago, but to him it still felt fresh. It did no real physical damage other than a few blisters, still it stung with a pain he had never felt before. Is she like everyone says about Dark Elves? She did attack me without even waiting for an explanation. But it might have seemed to her like I had wanted to attack her. Still she still acted so cold to me, even after I apologized. And she never apologized about attacking me. But she did tell me her name. Why am I letting this get to me?

His musing were interrupted by a loud shout. "Boy! Is you!"

Hearing the familiar sound of the Ogre, he remembered his promise of bringing him food. He must be famished he thought. "I'm over here Boomba! Sorry for not bringing you lunch. I got majorly distracted.

Boomba looked at him before asking in what sound like a worried voice. "Boy ok? Boomba see boy chase Dark Elf. Boomba try to help, but Boomba see flying sword and shield case boy. Boomba stop flying sword, but boy far. Boomba no can catch."

"Ya I'm ok. That stupid sword nicked my shoulder, and my hand stings but I'm ok."

"let me see shoulder."

Aeril ripped the already torn cloth around his left shoulder. The cut wasn't deep, and was mostly healed already. But Boomba put his hand on his shoulder. He said a few words magical words and his hand turned blue.

It was only after his shoulder was healed, that he realized how much it actually hurt. "Thank you Boomba. That feels sooooo much better."

"Varlon looking for boy. No tell about fight with Elf, but Varlon still worried."

"Oh no! Thanks Boomba. I'll bring you dinner tonight promise!"

It didn't take Aeril long to make it to his house. Varlon was pacing nervously about. He turned to the door when he heard it open. "Aeril!" He cried out. Running to the door and embracing his son. "I've been so worried. Are you ok? I heard there was some commotion by the gates today."

"Ya I'm ok. I found a bunch of Dark Elves sneaking into the city and ran after them."

"Dark Elves! Aeril you said you would be careful. Chasing after a bunch of Dark Elves is not being careful."

"I know, I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"Well that ok. I'm sorry too. About yesterday that is. Its just there's so many questions. I never knew how strongly you felt. I had so many questions, I thought you would too."

"Its ok. I shouldn't of run off like that. It was rude and disrespectful. I do have lots of questions. but after talking with Kryn, I realized I was scared too. Scared that if you found my birth parents, that you would leave me with them."

"That's the last thing I'd ever want to do. It might be a good idea for to spend some time with them, but only as long as your comfortable. You've only been my son seven years, but if feels like I've raised you your entire life."

"I remember when I first found you, I could hardly get you to talk. Now your all grown up and I can hardly get you to be quiet! Haha! You've grown so much, but who's this Kryn you spoke of?"

"Oh I met her yesterday, after I ran off. She's really nice, she just moved here from Kithicor."

Varlon's eyes widened. "Wow, what a place to live. It's a wonder she's alive."

"Ya, that's what I thought so too. But she's nice. Tall for a Half Elf. She's almost as tall as me as a guy. I gave her a small tour of the city."

"A tour? Was there any other reason for touring her around Freeport other than to show her around?" He laughed seeing his son's confused look. "Never mind, you'll understand when your older."

"What do you mean older? I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Yes, I know that. Its just that in some things you seem to different than most kids your age. I think it might be due to your Elven side. Half Elves are known to mature a bit slower than most humans, and while your not exactly a 'Half Elf' your still technically at least half Elf."

"So you think my Elf side is causing me to be different?"

"No no. You make it sound like a disease. Being Elven is part of who and what you are. Just like being human is part of what both you and I are. If you take away your Elven traits, you wouldn't be the same person."

"What are these Elven traits in me?"

"Well for example, the way you broke your fall yesterday, or your extreme dedication to your beliefs and your duties. Most humans your age, are not nearly as dedicated and focused as you. And other things like your seeming carefree attitude. You jump on the backs of Ogre's and chase Dark Elves all day. Not to mention your skill. Every one knows that Elves live longer than humans, perhaps you had already learned that before. While I imagine you to be 14, you could be 140, which for an Elf would still make you a child."

"140! a child?!"

"Yes Elves lives hundreds of years. A thousand year old Elf isn't that grand a thing. Didn't you know that?"

Aeril shook his head. "I just thought Elves were short, pointy eared, more agile and with red vision."

"Red vision?"

"Ya, its weird. Things start becoming red, when it gets dark. It easier to see things that way though. I never thought much about it until today. When I was in the tunnels. My body just kinda switched for me so I could see better."

"Oh I see. I've heard of that before. Elves and some of the other races have much better vision that we do. Aeril, may I make a suggestion of you?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well, how would you like to take a vacation?"

"A vacation? Wow really? That would be great."

"I was thinking that perhaps we could make a trip to Faydwer. I think you might benefit from having an Elven teacher. Someone who can teach you the basics of being an Elf, or at least a part Elf."

"Faydwer! That's a long trip! What about my training? Braka said he wants to train with me day and night until I'm ready to take the test for the yellow sash."

"Really! I'm impressed. He hadn't wanted to rush you, what brought about this sudden change?"

"The gate thing I guess. We were practicing till late last night. He gave me today off, though I think it was more for him to recover than me."

"Well I see, hmm that does put a damper in my plans. Well you've gone this long, I'm sure you can go a bit longer with out knowing. What do you say about leaving after you've completed the test for the yellow sash? That gives us some time still to prepare for such a long journey. Besides don't forget I too am a trainer. You can bet your training will not suffer while we go on this trip."

"Well, alright since you think, its for the best. I mean I guess there are some things I should probably know. 1000 years! I can't even begin to imagine living a 1000 years! Anyway how about I make dinner? I promised Boomba I'd bring him lunch and I forgot so, why not make both of you food. Is there anything special you want to eat?"

"No not really."

"Alright I'll just whip something up." He ran to the Brownloe bakery which was just a few houses down from his own. Joshua was helping his mother bake when he arrived. "Hi Mrs. Brownloe."

"Why hello Aeril, would you like some muffins? We just finished baking them?"

"Thank you Mrs. Brownloe, but I was just about to prepare dinner for me and Varlon. I just came to pick up some spices and some bread."

"Why sure. Let me get them for you I have them in the back. I'll be just a minute."

Joshua Brownloe finished with the oven and came to the counter. "Hey Aeril what are you doing?"

"Oh hey Joshua. Not much I'm just making dinner for me, Varlon , and Boomba."

"The Ogre? Why are you gonna waste good food on an ogre?"

"Because he's my friend.

"I still don't get why you want to be friends with an Ogre. No offense, but I know your not normal due to the way change, but can't you at least try to act like a normal human being. Its just strange, humans don't go making friends with Ogres."

He was about to respond to his supposed friend when Mrs Brownloe came from the back with the supplies he needed. "Here you go Aeril. Do you want to pay for it now, or later?"

"I'll have to do it later, I forgot to ask Varlon for some money before I left."

"Alright, I'll just add it to your debt. Have a nice day! And tell Varlon hello for me."

"I will Mrs. Brownloe." Taking his supplies, he started to walk back, angry and hurt. He knew Joshua since he first started to live with Varlon. They were the same age and would often play together when they were younger. But like so many of the people he met, he had a predetermined concept of what everything is supposed to be like. He like many others had a hard time accepting things that seemed not to fit in there little bubble.

This more than anything really hurt him. When he was younger the way people treated him made him feel strange and unwelcome. Because of that, he was often felt lonely, and he began to hate his dual nature. It wasn't until Varlon started teaching him the art that he began to truly feel good about himself again.

The sorrow he had felt left. Instead of thinking of himself strange when he changed, he considered others strange for not being able to change. The more he studied the art, the more he realized what a blessing being able to change was for him. When he needed strength and stamina his body would provide it by becoming male, if he needed speed and agility his body would become female and Elf.

Even now people still only mostly accepted him. Sure they were nice and to the casual observer, they would detect no difference between the way they treated him and any other person in Freeport. That is until he wasn't a him anymore. That's when those who before treated him so warmly and kindly, began to show there apprehensiveness to him. It seemed to him they were almost afraid that if they talked to him for a long time they too would start changing shapes. Only a handful of people in Freeport readily accepted him as both male and female. Those were Varlon his father, his trainers in the monk guild, his friend Kai, and Boomba.

He wasn't actually fully sure if Boomba accepted him as both boy and girl, or just didn't really understand, since Boomba almost always called him 'boy'. But at the least it didn't seem to bother him or make him treat him any different, and that was all Aeril cared about.

He had learned his lesson long ago about prejudging others. Treating others because they were different was wrong. Why should it matter if a person half male, half Elf, or full Ogre? All that matters is the person themselves. Sure he's fought and killed Orcs many times, but if the Orcs suddenly decided to stop the war and make peace, he wouldn't have the slightest objection. Isn't that what love, peace, and justice were all about? Yet how did could the people of Freeport so easily forget the three main religious ideals their city was based on?"

He sighed. Taking a quick glance at the theater as he was about to walk home, when he noticed someone on top of the theater. He looked at the figure and sure enough the figure was dressed in a brown traveler's robe. He smiled to himself realizing it was Kryn. He ran to the theater and up the stairs.

The girl hearing the running steps turned to the steps in alarm. Aeril saw the scared look on her face. "Oops sorry Kryn didn't mean to scare you its just me."

Taking a breath to keep regain her composure she said. "You nearly scared me half to death! I thought I had done something to make the guards upset with me. Is it alright for me to be here?"

"Ya sure no problem. Its only off limits if there's a play or something going on. But other than that, its ok. They won't even say anything if your up here while rehersal going on, as long as you don't get in the way or make a nuisance of yourself. So whatcha doin up here?"

"Nothing I guess. I just wanted to get away and think. I made a big mess of things today. So I came here to think, its really the only place I know in Freeport."

"That's what I do too. I especially like to come here when I'm having a bad day, like today. I guess where both having bad days. So why are you having a bad day?"

"Amongst other things I had a fight with my father, about some personal things. It was mostly my fault, she was mostly right. But I was just so mad at the time. My mother is going to be really upset when she finds out."

"I'm sorry. My bad day started this morning when I saw a few Dark Elves trying to sneak into the city. I decided to follow them and see how they got in. They apparently go in through a pair of underground tunnels. It was actually kinda cool, but it was it was super dark. You can't go very far into those tunnels without being able to even see the hand in front of your face. Luckily I changed and I was able to see better."

"Changed? How were you able to see better."

Aeril got a little nervous. He wasn't sure how'd she react it. It was only the second time he'd met her, but he had begun to like her quite a lot. He didn't want to his friendship with her diminished because he changed forms. But he wasn't going to lie to her, if she couldn't accept him for who he was, then so be it. "I changed forms. I became an Elf." He said looking directly into her green eyes.

He couldn't read the look on her face at all. "How? Are you an enchanter or do you have some kinda of magical item."

He looked at her curiously. "You believe me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I could turn into a human, a Dark Elf, an Ogre, or even an Iksar if I were so inclined and had the correct magical ways of doing it. Its just a matter of how. If you're an enchanter you could easily cast a spell to change your form. Though I doubt that, since you neither wear its insignia nor do you seem the type based on yesterday's observation. So I imagine you used some kind of magical item to do it. Although I must admit I'm not aware of any item that can change its user into an Elf. But with all the magic and magic users in this world, I imagine anything that can be cast, can most likely be made into an item for later use."

Aeril nodded. "Ya I suppose your right, but no I didn't use any magical item, and you were right about me not being an enchanter. I did it naturally. Its part of who I am."

Now she sounded extremely skeptical. "Naturally? Now that, I find a bit hard to believe. Would you mind giving me a small demonstration for me?"

"Sure I don't mind, but I'm sorry I can't."

"Can't? You said you can do it naturally, why can't you?"

"Because it just kinda happens. One minute Ima guy next minute ima Elf girl. I don't know how it happens, it just does. Master Tolan of the Enchanters School of Arcane Magic, thinks the trigger is based on my emotions. Which is seems to be true, but I think its more to that. Its almost like my body adapts to each situation as needed."

"What do you mean adapts?"

"Well like when I got to far in the tunnels that I couldn't see anymore I change and I could see better. Or if I'm fighting and I need more strength I'll become a guy. I can swim longer as a guy but faster as a girl. It just depends on what I need to do."

Kryn frowned. "So you can turn into both a male, female, human and Elf?"

"Not really I can only turn into a guy human and a girl Elf."

"I still find it hard to believe, but for some reason I find it hard not to believe you."

"You do?"

"I suppose I do. I would feel more confident in my belief if I had visual proof, but yes for some reason I do believe you."

"Wow! No ones ever believed me the first time I told them!" His rising enthusiasm triggered his transformation, changing him directly in view of the girl.

An array of emotions flooded the girl. Shock, disbelief, anger, excitement, sadness, and most of all curiousness.

"Seeing the girls expression, Aeril asked "What's wrong Kryn?"

"You... changed."

Aeril looked down at herself and confirmed that she really had changed. "Oh hey, I did! Wouldn't you know it!"

"You mean you didn't even realize it happened."

Aeril shook her head. "Nope not anymore."

"How can you not? You nearly a foot shorter! Just perspective alone should make you realize something different."

"Well ya, but of course I was sitting this time. But I get what you mean. How do I explain. Its not so much as that I can't tell I've changed, its more of I'm used to the sudden change in perspective that I react automatically without thinking about doing it. Like if we were standing up, I would normally be looking slightly down, then if I suddenly changed, I would without realizing it anymore look up. It just usually takes me a bit to realize."

Kryn started laughing. Aeril narrowed her eyes at her. "What's so funny?"

"You are! You change both size, race AND sex, yet you don't notice. I mean everything about you changes from size, body composition, voice, hair. I'm sure I would notice. I know several enchanters who would be green with envy right now. You are indeed an intriguing person Aeril. I'm glad I decided to follow you."

"You mean- you mean you don't think its weird or nothing?"

"Well of course its weird. Normal people don't spontaneously change body's at the whims of their emotions. But then again weird is good. It makes you the most special person I know. Everyone has something that sets them apart from everyone else. Mine is maturity, while your's is being dual natured."

"Maturity?"

"Yes I'm very mature for my age. How old would you take me for?"

"About 14 or 15."

"Ok that's a pretty good guess. But now remember, I'm part Elven. We mature slower than humans. Most full elves don't mature to adulthood till they are in their early hundreds. Now Half Elves are different. They have human blood which makes them age much quicker than normal elves. So while a human reaches maturity about there teens most Half Elves won't reach the same maturity level till about their 20's or so. Me being about 15 am way to young to be fully considered an adult. Yet I am, both physically and mentally."

Aeril was amazed. He never realized there were that many differences between Humans and Elves. "Are Elves really still kids until they're over hundred?"

"Why yes of course. You mean you didn't know?"

"Well sorta, Varlon mentioned it earlier, but it just seems so long!"

"Yes Elves live long lives. Full Elves can naturally live anywhere between 900-1200 years old. Now that's not including magical life extension or death due to illness, accidental causes or assisted death such as murder or warfare."

Aeril mouth the number 1200 several times. "Wow, will I live that long?"

"I'm not sure. It all depends really."

"Depends on what?"

"Well answer me this. what are you really a male Human or a female Elf?"

She answered in his traditional way. He shrugged his shoulders and with a laughing voice said. "Both I guess. Why do you ask? Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters silly. Humans obviously live a lot shorter lives than Elves. While women live a tad bit longer than men do. For a human that difference might me about 7-10 years. For an Elf that could be anywhere between 80 - 100 years longer."

"So what does that mean for me."

"To tell you the truth I haven't the foggiest idea. There are too many unknown factors to calculate. It could be anywhere from 70 - 1200 for all I can tell. Anyway enough of all this boring talk, continue with your story."

Aeril look confused. "What story."

"You dolt!" She said laughing "The story about chasing the Dark Elves into the tunnels."

"OH ya! Ok so I chased them into the tunnels, but they were far ahead of me so I lost them. But I was curious so I just started walking around, when I found this Dark Elf girl. Now this wasn't just any Dark Elf girl, I had met her before."

"You knew this Dark Elf girl?"

"Well I saw her twice. We didn't see her long the first time, but the second time I had a pretty good look. Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to talk to her cuz we were interrupted and she ran away. So anyway, there she is walking towards me. But she wasn't paying attention where she was going so I was like 'You should watch where your going, else you may get hurt.' Well she gets all made at me and starts attacking me."

"Well I'm not surprised!"

"But I was just trying to be nice. Why would she attack me?" Aeril asked with a confused look on her face.

"First she's a Dark Elf. Sec-"

Aeril quickly interrupted her. "So what if she's a Dark Elf. Why should she attack me just because she's a Dark Elf?"

"Ok quick tutorial on Dark Elf society. Dark Elves primary god is Innoruuk, the god of hate. That means most dark Elves aren't going to be the most kind or loving people you meet. Their very god puts them up against each other. Dark Elves are not given the luxury of trust. To do so could result in a well place dagger in the back. Even those who do not follow Innoruuk are forced to a degree to live as he would want them. Then again I'm sure you are somewhat familiar with this considering there is a temple to Innoruuk here in Freeport."

"There is?!"

Kryn sighed. "Yes, unfortunately there is. My mother teleports many people places. Some of which are humans eager to worship in the underground temple of Innoruuk. Well as I was saying, this cultural upbringing make Dark Elves edgy and suspicious."

"Given what you said," she continued. "She probably thought you were going to try to kill her. Especially since you were an Elf at the time. You see all the other kind of Elves hate Dark Elves. To them Dark Elves are an abomination, the black sheep of the Elf family. My mother tells me that a band of Elves have recently teleported into Nektulos Forest. This would no doubt make the Dark Elves very edgy."

"Wow! How do you know so much?"

Kryn smiled. "My mother is a member of the League of Norrathian Teleporters, also known as the LNT. She spends all day teleporting people from one place to the other. So she picks up a lot of gossip which in turn pick up from her. Also in case you've forgotten Kithicor Forest is almost directly connected to Nektulos Forest. Both Halflings and Dark Elves consider it to be one forest and are in hot dispute over who has control over it. As such Halflings have invaded Nektulos and Dark Elves have invaded Kithicor. So I've met a few Dark Elves, and like I said they're very hard to win over. But I guess some people have an easier time than others."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead. I'm feeling talkative today for some strange reason." Kryn said smiling.

"What's that pin on your collar?"

Kryn's hand reflexively went to her collar. Her hand stumbled about trying to find the pin she spoke of, before finally resting on it. "Oh this. It's the hand of power. The pin worn by all wizards on Norrath."

"Your a wizard?" Aeril asked eyes wide in amazement.

"No, this is my mothers pin. She gave it to me, as a memento of her. It was her first pin, so its very special to me."

"What's it for? Is it supposed to help you cast better or something?"

"Oh no, its actually an old tradition dating back to the combine empire. During those days, all the major classes had an insignia so that others could tell from a distance what they practiced. So for example. I'm a wizard, and you're a monk. Now if we're traveling in town and we're hungry all we'd do is search for the house with the bakers insignia on it. Or if we needed healing, all you'd have to do is find the person wearing a censor insignia. Its an old tradition, but in fact many still practice it."

Aeril was about to ask her a question when she heard Varlon's voice calling her "Oh my its getting late, that's my father. I almost forgot I was suppose to cook." she said dangling the supplies he bought from the Brownloe bakery for her to see. "Please come eat with us. I can easily cook for one more."

Kryn looked unsure. "I'd love to, but I really must go. My throat is sore, from all that talking."

"That's more reason to come, please. Come have a meal drink some water and relax before leaving. Besides Varlon want to meet you, we can all have supper together. It'll be fun! come on."

"I'm sorry Aeril I really can't I must meet my mother tonight. I may need my voice in case we get into a disagreement. Perhpas some other time?"

Hearing Varlon calling for her again she frowned. "I'm over here, at the theater. I'll be down in a minute." She shouted towards Varlon waving so he could see her. Aeril then turned to Kryn again. "Well at least come down and meet Varlon, please!"

"Ok, I'll meet him. But I can't stay long."

Aeril smiled widely. "Good! Now hold on tight and don't get scared." She said as she grabbed the taller girl in one quick swoop and jumped from the top of the theater. After landing she calmly placed her down.

Both Varlon and Kryn stared at him disbelievingly. While the top of the theater wasn't nearly as tall as the top of the outer city wall, for someone who wasn't expecting it, was quite a shock. Yet she strangely she didn't feel as afraid as she would have thought she would have felt. And as much as she wanted to she couldn't force herself to be even slightly annoyed at the girl who even now was smiling blissfully at her. All she could do was shake her head at the grinning girl and try to fight the growing smile on her own face.

Seeing the taller girl wasn't going to say anything, she turned to Varlon and said proudly. "Varlon, Kryn I'd like you to meet each other. This is my father Varlon, and this is my newest friend Kryn."

"Now I see why you were late coming back with the food supplies. I'm happy to meet you Kryn. My son was told me much about you today."

"Thank you sir, it's a pleasure meeting you also. Aeril has told me much about you these last few days. I can tell you both care for each other very much."

"Yes I do. Aeril means more to me than life itself. Anyway I just came to remind you that its getting late. So I'll leave you to alone now. Once again it was nice meeting you Kryn. I'll see you around hopefully." He said with a large smile on his face.

Kryn shook her head. "I swear some people have no tact."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He was... never mind. Anyway I want to thank you for cheering me up. I can't remember the last time I felt this happy in a long time. Bye. Hopefully we'll get to see each other more often."

After waving good bye Aeril ran back to prepare dinner. Kryn stayed for a few more minutes starring at the theater, before walking home with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Aeril stood facing his teacher Braka. Each was in fighting stance staring at the other. "Are you ready Aeril?"

"Yes sir." He said.

Braka charged him, attacking with two quick punches. Aeril dodged both punches, before lashing out with a quick punch and kick. Braka dodged the punch and blocked the kick. Braka countered with two more punches and a roundhouse kick.

Aeril managed to avoid the punches but wasn't quick enough to avoid the roundhouse. He took the took directly on the chest knocking him onto his back. The boy jumped right back up and ran back to his teacher delivering two more punches.

The older man wasn't expecting Aeril to stand back up so quickly from the kick and was hit by both punches. But he attacked back with a punch that Aeril avoided.

Aeril pressed his attack. Two more punches a kick followed by a punch, a kick, a punch, and finally a roundhouse of his own. The older man was surprised from the attack. He barely managed to block of his punches and kicks. But was once again helpless to do much as Aeril had begun yet another volley of attacks at him.

With patience he blocked the boys attacks until he saw the boy attempt a roundhouse on him. If he tried to block the boy would easily be able to hit him with a punch. Yet if he dodged he would be safe from another hit, but the boy would just continue to press his attack. So he took the blow but then lashed out with a quick open handed palm strike to the base of his neck.

This broke Aeril's rhythm as he staggered from the blow. Braka took this to his advantage lashing out with the punches. The first connected sending him back making him miss the second shot.

Aeril got his bearing and glanced towards Braka to see the older man advancing at him almost ready to him. His body shifted forms and he narrowly avoided the hit. Braka had put him into a defensive position. While quicker and more agile, his female form made it harder for her to attack. Since she was smaller, she had to get closer if she wanted to hit her opponents. This of course would hinder her ability to dodge attacks, making it more likely to be hit herself. All in all a bad for her offense, making her rely heavily on her defense.

Of course Aeril didn't complain too much since her female body was incredibly skilled defensively. Not only was she smaller, but her inborn Elven grace made her even harder to hit. Many who fought her easily became annoyed at her incredible flexibility. Which allowed her to bend and twist out of the way of just about any attack.

This turned out to be her best offensive tactic. The more she dodged her opponents attacks, the angrier they would become. This of course made get sloppier, leaving many gaps in their defenses. She could then use her incredible agility to get in closer, land her hits, and move back without getting hit herself.

Braka knew this and had to force himself from falling into that trap. As Aeril's trainer, he knew her weakness. All he needed to do was be patient. Aeril had great agility but she paid for it in her endurance. So while she could easily dodge blows coming at her, in a prolonged fight she would wear herself out.

Braka saw Aeril displaying the first few signs of fatigue. He knew she would want to try to end this soon, so he faked an opening in his defenses. As expected seeing the opening started getting into position to take advantage of it. Braka was impressed. If not for the fact that he knew Aeril so well, he was sure he wouldn't have even realized the trap he was being led into.

Aeril bent backwards under one of Braka's kicks, and leaned to the left to avoid the following punch. Each time making small movements putting himself closer to Braka. After avoiding one more punch she was as close as she dared get, and made an attempt for the fake opening Braka at his midsection.

Braka smiled inwardly as she took the bait. Braka quickly turned to the side and made a quick open palm strike at Aeril's back. The smile disappeared as Aeril pivoted on her left foot towards his strike, bending low to avoid the strike. Then nearly seamlessly brought her right foot around for a powerful roundhouse. The kick connected against the back of Braka's head, but not before Braka swung his arm around catching Aeril right in the stomach.

"Five points Braka. Braka wins." Said of their fellow monks who was acting as score keeper.

Braka who was slightly dazed said. "Ok now exactly what just happened there?"

Aeril smiled. "That's easy sir. After I went for the fake opening you made, I twisted around and tried to get you. But you were a bit to fast and got me about a second before I got you."

Braka looked confused. "You knew I was setting you up?"

"Of course!" She said with laughter in her voice. "Why do you think I was pretending to get tired."

Braka looked at the redheaded Elven girl with shock written on his face. "You... you set me up?"

Aeril couldn't help but laugh out loud seeing the confused face on her trainer. "You know me better than just about anyone except Varlon. That means you should know that dodging attacks like that tire me out quicker as a girl. You're also too smart to just rush. So I knew you were just waiting for me to get tired before starting your real attack. So I gave you what you were looking for, and you gave me what I was looking for, a trap. So I just turned your trap against yourself. Only I was the one who fell in their own trap."

Braka looked immensely impressed. Aeril ability seemed to have nearly infinite growth potential. Already he was in a class of his own. Most of the other children his age were just getting ready to begin testing for the white sash. Aeril on the other hand, began training for his yellow sash within months of getting his white. Even those who were two years older with at least two more years experience where no where near the skill Aeril displayed.

He was about to congratulate him on his achievement when he noticed his attention was currently else where. He smiled when he realized what had managed to divert Aeril's attention away from his art, a Half Elven girl. He momentarily thought of calling on him for not paying attention while they were training, but he remembered the strength a girls charm could have on some one as young as Aeril. Besides Aeril had a dedication to the art like no other student he had ever met before, he decided he would let it slide this time.

Braka coughed getting Aeril's attention back to him. "That was very good. You caught me by surprise, your growing adaptability is nothing short of amazing. I think we're ready to step up our training a bit. Go ahead and take the next couple of days off. We need to start preparing to fight against magic users. Now as I see your girlfriend is here, so you may go. I'll see you in three days, as I need to arrange things with the academy."

"Yes sir, but she's not my girlfriend, we're just friends." Aeril said.

Braka smiled as he noticed the faint blush from the half Elf. "If you say so." He said as he walked away smiling.

Aeril just shook her head and ran towards Kryn. "Hey Kryn!"

Kryn smiled back to Aeril. "Nice match there. I thought you were going to win there for a min. I thought you had hit him first."

"I almost did. But Braka holds back a lot when he fights with me. I mean he could probably kill me with one hit."

"Still even that doesn't mean you couldn't win. Its not a real fight. Its like a tournament. You're not out there to really kill each other just be the first to hit the other 5 times."

"Ya I guess your right. So what's up? I thought we were supposed to meet by the gate?"

"Oh ya, your Ogre friend wanted to see you for some reason."

Aeril looked confused. "I wonder what Boomba wants? Varlon should have brought him some food. I doubt he's hungry already."

Kryn shrugged. "No idea, he just told me if I saw you to tell you he was looking for you."

"Ok well lets ask him then."

As they walked the streets of Freeport towards the west gate, many of the people who knew him couldn't help but smile at the site of them together. Those who had seen him grow up, were happy to see the Aeril so happy.

When Boomba saw them he waived at them to come closer. "Boobma have good news for boy. Boy friend kai back with friend. She tell Boomba to tell boy."

"Aeril became really excited. "Kia's back already?"

Boomba nodded yes. Kryn on the other hand looked confused. "Who's Kai?" She asked.

"Kia has been one my best friend ever since Varlon adopted me. She left on a quest a little bit before you came."

"And now I've returned!" Came a new voice.

Aeril turned to the new voice. "Kai! Your back!"

"Sure am! How have you been while I've been gone? Your father tells me that you're already preparing to take the test for the yellow sash. I'm proud of you kid. Keep up that pace you may end up traveling with Yetin and me."

"Nah Varlon must be exaggerating. I'm still training for it."

"That may be, but you weren't even done with your test for your white sash when I left. Now I come back months later and here you are training for your yellow sash and with a girlfriend to boot! You're growing up fast. So are you going to introduce me to your girl?"

"What? Oh you mean Kryn. Kryn's just my best friend. Kai this is Kryn, Kryn this is Kai."

"Its nice to meet you! Any friend of Aeril's is a friend of mine." Kai said warmly.

"Likewise" said Kryn in a neutral yet sincere tone.

"You two might actually have a little in common. Kai was born in High Hold, before she moved out here about 10 years ago. And Kryn was born and raise in Kithicor."

Kai's eyes shot up. "Really? What part of Kithicor? I admit I'm not too familiar with it, but my family used to make a few trade runs into Rivervale."

"My family lived in the north, no where near Rivervale or High Hold I'm afraid."

"Impressive. Your family must not have any fear. Living in the north would put you close to the Dark Elf forest of Nektulos, not to mention the numerous undead invade the forest at night. Why did your parents choose to live there?"

"My father is a tradesmen of sorts. And my mother is a member of the League of Norrathian Teleporters. So my family travels quite a bit and that just were they decided to live I guess."

"So tell me all about your trip." Asked an eager Aeril.

"Well Yetin and I started hunting the wisp's in West Commons. But a lot of the light stones we found were burnt out and not very good. That was when someone told us about Kerra Ridge. Its an island west of Qeynos in Erud's Crossing, were many wisp can be found. So we decided to travel westward to Qeynos. Luckily we found a druid who said he would take us to Qeynos. We took the boot from Qeynos to Kerra Ridge where a strange catman race live called the Kerrans."

Aeril shivered involuntarily for a second. "Cat people?"

"Yes the Kerrans they were an indigenous race that lived on Odus until Erud and his followers settled there and banished them. Most now live in Kerra isle on a small island west of Odus. Later a small group known as the Laahr left for Antonica, but the humans in Qeynos wanted nothing to do with them. So they settled on Kerra Ridge, which they call Talysra's Paw. The island itself was named after their new cat godess Talysra, whom they left Kerra isle to serve." Kryn explained.

"I felt so sorry for them. They said the Erudites had all but killed all of them off." Kai said saddly.

"That was the common belief until just recently. A group of adventures found a hidden mountain village of cat people in the Stoneburnt mountains. But even with these kejekans as they call themselves there is still a big discrepancy between the known size of the Kerran race and what there should have been. Many believe over a third of the Kerrans were destroyed when the Erudites had there civil war and created 'The Hole,' while others believe many more escaped to the barren coast."

"How could they have only just recently found an entire village of people?" Aeril asked.

"Well its on Odus. Erudites are big isolationist, so they don't like strangers poking around in there lands. Besides no ones really cared that much about Kerrans. To many they were just a barbaric cat race that worshiped spirits instead of gods. So there please for help were ignored. Even now most people have all but forgotten them."

"That's very good Kryn. That a good account of what happened to the Kerrans. How did you learn about it?" Said Varlon, surprising the group of kids.

"A lady I knew once told it to me. She used to be a scribe, but now she keeps a bar near where I used to live. She gave me a book when I was younger about the erudite civil war. But in all honesty I can't remember her name. I just remember I used to go to her bar because it had a great view of the lake."

"You may have to let me borrow that book sometime, it sounds very interesting. Anyway Kai, your father is looking for you, he wants to go over some idea's he has about the wedding."

"WEDDING? What wedding?" Aeril said taken completely by surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry I was getting to that. Yetin proposed to me on the way back from Qeynos.

"And you accepted? But your only twenty and you hardly know each other?"

"Only twenty. Do you realize most people in Freeport get married at fifteen or sixteen if not younger? Besides when its just the two of you adventuring out there, you start getting to know your partner. You have to depend on each other, and you have to trust each other. So you tend to get close and learn more of each other."

"Well congratulations Kai. I can't wait to see the wedding."

"Thanks Aeril. I'll see you around bye. Bye Kryn it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too."

After she left Kai left with Varlon, Kryn turned Aeril. "Um, I'm afraid we'll have to post pone lunch for a couple a days. Its time for me to go, there's someone my mom want me to meet. So I'll be gone for a couple day maybe a week. So I'll see you when I get back ok?"

Aeril looked sad for a minute. "Sure no prob. You know where to find me. I'll probably be just doing guard duty for the next couple of days anyway."

"I'll see you soon." She waved and took off towards her home.

Aeril stood there watching her leave. After she lost sight of her

she turned to Boomba. "Hey Boomba. Seems like its just you and me." She said somewhat sadly.

Hearing the small girls tone, Boomba put a hand on the girls head to try to comfort her. Boomba was surprised when the little girl looked up to him smiling. Her smile suddenly got even bigger as a very mischievous look suddenly appeared on her face. "I guess that means there's more food for us then!"

The large Ogre near fell over. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say. He gave a small laugh before sitting down next to the girl. "Good. Boomba hungry."

Aeril laughed. "Your always hungry Boomba." They ate and laughed for a while, before Aeril, who had changed to a male excused himself for patrol duty. Aeril headed towards the south gate in East Freeport that led to the Northern Desert of Ro, commonly known as North Ro.

Not long after he had started his patrol, he noticed someone heading towards the underground tunnel entrance. He couldn't` tell much about the person, he was half tempted to run after the person to see if it was Maji. He thought about it for a minute, but decided not to after remembering what happened the last time he did that.

He had a surprisingly calm day. There had been no attacks of any kind on any of the travelers. He was on his last rounds for the day when he saw Maji running out of the tunnels. He called out to her, but she only turned to look at him and kept running. He was happy to note that she didn't scowl at him when she saw him, then again she didn't seem too happy either.

After finishing his patrol he returned to his home. He was happy to note Varlon was back from visiting his former studand and had already made food. He was reading a book when Aeril entered, he looked up when Aeril entered and asked. "So how was your day?"

"It was great! Did I tell you? I almost scored five points on master Braka the other day."

"I know! He told me. Strangely enough he sounded just about as excited as you do about it. He's very proud to have you as a student."

"This whole week has been going good so far. I almost scored 5 on Braka, Then I find out that Kai is back. Then I find out Kai's getting married. Then me and Boomba have fun for a while before I start patrolling. And then to top all that off, I was bored during my patrol."

"How is being bored a good thing?" He said sounding very confused.

"People get bored when they don't have anything to do right? Well if I was patrolling and I didn't have anything to do, that must mean we actually had a peaceful day. Which is a very good things. I didn't even see one Orc or one skelly or anything. All the travelers made it to or from Freeport safely and without incident."

"I see. I can also see you've been spending a lot of time with Kryn." Seeing the confused look on his sons face he said. "That was a very Krynish answer you gave me on why being bored is good. She a very intelligent girl and tends to give elaborate answers. You two should spend even more time together, maybe she'll help get out of speaking in slang."

"Hey my speech ain't that bad!"

Varlon just laughed. "So where is the wizardess now?"

"You mean Kryn? She went somewhere with her mom. Not exactly sure where she's going, she just said she was gonna meet someone. She said she won't be around for a couple of days or so. And by the way, Kryn isn't a wizard."

"Huh? But she wears a wizard pin." Varlon asked confused, since he had seen the pin she wore many times.

"Its her mothers. Her mother gave it to her as a gift. Its very special to her, since it was her mothers first pin. Hey Varlon. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure of course. What is it?"

"Why don't we wear pins? Kryn told me that the combine created pins for all classes and professions. So we monks should have one too right?"

"Yes in deed we do, anyone can buy an insignia from a blacksmith. I just never picked one up. I never thought it was worth it, after all its such an old tradition. Why do you ask?

Do you want one?"

"Well I was just wondering. How much do they cost? I think they're kinda cool, but if they're to expensive then it's ok."

"No they're not very expensive just a gold coin or two for the pins. If you want I'll pick one up for you tomorrow. Now lets eat I'm starved.


	7. Chapter 7

After lunch Varlon accompanied Aeril to the city arena where the scheduled practice was going to be held. Upon arriving they saw Braka in the center of the arena waiting. In the seats was about a dozen people, mostly commoners who hung around the arena to see the daily fights that took place there. But near the front he noticed nicely dressed magic users. Shrugging he walked into the ring.

"Ahh Varlon good to see you here today. Today is going to be an exciting practice. Seeing how good Aeril has been at his training so far, I'm sure he'll do well at this too." Braka said proudly.

"I'm glad to be here. I'm excited to finally be able to watch the two of you practice."

"Well I'm sure it'll be quite a show, even if it is the first day of aerial combat. I'm quite confident Aeril can pick it up quickly. Are you ready?"

"I sure am!" Aeril said excitedly.

"Well I'll go take a seat then. Good luck Aeril. Score 5 for me!"

Aeril laughed. "Sure thing! So what do we do?" Braka threw him a small ring. He looked at it for a moment. On the ring was a small red gem of some kind. "What is it?"

"I decided to start simple, by using a magic item first. This is a ring of levitation. As the name implies when activated, it will make you fly. When I tell you to activate it , just touch the gem and say 'fly.' The rest is magic."

"We're gonna fly?" Aeril said with rising excitement.

"Yes, we are. It may seem more fun than training, but this training session is extremely important. As such, we will continue training until you have mastered it."

"What makes it so important?" Aeril asked curiously.

"When fighting on land you must be aware of everything infront, behind, and from either side. When you can fly you must then also be aware of what is above you, and what is below you. Not to mention that it makes you feel very dizzy. Not only that but movement different, since now you can move up or down with every step you take. Go ahead and activate the ring so you can see what I mean."

Aeril activated the ring. He was completely unprepared for the sudden falling, especially since he felt himself falling upwards. He flailed about trying to get his balance for a few minutes before finally being able stand up straight for longer than three seconds.

Braka laughed. "See what I mean? Now that you seem to have gotten used to standing try walking."

Aeril nodded his head and slowly took a step and fell flat on his face 5 feet above the ground. He tried getting back up, but fall back down almost immediately.

"Try not looking down. Look straight ahead when you walk. If you look down you tend to think your going to fall, which will make you fall."

"Ok. So as long as I don't look down I should be ok right?" Not waiting for answer he got up, making sure to look straight ahead the entire time. "Wow! It worked! So walking should be the same principle right? He said taking a few steps. "I should be able to keep walking straight ahead as long as I don't look down."

"Yes, but don't let your self get limited like that or you'll never be able to move up. Focus your mind on where you are, and where you want to go. You shouldn't have to look down to descend or look straight to continue walking straight. Try moving different directions, especially up and down."

Aeril began slowly. He slowly broke the habit of having to look down to descend, thanks to Braka's consent reminders. After a bit of practice Braka said. "Ok that's pretty good. Why don't you try running around the arena and slowly run up and then back down. Start slowly but pick up the speed after every lap."

Braka watched as he ran. He was quite impressed with the level of talent the boy showed. He was already better than most of the people he had trained. Stopping him he said. "Ok now try this. Keep doing what your doing, but this time drop down quickly and slowly climb back up.

Aeril didn't have to much of a problem with that, as was expected. Most people could easily do that, what got them was what came next. "Ok that was simple enough. Now why don't we inverse that.

Aeril nodded and began doing as instructed. Braka nodded his head. As expected his motions were awkward and he could tell the boy had to concentrate heavily to move vertically, still he seemed to be doing a bit better than most of his other students.

Braka let him go for a few more times before calling him back. "Ok that was a good warm up. You feel up to sparring a bit?"

"Sure, why not!" He said cheerfully.

"Ok then, reactivate the floating spell. It'll be wearing out soon and you don't want it leaving you when your 50 feet in the air. We'll start the match at about 30 feet up so we have plenty of maneuvering space."

Reactivating the ring Braka floated up to about 30 ft and waited for Aeril, who quickly joined him. The two stood 10 about feet apart. Raising his hand Braka said. "Lets go a bit easier on you until you can get accustomed to midair combat."

Aeril nodded his head, and Braka dropped his hand signaling the beginning of the fight. Not wasting any time he came at Aeril with a punch he would easily be able to dodge, but the being 30 feet in the air was enough of a distraction to make it a near miss. Braka pressed his advantage and followed up immediately by a few kicks.

Aeril stumbled back narrowly avoiding the kicks. He inwardly berating himself for letting himself get distracted. Seeing the boy recovered, Braka came at him with a kick and a punch.

Aeril blocked the kick and then pivoted towards the punch. He grabbed Braka's outstretched arm and tossed him down to the arena floor.

Braka smiled as he fell. He adjusted himself in midair and pushed off air sending him back towards a surprised Aeril. Braka quickly reached Aeril. Seeing the stunned look on his face, he acted quickly grabbing the boy and throwing him back to the arena.

Aeril landed 5 feet from the arena floor on his back, giving Braka the first point. He got up a bit awkwardly and let out a sigh of frustration. He should have seen been able to avoid the throw. Shaking his head to help to shake out the distractions, he noticed a somewhat overweight bald man sitting in the audience.

Suddenly he heard a voice calling him. The voice was frustrated and quite a bit angry. He heard the voice say "Stop thinking about what your doing so much. Your paying to much attention to the fact that your in the air and not enough on your opponent. You must ignore it. A true martial artist cares not for where they fight. On land, in the air, or underwater its all the same. Watch, adapt and react. Don't let yourself be controlled by your environment, use it to YOUR advantage. Watch, adapt and react! Once you can do that, there is almost nothing you can't do. Now get up and lets try it again."

Aeril shook head once more. He looked up and mentally repeated the words the imaginary voice told him. Watch, adapt and react. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked up at Braka and with a strong leap joined his teacher.

Braka was about to go down and check on him, when Aeril leaped towards him. With concern in his voice he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, just needed to get my bearings. I'm fine."

Seeing he was fine, Braka took a ready stance. Seeing Aeril take a similar stance, Braka began with an attack. He started off with a quick jab, which Aeril blocked. He pressed his attack with a kick, two more punches and a palm strike. Braka was surprised when Aeril only blocked his attacks.

Perhaps I'm going a bit to fast for him. He is still getting used to midair combat. thought Braka before starting another fray of punches and kicks at a slightly slower rate than before, once again Aeril simply blocked each attack. Braka was confused at Aeril's sudden switch in tactics. He was using a strategy typical of him when he was female. He was confused, but noticing the grin that was finding its way to Aeril's face, he decided to play it out and see what he would do.

Braka lead with a kick. Aeril blocked the kick and countered with two punches. Braka was slightly surprised but easily blocked both punches. He made a few punches of his own each blocked by Aeril.

The two continued to trade blows that were blocked or dodged by the other. Neither felt the increase in the tempo of their attacks, until Braka did something to catch Aeril by surprise. Braka suddenly dropped about a foot and a half catching Aeril by surprise and landing a punch directly to his mid section.

Aeril was knocked back a few steps. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had taken the voice's advice to literal. In trying to ignore the fact that he was in the air, he left himself open to attacks from above or below. Not only that, but he was not using every possible advantage available to him.

Somehow he knew that the voice would be upset, that he wasn't fighting at his fullest potential. He knew that he could be fighting better, and that really bothered him. He took a moment to clear his mind, and focus on the battle at hand. Repeating the familiar quote the voice told him, he stepped forward into a ready stance.

Braka looked unsure. "Are you sure you want to continue? You've already done well, there's no reason to push yourself its only the first day."

Aeril shook his head. "I can do it. I just need to get used to it. Besides you've only got three points there's still two more points to go."

Braka couldn't help but smile. He was both enthusiastic and persistent. He got into his ready stance. He was surprised when Aeril was the first to begin. He easily dodged both punches and dropped three feet under a kick. He quickly levitated up behind Aeril and striking with his open palm tiger claw.

There wasn't much time between Braka sudden drop and his tiger claw attack, but Aeril managed to avoid it. He leaned to one side and pivoted around. Braka pressed his attack, with a punch followed by a quick roundhouse. Aeril blocked the punch and dropped under the kick.

Braka seeing Aeril drop, followed him. As they descended they both traded blows. They stopped there fall two feet above the ground. Aeril jumped back away from Braka and then back up into the air.

Braka followed him back up to their original positions. Almost immediately they both descended again, punching and kicking the entire way down. Surprisingly every punch and kicked was blocked.

Aeril once again did the same thing. Braka shrugged and followed suite. Once again they began their 30 foot descent, but this time as the approached the bottom Aeril suddenly grabbed Braka's gi. Aeril pivoted in midair while still holding Braka, spinning completely around. He used the momentum of the spin to twist Braka and throw him down the remainder of the way.

Braka landed heavily on his back. But even as Aeril threw him, he accelerated his fall. In kick position Aeril landed on Braka's body and pushed off, landing safely to the side.

It was now Braka's turn to feel confused and uncertain. He got off the floor, he turned to Aeril. "That was incredible. You just tied up the score in one quick and deft move. It seems your starting to understand how to control the magic. Now the question is, do you have enough control to try to make two more points?"

Aeril smiled. "I don't know, but I sure intend to try. If nothing else I'm gonna make it as hard as possible for you to score your last two points."

Suddenly as if by some nonverbal understanding they both charged each other. After trading blow for a few minutes Aeril jumped high in the air, with Braka not far behind. They traded blows all the way up before separating.

The two began an intricate dance, leaving all the spectators amazed. Even Varlon sat with his mouth wide open in incredulity. Varlon could tell Braka was holding back, but to casual observer it think the dance a deadly one. He wasn't sure why, but it almost seemed if Aeril wasn't acting like himself. His skill in aerial combat resembled one who had been specially trained for years, not a student taking his first lesson.

He was alarmed at the rate at which he suddenly learned seemed to pick up the skill, it seemed very unnatural. He couldn't understand how he could have suddenly got so much better. Upon closer examination he realized, Aeril was using a different style of martial arts than what was taught by the ashen order. In fact he couldn't seem any commonality among the moves he was using. If he had to, he would guess that Aeril seemed to be using not one, but many different styles of martial arts only one of which was the style of the ashen order.

His thoughts were interrupted by gasp from somewhere near by. While he wasn't paying attention, both Aeril and Braka managed simultaneously hit each other. They were tied, with only one hit left to decide the winner. As they circled each other he couldn't help but wonder yet again. How could he have gotten so good in so little time. Simply put the longer he fought the better he became. He continued to watch as they fought analyzing his sons style of fighting.

To everyone's surprise Aeril suddenly jumped back away from Braka. He took a quick glance around him before suddenly charging Braka. Braka took a step to the side to avoid the charge and quickly came about with a roundhouse. But instead of continuing the charge Aeril jumped straight up.

"Blinding Falcon Kick" was the cry heard before Aeril landed a kick to Braka's mid section driving him down to ground flat on his back. The crowd quickly stood and began cheering wildly.

Hearing the loud cheering Aeril began to look around not sure exactly what just happened. He felt as if he had just woken up from a very realistic dream. But as he looked around the arena he realized it couldn't have been a dream. Had he really done all that? He turned to Braka who was walking toward him

"That was incredible! I've never seen anyone who was able to adapt so quickly before. In all my years at training not one person has ever shown the potential you show. It was simply amazing. I must speak with Puab Closk about having you take your test for the yellow sash."

"The yellow sash?! Already!?" Aeril stammered in disbelief.

"Why of course! You just defeated your trainer in a mid air training session on your first day of aerial combat training! No one has ever been able to do that before, and I highly doubt anyone will ever be able to do that again!"

"I guess, but... cuz.. I mean ... well... the whole fight felt weird."

"Why is that Aeril?" said Varlon who had just made his way to the center of the arena.

"Well I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, it just kinda happened. I actually feel like I just had one of the dreams that still feel real after you wake up."

"What where you thinking then?" Varlon asked.

"Watch, adapt, and react."

Braka nodded his head. "A good philosophy. Where did you learn it?"

"I don't know. I just remembered it while we were fighting."

"Was it after Braka through you to the ground?"

"Ya! How did you know?"

"Because your fighting style began to change dramatically after that. You quickly became less awkward in the air and you started using techniques that I don't even recognize. Techniques not taught by the ashen order or the silent fist"

Aeril's eyes grew big. "I did? How? Are you sure?"

Varlon nodded his head. "Believe me, I'm quite sure."

"See what I mean Varlon? Aeril is extremely talented. Just listen to the crowd, they still haven't stopped cheering. As I told Aeril I'm going to talk with Puab about him starting his test right away!"

"I'll haven't seen a match that breath taking in years. Shall we celebrate Aeril? Lets go get Boomba and tell him all about on the way home."

Aeril's eyes lit up. "Sure thing! He told me to tell him the when I finally make win my first match! He gonna get so excited."

Pushing their way through the crowd eager to congratulate him, they finally made it the west gate. Aeril's smile quickly faded at the scene before him. He saw Boomba surrounded by many angry guards. He quickly ran to them to find out what was going on.

"I must take this Ogre in for questioning." said a guard that Aeril wasn't familiar with.

"Questioning for what? I already told you he's been here all day as he does every day. Both I and my men can attest to it. We shall personally vouch for him."

"That may be but we must still taking him in."

"Are you questioning the honor of my and my men?" Malin said with an edge in voice.

Varlon spoke up before either Aeril or the other guard. "Someone tell me what exactly is going on? And what is the problem regarding Boomba?"

The other guard seeing both Varlon and Braka paled for a moment. "There's been a murder sir. On the docks. A Dark Elf murdered Lyda Nasin on the docks about an hour ago. I was told to bring in all Dark Elves or other suspicious persons."

"I'm not sure if you've realized this but Boomba is an Ogre. And last I checked looked nothing like a Dark Elf." Said Braka.

"Yes I do realize that, but Dark Elves and Ogres are allies. It is possible that the Ogre is acting as a spy, or a enchanted Dark Elf."

The guard notably became angrier as those he was talking to began laughing. "You're telling me you think this Ogre is a spy!?" Malin couldn't help but continue laughing.

"The reports say he is an unusually bright Ogre and we think that it may be an enchanted Dark Elf."

"Well that's easily solved. I have to see headmaster Tolan soon, why don't we all go along. I'm sure he would cast a spell of true seeing for us." Braka said taking advantage of the situation to speak to see the older man.

"That's a great idea! That'll prove Boomba's innocent." Said an excited Aeril.

Varlon hearing the excitement in his sons voice was somewhat surprised he hadn't changed yet. He put the thought aside for the moment and agreed with others to see Tolan. It only took a few minutes to walk to the entrance of the academy of the arcane science.

They didn't have to wait long to see him, since he was expecting to talk to Braka. Braka explained the situation to him and he consented. After casting a few spells he said. "Well he is in fact an Ogre. He has a few magic spells on him, but that is to be expected from a magic user. But he is most definitely an Ogre."


	8. Chapter 8

Having solved the situation with Boomba, everyone except for Braka, who stayed to talk with Tolan, and the Guard who accused Boomba returned to Varlon and Aeril's house. Non of them really felt like celebrating on account of both the death of Lyda Nasin and the attempted arrest of Boomba.

"Who is Lyda?" Asked Boomba.

"Lyda was the daughter of a very rich man in Freeport. He owns many business in Freeport including the Seafarers Roost, one of the most successful business in Freeport. As you can guess he carries a lot of political weight." Answered Malin.

"But way did they come after Boomba? The docks are all the way in the East Freeport? Asked an upset Aeril.

"Its because of his political sway. If he says he wants every Dark Elf and other possible threats rounded up, you can its gonna get done. Its a good thing you came when you did, or I would have had to let them take Boomba."

"I was only too happy to help." Then turning to Boomba Varlon said. "You've proven yourself beyond a shadow of a doubt not only to me, but to the rest of the community around here Boomba."

Boomba nodded his head toward them. "Boomba thank you, no one ever do that for Boomba in Oggok." Then turning toward Aeril he asked. "So how training go?"

"Well I did ok I guess." Aeril said, still feeling uncertain about what happened in the arena.

"Ok? What's with the sudden modesty? He beat Braka 5 to 4 in mid air combat training on his first day! Explain to me how that is just ok?" Said Varlon gushing with fatherly pride.

Malin's mouth dropped like an anchor. "Did you say on your first day?"

Aeril nodded his head. "Why?"

"I remember my first day of mid air combat training. Oh my word it was a joke. I could barely stand up straight much less fight. I didn't even begin my first trial run a fighting until my second week, and I was still kicked around the arena like a cat playing with its food."

"Boomba knew boy could do it. Boy is great fighter."

"But it didn't feel like I did it."

"What boy mean?"

"I don't know, it was like I was dreaming. I felt like I was there but I wasn't in control, like everything happened automatically. Its kinda hard to describe. In fact the only real thought I had was watch, adapt, and react."

"Well it sure seems you did just that. It almost sounds like the mantra to a martial arts discipline. In fact - yes it does, that explains it." said Varlon.

"What it explain?" asked Boomba.

"Well as this was my first time attending one of Aeril's training sessions with Braka, I was quite naturally eager to see my child's abilities. At first it was pretty much what I had expected. Despite the awkwardness of it being in the air, Aeril's fighting style was what you would expect from someone trained by the ashen order. But as the fight progressed, that all changed."

"The first thing I noticed was a more confident demeanor. I ignored it at the first , as I assumed it was because he was becoming more comfortable with air combat. But it didn't end there, he slowly started to improvise. By the end I could tell he was using several different styles, including those taught by the ashen order.

Initially I thought he was changing between styles at random, but as I continued to watch it often seemed as if there was something connecting the different styles he used. A superstyle, if you would. Not so much an actual fighting style per se, but something more abstract. Like something that defines a set of rules, but gives no restrictions on how to follow those rules. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Not really" said an even more confused Aeril.

"Boomba just ogre. No understand superstyle."

"Yes, I think I see what your saying." Malin said nodding. "Do you have something I can write on, I want to see if I understand you correctly and perhaps help these two understand."

"Yes certainly. Here's one right here." Varlon said reaching for a scroll on a near by desk.

Malin began to draw a few shapes on the paper. Varlon's eyes lit with understanding. "Yes, I think you have it exactly," exclaimed Varlon.

"Huh? I thought we were talking about martial arts?" asked Aeril who was by now so confused, he was almost ready to just quite trying.

"Yes Aeril we are, but these shapes will help explain what Varlon is saying visually. Now look at these shapes do you recognize any of them?"

"Sure I do, that's a square, and that's a rectangle." He said pointing the each one as he named it.

"How do you know this is a square?" asked Malin.

"Cuz all four sides are the same length." He answered not seeing the relevance.

"Yes that's true, but what about this one? All of its four sides are the same length. Why isn't this a square?" He askedpointing to a diamond shape.

Aeril shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it is."

Malin shook his head. "You were right the first time. This isn't a square, this is a rhombus."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"The rules."

"What rules?"

"Look at these four shapes and tell me what you notice about all four of them."

"Well they all got 4 sides."

Yes, but not only that. Both of its opposite sides are parallel, so none of these lines will ever meet. Those 2 rules describe a parallelogram, any four sided shape with 2 sets of opposite parallel sides. What is more is that you can further define them. Any parallelogram who's sides are all equal in length are rhombuses, any parallelogram who's sides all meet at 90 degrees are rectangles, and all rectangles who's sides are all equal are squares."

"Ok I think I get it now. So a square is a type of rectangle, just like a roundhouse is a type of kick."

"Yes, exactly! Is that what you were getting at Varlon?"

Varlon nodded his head. "Yes! That is exactly what I was looking for. Now to use it with what I was saying. A martial arts style is a set of methods and ideas. For example, let say I want to create a new style of martial arts that focuses on strength, and landing heavy hits. One thing I could do then is focus this style on kicks. Now if I wanted to focus on the number of attack made instead of how hard the attacks are, then I might want to focus on punches. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so." Aeril said happy to finally start understanding what the whole conversation was about.

"What I'm trying to get at is that it is possible there is a style that teaches how to join different styles together, thus forming a superstyle. One that teaches you how to be adaptable and not what moves you should do. Somehow I think you were using some kind of superstyle when you were fighting Braka."

"Ok, but I don't know any superstyles."

"Aeril there is much we don't know about you. It could be entirely possible that perhaps you learned this superstyle sometime before I found you and before you lost your memories. Perhaps you are beginning to remember your past, or perhaps it was an unconscious act. But I do know, you are at least unconsciously familiar with other martial arts fighting styles. I think now more that ever it is important that we make the trip to Faydwer. That may just be the thing we need to unlock your memory."

Suddenly Boomba stood up. "Boomba understand! Superstyle is like warrior. Many warriors, ogre, Elf, human. All warriors, but is different. Ogre no care about style. Ogre only fight. But dark elf is different. Dark elf sneaky. Always hiding. Like to attack when not know. Ogre always attack when know. Both is different. One is ogre other dark elf. But both type of warrior."

Malin couldn't stop laughing "A good example Boomba my friend, but you're a late."

Boomba looked confused. "Late for what?"

Again, Malin began laughing. "I must be on my way, I have duties to attend to. Come Boomba I'll explain on the way. After all, you do have a shop to open."

"Bye boy." Boomba said.

"Bye Boomba, bye Malin." Waved Aeril.

"Goodbye Aeril, Varlon. Have a good day, and congratulations on your victory Aeril."

"Thanks Malin, bye!" Aeril waved bye as Varlon them out and made his farewells. When they left he asked. "So you think my memories are coming back?"

"Yes I do. The sooner we can leave, the sooner we can get your memories back. I'm sure of it." He was quites urprised to see Aeril suddenly become female. She quickly came to him and hugged him. Varlon hugged back and asked. "What is it Aeril?"

"I just wanted you to know I love you, and that you'll always be my dad." She said hugging him tighter.

Varlon smiled. "I love you to Aeril. Just remember I will always think of you as my child, even if we do find your birth parents."

A few days later as Aeril was coming in from patrolling the path leading from the gate to the Desert of Ro, he noticed a guard posting a sign just outside the gate. "Posted all non humans who wish to enter MUST stop and be inspected. All Dark elves, Trolls, Ogres, and the like will be killed on sight, except by special permission of the Freeport militia."

"Can't you read? The city of Freeport is implementing a new security measure prompted by the death of Lyda Nasin."

Said the guard who was posting the sign.

"But don't you think it's a little extreme?"

"The guard turned to look at Aeril. " Wait aren't you the freak? The one that turns into a female elf?"

"Hey I aint no freak!" Aeril said quite angrily.

The guard smiled. "I'm sorry, but according to the new security code, I'm going to have to take you in for questioning."

"What?" Aeril exclaimed.

"Only humans are freely allowed to enter the city. But since no one knows what to make of you, you are to be brought in for questioning. In the name of the Freeport militia, I am hear by placing you under arrest. Guards seize the freak!"

Kryn was walking toward the ashen order guild hall when she saw the streets lined with people. She moved closer to the crowd and asked. "What's going on?"

A near by lady said. "They've just arrested someone. I think it has something to do with that new city ordinance passed by the militia."

"What new ordinance?" Kryn asked.

"The new ordinance that says all non humans entering Freeport must first be inspected along with all of their cargo. Say that's awful funny, the boy they arrested is a human. I wonder why they'd be arresting him on account of that new ordinance? What do you think deary?"

Fear suddenly gripped Kryn's heart. Ignoring the woman's question she pushed through the crowds, until she reached one of the guards that was keeping the crowd from getting to close. "Who's been captured and why?"

The guard looked at her and sneered. "The freak that changes into an Elf is being brought in for questioning."

"Questioning? About what?" she demanded incredulously.

"Look lady. I don't know why, I don't really care either. That things a menace. No one knows what he is, you don't even know if its a guy or a girl. I say they should get rid of all the freaks. Freeport is a human city, why can't those dumb Elves and dwarves stay in their own cities? Its bad enough we got you half breads, but at least your part human. Anyway get going before I decide to take you in next."

Kryn was sorely tempted to give in to her anger and give him a piece of her mind, but she knew she couldn't. She had to help Aeril somehow and getting arrested herself was not going to help. Unfortunately she didn't know what to do or how she could help. With no ideas forthcoming, she decided to do the only thing she could. She began running past the crowd and toward her original destination. She would warn his father, he at least might be able to do something. Reaching the door, she began knocking loudly.

The door opened and one of the monks inside opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked calmly.

"Yes! Get Varlon here and quick! Tell him it's about Aeril! Hurry!"

The monk left quickly and within a minute Varlon was at the door. "Kryn! What is it? Where is Aeril? What's happened?" He asked with growing concern.

"Its Aeril, he's been arrested!" She said while still trying to catch her breath from the run.

"Arrested?" he said incredulously. "On what charges?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Its something about a new law or something. I didn't know what to do. They were marching him through the city like some kind of criminal. I came straight here, I didn't really know what else to do?"

"What new law? I haven't heard anything about a new law!"

"I don't know, all I know is that it targets non humans."

"Well I don't know what's going on, but I intend to find out. Kryn you stay here, I'll be back soon."

"No way! I want to know what's going on too." She said resolutely.

"I know you do, but it may not be safe for you there. If they're arresting Aeril for being part Elf, they may arrest you too."

"But I - " She sighed. "Ok, but hurry. Please."

"Don't worry, I will. Just hang on tight, I'll be back soon." He said while quickly ran towards the milita building.

Kryn walked over to the theater to wait. Her mind was a storm of worry and anger. She felt so helpless. She wanted to do something, but what? What could she do? Nothing. she wanted to lash out, to vent her anger on those intolerant, small brained idiots who hated others because they were different.

Not being able to stand it anymore she stood up and screamed out her frustration. Some of those passing by looked at her strangely, but continued walking. She was about ready to head over to the militia building herself when Varlon came around the corner. "Varlon! What is it? What's going on?"

She could see the many emotions running across his face. He sighed deeply to compose himself and said. "They're holding him in the prison on the grounds that he could be a threat to the peace of Freeport. A hearing has been scheduled for him next week, but until then, he is to remain in prison.

"Prison!" She asked in shock and horror. "But why? He hasn't done anything wrong! How can they arrest him for being part Elf. A good percentage of Freeport are either part Elf themselves or some how related to someone who is. Why only him! Its not fair, its just not fair." She slumped down to her knees as it all just became to much for her to handle.

Varlon walked up to the girl. "I know its unfair and wrong, but don't worry. We'll get him out. I plan on challenging the militas authority to make an ordinance like this without the approval of the city council." He kneeled down in front of the girl. "But first come let's go see Aeril."

Kryn blinked in surprise. "You mean in prison? Would that be allowed?" She asked trying to keep merely curious, but failing to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Of course! The prison is run by the Steel Warriors. They try to stay out of the city politics, preferring instead to concentrate on the cities defense

Together they walked toward the prison. Past the arena where the same crowd that now branded him a threat, cheered wildly at his victory. As they approached the doors to the prison, they were met by a soldier guarding the door. The guard quickly inspected them for any weapons and opened the door for them.

Inside was another guard who asked them who they wanted to see, and escorted them through the dark hallways to his cell. Aeril's cell was the last one in his cell block. The guard sat in a chair at far corner of the room. Far enough to give them a bit of privacy, but close enough to be able to see and hear them.

The cell was very small, smelled bad, and quite dark. There were only 2 other prisoners in his cell block with him. One was a scraggly human, who by the looks of it had been there for quite some time. The other was a well dressed dwarf, who was obviously from a wealthy family.

They were quite surprised to see him curled up on the floor fast asleep, but oddly enough he did seem quite comfortable sleeping on the floor. "Aeril, wake up. Aeril wake up! WAKE UP!"

Slowly the boy sat up and looked bleary eyed at them. "Oh, hey! Sorry I fell asleep. I was feeling kinda tired after my patrol, so I decided to sleep since I didn't have anything better to do."

"How can you sleep in a dingy place like this? They didn't even give you a bed to sleep on." Varlon asked.

"Nah! Its ok. I don't really need one, I fell asleep right away almost. I've been sleeping since I got here. So do you know why I'm here? Cuz I sure don't."

"Don't worry. I plan on getting you out of here. I'm going to ask Puab Closk to call a meeting of the city council. The milita have no right to keep you here. They're just using Lyda's murder as a tool for their own ends."

"Do you think It'll work? I'm scared of what they'll do to other people, like Boomba. The sign I read said that Ogres, and Dark Elves would be killed on sight."

"Of course it will work. Don't even worry about it. But I have a surprise for you. Guess who came to visit with me."

He moved back and allowed Kryn to step in front of the cell door. "Hey there, long time no see." She said smiling weakly.

"Kryn! Your back! How are you? How was your trip?" He asked excitedly.

Kryn blinked. "How am I? I'm worried sick! Who knows what they'll do you in here. I should be the one asking YOU, how you are."

Aeril smiled at her and said. "Don't worry about it Kryn, everything's gonna be alright. You'll see. You heard Varlon. he's gonna call the city council, and they'll fix everything. I'll be out of here soon, and then maybe we can have lunch together. That is unless you have to go away again or something."

Kryn felt like she wanted to cry. She had come to comfort him, and instead he was the one that tired to comfort her. Smiling she said. "You certainly bet we'll be having lunch together."

Aeril's face lit up. "Great! Cuz I hear the stuff they give you here barely qualifies as food. Thank goodness I'm not gonna be here long. The guy in that other cell there looks like he's been here for months. Poor guy probably forgot what real food taste like by now."

"Don't worry. I don't know how, but I'll make sure you'll be out of here soon. After all you've got another sash to earn."

Before he had a chance to reply the guard said. "I'm sorry but visiting time is up. So say your goodbye's. You can come back tomorrow if you like."

Aeril sighed. "Bye Kryn. Be careful out there, don't get yourself arrested too. I'll see you at lunch in a couple of days.

Kryn reached in through the barred door and grabbed his had. Giving him a warm smile, she gently squeezed his hand. Trying to sound confident she said. "Don't worry I'll be careful."

She moved out of the way to allow Varlon to say bye. He also took Aeril's hand. "I'll speak with the elders, we'll challenge this and get you out."

"Thank you. Tell Braka I'm sorry for missing practice today."

"I will. Goodbye I'll see you tomorrow." letting go of Aeril's hand he and Kryn followed the guard back out to the street.

The guard turned to them and said. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you stay any longer. There are others who would like to visit and the rules say only one prisoner may be visited at any time. Come back tomorrow morning, no one ever comes at that time. You can spend as much time as you want."

"I understand. Thank you." The guard nodded and reentered the prison. The two silently started walking back to the Ashen Order guild hall. After a few minutes, Varlon turned to Kryn and asked. "What are you going to do now? If you don't have any other plans, please stop by the house and have some dinner."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I need some time alone to think about things."

"Very well. I understand. But that's an open invitation. Come over anytime you'd like. Aeril and I would love the company."

"Thank you again. Best of luck with your challenge. I'll see you tomorrow." Slowly she turned away and began heading for her home.

Varlon waited till she had completely disappeared before he headed over to his guild hall and spoke with the elders. He and Braka asked that the Ashen Order challenge the ordinance before the city council. After a short deliberation, it was decided to challenge the ordinance.

Ramun the Ashen Order's representative on city council quickly made her way to the building where it met, and issued the Ashen Order's writ of challenge. The writ was presented before the council. After the bill had been formally read, the council adjourned so that the delegates could confer with their constituents.

According to Freeport law, at least 4 members of the 14 members that constituted the council needed to support the writ of challenge before arbitration could begin. If 4 supporters could not be found within a day, the writ would be dropped. These four members were found with unprecedented speed.

The Knights of Valor and the Coalition of Trade Folk quickly added their support to the Ashen Order. 2 hours later after much deliberation, The Academy of Arcane Science added their support. Having received the writ the 4 supporters it needed, an announcement was made stating the time the council would reconvene.

When all 14 members of the council arrived, the council scribe began to read the formal terms of the writ. "This Writ of Challenge supported by its sponsor The Ashen Order, also supported by The Knights of Valor, The First branch of the Coalition of Trade Folk, and The Academy of Arcane Science does here by challenge the new Foreign Security Ordinance sponsored by the Freeport Militia. If ratified the new Foreign Security Ordinance is to be immediately repealed, and all prisoners detained by this ordinance, including one Aeril child of Varlon of the Ashen Order, are to be immediately released. Furthermore as is standard procedure of this council any appeal made to this councils ruling may only be carried with at least 3/4 vote of the then current council."

The council president nodded to the scribe. "Thank you. The terms have now been read. Turning to Ramun he nodded and said "You may now begin."

"Thank you your honor. Members of the council, a great tragedy has been committed. Lyda Nasin did not deserve to die, and her killer should be brought to justice. The militia was right in taking measure to prevent anything like this to ever happen again. Those things are not in question here.

What is in question, is the authority of the militia to create an ordinance of such scale. The militia's charter grants only the establishment of localized city ordinances, that are temporary in nature, lasting only until peace can be reestablished. This moves far beyond a local peace keeping ordinance to City wide policy. The laws and policies of Freeport falls solely under the jurisdiction of this council.

From there the militia began making arrests based on this new ordinance for no other reason than because they were suspicious of them since they were not human. These kinds of actions supercede the authority given to the milita by this council. The militia charter allows gives them permission to arrest any person caught breaking the laws and policies of Freeport as dictated by this council.

Members of this council, none of those arrested have been proven to have broken a single law. I ask you, what crime did the child Aeril, commit? The boy merely 14 years old sits now in a prison cell for no other reason other than because it is unclear if he is human or Elf. Is it a crime to be an Elf in Freeport? Are we currently in an unsteady relationship with any of the Elven nations of Faydwer that we should suspect foul play from them? What possible reason could the militia have to arrest this child?"

Again I ask, is being an Elf illegal in Freeport? The answer is no. Of course it is not illegal to be an Elf in Freeport. At lest not according to the most recent census that says about 15% of the population of Freeport is Elven. And of that 15% nearly 90% are married to a human, meaning about 14% of the human population is married to a full Elf. Their children the Half Elves make up 11% of this cities population. If you add those numbers up you'd find that 26%, slightly more than a quarter of the population of Freeport proper, has Elven blood. That's not including the provinces of the Commonlands, North Ro, or The Oasis of Marr.

Then perhaps it is because we are on unsteady terms with the Elves? Again the answer is no. The relationship between Freeport and the Elven cities of Felwithe and Kelethin has been nothing but a good and profitable one. Both of these Elven cities have provided a tremendous source of revenue for this city, by way of trade.

"Not only that, but what about the Dwarves? We know from the 7% Dwarven population that being a dwarf is not illegal either. Yet Norgin Drakhar, a member of one of the Wealthiest Dwarven family in Kaladim, is currently sitting in our prison."

"Freeport as a city exists because of trade. It is why Freeport is the largest city in Norrath, there a boat that arrives every two hours on the dot, from Faydwer, Kunark, and Velious. To the best of my knowledge, the only place we don't have an established trade route is to Odus. How can we continue this if we anger the other nations that we could trade with? No doubt the Drakhar will now think twice before making a deal with a merchant from Freeport. As will the Halflings from Rivervale since we have place Gelgin Gubbin, brother of the Halfling ruler Mayor Gubbin, into prison as well."

Members of the council, the milita has overstepped its authority. This travesty of justice must end, else we would be forsaking everything this city has strived for so long. In a city that was built for the glory of the Queen of Love, this hateful ordinance cannot be allowed to continue. Thank you your honor."

The president nodded towards Ramun. "You may sit." The president waited until Ramun was fully seated before turning to Selion, the militia's representative, and said. "You many begin."

Selion stood. "Thank you your honor. I would like to begin by reminding this council of the events that have recently transpired. Within the last couple of months the Freeport Milita has been engaged in several skirmishes. Several by the Ogres and trolls that have come lumbering north, and the Dark Elves who besiege us from the west. Let us not forget the villain Kidzen Gix, who still prowls though the commonlands, despite our best attempts to capture him. Or Dorn B'Dynn who terrorizes North Ro with his band of cutthroats. The tension this has been creating has been increasing over the last several month, but it has now reached its peak."

"By now I'm sure everyone in Freeport has heard of the brutal death of Lyda Nisan, a kin to one of our own city council members. Just a few days ago, in broad daylight, Lyda was lured to the docks with the pretense that the Faydwer boat was arriving. She ran quickly to the dock, expecting to soon see her fiancé. Instead some low life Dark Elf came from behind her and proceeded to decapitate her. Now this beautiful young woman who was to marry next week, can not even be given a proper funeral."

"Her family was denied burial. Her fiancee was never again able to look upon his former bride-to-be, never had the chance to say goodbye. It is because of this tragedy that the new Foreign Security Ordinance was enacted. To prevent further acts of violence, in our own city, in broad daylight, to ever happen again."

"Acts which occurred because we have been to lax in restricting those who enter the city. In East Freeport alone there is more crime than West and North Freeport combined. What's so special about East Freeport? The docks. Where people enter and leave Freeport, as you so eloquently stated before, every two hours on the dot."

"It is clear, as it has for some time now, that something needs to be done. Something to alleviate the crime problems that afflict East Freeport. So in order to do that, we have formulated this ordinance to protect us. To hopefully to bring justice to the Nasin family. "

"Nothing will ever be able to take away the Nisan's family pain away, but at least this goes part way to ensure that this never happens to another of their children. To ensure that this doesn't happen to YOUR children. Thank you your honor."

The president nodded towards him. "You may sit. Now is the time to address any questions you might have. The floor is open to any who have questions. Please proceed in a dignified and orderly fashion, by standing up to ask your questions. If someone else is speaking be patient and I will call on you."

Penrol, the representative for the Knights of Valor, stood. "I find it odd that the milita advocating the increase of security on the docks, when they have yet to assign anyone to patrol those very docks they are now claiming to be dangerous. The way I see it, the incident at the docks the other day could have been avoided. Had there been a peacekeeping force there, none of that would have taken place. The militia's lax effort of peacekeeping has allowed the crime rate to run rampant in East and West Freeport. When the Knights of Valor patrolled those sections of the city, we were able to keep the crime rate as low as it still is in North Freeport."

Azzeroth, mistress of the Dismal Rage, stood next. "As strange as it is to see the Ashen Order actually participating in the city politics, I do have to question their case. As you have so stated, the militia charter gives the localized jurisdiction of area's needing peace keeping. Hence they are perfectly in their right to create an ordinance affecting the city gates, as that is where the need for peace keeping is most needed. The ordinance places no restrictions on those already in Freeport or in the provinces. I would like to see how that is establishing city policy."

Ramun stood to answer the question directed to them. "While they are acting to in a localized area, they are affecting the entire city. To stop a river, one need only block a small section. When others come to Freeport they see it is the policy of this city to harass all non humans, including its own citizens."

Azzeroth again stood to respond. "It doesn't matter what the others might think, the question was does the militia have the authority to do so. By your own admission stated that while perceived to be city policy it is in fact a localized peacekeeping effort."

Ramun responded saying. "That is a gross twisting of the law and charter. The localized jurisdiction clause was not meant to give the milita the ability to affect the whole of Freeport."

Azzeroth shrugged. "Perhaps it wasn't meant that way, but as it is written it does give authorization to do so."

Chalie, of the Temple of Marr, stood quickly. "Perhaps you may have found a loop hole allowing you to make the ordinance, but you have yet to explain the legal authority of the arrests made."

Selion stood to answer that. "Both Drakhar and Gubbin refused to allow there cargo's inspected. It was our assumption that there was a sinister reason for there reluctance. After if they had nothing to hide, why would they refuse inspection."

Jaoeri, representing the steel warriors, stood. "That still does not explain why the b... Child is in our prison."

Selion replied. "The child is an enigma, and therefore a security risk."

Ramun asked indignantly. "Just how is he a security risk?"

Selion rolled his eyes. "For one how can we know that this child not spy?"

Usenchi replied from her seat. "Our enchanters have confirmed the child does not casting spells to change forms. Besides if he were to be a spy, what spy in their right minds draws attention to themselves. Not to mention 7 year old children probably not make the best of spies."

Selion shock his head. "The child advocated the allowance of an Ogre into the city walls."

Usengchi still stayed seated. "Oh no an Ogre! That was years ago! We have a growing Dark Elf population in Freeport, yet your concerned over 1 Ogre that your men keep under watch day and night? Excuse me for not seeing the danger. Unless of course you think your guards too incompetent to handle 1 Ogre."

"One Ogre is just the begining. First he'll want to bring his mate, then their family, and next thing you know, we'll have a growing Ogre population as well." Selion argued.

Agnin, speaker of the 1st branch of Trade Folk. Stood. "The Ogre has lived her for several years now. If it were going to bring its mate, it would have done so long ago. Not only that, but the Ogre generates revenue for the city. He sells his wares outside the gates citizens and travelers alike. The people have taken to him."

Penrol spoke. "Despite all the speculations, the charter specifically says the militia may only arrest someone they witness committing a crime unless specifically authorized by the council or the courts. The child committed no crime, and neither the courts nor the council have authorized his arrest."

Selion sighed. "How can you people not see it. Ok all racial concerns aside. It still doesn't rule out the problem that child can cause. Such as the bathhouses. Where will the child go, the men's side or the women's side? How can we just let him or her or whatever take advantage of those innocent people. When one goes to the bathhouse, you expect to be safe. There is a reason we divide the baths, people don't want to have other people looking at them naked with perverted thought on their minds!"

Ramun spoke up. "You make him sound like a predator. The kids just any normal 14 year old, and for the most part acts like a boy of his age. In fact, as half a West Freeport probably already knows, he has a girlfriend. If I'm not right they've been going steady for quite some time now."

Hapoan, the official speaker of the rogues guild which is official known as the 3rd branch of the Coalition of Trade Folk, stood to speak. "As I see it there are two separate issue's here. The milita ordinance and that kids arrest. I propose we split the vote. That way there can be a vote for releasing the child, and for removing the ordinance. Or perhaps we could square away a comprise."

Selion, Penrol, Agnin, Azzeroth, and Jaoeri immediately stood up began to talking at once. The council president called out. "ORDER! Calm down people. There will be no divided vote. The writ specifically called for one vote for both clauses. Now seeing as how the majority have already gotten up and spoken. Or in one case stayed seated and spoken. The time for discussion is over. Please be seated. When I call you, please stand and state whether you support the writ, oppose the writ, or decline to vote. The writ must secure a plurality to go into effect, anything else will result in failure." Turning to the scribe he said. "Please reread the terms of the writ for the council so we can begin to vote."

"This Writ of Challenge supported by its sponsor The Ashen Order, also supported by The Knights of Valor, The First branch of the Coalition of Trade Folk, and The Academy of Arcane Science does here by challenge the new Foreign Security Ordinance sponsored by the Freeport Militia. If ratified the new Foreign Security Ordinance is to be immediately repealed, and all prisoners detained by this ordinance, including one Aeril child of Varlon of the Ashen Order, are to be immediately released. Furthermore as is standard procedure of this council any appeal made to this councils ruling may only be carried with at least 3/4 vote of the then current council."

As the scribe read the formal terms of the writ, each member began analyzing the council and how it would likely vote. It could be expected that those who originaly supported that writ would continue stick with it. The Temple of Marr could be counted on to support the writ, giving them 5 votes. The Militia and its allies the Dismal Rage, and the 3rd branch would definitely voting against. It had become customary for those three to vote against the Knights and the Temple, without regard for the issue. That would be 3 votes against. The Nasin family would most likely vote against, as well as there political allies the House of Galin. Making it 5 for 5 against. The vote would fall on the outer provinces, the bards guild, and the Steel Warriors. It would be close and everyone knew it. Should a tie occur it would be up to the president to decide."

"Please stand when called and give your vote. "Ramun of the Ashen Order."

"We vote to support the writ."

"Selion of the milita."

"We vote against your honor."

"Chalie of the Temple of Marr."

"We support."

"Panrol of the Knights of Valor."

"Most adamantly support."

"Kanterin of the Freeport Branch of Antonican Bard."

"We decline to vote."

"Jaoeri of the Steel Warriors."

"We also decline your honor."

"Usenchi of the Academy of Arcane Science."

"Support of course."

"Barkin Representing the western provinces."

With a sigh he said. "We decline to vote."

"Farlkor Representative of the Southern Provinces."

All eyes turned to him. This was the vote that mattered. The vote was at 4 supporting 1 against 3 not voting. But everyone knew that wasn't important. The rest of the votes were pretty much already cast. It was this vote that would decide it all. He slowly answered. "After much deliberation, we've come to the decision that we must vote... Against."

Although no one made any noise the room seemed to echo those words. Against. Ramun hung her head and turned to look at Varlon apologetically. Ramun kept her head down. It was bad enough that she failed but the last thing she wanted to do was see Selion's smug face."

With a sigh the president continued. "Azzeroth of the Dismal Rage."

As if their ever was a doubt in anyone's mind. "Why your honor, you know we're against. Why even bother asking?"

The president gave her a warning look. She merely shrugged not caring. He shock his head and said. "Agnin 1st Branch of Coalition of Trade Folk."

Sighing deeply at the thought of lost profits said. "Support."

"Lanoc Nisan, of the Nisan family, division of the 2nd Branch of Coalition of Trade Folk."

"Against."

"Rein, House of Galin, division of the 2nd Branch of Coalition of Trade Folk."

If a turn over was to be made it would be here. "Against your honor."

"Hapoan, 3rd Branch of Coalition of Trade Folk."

"We vote agai..." He stopped mid word looking perplexed for a minute. "...Support?!"

The president blinked. "Did you say support?" He asked incredulously.

The man who was staring straight ahead towards the Nasin family, nodded his head. "Yes your honor we.. Support the writ."

Selion and Azzeroth turned indignantly towards the Nasin's. Few knew that the 3rd branch was Actually the Rogues guild that secretly operated under Freeport, few still knew it was run by Elisi Nasin.

Elisi Nasin, Guild leader of the Freeport Rogues and mother of both Lanoc and Lyda Nasin, met their glare impassively. She turned to her husband, who like most others hand't noticed the subtle communication that transpired, and put her arm around him comfortingly.

The president clearly surprised turned to the Scribe. The Scribe said. "6 support, 5 against, 3 declined. The Writ has been sustained."

"As surprised as I am by this turn of events it is this councils decision to uphold the Writ of Challenge. Effective immediately the new Foreign Security Ordinance is repealed. Any prisoners Taken and imprisoned because of this ordinance are to be released. The child Aeril, Child of Varlon, whom this whole controversy seems to be centered upon is to be released.

Furthermore this controversy stems from the ambiguous nature of the child's sex and race. It is clearly not an issue that can be easily address. Since the child is both human and elf it would be a simple matter to declare the child a half elf. But that simplicity cause a great deal of problems when trying to describe the child's sex. We simply can not say that since the child is both male and female that he's a half man or half woman. Based on the presented data, it would seem evident that the child has chosen to associate himself with being male. As such it is the decision this council that the child know as Aeril be legally recognized by the city of Freeport as being a male Half Elf. This meeting of the City Council of Freeport is now concluded."

Ramun turned happily to Varlon. "We did it! He's free!"

"I have you to thank. That was some performance."

Ramun smiled at Varlon. "It was my pleasure to help. I just couldn't let them arrest him. When I went home to tell my husband about the meeting, Kai said there would be no wedding if Aeril was not there. So of course I had to make sure my girl gets married. But enough this go, get your child out of prison."

Jaoeri walked up to them. Being a half Elf, she was the only non human member of the council. A fact many on the council resented. "I congratulate you on your victory. You must forgive me for my vote. As you know it is our policy to stay neutral in the controversy between the milita and the knights. Politics aside though, I'm glad you won. Id be happy to escort you personally to get your child back."

"Thank you, Jaoeri." Varlon said.

Ramun bowed to them and said. "Well I'm going to go and tell the family the good news. Don't forget Varlon, tomorrow we're having a wedding rehearsal."

"Aeril and I wouldn't miss it. Again thank you so much."

After Ramun had left Jaoeri escorted him to the prison. Speaking to the guard once she arrived she said. "The city council has authorized the release of all person held because of the Foreign Security Ordinance. Begin releasing the prisoners. There records are to be wiped clean of this incident. I will personally escort him to get his son."

The guard nodded and left quickly to do as he was told. Jaoeri led them straight to Aeril's prison block, and was quite surprised to see a young Half Elf girl there talking to the prisoner in question. "Is she the girlfriend? He asked Varlon.

"That's her." He said in an amused voice.

Hearing the two Kryn turned to face them. "What's happening? Varlon?"

"The City Council has decided to release him and all the other prisoners taken on account of the militia's foreign security ordinance."

"It about bloody time, how long where you planning on keeping me in here? My family is not going to be happy about this." Said the Dwarf in the adjacent cell.

Jaoeri turned to the guard watching Kryn. "You there, open the cell and release Drakhar." Not waiting for him to answer she approached Aeril's cell. Looking at Kryn she said. "If you'll pardon me, I'll release the boy into your care." After Kryn stepped back, she quickly unlocked the cell door. "You are free to go."

"Thanks. Wow that was quick!" A now freed Aeril said stretching.

"Yes it was. Perhaps a bit to fast. In my 5 years on the council, nothing has ever gone through arbitration that quickly! The 3rd branch is notorious for stalling and delaying the council. Their actions in the council disturb me. Be on guard."

"Thank you Jaoeri, you have been most kind."

"Come let's leave this place." Jaoeri said and began to lead them out of the prison. "Good day to you."

"Good day to you as well." said Varlon. Turning to Aeril and Kryn he said. "I know you said you needed some time alone the last time I asked you, but I just thought id extend the offer of dinner with us once more Kryn."

Aeril gave a pleading look. "Please come Kryn. The guys I was with were poor company. Especially that Dwarf. All he did was complain, and go on about how insulted was. Come one it'll be nice having good food and good company."

Kryn sighed. "Well I suppose. It not like I have anything else to be doing right now."

"Great" Varlon said. "I've already set the table for three, all we have to do is heat it up the food." He said as he bagan to lead them towards their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> A bit of Trivia. The 3rd branch of the Coalition of Trade Folk is a bit of a pun and a reference to an older name of an in game faction. In the past the rogue's guild in freeport was called Coalition of Trade Folk Ill. The Ill (capital i, lower case l, lower case l ) stood for Illegal, but due to the sanserif font many thought it was a roman numeral 3. to avoid the confusion the game renamed that faction Coalition of Trade Folk Underground.


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks following the city council meeting were full of excitement, in the perpetration for Kai's wedding. Kai's father had arranged for the wedding to be held in the courtyard of the Temple of Marr. After all what place could be more appropriate for a wedding than in front of the temple of the Goddess of love? For it was said that Erollisi herself would ensure that any marriage made before her would endure forever.

Aeril had invited Kryn to come with him to the wedding, but she had declined saying it would be rude to go since she wasn't invited. But Kai having overheard the conversation quickly said that she was definitely invited, after all it would be rude to only invite one half of a couple.

So she reluctantly agreed to go, which is why she was now staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple grey robe similar to what a magic user would wear, a necklace with a small green gem, a pair of cloth gloves, and soft grey slippers made from wolf fur. Her mother had lent them all to her despite her misgivings. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror wondering why she was going to go.

She knew why though, in her minds eye she could see the smile of a cute little redheaded Elf, and her self-confident human counterpart. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of Aeril. Just being around him made her feel happy. She knew she was falling for him, it was easy to see. Half of Freeport probably knew! She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. It was almost as if he had enthralled her from the moment they first looked at each other eye to eye.

The thing was, despite the fact the she admitted to herself her feeling for him, she had no idea what he felt for her. Many people had said things implying that they were a couple, but he would always say they were just friends. Was it because he only liked her as a friend or perhaps because he was shy or uncertain about her feelings for him. She wasn't sure, and was afraid that he only looked at her as a friend to find out. She had decided to play it safe. To just assume he didn't like her, that way it wouldn't hurt as much if she found it was true. But it was hard, because there were many times when it did seem like he did like her. Things like sometimes walking hand in hand, or the private picnics they would sometimes have.

But for now she would continue like always and cherish the time they spent together. She would enjoy having lunch with him, watching him as she practiced, and silently laughing at the look he would give her whenever he was utterly confused. She noted she was smiling again, but she couldn't help it so she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

She wasn't the only one to notice her smile, her mother frowned slightly when she realized what her daughter was smiling at. Or rather Who she was thinking about. But seeing her daughter so cheerful she couldn't deny her the chance to spend time with the person that made her so blissfully happy. So she gave her permission albeit very reluctantly, despite the fact that she thought her daughter was much too young to be contemplating love.

Clearing her throat she said to her daughter. "If you do not hurry, the wedding will be over. Now go find this boy that makes you smile so, and get to the wedding."

"Thank you mom! This means so much to me." Giving her mother a quick hug, she grabbed her copper wizard pin and secured it in place before leaving.

It was late that night when she returned. She was surprised to find her mother there waiting for her. Raising her eyebrows she said with a radiant smile on her face. "Why hello mother, what a pleasant surprise."

Her mother, Naelqua, said. "I see your back - and are those flowers in your hand?"

Its called a bouquet mother. Its a human tradition for the bride to throw her bouquet, its supposed to signify the next girl to marry."

Naelqua looked at her daughter wide eyed. "Surely you don't mean..." She said trailing off.

She frowned as her daughter took a pensive look. "What do you think mother. Should I wait for him to ask me, or should I be the one to ask him? He is a bit shy after all."

"Young lady you are much too young to be thinking about marriage! Much less to a boy you hardly know. Why your father and I didn't start seeing each other until we were both well over 150."

Bursting out in laughter her daughter said. "I was only joking mother. I don't even know how he feels about me, and I'm not ready to ask him either. But you have got to be kidding me, there is no way I'm waiting till I'm 150! I'm in love now."

"You are 15. You are too young to know what love is, your being too rash. You should have patience and not rush things."

"You know perfectly well, that I am mature for my age."

"Physically, yes you are. But you are not acting mature. This crush of yours is making you lose perspective, and ignore your training. You haven't practiced once since our trip to High Hold Keep. How do you expect to get better if you don't practice?"

Seeing her daughter wasn't going to answer, she sighed and walked over to Kryn's bed. Sitting down next to her daughter, she placed an arm around her. "There's nothing wrong with being in love, in fact your father and I think its great. What concerns us is your losing focus and your studies are suffering because of it. You should never place any man above your studies, men are too fickle for that. Today they may be in love with you, but tomorrow they've already found someone else. If you slack in your studies to be with a man, what happens if he leaves you? You can never be sure how a man is going to think of you the next day, until he puts a ring on your finger."

"And just how do you expect me to get him to put a ring on my finger if I act that cynical?"

"There are two ways actually. You can make him fall in love with you. Make him open himself up to you, so that he'll share his dreams, his nightmares, his aspirations, and his fears with you. Make him so comfortable with you, that he can't imagine what his life would be like without you. Make him trust you unequivocally, so that he'll have complete faith in all you say and do. And most importantly reciprocate all that back to him. Once you reach that point, I can assure you there will be a ring on your finger.

"You do realize that along with being extremely vague, your also contradicting yourself."

"My dear child." She said smiling. "My first talk was about discipline and caution, the second was of trust. Very different ideas of equal importance. Both of which you seem to be seriously lacking and need to spend some time improving."

"Ok I admit, I've been slaking in my studies recently. I'll increase my daily studying to help compensate. But I think Aeril and I are doing well in the trust department. In fact we seem to be getting closer everyday."

"Really!" She asked in an extremely skeptical voice. "I see, so that means you told him about - that's what I thought."

"But if I do he'll be angry, hurt or worse both. He may never talk to me again or even look at me. I.. I can't."

"But you have to, and the sooner the better. The truth will come out eventually. Its better you tell him on your own terms, than for him to find out some other way. I'm sorry to say that if he can't accept it, well what can you other than live with it? You'll just have to suffer the consequences of your actions. We tried to tell you not to, but you didn't want to listen. For your sake though, I hope he can accept it. But remember this, trust is stronger the any metal, yet as fragile as glass. If used correctly it bind people strongly that there isn't anything that can separate them. But one that trust is misused and broken it is hard to repair. Even if you do repair it, it may never be as strong as it was before."

"I understand mother, I'm just scared. Scared of what of how he'll react, scared of being hurt, and scared of him leaving me. I don't know if I could take it. Its hard, I don't know if I can do it. At least not yet."

Wrapping her daughter in a big hug she said. "I know it's hard darling. Loving another person is the greatest vulnerability a person can have, but it is also the greatest strength too. I know how hard it is for you to trust others. Your first memories are of being abandoned in the woods, left die by the undead or other creatures of the forest. Even after we found you and gave you a home, it took you a long time to fully trust us. It just takes time, I'm sure when the time is your you'll feel confident enough to tell him."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Now go to sleep. We've talked long enough, and you had a busy day."

She tucked her daughter in and was preparing to leave, when the girl asked. "Wait a minute. You said there are two methods, what is the other one?"

She turned and with a self satisfied smirk told her daughter. "Perhaps, I'll tell you when your older." Not waiting for her daughters response she quickly went out the door."

The following day, she walked to the west gate to wait for Aeril to come back form his patrol. After waiting some time she reluctantly approached the Ogre. "Has Aeril returned from patrol yet?"

Boomba looked down at her and said. "Boy no come today."

This caught her off guard. "But he is supposed to be returning from patrol right about now. Where could he be?"

"Boomba not know."

"Well, thank you." She said and began walking off in wonder. She decided to find Varlon and ask him. As she approached the Ashen Order guild hall, she noticed several people gathered around looking at something. She decided to head that way to see if Aeril was there.

She looked through the crowd for the familiar human or Elven face, but didn't see him anywhere. She was about to leave when she glanced at what had everyone's attention.

It was Aeril. Or rather Aeril and some older boy fighting. Behind them she could see Varlon, Braka, and a few other people she assumed to be trainers.

Aeril and the boy were fighting at a fairly fast pace, much faster than his usual spars with Braka. She saw the monk keeping score currently had the score at 2 - 3, against Aeril. She turned back in time to see Aeril land a solid punch to the older boy's stomach. She applauded loudly with the rest of the crowd.

She almost missed Varlon look at one of the other trainers and nod his head. The other trainer whistled loudly and raised his arm. At first she thought he had stopped the fight, but once she looked to Aeril, she realized it had instead gotten faster.

Aeril was on the defensive. The older boy kept coming at him with blow after blow. Aeril was now blocking a lot more than he was dodging. She looked at the trainers and saw a few looking semi impressed. Braka though looked expectant, like he was waiting for something.

Looking back at the fight she noticed the boy launch a kick straight at Aeril's head. Even she could tell Aeril would be unable to block fast enough. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing the blow.

Sure enough, she heard the crowd cheer. Opening her eyes slowly she looked for Aeril and was surprised to see a red headed Elven girl. A look at the score keeping monk showed the score still 3-3. She looked at Braka and saw the smug look he had on his face and immediately knew what he had been waiting for. Aeril's change. She was much quicker as an Elf and now having a much easier time dodging the others attacks. But she knew Aeril couldn't keep the pace much longer. If she wanted to win, she would have to take a more offensive role.

Aeril obviously knew this as well, and began acting on it. She jumped a good ways back. Everyone including Braka seemed surprised at that. But when he broke out into a run straight at the older boy, everyone was left completely dumbfounded. The boy stayed where he was waiting for the charging girl to get into range. When she did, the boy quickly moved to deliver a roundhouse. But Aeril suddenly jumped over the boy towards the city walls.

Still more confusion for the spectators as they couldn't figure out why the girl would want to trap herself between him and the walls. But Aeril wasn't done. She began turning in the air, so that when she hit the wall, she landed feet first. Then without losing very much momentum, she pushed off the wall diagonally. Straight for the boy who was just starting to turn around to face her.

The boy didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. The flying kick landed squarely on the boy's stomach. He was pushed to the ground skidding for a few feet. Meanwhile Aeril made a quick flip in mid air and landed softly on her feet.

No one cheered. The score keeper didn't change the score, and the trainers all just stood their gaping. It wasn't until the older boy began trying to get up that every came back to their senses. The score keeper remembering his job announced. Quickly tallying up the points he gave 2 points for the body kick and 1 point for knocking him down. "Three points Aeril. Victory!"

Now the crowd cheered. Braka turned to look at Puab Closk, the man next to him and leader of the Ashen Order. "So" Braka said. "Did she pass? Is she ready enough to take the test for the yellow sash?"

Puab looked at him and said. "Yellow! The kid is probably ready for the orange sash. Yes! By all means. In fact..." He raised his hand to silence the crowd. "As this performance shows, I hear by authorize Aeril, Child of Varlon, to undergo a quest to obtain Both the yellow and orange sashes."

Aeril, who had moved to check if the fallen boy was ok, turned to look at Puab. "Thank you, Sir."

"There is no need for thanks. I am not giving them to you as a gift, you have earned the right to obtain them." Then turning to the other trainers he said. "Come we have much to discuss. All of you are free to leave for the day."

After helping the fallen boy up. She was about to head off when she heard Kryn calling her, and turned towards the taller girl. "Hey Kryn watcha doin here?" We weren't supposed to meet till later."

"I know, but I wanted to see you now, since I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Again?" The redhead asked.

"My mother's upset with me because I haven't been training much since the last trip."

"Training? What kind of training?"

"I train in knowledge of course! subjects like geography, theology, history, and other sciences. Not to mention the more practical fields like black smithing, tailoring, and merchant craft." But talking about training, that was some show you just put on. Way to go!"

"Aeril looked slightly embarrassed. "Thanks. When Skelta began speeding up, I started getting worried. I didn't even have time to think, I was just going on instinct. If I woulda changed another second later that woulda been it. I coulda got him when I changed, but I wasn't close enough."

"What about that move you used to finish him off?"

Aeril shrugged. "It isn't really a move, I was just improvising. I jumped back at first to get a little breathing room. But then I came up witha plan. I was gonna run at him and then slide under him, but he closed his stance to much. I had to do something, and that was the next thing I thought up."

Kryn looked impressed. "Wow, that's pretty good. What do you say we eat something?"

"Sure thing." She said, but then she noticed Varlon calling for her. "Umm, why don't you go ahead and get some food from the Brownloe's. I'll be right there."

"Sure, no problem." She said, began walking to the nearby bakery. When she arrived Mrs Brownloe was at her window warmly smiling at her. "Hello Mrs. Brownloe."

"Why hello Kryn. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Brownloe."

"Good! I'm so glad to hear that. Is Aeril with you?"

"No, she just went to talk to Varlon. Puab just announced he's to go on a quest for both the yellow and orange sashes. I think it has something to do with that."

"Oh wow! That is good news! Please congratulate him for me. You know, today is a nice day. Here, why don't I make you two a nice picnic basket so the two of you can go off and celebrate."

"Thank you Mrs. Brownloe! Thank you so very much!"

"Why its no problem, dear. I just thought that if he's being given a quest, he'll be leaving soon. So I figured the two of you would like to go out on a nice picnic together, since you probably won't be seeing much of each other in a while. That's all." She finished making the basket and gave it to her. "Now you two enjoy!"

She shock her head as she walked towards the guild house. Kryn liked her. She was a nice lady, and they would often get food from her bakery. Kryn suspected that Mrs. Brownloe was convinced that the two of them were secretly seeing each other, despite Aeril's many claims to the contrary. She would often ask if they 'official' yet, or send them off to do something together so they could spend time together. Kryn smiled, she definitely liked her very much.

She had barely arrived, when Aeril came out. "Oh wow! That sure is a lot of food."

"Well I told Mrs. Brownloe about Puab's announcement. She wanted me to congratulate you for her and gave us this basket to celebrate."

"Hey, that's a great idea. What do you think of taking a hike to the beach? Itsa bit of a walk, but it'll be fun!"

"And exactly what beach are you thinking about? There aren't exactly that many beaches in Freeport." She in a voice that said she was curious yet interested.

"No, not in Freeport per se, in North Ro. Near the barbarian fishing village there."

"North Ro?" She asked making sure she heard her right. Seeing her nod her head, she asked. "Not that I mind, but isn't that a bit far? Why the sudden trip?"

"No reason. Nope, no reason at all, nuh uh." She finished shaking her head no.

"Has anyone told you, how much of a bad liar you are. You just said that it was nothing 4 times. Spill it."

Aeril sighed deeply. "Ok. Well you said you were leaving in a couple of days, and I've just been given a quest so I'll be leaving. So we probably aren't gonna see each other much for a while, so you know. I thought we'd have our own little adventure, together."

Kryn couldn't have kept the grin off her face even if she had wanted to. "Sure! I'd love to."

Aeril's face lit up also. "Great!"

Kryn observed Aeril as walked to the south gate in East Freeport. She was several inches taller than the girl in her current form, but only just barely shorter when she was human. Her hair which was always kept in a pigtail was as red as the autumn leaves, and her skin seemed to be like polished oak. But it was the eyes that truly captured one's attention. The blue of her eyes couldn't be compared. Not with the ocean, nor with the sky, nor any other thing she could think of. What's more unlike the rest of her, the eyes never changed. Combined with her delicate Elven features, she had to admit the girl was very cute.

Aeril noticed the way Kryn was looking at her and stopped asking in a concerned voice. "Is something wrong?"

The taller girl shock her head and smiled. "No, nothing at all." The feeling a bit brave, she took the smaller girl's hand and in a happy voice said. "Come on, we've got beach side picnic to get to!"

They walked hand in hand for the next hour, going through the grassy plane, into the desert that now stood where the lush Elddar forest once stood. The walk was relatively short and easy, since they stayed close to the mountain side. Once they passed the small barbarian fishing village, they found a little place on the sand to sit facing the Ocean of Tears. They watched the waves crashing on the shore as they ate. "The Ocean of Tears. That sure is a depressing name. How'd it geta depressing name like that?"

"Well many believe the ocean was given that name when the Elves crossed it on their way to Faydwer. But despite how well known that theory is, it's not true. No one really knows when or how the ocean got its name. Only that its had it since before the Rathe Cursed the children of Zek."

"Ahh I see. So I take it that was along time ago?"

"Yes, dear." She said with a good deal of mirth in her voice. "That was in the Age of Monuments. A bit after the Dark Elves, gnomes, Halflings, trolls, and Ogres where created." Seeing he was still lost, she said. "when the third generation of gods game to Norrath." Seeing he was still bewildered, she put her hands in the air saying. "Ok, yes it was a long time ago. A very long time ago."

"Ya, that's what I thought."

Kryn put her palm to her forehead and shock her head. "You my dear Aeril, need some serious history lessons."

Aeril gave her a confused look. "Why? It's not like that's gonna help me any. Besides if I do ever need to know any of that stuff, I can just ask you."

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"What is the point?" He asked sincerely.

"Learning it for yourself. The more you study the more intelligent you will become."

"Ya, but it's a waste a time. I could be doing a buncha more important things. Like practicing, or going out on patrol, or spending time with you."

That last statement naturally brought a blush to Kryn's cheeks. "Well I'm glad to know spending time with me is on your priority list. You'll be glad to know that spending time with you is definitely one of my highest daily priorities. As my mother would more than happily point out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your mom."

Kryn waved it off. "Don't worry about it. My mother and I have and understanding. She said as long as I practice and do all my studying, I can spend all the time I want with you."

"I'm glad we'll be able to spend today together, cuz after today I don't know how long we'll be able to see each other."

"So what do they got you doing?"

"A buncha stuff actually. I gotta pick up one of those lightstones that Kai was sent to get. Kill some of those dervish cutthroats and get an insignia ring. Kill an orc legionaries and get some kind of special orc bracer. Why I don't know, but they want me to get a giant fire beetle eye."

"I can answer that question. Fire beetle eyes are popular for many reason. For one they're an excellent light source. They can shed as much light as a torch for about one week after the beetle dies. Not only that but they're used as spell components for spellcasting and alchemy. There is actually quite a market for them, you'll find them on sale almost anywhere for about 2 silver."

"That's just gross."

"Ya I suppose it is. But when you have bad night vision as do humans, a week long free torch is a welcome gift indeed. But you should know about that you human too, sorta."

"I'm a Half Elf like you now. But I kinda know what you mean. If it gets too dark at night though, my body usually switches over. The only time I've ever really been in real darkness was that time when I went into the tunnels after Maji. It was really dark down there, I don't think I've ever been somewhere that was that dark before."

Kryn's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Dark Elf girl's name. She felt very uncomfortable when ever he would talk about Maji. She didn't know what it was, but something about him would feel different whenever he spoke about her. She knew it was probably her paranoid imagination playing tricks on her. Still she couldn't make that uneasy feeling go away.

Aeril noticed the look on Kryn's face, and silently berated himself. He'd realized that Kryn seemed to get upset whenever he mentioned Maji. He didn't understand why she would get upset, since didn't mind at first. It was more recently that he would notice her getting upset. Since then he tried to avoid talking about the girl in around Kryn.

An uneasy silence came over the two of them. Aeril sat looking out towards the ocean, while Kryn sat looking down at her bear-hide boots. It was Kryn who broke the uneasy silence. "So when are you leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"I see, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Not sure, there's alota stuff I gotta do. Especially getting that lightstone thingie. From the way Kai talked that sounds really hard."

"Well im sure you'll be able to do it. After that performance today, I'm sure you'll be done in about a week or so."

"I sure hope so."

Taking off her belt pouch Kryn said. "I know its not much, but here I got you this as a gift to take on your trip."

Aeril took the belt pouch and looked at it. "What is it?"

Kryn laughed. "Its an adventurers pouch silly. It was first made by an extremely talented gnome magician. Using magic he created a pouch that can store just about anything indefinitely. Of course being a gnomish invention there had to be a draw back. That drawback is that while he was you can carry virtually anything in the pouch, it does nothing to reduce the weight. So you have to make sure you don't put more than you can carry. This pouch has eight pockets. Each pocket can hold one thing. Of course you can put a bag or box in the pocket to carry more."

"But how am I gonna fit a bag or anything into that little pocket?"

"Easy dear, this rod is the key. Simply touch the object with the rod and the pocket you want it in. It will then try to fit it into the dimensional pouch. To eject it simply touch the pocket and then the place you want it. Just one warning though. Make sure you don't touch yourself or anyone things else alive. Not only will it kill the person, it'll create a tear in the dimensional pouches. Trust me, you do not want that to happen. Very bad."

"Hey I cant open this pocket."

"That's its not actually a pocket. It just made to look like one. Just remember it's a gnome design, and be thankful there are no levers or buttons or switches."

Giving her a big hug he said. "Thanks for the gift. Now I won't have to carry that beetle eye with me, that's just sick."

"It is not sick, well not really. You just have to wash it off first. After that it just kinda squishy."

"Whatever, I think still think its kinda gross. But anyway what do ya wana do now that we're done eating?"

"I don't know, I'm fine with staying here and talking. But if you want to do something we can. We're not exactly dressed for swimming so that's out. I know, why don't we walk along the beach."

"Sure why not. Those barbarians are getting loud, they musta caughta big one or somethin."

Getting up, the two began slowly walking south along the beach. The two walked for hours talking about a number of things. Seeing the sun was starting to set, the two turned around and began walking back to eat before returning back to Freeport. They were almost back to their spot on the beach, when they heard a sound behind them.

Turning around they noticed that a group of 5 Orcs were charging towards them. Aeril looked at them, they didn't seem to be that strong. He realized it would be a hard fight, but he was sure he could win. The problem was he would also have to try to protect Kryn. He turned to look at her, and saw the wide eyed look on her face. She simply stood there staring at the charging Orcs seemingly oblivious to anything around her.

Not wasting any more time, Aeril grabbed Kryn's hand and started running. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt. He knew she was a noncombatant, and attempting to fighting the Orcs would put her in needless danger. Seeing the Orcs were catching up he let go of her hand and said. "Go run, try to get back to the barbarian village. Hurry. They're gonna get here soon."

Kryn was still zoned out and didn't move. Aeril shook her a bit to get her attention. She finally took her eyes off the incoming Orcs and looked at Aeril. Aeril noticing he had her attention, again told her to run. But she shook her head. "No I can't, there are too many of them. They'll kill you."

Aeril was beginning to feel very frustrated. He knew he couldn't run away from them, but he couldn't fight them properly if Kryn stayed. "Go, please. You can't do anything. You'll just get yourself hurt. I can take them. Just go!" He pushed her somewhat forcefully, away towards the fishing village.

Kryn stumbled back from the unexpected push, and fell face first into the sand. Getting up she glowered at him for a moment. She felt angry and hurt at the way he pushed her away. She felt like staying just to spite him. But the sudden anger went away as she realized he was trying to protect her, because he cared for her. She shook her head to clear her mind from the anger and hurt that had filled it moments ago. Once she was thinking rationally again, she realized he should be able to handle himself. Her presence would not help either of them.

She gave him one last look, before taking off running. She felt ashamed. Ashamed at her anger, ashamed at the feeling she had directed at the person she loved. She knew he hadn't noticed the look she gave him, because his back was turned to her at the time. Still the thought of it burned her inside, she felt as if she had just stabbed him with a dagger.

She felt a pain in her heart that wouldn't go away. This is why she had moved to Freeport in the first place. To get away from the harsh environment that was her former home. To learn to trust others, to learn to love. She couldn't believe after the amount of time they had spent together how angry she had gotten at him. How stupid could she have been to get have gotten angry when the boy was trying to save her life at the expense of his own. Her eyes stung, as tears began to fall from them.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she almost didn't notice she had reached the fishing village. She didn't understand how a few huts next to the beach constituted a village but right now she didn't care. She headed to the first barbarian she could find and grabbed the tall man saying. "Please, you must help me! We were attacked. He stayed back to fight them so I could run away."

The tall man looked down at her. "What attacked ye? Where?"

Kryn pointed the direction she had come. "Back there along the shore, 5 Orcs same after us. Please go help him."

With a grunt and a yell to some of his companions, he grabbed a sword from a nearby hut and they took off.

Aeril was indeed having a difficult fight. He had surprised them by running straight for them. They had expected him to continue to try to run away. But the surprise didn't give him too much of an advantage as the Orcs quickly recovered.

Two of the Orcs had weapons, a short sword and an ax. The other three while without weapons were still quite strong. Worst of all the five worked well as a group. He had hoped that they would have been more uncoordinated since all five were trying to attack the same target. But so far they were coordinating their attacks quite well.

He would dodge an ax swing, only to be lead towards the path of the sword. He realized he wouldn't be able to survive long if this continued. So risking a hit from on of the unarmed Orcs, he stepped towards the axed Orc and landed an opened handed strike to the Orc just above its nose. The Orc staggered back, but Aeril received a blow by one of the massive hands of a near by Orc.

But the axed Orc lashed out, despite his vision being slightly blurred. The ax connected firmly against the extended arm of the Orc with the sword. The Orc howled in pain and back handed the axed Orc. Not being one to dawdle in a fight, Aeril quickly took the moment to attack the nearby Orc who had turned to see what happened.

Aeril began to lay blow after blow on the Orc, before finally crushing his windpipe with a telling blow. Seeing the Orc was dead he turned to the other Orc near him he was already moving to attack him. He tried to dodge, but the blow connected with his shoulder.

The force of the blow actually spun him around giving the Orc a free chance to hit him again. Using it to his advantage, Aeril spun around and roundhouse kicked the Orc. He didn't get the chance to follow it up as the ax bit into his already hurt shoulder. He grit his teeth and resisted the urge to grab his shoulder with his free hand. Instead he came about to punch him.

But noticing the sword wielding Orc swinging his sword at the place his arm would be, he quickly dodged to the side. The Orc's blade missed him and nearly hit his partner. The axed Orc thinking the one with the sword was still trying to get him turned and kicked him. This gave Aeril the chance to pause for a moment, but it didn't last long as the other unarmed Orcs came at him.

The two came at him furiously. Blow after blow was being rained upon Aeril, who simply dodged them all. This of course only served to further anger them and attack even more fiercely. It took him a bit to realize it, but Aeril suddenly noted that for some reason he had been leading these Orcs into a spiral. Ignoring a strange feeling of deja vu, he kept drawing them into the spiral.

But as he was almost to the center of the spiral, he armed Orcs stopped fighting each other and decided to help their fellows. Aeril reacted quickly and tripped the nearest Orc sending him tumbling towards the other two. With one out of the way, Aeril turned to attack the remaining Orc. He was able to land several blows, but the others caught up to him quickly forcing him to switch to defense.

He realized things would get really bad really soon if he didn't do something quick. A thought struck him. He almost dismissed it right out considering how dangerous it was. But he realized he needed to do something quick, especially in relation to the two with weapons. Getting into position he played his gambit.

He was being flanked. The axeman on one side the swordsman on the other. After dodging a sword swing he saw the axeman coming straight at him with the intention of decapitating him. He stood perfectly still, smiling at the axeman. The Orc with the sword came back for another swing. Both were surprised when Aeril suddenly shrunk, and moved out of the way. So surprised that they forgot they were swinging their weapons at him.

The axe passed over her head and into the neck of the one with the sword. With Aeril's body not where it had been the sword came down and struck the axeman's shoulder. The swordsman went down, much to the shock of the axeman and one of the unarmed Orcs.

The Orc closest to Aeril swung at her with all his strength. Aeril was struck hard. She fell down face first in the sand. The Orc was quick to use his advantage and kicked her in the ribs several times. Deciding he had played around with her long enough the Orc raised his foot to try and squish the child head. But Aeril who had been turned around after being kicked in the ribs acted quickly. She lashed out with her foot, aiming straight between the Orc's raised legs.

The kick connected and the Orc let out a ear piercing shriek and fell backwards. The ensuing screech drew the squabbling Orcs attention. Aeril moved quickly. With a quick opened handed palm strike she finished off the seconds Orc. And turned to see the last two Orcs approaching weapon in hand.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to make it. That last Orc gave her a huge beating, and she didn't have nearly the same stamina in her elf form. She was tired, and it hurt to breath. She didn't dwell on his pain long, lest it overwhelm him. The axed Orc came charging at her, ax held high over head. At the last second she quickly side stepped and made a tripping attack.

The Orc was taken by surprised by the trip, but had already swung his ax and couldn't stop it from imbedding it into his own leg. The Orc bellowed as he removed the ax from his leg. With a cry of rage he threw the ax at Aeril. Both Aeril and the other Orc had to duck to avoid being hit by the flying ax. Despite the pain the Orc stood up and began hobbling towards Aeril, with the intent of personally breaking each and every one of his limbs.

Aeril had noticed him getting up, but didn't have the chance to do anything about it as the other Orc, who had picked up the sword, was trying to dissect him. She dodge swing after swing from the black stained sword, until the other Orc came from behind and slammed his large fist into her head. Aeril was hurled to the ground. She blearily looked up to see both Orc standing above her with malicious looks on their faces. The one with the sword lifted it high with the intent of severing her lower leg from her body.

Suddenly Aeril felt a blast of cold air, and saw the Orc stagger backwards. She saw with sickening fascination as the Orcs green skinned started turning a purplish color. The other Orc who had been leering at her, suddenly looked up in fear and started running away. Turning to look at what had scared the Orc away, Aeril saw Kryn.

Standing next to Kryn were two barbarians. One of the barbarians, the one holding the large sword, ran after the Orc. The other stood calmly next to her speaking words she couldn't quite understand. The fleeing Orc suddenly stopped moving allowing the casing barbarian to catch up to him and dispatch him with but a single swing of his sword.

The moment the last Orc fell, Kryn took off running towards Aeril, who had once again become male. She quickly knelt at his side. "Aeril are you ok? I'm so sorry I left you. I should have stayed and helped you! I'm so sorry."

The female barbarian came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said. "Tis no use lass, the lad can't hear ye." Seeing the girls eye's go wide in fear she quickly spoke to explain herself. "He's unconscious. Tis a harsh fight the lad fought. He's lucky te be alive. He's got the spirit of a northern man he does. Now if ye give me wee a bit of room so I can heal the lad for you."

Kryn took a step back to allow the spiky haired woman to get close. The woman began speaking in the barbarian tongue and soon Aeril's body was encased in a blue cocoon of magic. She could see cuts close themselves and bruise fade. With a sigh of relief she turned to the barbarian woman and said. "Thank you so much for your help. If we had arrived any later he'd probably be..." She stopped as she saw his eyes begin to flutter.

"Think nothing of it lass, tis a pleasure. But what were the two of ye doin so far from the city at this time. Tis a dangerous area. Yer lucky ye weren't discovered by the cut throats. They've been known to strike travelers by the shore side."

"Let the lass be Genini, she's already had quite the scare. I nary think they'll be doin again?"

"Aye, that I shall. Just remember lass, this desert can be very dangerous. Those Orc ye fought, were nary the most dangerous sort about it. But enough of the lectures, what yer name lass?"

"Oh um Krynalia, but most everyone calls me Kryn."

"And the lad?"

"Aeril." He said as he slowly sat up.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Krynalia and Aeril. Me name is Genini, and this big lout is me brother Hdace. Are ye feeling well lad?"

"Ya, I am. Thanks for helping me there, I don't think I woulda been able to make it if you hadn't."

"Well its your own fault for being so overconfident. I know your good but attacking a squad of five Orcs alone is virtually suicide." Kryn said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Well what was I supposed ta do? Let them kill you? Ain't no way I'd ever let that happen!" Aeril said resolutely.

Kryn wasn't sure how to respond. She knew he did it for her, but she was stunned by the force in which he said it. Seeing Kryn wasn't going to respond Genini said. "Why don't we had back to the village, we wouldn't want to get attacked by more raiders now would we?"

The four began walking back to the barbarian fishing village. Upon arriving Aeril said. "Well thanks for everything, but I guess we should probably get going."

"And make me out te be a bad host, I think not lad. I'm the village shaman. Tis right to let you go, without feeding ye first."

"You wouldn't be a bad host or anything." Aeril said.

"Nonsense lad, tis a Northernfolk tradition. Now come eat. Your fortunate to have come today, Hdase was preparing a feast for us. Tis his one year anniversary with Ruby, the granddaughter of Prophetess Wila no less. Tis not every man who can boast about courting the granddaughter of the most influential person in Halas."

"Tis a miracle it happened all. We're only together because of your subtle persuasions, the woman was dead set against our union. But lets not dwell on that, we're together and that's all that counts. Now lets go eat, we can't let all that food go to waste no can we." Hdase said leading them to towards a large hut.

In the hut was a large table set with food. Around the table sat a dozen barbarians, all of which were talking and laughing while waiting to eat. Genini spoke saying. "I must apologize for making ye wait so long, we had to rescue these lads from a group of Orcs. These are Krynalia and Aeril of Freeport." Turning to face the couple she said. "Go ahead and sit at the end the table there."

Once everyone was seated everyone began grabbing food. Aeril who wasn't familiar with a lot of the food ask what it was. Hdace was happy to answer saying. "Well this is Halas 10 lb. meat pie, tis a rare delicacy amongst our people. Its reserved for only the most special of occasions. And then there's some Beer braised bear, Cheesy vegetable casserole, kunzar koi in cream sauce, fish rolls, and one o me personal favorites rabbit stew covered in hearty meat sauce."

Even Aeril couldn't believe the amount of food on the table. "Isn't this a lot of food?"

Hdace laughed. "You don't know many Northernmen do ye lad? There's not much more that a Northernman loves more eating, drinking, and fighting. Eat and enjoy, tis a day for celebration!"

With a shrug, Aeril began grabbing food as the other Northernmen were doing. Kryn who was sitting next to him would cringe as one would yell from across the table to pass him something. Deciding to do something to get her mind off the way everyone was eating she turned to Genini. "So what are you doing all the way out here? Its quite a ways away from Halas."

"We're all mostly here for different reasons. Prophetess Wila sent me here as part o part me training. Tis the job of every shaman te have experience leading a village. Me brother on the other hand, has most likely been sent here because the Prophetess wanted to separate him and Ruby.

"You mentioned this prophetess before, who is she?" Kryn asked.

"Why she's the great Northernfolk high prophetess, Wila McLish. She led our people for many years. Till about 14 years ago, when death slowly began to creep up on her. As is customary to do when a prophet is dying, she passed the mantle on to her chosen pupil Margyn McCann. But The Tribunal saw fit to give her new renewed life, to seek justice for the death of her daughter and to raise her grandchild Ruby.

Kryn, who had been straining to hear Genini, as yet another round of hooting and cheering began. Kryn turned her head to see what all the excitement was about. To her shock and utter dismay Aeril had seemingly gotten himself into an eating contest with the others guys at the table. Deciding to ignore the scene, she turned back to Genini and said. "So why did the prophetess send you out here? I would have thought someone of her position and influence would have more important things to do than to pay attention to a young shaman - no offense meant to you."

"Well that's because I'm her pupil. The position of tribe prophet twas passed down te Prophetess Margyn McCann. She's the one who directs the Shamans of Halas. That allows Prophetess Wila the chance to raise her grandchild, and take on a few students. Tis a great privilege for me te be taught by one such as her."

"I see. If its not to rude of me to ask, may I ask as to why she doesn't approve of your brother? I'm sorry if I sound intrusive, but I'm curious about your culture. You're the first Northernfolk I've ever met."

"Think nothing of it lass. While tis not the Northernfolk way to question things as such, I've come to learn that tis a part of human nature to find the reason everything is as it is. But te answer yer question, in our culture a person skill in battle is very important. Ruby is both extremely strong and very skilled, making her one of the best warrior her age. Hdace is a good warrior in his own right, but Ruby is clearly better than he is. For that reason the Prophetess is very reluctant about the two of them. But she allows it, because both truly care for each other. And most importantly, because Hdace is at least good enough to give her a challenge."

Kryn nodded understandingly, she was about to ask yet another question when she heard Aeril coughing and hacking besides her. She turned quickly to see what had happened. Seeing the stein in his hands, she quite easily understood what happened. With a sigh she asked him. "What did you just drink?"

Shaking his head he said. "Bog juice. I don't know what it is, but it's the worst juice I've ever had. Yuck, that was just gross."

Kryn brought her hand to her forehead. "Dear, bog juice is a very crude type of liqueur."

"It is?! No wonder this stuff was so gross."

Hdace howled with laughter. "Genini was right about ye. Despite the fact that ye can't drink, ye'd make a great Northernman. Yer the first human I've met that could beat nearly an entire table of Northernmen in an eating contest. All ye need to do is raise yer alcohol tolerance, and ye could call yerself a true Northernman."

"Aye, that he could brother. Though it wouldn't be official til he was able te endure scarlet fever." Genini said to her brother who could only laugh in response.

"Scarlet fever? What is that? And why would he have to endure it?"

Seeing that Genini was to busy laughing to say anything Hdace said. "Tis a special drink that Ruby makes. Its so strong even dwarves are wary of it. Its become so popular amongst the Northernfolk that she has to spend nearly two entire day every month doing nothing but creating it. Its become like a right of passage, no Northernman is considered a true Northernman until he's had scarlet fever. The Prophetess herself named it, because ye feel like ye got a fever after yer done drinking it. Not the mention that it'll make ye turn as red as the hair on Ruby's head."

Aeril looked at the bog juice he had been drinking moments ago, recalling how nasty it tasted he couldn't imagine drinking this scarlet fever. Try as he might he couldn't think of any reason why someone would willingly drink something that tasted as disgusting as that. "I think I'll just stick to water and berry juice."

All those around the table began laughing. Aeril looked confused not sure what he had done to get that type of reaction. Looking to Kryn for help was futile, as she wasn't sure what he had done either. "I'm just as lost as you on this." She said to him.

"Hey, what's wrong with berry juice? I like berry juice." Aeril vexed voice asked when he heard someone say something about berry juice.

"Berry juice and wine are for the elves and the fey, ye need te drink something like Minotaur brew, underfoot brown or even boot beer. Those are real drinks. Scarlet fever is too of course, but that's only for the hardiest of drinkers."

Neither Aeril or Kryn looked very happy. Genini decided to say something before things could escalate. "Hdace, the lad can drink what he wants, for all we know that may be the reason he was able te eat more than ye did. Either way, ye nearly insulted our guest. In case ye forgot, the lass is elven herself, and the lad's lover te boot. Ye need to think more about what ye say around humans, they don't think the same way we do."

Seeing the sheepish look her brother had, she knew he realized his mistake. Turning towards the recipients of her brothers unintended insult she said. "Please accept my apologies on behalf of me brothers behalf. He hasn't been around humans long. He meant no disrespect te ye, he was just doing what natural to us. Tis the Northernfolk way te respect strength, so for us the stronger the drink the better it is. Those of us not familiar with other cultures find it difficult te understand that not everyone feels the same way. Which of course is one of the reasons we're out in the first place. After all we coulda formed a small village a lot closer te Halas."

"Well its ok, I guess. Its not like you should get mad at someone just because they gotta different opinion then you." Aeril told her much to her relief.

"I'm glad to hear that." Genini told him. "Yer a brave fighter and a credit te yer teachers. Tis woulda been a shame te have alienated ye due to a small misunderstanding between the way our cultures think. But now seeing as how its gotten dark, the both of ye should likely be heading back before yer parents begin te worry. But please know yer welcome here, come back anytime."

After both had received a basket full of food, they started back towards Freeport. The walk back was mostly silent. Neither said a word, yet neither felt uncomfortable with the silence. When they reached the Freeport gates Kryn stopped Aeril and said. "I had a wonderful time today. Thank you for everything. Today has been a day like no other for me."

Aeril smiled at her. "Good! I'm glad you had fun. I had lotsa fun too. From eating lunch with you at the beach to the big eating contest. I'm really glad we got to spend our last day together like this."

Kryn frowned a bit. Hdace wasn't the only one who should think about their choice of words more carefully. It sounded to much like he really thought they wouldn't see each other ever again. "About what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Probably about noonish. I want to have as much time as possible to get it done, so I can get back sooner. "

Kryn frowned a bit deeper. "That means I wont be able to see you before you leave."

"Why?"

"I've got chores to do all morning. I'll most likely be stuck doing them until about mid afternoon."

This time it was Aeril who frowned. But he quickly began smiling again. "I know, why don't I come help you. That way I'll get to see you before I leave, and you'll be able to finish earlier."

Kryn's eye's eyes lit up and a bright smile came to her face. "Really! Oh that would be so great."

"Ya! Of course. Just tell me where you wana meet. And I'll be there after I finish getting ready. Then I'll spend a couple hours with you before heading off. Sound good?"

"Sure! That sounds great! Do you know where the traders holiday is?"

"Ya sure I know where it is."

"Ok well meet me there. If I'm not there when you get there just a wait there for a bit. I'll be moving back and forth during the morning doing all the prep work, so I wont have to be going back and forth all afternoon."

"Ok then, I'll meet you there. Shall I walk you home?"

"Sadly you better not, my mother will probably be there waiting for me. She gets antsy when I'm late for coming home at night. So its you'd probably not want to be there, who knows how she'll react. But thanks for offering, and thank you for the wonderful evening." Quickly she leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She gave the surprised boy a shy smile and started heading off towards her home.

Aeril stared awestruck as Kryn walked off. As this was the first kiss he'd received from someone his age, he felt totally confused. Why did she do it? Should he have done something back? Was that a sign of friendship or perhaps something else? His mind was racing but he could only seem to focus on the sensations coming from his cheeks.

Reaching up to touch his cheek, he could still feel the touch of her lips against his cheeks. Strangely he felt like his entire body was afire, yet his cheek didn't feel hot to the touch. It was more the heat he felt in the midst of a fight, like the rush he'd feel when he was pushing himself to his limit. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt that way. He never felt this way when Varlon or his grandmother would kiss him on the cheek, why would Kryn kissing him be any different? Was it because they were both elves? Did that have anything to do with it? He wasn't sure.

He frowned at himself for not knowing. A true martial artist should know himself and what his body is capable of doing. He didn't like not knowing so much of himself. As he started to walk back to his house, he tried with little success to put the kiss out of his mind and focus on what he would have to do for his test.

He still had his hand to his cheek when he entered his home. Varlon watched as his son walked in, wide eyed with wonder. He quickly surmised what had happened, since he knew the two of them had gone out to eat that afternoon and had been gone ever since. The fact that Aeril hadn't seemingly noticed him as he went about preparing for bed, brought a smile to his face. He too remembered what it was like to be in love. Seeing Aeril was already in bed still seemingly out of it, he offered a quick prayer to both his patron goddess Quellious and the goddess of love Erollisi Marr to watch over and protect Aeril, Kryn and the love they shared before heading to sleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos Quest Chapter 9

Aeril woke early the next morning and quickly began his preparations. Varlon gave him many things to help including a tent, a stack of rations, and some money incase he needed to buy something more. He immediately found how useful the adventurer's pouch could be. He was very grateful that he could store everything in the pouch, because otherwise it would have been very awkward for him to have to carry. Once all the preparations had been taken care of, he said good bye to Varlon and headed to East Freeport to meet Kryn.

Ariel opened the door to reveal a small tavern. Looking around he couldn't find Kryn, so he took a seat at a nearby table where he could keep an eye on the door to see when Kryn arrived. He wasn't seated long when someone came up to him and said. "Why hello there. My name is Sun, could I interest you in some wine?"

"Umm no thanks. I'm just waiting for a friend to come."

The girl smiled at him. "Well just let me know if you change your mind." She said before leaving him to attend to some other patrons in the tavern. He didn't wait long before Kryn finally arrived. She made a quick visual sweep and smiled when she saw him.

She quickly moved to sit next to him. After making a gesture to get Sun's attention she said. "Hey you, you been here long?"

Aeril shook his head. "Nope, not to long."

"Well that's good. I tried to make my trips to and from pretty fast." Seeing Kryn enter, Sun returned to the table to see if they wanted anything to drink. "Sure, bring us some water. We've got a lot of hard work ahead."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"You my dear Aeril, are going to help me smith."

"Smith? You mean as in black smithing? I don't know how to do that!"

"Oh don't worry about. I'll teach you!" She said just as Sun arrived with the drinks. "Thank you. Here's your tip." Turning back to Aeril, she said. "Now come on drink your water and lets go."

They finished their drinks and left the small tavern. Kryn led him past the tavern to an armory owned by a man named Ikthar. Just behind the armory was a small forge. "Ok here we are. Mr. Ikthar said it's ok to use his forge."

"Didn't you say you had chores to do?"

"Yes, this is my chore. My father wants me to make him a lot of things, from small bits of metal, to sheets of metal, and even to making armor."

"Why?" Aeril asked curiously.

"My father thinks that everyone should know how to smith. Because not only can it help you in other professions you might have, but there's always someone who needs what your making. Tailors need needles, fishermen need hooks, bakers need lots of things from utensil to pots and pans. My mother's the same way. She wants me to become a jeweler. She says people will pay a lot of money for just about anything enchanted. So she's had me making basic jewelry for quite some time now. Non-enchanted of course but that'll come with time."

Aeril looked at her quizzically. "Why do they wancha to learn all that?"

"Well you could say my family is into public service. My mother transports people from place to place, while my father finds and sells things to others. So I suppose they want me to continue the family tradition in a way. Not only that though, it's quite profitable. Porting alone cost 10 platinum!"

Aeril looked at her in surprise. "Wow that's a lot of money!"

"Yes, it is. When one considers that a skilled artisan can make about 1 gold piece a day. If he didn't spend any of that money with a 45% tax rate, it would take him about five and a half months to be able to afford a one time port."

"So you're actually pretty well off then" Aeril said with a bit of awe in his voice.

"I suppose you could say that. Though don't think just because a port cost's 10pp that she gets to keep it all. Not only does she have to pay tax like everyone else but the league keeps a good 40% as well. So she only really keeps about a third of that 10pp. And when your training your daughter to learn as many trades as I'm taking, the platinum disappears fairly quickly. Don't let me fool you. There's a lot of money to be made from smithing and jewel craft, but only if you attain a high level of skill in it. All in all it's an immense commitment of time and money. I don't mind, I like making things. So its worth it for me. In fact besides smithing and jewelry, I'm also learning to be a tailor and perhaps someday a potter. My mother even suggested I become a magician so that I could also make things through the use of conjuration. But conjuration really isn't my thing."

Aeril looked at her awestricken. "How do you have time for all that?"

Kryn laughed. "I don't. I've been spending all my time with you recently, which is my mother has been nagging me about my studies."

Aeril looked down apologetically. "I'm sorry Kryn. I didn't to get you in trouble with your mother."

She waved off the apology. "Don't worry about. I already told you yesterday. We have things worked out. Besides time spent with you, is time well spent. Now come over here and watch as I do this." Aeril watched as Kryn worked on the metal for a while before she finally turned around and said. "Now why don't you give it a try?"

"Ok I suppose I can try."

"There you go. That's the spirit. It's not really that hard, and its actually lots of fun. You're limited only by the depth of your imagination. From creating cookie cutters for children, to deadly swords for warriors. You can make whatever it is that you want to make, just the way you want to make it. There are few things in life that give you that much freedom and that much control."

Aeril nodded his head. He was about to say something when his eyes suddenly grew wide. "OUCH! THAT BURNS."

Kryn giggled next to him. "Ahh poor baby got burned. Want me to kiss it to make it better?" She teasingly asked in a sultry voice.

Remembering the kiss she had given him last night and the reaction he had to it, he turned back to forge and continued his work. "Anyway, let's get back to the smithing."

Seeing the small blush appear on his cheeks, Kryn couldn't help the smile that had found its way to her face. Putting an arm on his shoulder she leaned close to see how he was doing. "Not bad you picked that up pretty quick."

"It wasn't too hard, I'm just combining the metal."

"Well listen to you Mr. Professional blacksmith. Well since your feeling so self-confident how about we try something harder than?"

"Sure why not." Aeril said smiling.

"Ok then lets try making some metal files. It's very important that you get this right because it's a smith's tool. It's needed for things like making metal studs, arrow heads, and chain mail rings. If there's a file not made right there could be some very nasty unforeseen consequences. So you still feeling up to it?"

"Sure." He said though this time not quite as sure of himself. Kryn than began to show him the proper way of doing making the files. He watched intently as she carefully went through each step. After a few minutes she stood up so that he could then try it himself.

Initially he failed nearly every attempt he made, but Kryn was there next to him to help him and give him encouragement. Soon he began making them correctly more often, which made Aeril very happy and was a big relief to Kryn.

They had been working for quite some time when Kryn noticed that they needed some more water. "We're getting kind of low on water, do you think you can handle it without me here to help?"

Aeril waved his hand in a dismissive manner and said. "It's a piece of cake, don't worry about me I'll be ok."

Kryn shook her head. "Oh please, don't start getting cocky now. Your just making files, just imagine making some chain mail armor. You wouldn't want to make a mistake or you might be redoing the whole set of armor! Anyway I'll be back soon. Don't run off until I get back ok."

Kryn began to walk away to find more water, but her mind never left the blue eyed pigtailed boy. In her mind she remembered the first time she saw him and how she felt mesmerized as she looked into those amazingly blue eyes. She remembered him saving the young girl's kitten and then following him after he got into a fight with his father. Not to mention how surprised she was the first time he changed forms in front of her.

Until now Aeril had always viewed their relationship purely as that of best friends, until last night that is. With one small, seemingly innocent kiss, the solidity of that belief could now be called into question. She remembered the blush on his face when she teased him about kissing him. Given time she was sure she could get him to see her as more than a friend. But that in it of itself was the problem, there was no time. In fact she was most likely running out of time. Soon he would leave on one quest only to return to prepare for yet another. A quest that could keep him away as long as a year. A year was more than enough time for him to overlook his new found feelings for her and go back to merely being friends. Not only that, but without her around she was sure others would gladly try to step in and take the role of a potential girlfriend. And she would remain merely "My best friend Kryn."

Kryn sighed and lowered her head. The more she thought of it the more depressed she became. She knew there was nothing she could do. She knew her parents would never let her go with him, even if he did ask her to go with him. Her musings were suddenly interrupted when she bumped into someone.

The intersection suddenly became dead quite. An amazing fact considering she was at the busiest intersection in East Freeport. To the north of the intersection was the path to west Freeport, the south was the south gate, to the east were the docks and to the west was the residential and commercial sector of East Freeport. With the number of people that moved through the intersection daily, the silence that suddenly ensued was no minor thing.

Figuring she must have bumped into someone important she looked up to see who she bumped into and to apologize. Her eyes widened and her and nearly forgot to apologize. There in front of her was a tall human. He had long dark hair and moustache, he wore a black casters robe, and carried a large stuff with a skull at the end. The one thing that distinguished him from the common necromancer was his eyes. His eyes were pure yellow and unblinking, devoid of both iris and pupil. She realized she had just bumped into a Priest of Discord.

The Priests of Discord were a mysterious lot. It was a well-known fact that in every city there was always one Priest of Discord. That one Priest would endlessly wander his chosen city day and night, not once uttering a word to anyone unless someone first initiates a conversation with them. And while they're quite willing to give one advice, that advice is always tainted with blood and violence. Many cities not wishing such ideas being spread in their cities often tried to impression the Priests of Discord. When the Priests ignored the guards, they would then attempt to capture them by force. These attempts would almost always end in the brutal deaths of those who attacked the priests. The few times the city guards managed to kill one, for all priest fight to the death, a new priest would mysteriously show up within a week.

Due to this, the Priests of Discord gained a reputation for being extremely violent killers. Since then many have avoided them in fear of inadvertently triggering a violent episode, which was exactly what Kryn was afraid she may have done. Everyone stared mutely for several tense seconds wondering what would happen. He stared at her for several seconds, seemingly looking into her mind and soul before he turned and walked off without even acknowledging her apology.

Kryn sighed deeply. To say that was scary was a very large understatement. She quickly made her way to the inn and bought what she needed. On her way back she made sure she didn't bump into anyone at all, especially those in black robes. When she got back, she noticed that Aeril had gotten a good amount of work done. "Well you seem to have done pretty well for yourself!"

Aeril smiled at her. "You really think so? They don't look nearly as good as the ones you made.

Kryn picked one up and examined his work carefully. "Well they are a bit disfigured but they're still usable. After all this is your first time, while I have been at this for years. Its only natural that mine will look better, after all this has been trivial to me for years now. But like I said this is good enough! ~"

Thanks! I guess this can be kinda fun after all! I aught to help you more when I get back. That way we can spend a lot of time together, without upsetting your parents." Aeril said smiling happily.

Kryn's expression seemed to lose some of its cheerfulness when he said that, though she gave him a weak smile and said. "Ya, that's a good idea."

Aeril heard the sadness in her voice. "What's wrong Kryn? Why did you suddenly get so sad? You sounded happy just a bit ago. Was it something I said?"

The Half Elf shrugged and said. "Kinda, but not really." Taking a deep sigh, she said. "Honestly I'm not exactly sure what it is. I'm not usually this emotional."

"It's about my leaving to Faydwer isn't it?" Seeing her nod he stopped working and turned to give her a hug. "Don't worry Kryn, I'll always be your friend. Anytime you need me I'll be there for you, even if it means sailing across the abysmal sea or taking on the entire pantheon of gods. No matter what it is, I promise."

Kryn tightened her hold on him as he spoke. Tears freely slid down her cheeks. Coming from anyone else she would have doubted the actually of those being kept, but coming from Aeril she knew they were true. She had no doubt that he would follow through with those words or die trying. She tightened the embrace a bit more before saying "I . . . thank you."

Aeril reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry Kryn. I'll be back from this quest soon and I wont leave for Faydwer until after I say goodbye to you first. Though I guess it's more of an 'I'll see you later,' cuz I promise I will come back from that trip too."

Kryn smiled at him. "You had *Better* come back soon. Because believe me I most definitely plan on cashing in those promises." Letting go of their embrace Kryn said. "But anyway it's getting late and you had better go before I try to get you to stay here with me and not leave in the first place."

Aeril laughed and said. "Ya I guess you're right. So I guess I'll see you soon."

As he turned to leave Kryn suddenly reached out and took hand. Turning back to look at her, he gave her a questioning look. Kryn opened her mouth as if to speak but quickly closed it. As she stared into his blue eyes she thought of the words her mother had told her nights before, and knew she needed to tell him. Fighting back a wave of nervousness, she said. "I... I wanted to say . . . I mean I wanted you to know that I . . . "

Once again she found it hard to speak as another wave of fear and nervousness rippled through her. She couldn't believe how hard it was to say, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sadly she realized she still couldn't tell him. It wasn't time yet, she wasn't ready. Slowly she opened her eyes and exhaled, smiling at him she pulled him closer for another embrace. "Just come to me soon. Ok."

With a reassuring voice he said. "Don't worry Kryn, I promise."

She reluctantly let go of the hug. He gave her a warm smile and began walking away. She watched his retreating form until she could no longer see him. She shook her head and with great difficulty returned to her work on the forge.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few hours after noon when Aeril left Kryn and entered the Commonlands. Despite the fact that this was his first time traveling away from Freeport, he found it oddly comfortable. He had often heard about how monotonous and boring traveling could be, but to him traveling felt like second nature. It seemed to have the quality of familiarity that one gets doing something they've done their entire lives. He enjoyed the peace he felt as he walked. It gave him time to think about the many things that had recently come up in his life.

Aeril kept coming back to Varlon's words about his fighting style. Could he really be practicing other styles? It seemed ridiculous at first, after all where would he have learned the other styles? But then he thought about some of his most recent fights. He realized that while they started out normal, as the fight progressed and he became more focused, things started to change.

He no longer had to actively think about what to do; instead he simply acted out on instincts. The strange thing was, it felt like he was both fighting the battle and watching it at the same time. If the part of him that was watching saw something, the part of him fighting would react to it. What one saw or did the other would know, almost as if there were two people sharing the same body.

That seemed the best way to describe it, because there were indeed differences between them. For starters he envisioned the one fighting as older and with a visage of one who has became one with the art. His demeanor was different as well. He was much more confident and determined. Oddly enough though, despite whatever form he was in at the time, he distinctly felt as if the part of him that was fighting was male.

Of course he didn't really split into two different people when he fought. That was simply the easiest way to describe what felt when he entered that strange trance like state, he would enter during the last several fights. With a heavy sigh he looked around at his surroundings. He was surprised to realize that it was getting very late and that the sun was well on its way to setting. Aeril couldn't believe how much time had already passed, it didn't feel as if he had been walking all that long.

Deciding that he liked the place he was at, he stopped and began to set up camp for the night. After he finished setting up camp and starting a fire, he sat down to eat his traveling rations. When he finished eating, he laid down to think some more. How did he learn those techniques and why did he go into to those trance-like states? Kryn had once told him that full elves don't actually sleep; they instead entered a meditative trance. But that couldn't have anything to do with, it could it? He was positive though, that whatever it was, was somehow connected to the shadow that was his past.

There were so many questions, some of which he was too afraid to ask until recently. Why was he alone in the Commonlands when Varlon found him? Why was it that he could change forms? How and when did he learn all thos martial arts techniques that he used when he was entranced? And why did it suddenly come out now? He had studied the way of the ashen monk's for years, first from Varlon, and then from Braka. Why did they never appear then? He couldn't answer any of those and others similar now, but he was sure once he remembered his past most if not all of those questions would be answered.

Letting out a large yawn, he turned his body to one side and closed his eyes to sleep. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, and soon there after began to dream. In his dreams he was walking through a forest of some kind. With him was someone else, but unfortunately he couldn't make out any details about the person. On both of their backs they wore a heavy travelers pack, though oddly enough it didn't pose much of a burden on him.

He could hear the person next to him talking, but he couldn't understand what he said. As they continued walking and trying to talk, the scenery around them began to change quite a lot. One minute they would be walking in a forest the next they would be in the desert. And so it continued, climbing mountains, treading through swamps and marshes and other such places.

The person next to him suddenly stopped and began to rummage through his own pack. Finding something, he tried showing it to Aeril and began pointing at something on it. Whatever it was his partner was showing him, was just as nebulous as his partner was to him. Putting the pack back on, he started walking down a small mountain path. The further they descended into the valley the more misty it became.

When they finally reached the valley, they were met by a man. The man began to talk to them, but again he couldn't understand him. He wasn't sure if his partner understood the man or not because he continued onward past the man. When his partner finally stopped he began to take notice of the many springs around them.

The man who met them followed them and continued to speak to them. His partner dropped his pack to the ground and jumped atop one of the many poles that extended upward from the springs. Shrugging his shoulders he followed his partner's example. The new man began speaking faster and his voice took an urgent tone.

That was when his partner jumped at him. Following suit, they met in the air and traded blows before landing on different poles. Again his partner jumped at him, so he once again followed his example. This time though he hit his partner and he fell into one of the springs below. As he watched his partner plummet to the spring below, he realized that the other man was no longer speaking.

Turning to see what had quieted the man, he was shocked to see that the man was gone. In his place was a young girl. She was dressed in a robe so white it seemed to radiate its own light. On her face he saw a look of serene tranquility. He was so awed by her that he never noticed his partner getting out of the spring at jumping at him again. The sudden collision forced his mind to return to the fight, as he began falling towards a spring. Just as he was about to break the surface of the water, he woke up with a start.

Aeril suddenly bolted straight up, and frantically checked himself over. He sighed in relief when he realized it was just a dream. Though what it meant, what he felt the need to check himself for, and why he reacted with so much fear to it was a complete mystery to him. Slowly he started to take notice of his surroundings. It was still dark and his fire had gone out some time ago. His body reacting to the darkness changed forms, allowing her to see much better.

She was about to restart the fire and make something to eat, when she heard the battle cries of two Orcs not far from her. Not wasting any time, she quickly ran towards the inevitable battle.

Upon arriving, she swiftly surveyed what was going on. Two Orcs were locked in battle with a Dark Elf. A Dark Elf that she immediately recognized, Maji. Wasting no time she quickly joined the fight. She struck out at the Orc closest to her. It staggered from the surprise attack.

The Orc decided to express his anger on her, and turned from attacking Maji. Aeril was about to continue her attack, when she suddenly felt a tiny jolt shoot up her spine as a powerful bolt of energy slammed into her opponent. The Orc roared angrily and began to charge towards Maji. But Aeril acting rapidly managed to hit the Orc twice before attempting to trip it. But the Orc quickly turned about and connected his fist directly with her head, dropping her to her hands and knees leaving her feeling quite dazed.

The strangely familiar feeling of magic washing over and embracing her, drove the dizziness away in time for her to see the Orcs foot heading for her head. She nimbly avoided the kick, and got back on her feet. She quickly had to dodge another of the Orcs swings, which she easily dodged and delivered her own kick to the Orcs unprotected chest.

The Orc stumbled back a step, but immediately came back swinging. She easily side-stepped the swing and again kicked his unprotected side. This pattern continued for a few minutes, but each hit only seemed to enrage the Orc more. Suddenly she felt a small jolt and jumped back.

Another bolt of energy hit the Orc killing him. Aeril watched as she continued casting, and suddenly she felt the touch of magic upon her again. A slight reddish glow emanated off of her and made her feel a bit warmer. He remembered that spell from the first time they talked, it was the spell that burned his hand when he held her. She was about to ask her what happened when she gestured behind her.

Aeril's eyes went wide and quickly turned around, as she remembered the second Orc. She was quite surprised, not to see the Orc advancing at her, instead she saw it staring intently at a small dandelion at its feet. He cautiously took a step towards it, but it continued to look at the bright yellow flower.

"Wait, don't attack it!" Maji said. "It won't do anything but stare at that flower until you hurt it in some way. But the spell won't last for much longer, and when it does break, its going to be very angry. So be ready. I can cast a few more spells to weaken him without waking it from the spell, but I'm going to have to rest for a bit after that."

Aeril shrugged. "Ya sure, do watcha wanna do." He replied to her, while positioning herself between Maji and the Orc. She watched as a greenish glow briefly surrounded the Orc, but it continued to start at the flower. Then an orange sphere appeared and began to slowly tighten arround the orc's throat.

That spell had the immediate effect of making the Orc begin to cough as the sphere continued to shrink and further constricted its throat. It angrily ran forward squishing the flower that until now, it had been watching so intently. With the sword drawn in hand, it swung at Aeril. Aeril backed away, easily dodging the swing. Three more times the Orc tried to hit her and three more times Aeril avoided the strikes.

When the Orc attempted a fourth strike, Aeril side-stepped it to make her own attack. But the Orc reacted quicker than she expected. Aeril tired to get out of the blade's path and nearly succeeded. The blade of the sword easily tore through her shirt and made a shallow diagonal cut just under her left breast and traveling to her navel leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

Aeril hissed in pain and clutched at her chest. Maji, who had sat to rest, looked up with a concerned look. Aeril's staggered backwards, as the pain was becoming nearly unbearable. Aeril's body shifted to try to better endure the onslaught of pain searing through her chest. The Orc was so shocked by the transformation that it actually lowered the weapon and started at him as if it had been mesmerized again. Though still in a lot of pain, he moved to make his attack.

The Orc was still so stunned that Aeril was able to land two quick punches followed by a roundhouse to the sternum. Though the kick caused him no small measure of pain, Aeril was glad to notice the obvious pain etched to the Orcs face. Entering a frenzied rage, the Orc once again lifted its sword and began swinging wildly at him. Aeril managed to avoid the Orc's attacks, which of course only enraged it even more. The Orc bellowed loudly and charged him, with its sword raised high in the air.

Once again Aeril felt a tingling sensation in his spine, knowing by now what was going to happen, he swiftly moved away. Maji's energy bolt struck the Orc, who began to convulse as the wild energy made its muscle's spasm uncontrollably. After a few seconds the Orc's smoldering body fell limply to the ground.

Seeing the Orc was dead Aeril fell to his knee's clutching at his wound. "How bad is it?"

"It hurts a lot, but it ain't that serious. It just barely hit me." Standing up he said. "In a few hours I probably won't even feel a thing."

Maji rolled her eyes. "Why must men always try to act so macho?" She asked herself loud enough to be heard. Sighing deeply she said. "Come here. Let me look at that. One can only imagine how filthy that sword is, you'll get an infection if you don't tend to it properly."

Aeril moved close enough to let her treat and bind the wound. "Thanks, I actually didn't bring any of those kinds of supplies." He said somewhat embarrassed.

"Why?" she asked as she began to treat the wound.

"I don't know I just kinda didn't think about it. It was kinda dumb wasn't it."

"No, why did you try to help? I never asked for your help, why did you risk your life to save me?"

"Cuz you were being attacked and outnumbered. It's not like I coulda just left you there to die or nothing." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's what most others would have done. Neither elves nor humans are well known for helping a Dark Elf in distress, much less one that has already attacked them."

"Cantcha just accept the fact that I ain't out to getcha or nothing. Goodness! I nearly got killed trying to help you out and you're still doubting me! What do I gotta do to getcha to trust me?"

Maji paused in her ministrations for a moment and looked up at him. For a moment Maji's blue eyes met his and ^(*&^*&(^ before she turned away and went back to treating him. "Trust is a dangerous thing. Why should I, as a Dark Elf, trust you?"

Aeril shook his head. "I came to help you when I saw you were in trouble, because I don't care if you're a Dark Elf, human, or a Bixie. It doesn't matter to me; I just want to be friends. Is that really too much to ask?"

Maji finished tending to his wound and stood up. "So you want to be friends?" Seeing him nod his head, she said. "You're a persistent one aren't you?" She sighed before continuing. "I suppose you'll just keep trying till I say yes won't you?" Seeing him nod his head again she relented and said. "Ok, very well."

Aeril's face lit up. "That's great! That was some pretty cool magic you did back there, what kinda spellcaster are you?"

With a bit of reluctance Maji said. "That depends, sometimes I'm a wizardess at other times I'm an enchantress. It all depends on my mood at the time."

Aeril's eyes were wide in both amazement and awe. "Wow! that's incredible. I've never heard of anyone who's ever been both an enchanter and a wizard. So what kind of mood are you in right now?"

Her smile at the question, took him completely by surprise. "A wizardess." Kryn had once told him that most spellcasters had a tendency to be aloof, and Maji had so far been following the stereotype quite well until now. Seeing her smile made him feel good, it showed that the two of them could become friends after all.

Though surprisingly enough, something else had caught his attention more then the smile on her face. It was her eyes. When the two had made eye contact a few minutes ago, her eyes had been blue, but as she smiled just now, he noticed her eyes had become green. He was about to ask her about it, when she asked him. "So why exactly are you out here anyway? Don't you spend all day guarding the city gates, or have now taken it upon yourself to do patrol duty in the commands as well?"

Aeril winced at the harsh and cold tone she used, which was completely unlike the warm and friendly smile she had on her face moments ago. "I'm on a quest. After walking all afternoon, I went to sleep. But I hard the Orcs battle cries, so I came right away to help."

He noticed her eyes changing again. "A quest? What kind of quest?"

"Well. The quest is my test to get my orange sash. I gotta get some kinda special Orc bracer, a dervish cutthroat ring, a lightstone and a firebeetle eye."

"So is that why you were so quick to come to my defense when you heard the Orcs? Did you come hoping to get their armor as a reward for your help?" She asked with more than a little bit of anger seeping into her voice.

Aeril shook his head vigorously. "No! Honest! I didn't even think about that. Since its night time, I thought that whoever they were attacking could have been caught off guard while they were sleeping." He was shocked at how cynical she was. He hadn't ever seen anyone get so angry before, even her eyes had turned red. Aeril realized that it would likely take a lot of time to truly gain her trust let alone friendship.

Maji visibly calmed down. "I suppose that doesn't sound like something you would do."

Aeril exhaled in relief. Just then the slight glow that had been radiating from him started dimming considerably and he was beginning to feel a bit cold. "Hey umm are you hungry? We could go back to my campsite and I could make us some food or something? I don't have much. I just have some traveling rations and some water, but your welcome to it. We can even light a fire so we can get some heat and light."

Maji looked at him somewhat apprehensively, as if trying to decide whether or not to trust him. "Fine, I suppose I'll go."

He smiled warmly at her and said. "Great! Let's go; it's just over here." It didn't take them long to get back to his campsite, but Maji had to summon up a sphere of light to help him see better in the pitch darkness.

After arriving Aeril told her. "Here we are. Make yourself comfortable, I'll start a fire and unpack the food." He went to his pack to get the food, and then brought some back to her. "Here you go. Oh and thanks for up that little light thingie. I'm not used not being able to see in the dark.

Seeing she seemed unsure of what to say, he decided to talk about something safe. "So uhh- why'd you wanna be both a wizard and an enchanter?"

Maji sighed and said. "I didn't." Opening her spellbook, she said. "I've been blessed with an incredible mastery of the art, and wizardry is my arcane focus of choice. I found wizardry to be extremely easy and was able to understand, scribe, and memorize all of the first six cantrips in one day." She said as she stared deeply into the fire, not even looking at him as she spoke.

"Sounds pretty impressive."

"It is. It may not sound like a lot, but for a novice that's an incredible feat. Most are only able to learn two, and it usually takes a few days to achieve full mastery of these six cantrips. Many thought that I would become a great wizardess, but I was dismayed when I began to try casting my spells. It quickly became apparent that I something was amiss with my evocations. Initially I thought that perhaps it was due to inexperience, but despite hours and hours of practice they just wouldn't manifest correctly. I went to see some of my guild masters and they said that the spells were indeed cast correctly, the problem was they manifested without any real power. So my evocations are mostly just an overly elaborate light show."

Aeril looked at her questioningly. "I don't get it. If you can do it right, why wont it work right?"

Maji closed her spellbook and said to him. "I guess I should probably describe the basics of magic to you. There are three major divisions of magic: arcane, divine, and bardic. Arcane and divine work very similarly, the only real difference is the source that is tapped into for casting. Magic is then further divided into five different schools: Abjuration, Alteration, Conjuration, Divination, and Evocation. Abjuration protects, reinforces, creates barriers or repel things away. Alteration changes and transforms things, creatures, or energy. Conjuration is the creation of things, creatures or energy. Divination is the manipulation of the senses. Illusions, invisibility, improved vision, acute hearing, or the ability to counter these are all examples of divination. Finally there is evocation, the magic of destruction. Evocation is the generation, augmentation, and manipulation of various forms of energy, which is usually directed at something with destructive intent."

"Wizardry focuses highly on evocation and alteration, and divination to a lesser extent. While I can cast evocations, they're just too weak to do any kind of damage. Many thought it was a curse placed upon me by the dark father, for not worshiping him. Curse or not, I wasn't going to let it overcome me, so I tried to take the path of the enchanter. I found its philosophical focus much more difficult, but still within the range of the average practitioner. So I decided to do both, taking what I could do in wizardry and incorporating it into my enchantments."

Aeril shook his head to clear the confusion. "Woh, wait a minute, I don't get something. If you can't use those kinds of spells what was it you were hitting those Orcs with?"

Maji laughed, more at herself than at him. "That my dear boy, is the great mystery. That spell is called chaotic feedback, the first evocation spell taught to young enchanters. I nearly didn't buy it. But after hearing Olavn N'Mar laughing about my 'curse,' I was determined to make him take back his words. Surprisingly enough, I was able to manifest it correctly on my first attempt. It was as if whatever was previously hampering my magic was suddenly gone. Unfortunately, I still haven't been able to make my other evocations do what they're supposed to do."

"But that doesn't make any sense. If you could get one right, why not another?"

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. Headmistress Camia believes it might be because of the way enchanters and wizards interact with magic. Headmaster Gath N'Mare on the other hand thinks it might be have something to do with the elemental forces associated with the spells. But at this point there's no real method to find out the cause. But enough about me, now it's your turn. I've done most of the talking so far, now its time for you to fascinate me with your stories."

"Me? Uh ok, sure. Um what do you wana talk about?"

"Well for starters, why not talk about your ability to change your sex and race."

"Well I'm not exactly sure how I do it exactly, and no one I've met can explain it either. I've probably always been able to change. I know for sure I've been able to change since Varlon, my father, found me about seven years ago. But I can't remember anything before that."

"I see. So it's an inborn supernatural ability, similar to the dragon fear that all dragons radiate. I know I didn't see you cast any spell and the fact your sex and voice change prove it's not a normal illusion."

"Ya, I guess so. I can't even control when it happens, it just kinda happens . . . " Aeril's eyes widened as realization set it.

Maji looked at startled by the sudden outburst. "What is it? What did you just realize?"

"The trigger."

"You just now figured out what triggers your change?"

Aeril shook his head. "No, I've known what triggers my change for a long time now. My emotions trigger my change, just like your eyes!"

"My eyes? What about my eyes?"

"Ya. Your eyes, they change color. I noticed them change earlier. I wasn't sure at first if it was just my imagination or if they really were changing. But they do change, and I think they change like I do. Different emotions change your eyes to a different color. Am I right?"

Maji made an exaggerated face of disappointment and teasingly said. "And here I thought you were staring at me because of my beauty." She was quite surprised to note the boy began to blush slightly. Becoming serious again she said. "I actually don't know really. I've only recently found out about it."

Aeril gave her a doubtful face. "You've got to be kidding how couldn't you know?"

"Because dear, unlike you, my change is much subtler than yours. When you change there are many obvious changes, not the least of which is a near foot difference in height. There simply is no way for me to know if and when my eyes change color. Unlike human women, I don't spend all day fawning over myself in a mirror. Which is of course, the only way to find out. Those few who had noticed, simply thought it had something to do with my enchanter training."

Maji continued saying. "I found out because my parents were having an argument about my eyes. My father said they were yellow, my mother blue and I said they were brown. Turned out we were all wrong, because they were red."

"Hmm, well I think they change because of your emotions like I do. I thinkI even know a few of the emotions that change your eyes. I think it's when you like something that they turn blue. I could tell cuz when you were talking about magic you got really into it, kinda like my friend Kryn does when she gets talking about something she likes. And when you were talking about magic they turned blue. But when you got curious they seemed to turn yellow like right now. They also turned red, when you got mad cuz your magic didn't work, or when those guys were makin fun of you."

"So my eyes turn red when I get upset, how cliche." She said in an annoyed voice, which of course turned her eyes red to match what she was feeling.

"Well hey, I'm sure it ain't that simple. I mean a whole bunch of different emotions make me change one way or another. So as far as we know they might also turn red when you get sleepy and tired."

Maji observed the boy. He was so different from all the stories she had ever heard about both humans and Wood Elves. The boy was friendly outgoing and trusting to a fault. Not to mention forgiving. Had the situation been reversed, she didn't think she'd be able to forgive the sometimes elf. At least not that quickly. Yet he had not only forgiven her, but he nearly got himself killed to protect her. She had been initially apprehensive about talking to him, but now she was glad she did. "Thank you for not being swayed by what you have heard of my people. While I'm sure most of it is likely quite true, I'm glad you decided to talk to me. There are few who have intrigued me like you have."

Aeril responded saying. "Thank you, for deciding to actually stay and talk. See it wasn't so bad was it? We've in found a few things in common."

Maji shook her head and smiled. "Yes, I suppose we do have a few things in common. And no, I guess it wasn't so bad talking with you after all."

"See! If we would have done this the first time, we met a long time ago, we coulda been friends for longer than a couple hours. Though I guess we won't be able to become much better friends."

Maji raised an eyebrow and asked. "And why is that?"

"Well cuz I'm on my quest, and your gonna go wherever it is you were going before those Orcs attacked you. And then after I finish this, I'm leaving with my father to Faydwer to learn about my elven side. So who knows if how long it'll be until we might see each other again."

Maji looked contemplatively at him, all the while her eyes were switching back and forth from green to yellow. "I see. Tell me, what were the things you needed to complete your quest?"

Aeril was surprised by the question, but answered saying. "Well I gotta get a fire beetle eye, an Orc bracer, derv insignia ring, and a lightstone. Why?"

Maji once again became contemplative, though this time for much longer. Finally after a couple of minutes had passed, she said. "I have an idea. I myself am on a quest. My quest is to pick up several sets of runes from the various arcane cities, to aid my instructor in his research. If you want, we could group together and help each other out. You could use someone to help you in your fights, and I would like a companion as I enter cities that are most likely quite hostile to me."

He pondered that and asked. "How will I be able to get the things I need if I go with you?"

"Well first let me say it may end up taking more time to finish than if you stayed here. Everything you need can be found in the Commonlands, but there are places where you may find it easier to accomplish your tasks. Of course we can attempt to hunt for the things you need on our way through the Commonlands. And hopefully we can find you something for you to fight the wisps with."

"What do you mean?"

Maji examined the boy from top to bottom. "Well as far as I can see you don't seem to have anything that has been magically enhanced, so you can actually hurt them. You see willowisps are magical creatures and are immune against any type of mundane attack. You either need to be able to cast magic or having a magical weapon, otherwise you can forget about killing some willowisps. So what do you say, shall we team up?"

Aeril shrugged. "Sure why not."

Her blue eyes shining she gave him a genuine smile. "Good. Let's see, Nearfield is less than a day's walk from here. How about this, I still need to pick up my gear. So let's meet up in Nearfield tomorrow, about six hours past noon."

"Wait, your not coming with me?" Asked the bewildered boy.

Maji sighed. She stood up arms extended out, and twirled about showing off her well-worn brown traveler's robe. "I'm not exactly dressed to go adventuring. I'm going to travel to Freeport, pick up the Freeport rune, a change of cloths, some food, and gate back to my residence in Nearfield. It won't delay us very long and if you want, you can send your family a message via the Leauge of Antonican Bards. I know a bard that can make the trip to Freeport from Nearfield in about half a day."

"Ya I guess so."

"Here catch." She said as she tossed a small bag at him. "Use that money to get yourself a room at the inn and rest a bit. Also if your going to send a message home look for an elf bard named Salvin and tell him I sent you. If he asks, tell him I'm in Freeport."

"Aeril frowned, but said. "Ok, sure. So we meet at six in the town center?"

Maji nodded her head. "Good. Now that we've settled everything, I'd recommend leaving now. That way you'll have plenty of time to get a room in the inn and sleep. I need to leave now, or I won't have a chance to rest. So I'll see you at six."

Without waiting for him to respond, she turned around and began walking off. Aeril stood there watching her walk away; still feeling a bit lost. After a minute he shook his head and said. "Sheesh, that girl is something else. Oh well I guess I better start packing."

It didn't take him very long to repack his belongings and set off. The walk wasn't too long and she arrived a little bit after noon. She was amazed at how small the village was compared to Freeport. Small farms and cottages could be seen everywhere, though this wasn't much of a surprise as she knew that Nearfield grew most of Freeport's food.

Seeing as how she still had a long time until she was supposed to meet Maji, she decided to follow her advice and get a room in the inn. The inn was easy enough to find as it was just off the main road, which went through the center of town. As with most of the buildings she found in Nearfield, the inn wasn't fancy or extravagant as the inns in Freeport.

She was quite embarrassedwhen she went to the inn, as the innkeeper somehow recognized her and let everyone who could hear know that she was Varlon's child. When she asked for a room, she was astonished when he gave her the best room in the inn free of charge. It wasn't as luxurious as a room in the Jade Tiger in Freeport, with its wall-to-wall green silk carpeting, but it was still nicer than his own room in Freeport.

She unpacked and decided to find the bard Maji had told her about so she could send a message home. Seeing Harold, Varlon's former student and innkeeper, Aeril asked him. "Do you know where I can find a bard named Salvin?"

Harold looked at her oddly and asked. "Why would you be looking for him?"

"Well cuz I wanted to send Varlon a message telling him about my travel plans."

Harold shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive gesture and said. "He lives in the lone cottage to the north of town."

She thanked him and excused herself, and began heading to the northen part of the town. There as Harold said, was a cottage so far removed from the rest of the village that one could argue it wasn't part of the Nearfield at all. As she neared the door, she could hear music coming from in the house. She knocked on the open door, but received no answer. She was thinking about knocking again, when a male elf answered the door and said. "Yes? Can I do something for you?"

Aeril had never seen an elf like quite like him ever before. She wasn't sure what type of elf he was. Though his skin was blue, it wasn't like that of the dark to indigo shades found on Dark Elves, his was a pale cyan. "I'm looking for Salvin."

She noticed the other elf's eyebrows raised in surprise. "That would be me. How can I help you?"

"Well I kinda need a message back home to my father in Freeport. I was kinda hoping you could do that for me, unless you're busy or something.

"Why ask me? There are other bards in Nearfield who can help you out, for a lot less than what I charge." He looked at the girl intently, trying to figure out why a strange Wood Elf girl would be asking him to deliver a message to her home in Freeport. It was odd enough that someone came to his house, as the humans of Nearfield felt really uneasy around him. But for a full-blooded elf to come to his door was all but unheard of, as the other sixteen elves who lived in Nearfield had long ago made it quite clear they wanted nothing to do with him.

Aeril couldn't understand what she had done to get such a reaction from the strange elf. "Well. A friend of mine said I should ask you. She said you could get it there pretty fast."

Salvin looked at her even suspiciously now. "A friend of yours? Does this friend have a name?"

Sensing the extra scrutiny and growing tension Aeril was starting to get a bit nervous. She quickly answered. "Um her name's Maji. She said . . . " She didn't get a chance to finish as Salvin suddenly began laughing. Now thoroughly confused, she asked. "What's so funny?"

"You said Maji sent you? There has to some kind of mistake. I can't see the Maji I know being friends with a woody."

Aeril felt both hurt and a bit angry. "Why not?" She asked in a riled voice.

"How long have the two of you known each other?"

"Well, we haven't known each other that long, but we're starting to become friends."

"That's why. The Maji I know tends to act somewhat paranoid, though she would of course say that's she's just cautious. She's suspicious of anyone who isn't a Dark Elf, and tends to be wary of the ones who are."

Aeril sighed, that did seem like it could be an accurate description of Maji. "She told me, if I want to send a message home to find an elven bard named Salvin, and that if he asked to tell him that she would be in Freeport. If you don't believe me then I'll describe her to you. She's got long white hair and dark blue skin, she's got blue, yellow, red, brown, and green eyes, though if she has more I'm not sure. She's also both a wizard and an enchantress, but has trouble casting some of her wizard attack spells - or something like that. Not only that but she has a place here in Nearfield, but she makes the trip to Freeport at least once a week."

The bard visibly lightened up and even looked a bit amazed. "Wow, that pretty impressive. It seems I'm the one in the wrong. I'm sorry for not believing you but things have been tense since that Dark Elf murdered a girl in Freeport. Not only that but I've only known her to have taken an instant liking to one person. As I said before, she's not one to easily give out her trust. So tell me you miss, what would your name be?"

The sudden and dramatic change in his demeanor caught Aeril off guard. Quickly getting her bearing back she quickly answered his question. Salvin's eye's grew wide for a moment. "Well, I'll be. You're the metamorph! You're the one who had the new Freeport city ordinance overturned. That's quite an accomplishment. So what brings you out here?"

"Well I'm on a quest. But last night I found Maji being attacked by a couple of Orcs, so I helped her out a bit. We talked for a while and we decided to do our quests together. Maji said it'll probably take more time than originally expected, so I was hoping you could deliver a message for me so they won't worry."

"I see. I suppose my little girl is growing up, it's about time. She's far too paranoid. Maji is by far, not your typical Dark Elf. 'My mother once told me that even the most noble minded of Dark Elves only see friends as valuable resources, worth keeping around for a while.' But Maji and a few precious others are not like that. Sadly, as I just proved, people are quick to jump to conclusions based on what they see and expect."

"Those same reasons are why Maji tends to paranoid and cynical. In Neriak one must always be watching their back, and if you don't worship Innoruuk doubly so. Added with the fact that there are many 'good' people out there, who would love nothing more than to kill a dark elf so they can make the world a better place. But those who have managed to earn her trust will find she's really very friendly. Though be careful about her sense of humor, it is . . . very unique." Salvin sighed deeply and shook his head. "Anyway, you must be getting tired of listening to me lecture away. So what message did you want me to deliver to your father?"

"It's ok. I'm used to getting lectured. Well, just let Varlon know that me and Maji are gonna be working together doing some quests. So I'll probably take a bit longer to complete my quest, so don't get worried if I don't show up when they think expect." It was then that she realized what Salvin had asked him. "How did you know I wanted the message sent to my father?"

"You're Aeril of Freeport. A lot of people know about you around Freeport, after that trial of yours before the city council. Not only that, but apparently the innkeeper here in Nearfield knows your father, so we've heard about you that way too. Anyway good luck to you on your quest and I'll have your message delivered in sometime around five or six tonight."

With a wave, Salvin took off running towards Freeport. Aeril shook her head; he was very strange, and not only that he forgot to charge her. Then again most bards tended to be a bit odd, so she shouldn't have really been all that surprised. Having sent his message, she decided to take Maji's advice again and went to her inn room to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It was nearly six when he woke up again. As was normal he nearly always woke up as a guy, despite what form he was in when he went to sleep. He quickly got dressed, and gathered all the things he had unpacked. Once he had collected everything, he left for the center of town to meet Maji.

He was surprised to note the place they were supposed to meet, was a shrine to Erollisi Marr, goddess of love. He sat on a nearby bench and began to wait, ten minutes had passed when he saw a figure in a brown traveler's robe approach the shrine. He stood up and walked next to the figure. Maji turned to look at him a moment before turning back to the shrine. She bowed her head and began to speak quietly for a few moments. When she seemed to be done, he asked her. "So you worship Erollisi Marr?"

Maji shook her head. Seeing the confused look on his face made her smile. "Tell me, would you not show respect to the dwarven king, Kazon Stormhammer. What about the barbarian high prophetess Wila McLish? Would you not show her respect despite the fact she isn't royalty?"

Aeril nodded his head. "Well ya. I mean they're still kings and rulers, so I guess you should pay respect to them."

"Then should not the same be done to the god's themselves?"

"Ya I guess you're right. I never thought of it like that."

"Besides, it makes for a great cover up. No one would ever think that the person in the traveler's robe, with their head bowed before the shrine, would be a Dark Elf. The irony of it is simply mind-boggling. Imagine a Dark Elf, children of the god of hate, worshiping the goddess of love!"

Maji walked over to the bench he had just been sitting on, and sat. Aeril could tell that none of this was new for her. Her brown traveler's robe was a bit big on her, which helped hide her royal blue skin. She had her hood low over her face, so that the only thing that could be seen where a few strands of snowy hair. He approached the bench. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Maji scooted over a bit. "Sure go ahead. I'm just really tired. I've been on the go nonstop for the last couple of days and I haven't really had the chance to rest yet. I had planned on resting a bit in Freeport, but when Salvin arrived as usually he couldn't stop talking."

"Who is that guy?"

Maji chuckled. "Salvin is my crazy, odd, and very eccentric friend. I guess you could say he's one of my best friends. Though heaven knows, he has his fathers mouth. Witty remarks, stories or lectures, he's the classic bard who simply loves the sound of his own voice."

Aeril hesitantly asked her. "Um I don't mean to be rude or sound stupid, but what kind of elf is he?"

"He's a hybrid. Half-Dark Elf, half-Wood Elf. His mother is the Dark Elf Kallimah. Wait let me guess you've never heard of her? She's a Dark Elven warrior, who was accused of treason, because she didn't complete a quest that was given to her. Instead she went to Kunark, where she met a Wood Elf druid, who managed to worm his way into her heart. I'll tell you the whole story later, when we're on the road."

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Well since I've already picked up the first set of runes from Freeport, here's what I was thinking. From here we head west toward the wizard pyramid in Commonlands. Then we'll take the port Toxxulia and head to Erudin. After we finish in Erudin we head back to the Toxx spires, so we can next goto Greater Feydark. Likewise once in Gfey, we'll head to Felwithe to pick up the runes and return to the spires. Finally we'll head to Neriak, after porting into Nektulos. By that point we should both have finished our quests, if not we'll head back to the Commonlands to finish up. Sound good to you? If not we can change some things."

"How are we going to going to afford all those ports?"

Maji gave him a flat stare. "That was almost insulting. I am both a Dark Elf and a wizard; I have my connections in the league. All we have to do is wait and we'll have our free port." She paused a moment to laugh at her unintended pun. "The way I figure it, two weeks to the commons pyramid, three weeks to and from Erudin two weeks to Felwithe round trip, and finally about a week and a half to Neriak. So it'll take us about two months, give or take a few days for resting and hunting. Any objections or is that good with you?"

Aeril shook his head. "No that sounds good I guess. So when do you want to leave?"

Maji sat up from her bench. "Well seeing as how you brought your things with you, we might as well leave now."

"Now?" Aeril asked, clearly surprised. "But you said you're tired and that you haven't rested yet. Why don't we rest here for a bit first, and leave when you're more rested?"

Maji stood up. "No, its best we rest on the road. We'll take turns resting and staying guard. Fire beetles and bandits like striking at night. Firebeatles are drawn by the light, while bandits like to attack while their prey is asleep and defenseless. Though that doesn't exclude the Orcs or the willowisps, so we need to stay alert at all time."

Aeril shrugged. "Alright if you really want to go, I was willin to stay and let you rest some. I don't have any idea where the pyramid is, so you can go ahead and lead the way." Taking her queue, Maji began walking down the road leading further west into the Commonlands, with Aeril following closely behind.

Varlon walked home from a particularly hard day of training, both his own and that of his students. The first thing he noticed upon arriving at his home, was the solitude. The sun had long set and by this time Aeril would usually be either at home finishing a late dinner, or at the theater talking with Kryn. But today he was neither greeted with the smells of diner nor the distant laughter the two teens would often make.

It had only been one day since Aeril had left to start his training trip, and already it seemed like months. Sighing deeply he entered his dark and lonely home and set about to prepare some food. He had just finished preparing his diner when he heard a knock on his door. After placing the food on the table, Varlon answered the door. He was quite surprised to find Velan Torresk, a senior trainer of the Ashen Order. "Velan, what a surprise, please come in."

Velan smiled and entered the house. He immediately smelled the freshly cooked food. "Mmm, something smells good here. I see you've just finished cooking."

"Yes I have, and you came at the perfect time. Please join me, I accidentally made more than was necessary. I've gotten used to making more than seems necessary to satiate Aeril's hunger. Here please sit."

"Sure, why not. I've just finished helping one of my most needy students. Ran'en has been doing a good job keeping control of his emotions, but is lacking in his martial skills. We've been training for the better part of the day, so I'm fairly famished. Thank you for offering. It smells wonderful."

Varlon went to retrieve another plate and set it on the table. "You give me too much credit. I merely prepared steaks with sauce, and vegetable stew." Once seated, Varlon served him a portion of food. Sighing deeply, Varlon sat and began to serve himself. "Believe me my friend, I know how you feel. All I can say is I'm glad this day is over."

"Bad day?"

Varlon nodded. "Yes, indeed. I had both Haeliin and Tohic."

Velan winced in sympathy for his friend. Haeliin was the youngest daughter of a wealthy merchant widower, and it was evident how much her father spoiled her. Tohic was simply impatient and allowed his emotions to run rampant. Both were the lowest of their respective classes, a fact that served to further anger the already upset youths. "Well as you said the day is over, at least it can't get any worse. Sometimes Quellious allows us to be tested, to help strengthen our faith and discipline. Tell me about it. Perhaps it will serve to lighten your emotional burden."

After taking a bite of his food Varlon started. "Well first I had Haeliin. Honestly, the girl is improving. She's slowly coming to understand that not everything in life is going to be served to her on a silver platter. Tohic is the real problem. I have exactly the opposite you do. Tohic shows tremendous promise in his martial abilities. He's improved quite a bit in the last couple of years, but he still lets his emotions rule his life. He is completely out of balance and all attempts to help him restore it are all but ignored. His anger and impatience are his biggest downfalls. If he could only keep his anger in check, he could reach a level like that of Aeril." He sighed once again and began rubbing the side of his head where he felt the onset of a headache.

"Cheer up my friend. I bring news of Aeril. It would seem young Aeril has already been able to discern the hidden lesson of his quest. We feared his quickly growing skill, and notoriety may have blinded him of own limitations. Which is why the quest given him was one that could not practically be done by oneself. But our fears seem to have been unfounded."

At the mention of Aeril's name, Varlon perked up. "What? Already? I don't understand how could you have news of him so soon, it has only been a day."

Velan smiled at his friend and fellow trainer. "This afternoon while you were attending to your students, I was approached by a bard while I was instructing my own students. He was looking for you, but I told him you were currently occupied elsewhere. He didn't seem too happy about that, so I assured him that I would deliver the message to you. He seemed reluctant about it, but he eventually consented and gave me the message."

"A bard? How could he afford to do so? Sending mail via a bard may not be all that expensive, but he knows he would need the money for food and water."

"Ahh, but that's not the most fascinating part. The bard who brought the letter was no ordinary bard. Do you know what kind of elf has skin as blue as the summer sky if not lighter?"

Varlon's eyes widened in recognition. "You don't mean -"

Velan nodded his head. "The bard in question was none other then Salvin, son of the Teir'Dal warrior Kallimah. He has made a quite reputation for himself, not to the extent of his mother, but an impressive one none the less. How young Aeril managed to acquire the services of the elven troubadour, is beyond me."

"What did the message say?"

Velan paused and chuckled to himself having realized he hadn't yet relayed the message. "Salvin told me that Aeril had told him that he would be joining a girl named Maji, and that they were going to be helping each other complete each others quest. So there was no need to worry if he hasn't returned by the time we expected him back. I must say we weren't expecting him to look for help so soon. It would seem not only does he surpass his peers in his martial skill, but he seems to show a greater deal of wisdom as well. You know as well as I that it takes many young orange sash aspirants several weeks to realized the challenge given them is just beyond their level of capacity to do alone. Many would rather quit or die trying than to humble themselves to seek help." He would have continued but he noticed the look of consternation on his friend's face. "Is something wrong? I would have thought you would be quite pleased."

Varlon wasn't sure what to think. On one hand he felt proud that Aeril wouldn't let his pride the better of him. The test of the orange sash was often called the test of humility by the trainers, as nearly no one could pass it without giving up their pride. It was deceptively easy at first glance. The actual mark was within the student's ability to handle, but there was always something else not initially thought of that would complicate matters. In Aeril's case killing the Orc legionnaire would be challenging but not impossible. What made the task impossible were the several centurions that the legionnaire commanded. For the deathfist Orcs this would be no more than four, as they had fallen to a mere shadow of their former strength ages past. Then there were the magically protected Willowisps, and the band of cutthroat bandits he would have to face to get one of their famed insignia rings.

So he was in fact, very proud that Aeril had been able to pass the hidden test so quickly. What troubled him was his choice of a traveling companion. He only knew three things about Maji, none of which made him feel any better about. The first was that she was a dark elf, the second that she would frequently sneak into the city through the hidden tunnels beneath the city, and the third was that she attacked him the first time they met. He knew how naive Aeril could be, having never truly been exposed to the dangers outside of Freeport. "I am very troubled. The girl, who accompanies him, is a dark elf spellcaster. The two have fought before. I'm not sure what to make of this turn of events."

Velan looked surprised. "A dark elf you say. That was most unexpected. I must say though your child is quite the missionary. First ogres and now dark elves. I wouldn't worry about it too much though. If the girl is a dark elf after all, that could explain Salvin's involvement. Which means the girl couldn't be that bad. Am I right?"

Varlon sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Don't worry. You're just being a father. Soon I too will be mistaking scrapes and bruises and gaping wounds. It's a father's job to care and protect for his family, doubly so for you since you don't have a wife to share to work with. Try not to worry, Aeril's martial skill is unmatched and he's got the aid of a teir'Dal caster to fill in where his martial skills are lacking. Honestly I feel sorry for the Orcs and bandits they'll be facing."

As Varlon walked him to the door, he couldn't help but smile, despite his worry. "Thank you Velan. You've helped put me much more at ease."

"It is I who must thank you for this delicious meal, which you seemed to have barely touched. Eat your food and relax Aeril is fine. Oh yes before I forget we'll have to talk later about our students. Together perhaps we may be able to find a way to help them to overcome shortcomings." Having done what he set out to do, Velan stepped out the door and with a wave goodbye headed towards his home.

For hours after leaving Nearfield, Aeril and Maji continued to their journey west. During the first hour and a half of their journey they had the sun's light to illuminate the path before them, but as soon as was reasonably warranted, Maji dug out a lantern from her adventurer's pouch. She gave it to Aeril, as it would serve him more use then it would her. She bought the lantern when she was in Freeport, because she knew it would serve a dual purpose on the trip to come.

The first was the obvious use, to illuminate the darkness that surrounded them. As a human Aeril would desperately need the lantern to see, as he had proven the previous night. In his elf form it wasn't as necessary since elves and many other races had much better night vision the humans. Their vision not only allowed them to see about twice as far as a human could in equally dim light, but they could also perceive the heat generated by living warm-blooded creatures as a red glow of light. The luminosity of the light shed by their own bodies, only allowed them to see at a distance of about twenty feet. The lantern then, in conjunction with Aeril's infravision, would effectively triple the area she could see at night. And while Aeril's body would shift naturally to help compensate for the loss of light, Aeril had virtually no control over the changes and could be left blind at a moment's notice.

The second was the firebeatle. Unlike most animals, firebeatles were drawn to fire. One could always find several swarms of fire beetles surrounding settlements of people all over Antonica and Odus, though always a respective distance. Sages believed that they would confuse the lights from these settlements as other firebeatle and were thus drawn to them. But they were warded away by all the activities that would naturally occur at these settlements. And while many tended to congregate near civilized settlements, many more were found in the open planes. Young adventurers were typically warned not to leave campfires or lanterns on overnight, for when they awoke they might find firebeatle chewing on their belongings. This of course is exactly what the two adventurers were hoping for.

Although the journey began quite awkwardly since neither of the two youths was quite sure what to say to the other, the awkwardness did not last very long. Maji having gotten tired of the endless silence began to tell him the tale that she had promised earlier. With the ease of a practiced bard, she spun for him the tale she had heard many times from many a bard. It was easy to see how much she was enjoying herself, as her blue eyes all but glowed, while she meticulously wove the story of the two lovers.

Aeril was captivated by her astonishing way with words and her animated style of storytelling. It was only when she finally stopped, due to exhaustion and lack of sleep, did Aeril realize how much time had passed. Aeril took first watch that night while Maji slept, and switched at about dawn.

He was quite happily surprised, when he awoke to find breakfast already prepared. There laid out on a blanket, was what looked like two loaves of black bread, and a ball of water. Before he had a chance to ask, Maji told him it was food that she had summoned up. "It's not the best food," she said "but it easy to make, will never spoil, and you don't have to carry it around with you giving you more space and less weight in your packs. Best of all we should have enough food to last us until we reach Farfield next week, so it's also very efficient."

Not sure how it was going to taste, he took only a small piece of bread. To his amazement it had absolutely taste or smell. The globe of water was stranger yet. To drink the water, you had to bite into the globe of water as if it were an overly large apple, and once separated from the globe it came from it became liquid. He was quite happy that at least the water tasted like water, if not the food. Maji simply laughed while she watched him eat and "drink" his food, as she remembered having a similar experience, the first time she had a magically summoned meal.

After finishing their meal, they once again began walking. A few hours later, they once again stopped for food and rest before they continued. They finally stopped their walk for the day a couple of hours after it had gotten dark. This time instead of the summoned food they ate some of the real food that Aeril had brought with him. After setting up camp, Aeril began to practice as Maji went over her spells in her spellbook.

Sometime later, when both were finished, they talked for a little while around the campfire, before Maji suggested that she take first watch. Aeril began to protest, but she pointed out that she could see much better in the dark and would do a much better job at keeping watch. Realizing she was probably right, Aeril relented and went to sleep. Maji woke him at about the same time as he had woken up the day before and like the day before when Maji woke up, she was greeted to a blanket with food waiting to be eaten.

This became their pattern for the next several days, until Aeril noticed a small group of houses far off in the distance. "Is that Farfield?" Aeril asked pointing it out to Maji.

Maji shook her head. "No, I shouldn't be. We should still have a few more days until we get there. Hold on a minute let me check my map." She quickly pulled her map from her adventurer's pouch and unfolded it. "Ok let see . . . If I'm not right, we should be about . . . Here." Moving her finger further to the left she found a dot and said. "This is Farfield, which means we're about halfway there. I'm not sure what city that is, it's not on my map."

"What about this city here?" Aeril pointed at a city to the north of the place Maji had said they should be."

Maji shuddered. "May the gods help us if it is. That's plague town!"

"Plague town?" Aeril asked curiously.

"Yes plague town. It's called that, because few remember its real name. Bards say that a long time ago a human necromancer of Bertoxxulous came to the town to convert its residents. But the people became angry and hung him. In anger the Plaguebringer himself inflicted the town with plague and disease. It is even said, that those gods, who normally oppose the Plaguebringer, did nothing to prevent it, since the people held a celebration over the death of that necromancer. At least that is what Salvin's told me is the local myth around here. I don't think anyone knows what really happened, but I definitely don't want to go there and try and find out."

Not knowing what to say to a story like that Aeril decided he'd rather not even think about anymore as it was starting to make him feel sick. "So then what city is that?"

Refolding her map and placing it back in her pouch Maji then began to start casting a spell. Aeril watched in amazement as the magic completely surrounded her, and she slowly began to change. Her body began to grow and expand, and dark blue skinned paled until it was lighter than even his skin. Her long white hair shortened, as did her long pointed elven ears. Her face became less angular and her eyes, which seemed to be seemed to be constantly changing colors, lost a lot of their almond shape, taking on a human-like roundness to them. Within six seconds he went from looking at Maji to a strange half elf with short white hair and yellow eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for, come on. We're still a few hours away from that town, so we better hustle if we want to make it there before dark." Said the half elf speaking in Maji's voice.

"Maji? Is that you?"

Yellow eyes turned red with exasperation. "Of course it me! It's an illusion. I'm an enchanter remember? Illusions are one of our specialties. Have you never seen anyone cast an illusion before?"

Aeril shook his head no. "I've heard of it. I've even been tested for it, but I've never actually seen someone change like that. Its looks so real! You even grew a few inches and everything. If it wasn't for your voice and your eyes, I don't think I would have been able to guess it was you, if I hadn't seen you change yourself."

Maji nodded her head. "There are certain limitations on the spell. For the most part eyes, voice, hair color, and sex don't change. There are a few exceptions, but those are usually non-humanoid creatures whose features are extremely different or the more exotic races like ogres, trolls, iksars, and frogloks. There are more advanced spells that allow one to change all those things, but that is much too advanced for me to cast. Of course those are really only useful for masquerading as someone else or for hiding from someone who knows you, neither of which we need at the moment. All we need is to fool whoever lives there, that I'm not a Dark Elf and we should be fine."

"Ahh so that's why you changed, I was trying to figure out why you did that. Though wouldn't it be smarter to be a human or something?"

"Well it might get us a warmer welcome, but there's no way I'm illusioning myself as a human."

Aeril gave her a hurt look. "Why not?"

Maji sighed. "No offence, but humans might as well just walk around with their eyes closed at night for all they can see. The suns already setting and by the time we get there it'll be what you humans call dark, and I am not about to walk into an unknown village blind. Even your own body knows I'm right, why else would it turn elf when it gets too dark?"

This time it was Aeril who sighed. "Ok I guess you're right."

Her eyes momentarily flashed green. "Oh come on, lets go. You can sulk on the way there." Maji saw Aeril about to protest and quickly grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the group of houses.

Since nightfall Aeril had been getting curious about the strange lights that surrounded the city, which seemed to be in a state of constant flux. It was almost as if there was a group of people with torches, searching for something or someone. It wasn't until they approached the city that he found his answer. All around the city was a circling mass of knee high bugs with glowing eyes. "Wow! I've never seen so many Firebeetles in all my life. With this many Firebeetles around we should easily be able to get the fire beetle eye I need."

Maji grabbed his arm. "Don't!" She ordered. "These aren't the giant firebeetles that you need, the ones you're looking for are about four feet tall and a good four to six feet long. Don't you know attacking a fire beetle with an entire swarm nearby is practically suicide? Firebeetles tend to be loners, but they will always assist another beetle that has been attacked, even if it's dying itself itself."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that."

"I'm surprised though, don't you know about the fire beetle perimeter?" Aeril shook his head. "Goodness! You need to tell Varlon to let you out of the house more often. You humans call this the city firewall. These beetles provide an excellent source of protection at night by illuminating the area surrounding the city, so it's illegal in most human and erudite cities to kill Firebeetles at night. Well, at least Firebeetles in the firewall, if they wander away then they're free game. As soon as we get within the light shed by the beetles, you can bet any nearby guard tower is going to be pointing their spells and arrows at us."

Aeril looked really embarrassed now. He absentmindedly reached back and scratched the back of his pigtail. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, just let me talk." Letting go of his arm, she strode towards the living wall. Seeing them, the beetles moved away, opening a path leading to the . Having stepped into the light provided by the city firewall, Aeril could now see the much more easily. He could see most of the houses had not yet been completely finished, which would explain why it wasn't on Maji's map. Along with the city walls and the guard towers, Aeril could only see three buildings that had been completed. As Maji had said, when they entered the lit area several of the guards immediately tensed as they quickly readied their weapons. The polished and gleaming weapons seemed odd to him though, as it didn't seem like they were made from normal steel.

Maji lead them slowly toward the city and past the guards. Or she would have if they hadn't blocked her way, weapons at the ready. "What business do you have here?" Asked a tall female human with short black hair.

"We are journeying westward and were hoping to rent a room in the inn - that is if you've even built an inn."

The man next to her bristled at the comment but the woman raised her arm quickly to quite him. She silently studied them for a short time, looking them both over from top to bottom. Finally she lowered her sword. "Follow the road it's the large building you can see from here."

Nodding her head, Maji motioned to Aeril that he should follow her. She took several steps before she stopped and asked the girl in the short black hair. "How scared should we be of a werewolf attack tonight?"

Both guards turned to face her with a wide-eyed expression. "What was that?"

"Werewolf. A big hairy wolf thing that bites you and turns you into a big hairy wolf thing? Why else would you be manning the gates with silver weapons? I'm also pretty sure that the moon was nearly full last night, so how scared should we be of a werewolf attack?"

"Well there will be a full moon tonight," the lady explained "but there shouldn't be any reason for worry. Werewolves typically don't wander out this close to Freeport."

Maji nodded her head at them. "Well thank goodness for that! I saw the silvered weapons and I automatically assumed the worse. So I must thank you - what is your name again?"

"Mechigia" answered the woman. "And this is my husband Zagorn."

"Well goodnight to you then. I hope we'll see you tomorrow before we leave. Perhaps if we do, we could talk a bit more. But we really must be getting to bed, we've had a long walk today, and we still have a long way to go. Goodnight"

Aeril said his good-byes to the guards and headed off to the inn after Maji. He arrived there just as she was paying the innkeeper; She took the room key from the innkeeper and began walking away towards the appropriate room. Aeril followed her until she reached the door and asked. "So Umm, where am I gonna stay?"

Maji gave him a flat stare. "Here of course. Tell me you didn't think I was going to rent a room for each of us? These rooms do cost money you know, and while it may seem that way, I don't exactly have an infinite supply of platinum." Aeril followed her as she entered the room and headed for a small desk in the corner of the room, where she sat and opened her spellbook. "Now if you really don't want to stay with me, feel free ask the innkeeper for another room."

Knowing he couldn't afford another room, Aeril sighed and sat at the foot of the large bed. "Ya I guess you're right. It probably is a waste of money getting another room." When she didn't respond, he began looking around the room. Looking the room over he concluded that there was nothing really special about the room. There was a desk, a large bed, two nightstands on either side of the bed, a full length mirror that hung on the wall between the desk and the standing closet, a few candles on the nightstands and desk, as well as a few small candlestands along the walls of the room. Not finding the room all that exciting, he turned his attention to focus on the dark elf girl seated at the desk. He watched intently as she flipped page after page only stopping to briefly scan a page before moving onto another. He decided he was too tired to practice, not that he would have been able to anyway considering the size of the room and the various candle stands in it. Since he didn't have much else to do, he began to do some stretches before going to sleep.

While doing his stretches his curiosity got the better of him, and he asked. "Why do you keep flipping through the pages like that? You don't normally do that."

"I'm trying to prepare some spells, but I can't decide which ones to prep." She said as she continued to flip through the book.

Aeril's eyebrow shot up at that. "Why not? You're not usually this indecisive about your spells. Is something upsetting you?"

She stopped flipping through the book and turned to face him. "I don't trust this place. There's something wrong about this village."

"How can you be so sure? It could be just a new village. It'll probably just take a little while before it shows up on the maps."

Raising her hand, She lift three fingers. "First. The guards seemed more on edge than they should have been, especially the male one. Second. They were wielding silvered weapons. The only reason someone would be using a silvered weapon is to use against a werewolf. And thirdly, she only said that werewolves were uncommon in the area. She never answered my question, neither by confirming that there was, nor by denying it. If she wasn't trying to hide something, why would she be so evasive about such a simple question?"

He thought about what she said for a few minutes, Maji not once looking away as she waited for her answer. Although pessimistic in nature, what she said did make sense. Still, he didn't like thinking pessimistically. It always left you feeling gloomy and depressed. After thinking a little while, he came upon a few possible answers. "Well they did seem pretty young for city guards and the city is still being built and all. Maybe that's why they were so jumpy."

"And the silvered weapons? I know enough about smithing to know that, silvered weapons are not worth the cost to make them for normal use. So they're only good for fighting werewolves or for use as an ornamental weapon."

Aeril frowned. "Ok, what if they came from a place where they're lotsa werewolves? That could be why they have them. I spent that much money for one, I would still be using it, even if I didn't really need it anymore. Wouldn't you? In fact - " He started as an idea suddenly came to him. "What if that's why they moved here? Maybe the place they used to live at had lots of werewolves and so they decided to move somewhere safer. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

With a hesitant nod Maji agreed. "Ok, I suppose it does. But that still doesn't explain why she was being so evasive."

Aeril shrugged, as he finished his stretching and sat on the corner of the bed again. "I don't know. I'm just guessing here. Maybe your right, maybe something really is going on here. But it could just be that these guys moved out here cuz there's a buncha werewolves where they used to live. You should try to relax a little, maybe then you wouldn't be so paranoid."

"I am not paranoid, I'm cautious." She said correcting him. "The problem is, you are too naive. You don't have a clue about how treacherous the world and the people in it can be. Most dark elves wouldn't think twice about using you for their own needs and dumping you when you're no longer need. Whether that's just abandoning you, betraying you, or killing you would most likely depend on the mood he was in at the time. Everyone whether dark elf, high elf, or anything in between, is inherently selfish. Even those closest to you will eventually hurt and betray you at sometime or another."

Aeril frowned deeply at that comment, and the bitterness, passion, conviction, and certainty in her voice as she spoke it. "Not everyone is like that. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt or betray anyone. Not you, not Varlon, not Kryn, not Boomba, not anyone. Varlon has taken care of me for over seven years, ever since he found me, and I've known Kryn and Boomba for a long time too. None of them have ever hurt or betrayed me."

Maji looked down at the floor and spoke in a much more subdued voice. "It always happens - always. For one reason or another, at on time or another, you're always hurt by those closest to you. Sometimes it's done in malice, such as when you're abandoned by your parents as a child in the forest to die. Sometimes it's simply a choice of you or them, so of course they choose themselves. And ironically enough, it's done by people who just want you to be happy. But in the end, whether it was for good or bad, it will happen. For all you know you they might have already betrayed you, and you just haven't realized it yet."

Aeril followed Maji's example and began to quietly stare at the floor. Was she right? Did his real parents abandon him? Did they really leave him to die at the hands of the Orcs, wolves, lions, or bears of the Commonlands? And why? Was it because of his change? Was that the reason they left him for dead in the Commonlands forest? The very same forest, that just a few days past, he and Maji began this sidequest?

As he thought about it more, his mind led him down another familiar path. While it was very likely that his parents did abandon him to die, it was also just as likely, that they could have fallen victim to an Orc raid like Maji nearly did. Orcs tended to attack in groups, yet there was only one Orc that had attacked him all those years ago. Was it because that Orc followed him as he tried to escape, while the rest stayed behind to kill his parents and anyone else with them? Aeril sighed and shook his head to clear his mind. For seven years he has asked himself which was it and why? He knew better than to continue that line of thinking, all it would do was depress him. He absently heard Maji tell him something, but was too distracted to understand what she had said. Looking up he was about to ask Maji what she had said when he suddenly froze in fear.

Maji had finally dropped her illusion. Though that wasn't surprising. It was actually more surprising that she had waited so long, considering how much she complained about "barely being able to see." What surprised him and had him scared half to death, was that she had taken off her robe and was in the process of continuing to remove the little clothing she had left. "W-what are you d-doing?" He squawked.

Maji gave him a flat stare. "What does it look like? I'm getting ready for bed, like I just told you." She said as she removed the already tight and provocatively cut red top she was wearing, allowing him to see what had been hidden underneath. Seeing the boy quickly turn away as he went into a full body blush, confused and angered the dark elven girl. "What?!" She demanded indignantly.

"Y-y-your - " He paused, feeling confused and very uncomfortable. "Y-your n-naked!"

"And your point is?" She asked. "What, am I not GOOD enough for you? Is that it?" Demanded the enraged girl.

Aeril couldn't understand what was making her so mad, it wasn't like he was trying to peak on her. Yet the more he tried to explain the more incensed she became. "No! No way! It just wouldn't be right! That's all, honest! I mean you're a girl and all. Its just wrong, you know?" He cringing, as if expecting to be hit.

Maji's scowl dissolved as she thought she began to understand. Rolling her eyes, she said. "Don't tell me you humans are actually scared of looking at a person naked. How stupid can you humans be?" She said still quite a bit angry though not nearly as much. "I hope you know that what you just did, was one of the biggest insults you could ever give a dark elf."

Aeril turned to look at her in surprise and fear, before noticing she was still topless and looked down this time instead of turning away. "An insult? How? I mean I wasn't trying to insult you or nothing. I mean it, honest."

Maji took a deep breath to control her emotions. "As with all elves, dark elves highly appreciate beauty, and to the dark elf the body is nearly unparalleled in beauty. As such dark elves fashion their attire to exploit the beauty of their bodies. And although we lavishly flaunt our bodies, nakedness, even partial nakedness, is reserved. Just as one would not lend a prized possession to just anyone, so too is the full and unfettered view of one's body withheld from all but those we are especial to."

"Although this isn't done only for the aesthetic value alone. In a society rich in deceit and betrayal, it is quite dangerous to leave yourself vulnerable and unprotected. Being naked is the ultimate vulnerability to a dark elf. Our attire serves two non-aesthetic purposes: to provide protection, and to conceal weapons. By being naked, we are setting aside those defenses for the benefit of another. "

Aeril's eyes grew wide in horror, as he understood the meaning of both her action and his response. "So by looking away, I pretty much said you're extremely ugly and I snubbed your show of trust." He very slowly raised his vision and after confirming that she was far from ugly, tried to maintain eye contact with the offended girl. He noticed as he looked into her eyes, that ironically they were blue; the same eye-color she had when she was happy. He took a deep breath and solemnly said. "I am so sorry. If I woulda known, I woulda done it. I mean it. I'm really sorry."

Maji held her eyes shut tightly. Never in her entire life, had she felt such an intense feeling of hurt and betrayal. Not even when her parent's betrayal had hurt her this much. She thought wryly how ironic it was to have been betrayed so quickly after having just been told that he would never hurt or betray her. Although technically, he didn't betray her, since he was unaware of the significance of the actions either of them had committed.

No, the only one she had to blame was herself. She should never have done something so intimate, with a human who could hardly understand the meaning behind it. In her arrogance, she thought she completely understood humans. After all she having been taught how to successfully infiltrate human cities, and then living as she currently was in two of them, who wouldn't. Of course no dark elf teacher would see fit to mention it. Surely no dark elf infiltrator would ever feel secure enough to do so, in a city full of people who would happily kill them without a second thought to the contrary. Yet she had, after only having traveled together for about one week no less! It wasn't even that she had done it intentionally. That for her, further showed her just how much he had so quickly come to trust him.

As a whole, dark elves were nearly always in a hyper state of alert, as one never knows where and when someone one might attack. Because of this all dark elves were naturally light sleepers, extremely agile and quite skilled in the art of not being seen. This of course went doubly so for non-Innoruuk worshiping Dark Elves like Maji, who were often hunted and killed for sport. That she had let down her guard as she did, would be unbelievable to anyone who knew her well. Yet it didn't even seem all that odd to her now that she thought about it.

Between the first time they saw each other and right now, they had seen each other many times on her frequent trips to Freeport. And in all that time, even after she had attacked him twice, she had never felt any ill will or fear from him like most humans did. In fact he had even risked himself to help her out, unsolicited. But it was the first night they traveled together, that he earned her trust. That night she had asked him to setup camp for the both of them, because she was too tired. Soon thereafter she pretended to have fallen asleep against a tree and began to carefully observe what he would do when he thought she was asleep. After he had finished setting up their camp, he knelt besides her and checked to see if she had actually fallen asleep. Convinced that she was, he moved back to his bag and began rummaging through it. When he returned, he gently picked her up and carefully laid her head down on the pillow. Then he wrapped her up in his blanket and made sure she was comfortable, before moving back to fire to eat and keep watch.

Having spent most of her hurt and anger, she took one last deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been lost in her thoughts, but she could tell Aeril was both extremely worried about her and upset with himself for his inadvertent slight he made to her. "It's ok. There was no way you could have known the significance of both your action and mine. Tell me though, why is it you humans are so scared to look at someone naked."

"Well you see, it's not that we're scared to look, it just - well we just don't. I mean we do, but not by just anyone. I mean - I guess it's ok if you're married, so I guess it's kinda like you said. It's so special that you're only supposed to show your husband or wife. You get me?"

"Then why do your women often bathe naked together?"

"Uh - well . . . it's ok for girls to see another girl naked, just not guys. And its ok for a guy to see another guy, but not girls."

Maji looked really confused now. "But you just said that the naked body should only be seen by one's mate, then why is it ok to look at other women, or to be looked at by another woman?"

Aeril sighed not knowing how to explain it. "Well cuz they're girls! I mean it's not like you actually go to the bath to be looked at. It's just ok. I guess maybe it's because seeing another girl naked is pretty much the same thing as seeing yourself naked."

Maji gave him a questioning look. "Well I still don't see the difference, but if you say it's ok for a woman to look at another woman because they're the same, then why did you turn away just now? There nothing I have that you haven't seen on yourself plenty of times right? Or is that change not as complete as it would seem?"

That brought back Aeril's full body blush. "Uh, well - uh ya it's a uh complete change. Well as far as I know anyway."

"Then why did you look away?" She said pressed.

Somehow Aeril managed to become even redder. "Well that is - " he said, suddenly finding his index fingers extremely interesting. "Well, you know, I though that since I'm half guy, I should probably, you know, not look. I uh didn't want to get you upset with me or to make you think I'm some kinda pervert or something."

"A pervert?" she asked laughing. "Why would I think that?"

Aeril was now feeling extremely flustered. His face felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't remember the last time he was even close to being as embarrassed as he was right now. "Cuz. Um cuz I uh might . . . you know! Cuz I might . . . "

Maji found it extremely hilarious. "Because you might enjoy what you see? Is that what you were going to say?" She asked guessing what he was slowly trying to get at. His even more embarrassed nod told her she had guess correctly, which of course sent her into a fit of laughter. Seeing Aeril's confusion she said. "Weren't you listening? That my dear boy, was the point! You're supposed to enjoy what you see!"

Aeril looked at her as is if she had just been talking to him on orcish. "Huh? But I - "

Maji cut him off before he could get any further. With laughter still in her voice she said. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm getting tired. Tomorrow is a new day and we still have several days before we reach Farfield. If you want, we can talk all about the intricacies of our cultures and their views on nudity and social norms as we travel."

"Uh, ok sure, I suppose. I guess you get the bed. I'll just sleep on the floor."

Maji who had turned to retrieve her spellbook turned around to face him, giving him a pointed stare. "You're going to sleep on the floor?"

Aeril smiled nervously. Something in her tone of voice told him, that she was less than happy about his suggestion of sleeping on the floor. Deciding he would rather not risk offending her yet again, he said. "On second thought, the floor doesn't look nearly as comfortable as the bed, and there's more than enough room for the two of us. Ya I think I'll sleep on the bed."

Without saying a word, Maji removed the lion-cloth-like accessory that was attached to her remaining undergarment. Aeril swallowed nervously, afraid that she might continue and remove that last bit clothing that she had on. He sighed in relief when she instead picked up her spellbook from the desk. Turning to look at him in the bed, she asked. "Do you want me to blow out the candles?"

"I don't really mind. But if your gonna read you can go ahead and leave them on. The light won't keep me up."

Maji laughed as she began walking around the room blowing out the candles. "You seem to forget, I can see perfectly well in the dark. I have as much need of a candle for light as you would at noon." Reaching the bed, she pulled back the covers and slid into the bed next to him. She began flipping through the pages of her spellbook again, silently reading and memorizing spells for several minutes, before placing the book on the night-stand next to her. With a yawn she said. "Goodnight Aeril." When she didn't receive an answer, she turned to look at the boy, and found him very much asleep. She smiled to herself and shook her head. If by one week things had already gotten this interesting, she couldn't wait to see how what it would be like in about two months when they finished. "Adventure indeed." She said as yet another yawn over took her and she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments for chapters 10 & 11 (the first chapter was the prologue or chapter 0. But always counts it as chapter 1)
> 
> I decided to try placing the comments in the same file so as not to confuse people. That Faydwer trip is being postponed due to Maji's impromptu rune quest. It wasn't part of my original idea for the story, but I think it'll work out. Let me know what you think. Both about rune quest and about the end of chapter comments. Of course it always nice to get feedback. That way not only will I know that someone else is actually reading it, but I'll know whether you like it or not. I welcome all feedback, I'd like to know both what you like about it and what you don't like.
> 
> Salvin's parents are characters taken from the EverQuest comic: Transformations. If you'd like to read it, you can try your local comic or bookstore, its actually more of a trade paperback than a comic. I would have suggested going to the official everquest website or Sony Online Entertainment store but I checked and they aren't selling it at this time; though that doesn't mean they may not eventually sell it there again. Amazon and Ebay are also good places to search as well.
> 
> Feel free to email and ask me question if you have any. I use a wide variety of sources when I write this story and they don't always agree, so I either choose what I think is most appropriate or make something up.


	13. Chapter 13

Aeril slowly stirred from his sleep. He often hated waking up, especially when he was as comfortable as he was feeling right now. Feeling more lethargic than normal, he was content to lie on the comfortable bed and try to remember what he had dreamed about. He figured it must have been a good dream as he felt quite cozy at the moment. When he couldn't figure out what he had dreamed, he began to think about how comfortable the bed was. It was by far the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. Far more comfortable than his own bed in Freeport, which was made more for utility than comfort. This bed on the other hand, with its silken covers and cushioned mattress that seemed to want to envelop you in its embrace, was made purely for comfort. Just laying down on it relaxed so much that you couldn't help but feel very drowsy. If it weren't for one thing, he'd probably be asleep again, instead of just wishing to go back to sleep. He wished whatever it was he was hugging would stop moving so he could go back to sleep.

That thought suddenly struck him as odd, why in the world would he be hugging something? With a gentle squeeze, he confirmed that he was indeed holding something in his arms. Since he couldn't figure out what it was he was holding he reluctantly decided to find out, and he slowly opened his eyes. Once his vision cleared he was easily able to make out dark blue of someone's back and neck. With a sigh of relief he realized it was just Maji and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Half a second later his eyes flew open in surprise and he all but vaulted out of bed. "Good morning to you too." Maji sarcastically said as she turned to face him. "Just what are you so jumpy about?"

Aeril was unsure of what to say or do. He had already insulted her the night before, he didn't want to insult her again. He hadn't meant to grab her, but how did he explain that to her. What was confusing him was that he didn't know if saying anything about it would make things worse, better, or even if grabbing her like that was bad. For all he knew he could have complimented her or insulted her, so if did complement her then apologizing would then be an insult. However on the other hand if he had insulted her, than not apologizing would most definitely be extremely bad. So far he only seemed to anger the girl more than anything else, despite trying very hard to be friendly with her. From the back of his mind came the thought. Why do these things always happen to me?

Aeril tensed when Maji suddenly frowned deeply. He backed away from her slightly, almost as if expecting her to hit him. Although he wouldn't really blame her if she did, he had grabbed her while he was sleeping. He watched as she placed her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose and asked. "Why are you looking at me like you're scared I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life? Please tell this has nothing to do with our little talk last night."

He hesitantly nodded his head yes. Maji sighed. "Let me guess. You're scarred to say anything in fear of insulting me again." Again he slowly nodded yes with a nervous and fearful smile. "Let's just say it was an accident and forget about it ok?' She said sounding very exasperated. He sighed and nodded his head again. "Good. And since you're over there already, bring me my cloths on the desk chair." Then as an afterthought she added. "And for goodness sake stop nodding your head and say something."

"Ok, sorry." He said as he picked up the pile of cloths from the chair and handed them to her. Aeril decided to stretch and practice a little to make up for the day before. Ever since Varlon had begun to teach him at the age of ten, he always seemed to feel much better after practicing. After practicing he would completely forget about the other kids who would often tease him back then. Finally he reached the point where he felt so good about himself that he didn't care what the kids thought of him anymore. Even now as he was practicing, he felt all the embarrassment, and awkwardness melting away.

Although Maji had taken the cloths from Aeril, she instead put them on the night stand and went back to pouring over her spellbook like she had been before Aeril woke up. "Perfect." She said.

"Hmm?" Aeril asked. "What's perfect?"

"I have a plan. Something about this town is seriously wrong and I plan on finding out what it is." Quickly throwing her cloths on she said. "Come on, I need your help. You can finish your practicing after you help me out."

"Ok I guess, but how am I supposed to help you?"

"It's nothing really. All I need you to do is to be a gentlemen and open a few doors for me."

Aeril gave her a confused look. "You want me to open a few doors for you? Why would you need my help for that?"

Maji didn't answer him, instead. She quickly began casting several spells. The first spell she cast reillusioned herself back into the half elf form she had when they arrived in the city. The next spell made his eye's tingle, and the third made her fade like a ghost. Looking at her was like trying to trying to follow a single strand of silk floating in the wind. His eyes wanted to just look past her and not at her. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I cast invisibility on myself, which is why I need your help. It'll look odd if someone sees a door handle turning itself and then the door opens and closes by itself. That's why I need you to open a few doors for me, so I can get outside undetected."

Aeril sighed and started getting dressed himself. "Alright I'll go, so much for practicing today."

Maji turned and looked at him nonplused. "Why not? I just asked you to open a few doors, then you're quite welcome to come back here and practice all you want."

"Ya, but then how are you gonna get back in? Besides, if it's that important to you, I might as well help you out."

Maji considered him for a minute, before shrugging her shoulders indifferently. "Whatever. If that's what you want to do, it's up to you. Hurry up though. This invisibility spell isn't going to last forever." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him forward and said. "Come on let's go. Remember I'm invisible so don't look directly at me, and if anyone's around make sure anything you say to me sound like you're talking to yourself."

"Ya, but what if you wanna tell me something?"

"If there are people around then I'll pantomime instructions, otherwise I'll just whisper it in your ear. Just remember to control yourself and not react."

Aeril nodded his head and opened the door. Maji let go of his hand and took his arm in hers to better lead him. As they walked to the foyer of the inn, the inn keeper called out to him. "Why good morning! Did you sleep well?"

Aeril turned to look at the tall brown haired woman. With a smile he answered. "Oh yes! Thank you. The room was wonderful and the bed was the most comfortable I've ever slept in actually. In fact this inn is the fanciest place I've ever stayed in."

The girl laughed. "Well, I'm glad you think so highly of it! It's always a good omen when your first customers think so highly of your business!"

"We're your first customers?"

The girl nodded her head. "Oh yes, the entire town is relatively new after all. There haven't been many people out this way recently, so I'm just glad the two of you enjoyed the room. It would have made my brother proud. He had the idea of building the inn, but — sadly he never had the chance to see it come true."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aeril said somberly.

"It's alright. This inn was his dream. I'm just glad I was able to give life to it. Anyway I'll leave you to your business, I was just curious if you and your beautiful companion found the room comfortable."

"Yes, it was very comfortable and thank you miss — "

The girl looked embarrassed having realized she never gave her name. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Reaya, Reaya Noliani."

Aeril blinked. "Isn't that elvish for mist and fog?" He asked not noticing Maji raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a quizzical look.

Reaya smiled. "Yes it is. I'm one quarter elvish. My mother gave me my name because it was a really misty day." Laughing she continued. "It's kind of ironic though. While I look human, I have an elven name, but my brother looked elven and had a human name. Oh silly me there I go again, you must forgive me, I tend to get carried away at times. I'll let you go. I've food to attend to."

As soon as she turned her back, Maji pulled on Aeril's and pulled him out the door and into an alley. After going outside and making sure no one could hear him he said. "Sorry, it's not like I purposely stopped to talk to her."

Maji shook her head. "I think she could see me."

Aeril looked at her incredulously. "How could she have seen you, when I can barely see you?"

"She was looking right at me when she mentioned me."

Aeril shook his head. "Come on. If she had seen you, don't you think she would have said something? Especially since she'd be able to tell you were invisible?"

Maji shrugged. "Let's just go look around. She gave me the creeps."

With a shrug, Aeril let Maji lead him away and around the city. Although it was still early, they quickly noticed everyone in the town was young. The town was bustling with early morning activities. Shop venders could be seen preparing their stalls and their children ran through the streets. Yet none one person the saw showed a hint of being middle aged. The oldest people they saw looked to be between their upper teens and early twenties. While Aeril found it a funny coincidence, Maji was extremely put off. With each minute she seemed to be more convinced that there was something odd about the city.

When they heard the town bell, signaling the changing of the city guards, Maji quickly dragged Aeril to the gate they came from. "Why are we going back there?" He asked as they began to approach the gate.

She made a gesture for him to be quiet, pointing out that there were people nearby. Moving next to him, she stood on her tiptoe and whispered in his ear. "Shh quiet. There are people around. We're here because that guard from last night didn't strike me as completely honest. I may need you to go off by yourself for a bit so that I can follow her. Here come their replacements, let's get ready. I'm going to go up to them. When I give you the signal, walk up to them and start talking. Alright did you get all of that?"

She waited for Aeril to nod, and quietly walked up toward the gate. She had only taken a few steps, when she stopped and stared at the guards in astonishment. Aeril wasn't sure why, but she was obviously impressed. She quickly came over her surprise and began waiting for the coming guards to pass her, she quietly fell into step behind them. Before changing the guards exchanged a few words which the girl, Mechigia, seemingly dismissed.

The couple were talking as they walked toward the center of town, with Maji following closely behind. He watched as Mechigia stopped, gave Zagorn a kiss on the cheek, and something. Zargon sighed deeply before nodding his head and walking away. They took a few more steps when Maji gestured for him to come. Walking slowly toward her, he called out to her. She turned around to see who was calling her. Seeing it was Aeril, she smiled at him and in a tired voice said. "Why hello. You're up early today!"

Aeril shook his head. "Not really, this is about the usual time I've woken up recently. Me and Maji have been traveling for about a week now. It hasn't been very long, but I've pretty much gotten used to the schedule already."

Mechigia looked slightly taken a back. "So you've only known each other for less than a week?" She said sounding surprised. "I thought the two of you were lovers."

Aeril blushed profusely and shook his head and his hands in denying manner. "No! We're not . . . I mean we're just friends. What . . . why would you think that?"

"Well just from the way the two of you acted last night, you seemed pretty close to me. So when misty told me the two of you were sharing a room in the inn that just seemed the most logical answer. Seeing Aeril blush even more when she mentioned the shared room, she gave him a knowing smile. "So tell me where is she now?"

"Oh um uh she's uh around. Why do you ask?" He answered nervously.

"Oh no reason, she just seemed like an interesting person to talk with. Anyway I'm tired, I've been on duty since the firewall formed last night." She yawned deeply as she said. "I'm going to see misty before heading off to sleep." Extending her hand to him, she said. "If I don't see you again, it was a pleasure meeting you."

Shaking her hand, he said. "Ya same here." Aeril watched her as she walked back to the inn, and belatedly noticed that her armor looked pretty fancy. It was an entire suite of fashionably made highly reflective purple chain mail. The only way he could think up of why he hadn't noticed it earlier was nervousness. He waited until she was no longer in sight, before turning around to look at Maji. Seeing the wide eyed stupefied look on her face, he nearly jumped back in surprise. "What's wrong?" He whispered, out of both concern and curiosity.

"Sh-sh-sh-she h-had a — "

"A what?" Aeril prompted.

Maji stood up straight, took a deep breath, and composed herself. "The rings she was wearing — Her engagement and wedding rings!"

Still not understanding why an engagement and wedding ring would cause such a dramatic reaction, he asked. "What about it?"

Maji balled her fists in frustration, and breathed deeply to calm herself. "The rings she was wearing are not exactly what you would call normal or inexpensive. She had on two velium blue diamond engagement rings and a velium diamond wedding ring!" She exclaimed not caring that she was invisible.

"So? Is that important or illegal?" He asked honestly not understanding what was upsetting the girl so much.

Maji grabbed her hair and pulled it to keep herself from yelling or screaming. "First question do you know what either velium or diamonds are?" Aeril shook his head. Sighing deeply she said. "I should have known and just explained. Ok. Velium is a metal similar to silver, gold, and platinum. It's the eternal ice that was created when the goddess Veeshan, The Wurm Queen, first breathed upon the continent of Velious. It's a metal like none other; it's clear like ice, but as easy to work with as gold. Not only that, but due to its divine origin, it amplifies any enchantment place on it. Which means the price of velium is extremely high. Diamonds are one of the rarest gems in the world and blue diamonds are the rarest and most valuable gem in the world. Not many people have seen, much less, bought diamond jewelry, to say nothing of blue diamonds. I'd estimate the cost of making one at no less than seven hundred and fifty platinum per blue diamond ring, and five hundred platinum for the ordinary diamond ring. That's about two thousand platinum! Platinum — not gold — platinum! Only richest of people can afford to be spending thousands of platinum like that, so now do you understand why I reacted like I did?"

Aeril who had the same wide-eyed look Maji had earlier, nodded his head. The concept of that much money was almost too much for him to grasp. As a monk of Quellious, his life had always been a simple one. He lived in a simple home, with only the essentials in it. A small wooden table big enough for him, Varlon and two others to eat at and a bookshelf, and two beds were the extent of furniture in his house. When he told Reaya that the inn was the fanciest place he had ever stayed in, he wasn't exaggerating in the least bit. His bed in Freeport was nothing more than a mattress on a wooden extension from the wall. The bed in the inn was a large, with thick plush covers, on a spring mounted support frame. Compared to his room in Freeport, the inn room made him feel like a king.

But he knew there were bigger, fancier rooms out there. When in he was at Kia's wedding, the reception was held in a North Freeport inn called the Jade Tiger Den. With its green imported stones for a foundation, wall to wall green silk carpet, spacious rooms each including a private bathroom with a large soaking bath, the Jade Tiger Den was easily the most extravagant inn in all of Freeport. A night in that inn was said to cost nearly a hundred platinum a night!

He was also pretty sure kings and nobles had likely had even nicer accommodations. What they were he couldn't imagine, but he was sure they were much nicer. So for him to imagine spending two thousand platinum was beyond his understanding, even if it was for a wedding and engagement ring. "You still wanna no more?" He asked Maji.

With a deep sigh Maji said. "Yes, I would. There's just something disturbing about this place! But seeing as how with those rings and the armor she's wearing she's obviously swimming in money, perhaps it might be a wise idea to let her be. Let's get back to the inn, so you can come get me; then we can find something to eat."

"Sure." He said walking along side Maji. Keeping his voice low so as not to be heard by others he asked. "How expensive is her armor? I noticed it looked pretty fancy."

Maji scoffed slightly. "Extremely expensive. The chains of that armor are pure platinum. It's a rare armor due to its cost, but more importantly it's an ornate armor reserved for use in special ceremony."

Nodded understanding what Maji was both saying and not saying. The fact that the armor was made out of platinum meant it was highly expensive, placing her even higher on the wealth scale. What she didn't say and what was likely putting her on edge was, why would a woman who was obviously as wealthy as she was, be on guard duty at night wearing a ceremonial suite of armor?

Now he was beginning to feel some of Maji's caution. From what he had seen, those who were wealthy often hired others to handle the things they wanted done. If she were wealthy then she wouldn't be out here working as a guard. But if she wasn't wealthy she wouldn't be able to afford any of the things she had. Of course the engagement rings would have come from her husband, which could mean she wasn't wealthy; her husband was the wealthy one. But that still didn't fit, since they had both been guarding the city last night. The only other thing he could figure was that she or her husband had stolen it, but that wouldn't make sense either. Maji had said that blue diamonds were the rarest and most valuable gems in the world, the person who was stolen from would likely have people looking for it. By wearing it in public they would risk themselves getting caught and arrested.

Aeril shook his head. There was no way he was going to be able to figure it all out, so why bother worry about it? Luckily for him they had arrived at the inn by that time and he opened the door for Maji to enter. But as he did, he found himself looking directly at Mechigia as she was leaving the inn. He apologized and stepped aside so that she could pass by. As he did, he quickly noticed two things about her. Firstly she had taken off her armor and was now dressed in an attire more suitable for a small out of the way village. That was contrasted by the second thing he noted: a golden necklace with a light blue gem on it. The necklace was without a doubt the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen. Unlike a sapphire or any other gem he had seen, the color of this gem didn't seem to part of it, but a light that was contained inside of it. A quick glance at her hand showed a similar gem on the ring on her left hand.

Aeril was bewildered by the picture she presented. If not for the jewelry, he wouldn't have blinked twice if he had seen her in the farming community of Nearfield. It seemed so odd for the woman to have traded her expensive platinum armor for a pair of worn work cloths! The slight pinch Maji gave him snapped him from his daze. "Are you off to bed now?"

Mechigia answered sounding even more tired then she did minutes before when they had first spoken. "Yes, I haven't been able to sleep well the last few days. And I've been staying up far too long."

"Well I hope you're able to sleep good now. I'm going back to my room and then me and Maji are going to find a good place to eat."

Stifling a yawn, she said. "Thank you. If I may make a suggestion, I would suggest eating at the tasty dish. It certainly lives up to its name." Yawning again she said. "I'm sorry, I'd talk more but I'm just too tired. You two have fun."

"Thanks!" He answered as he waved goodbye to her. He turned back to see Maji rubbing her temples with her hand. He reached out put his hand on her back. Turning to look back at him, she shook her head and headed inside. He followed her back to the room and opened the door for her. She walked straight to the bed and fell onto it face first. After a moment she rolled over so that she was staring at the ceiling. Aeril was feeling a bit concerned so he asked. "You ok?"

Turning her head to look at him, she didn't say anything for a little while. "If I am, I must be insane."

Aeril blinked twice, not understanding her. "Huh?"

"Just forget it. Go ahead on do your practicing. I'm just gonna lay here for a while. Let me know when you're done and we'll go at place she said. And by all means take your time."

Aeril shrugged and began to warm up for his practice. He began as Varlon had taught him, and focused his mind for the practice session he was about to have. He cleared his mind of how Maji was acting weird, or how the village got here, or about the paradox that Mechigia presented, instead his focused his mind on his training. With his eyes closed he began to move through some of the basic forms he had been taught. One moved flowed to the next and soon he was no longer even thinking of what the next form was; he simply let his body do what it felt was right.

He thought it was weird how focusing on the art was easier for him to do when he had a lot on his mind. He would have thought it would be easier to do when there wasn't that many things on his mind. He had the easiest times when he was confused or upset, almost like something he had done many times before in similar situations. He had to admit it helped immensely. When he was upset, it would help calm him; when he was confused, it would it would either help him understand or help him simply forget.

Right now he was forgetting. Everything was simply melting away into oblivion, creating a moment of sudden clarity. He had reached the state where nothing else existed, just him and the art. It was the stage in which he felt as if he were two different people. He could see both at himself and through himself. He could see how easily he moved through the motion, as if he had become one with the art. He was amazed at the mastery his other self had over the art. He watched as his other self was slowly forming a spiral as he continued moving through the complex motions of forms he didn't remembered learning. As he looked at himself moving through the spiral, he thought he could see a blue trail tracing his steps through the spiral.

He was just about at the center of the spiral when the sound of something hitting the floor brought him out of his reverie. He turned to see what caused the noise and saw Maji, who was seated on the bed, reaching to pick up her fallen spell book. Aeril shook his head to clear his mind a little he asked. "You ready to eat?"

"Did you finish? I didn't mean to interrupt you. You can go ahead and finish."

"Nah, it's ok. I think I was almost done anyway."

"Almost?" Maji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ya almost, come on I'll explain it while we're eating."

Leaving the inn, they were quickly able to find the suggested restaurant. Inside they found a few tables and several seats by the counter. As soon as they entered the tall man behind the counter said. "Welcome the tasty dish! Please sit here at the counter, and tell me what you'd like to eat."

"What types of food are available to eat?" Maji asked.

"Why just about anything! You tell me what you want, no matter where its from. I've cooked for everyone from trolls to high elves, and many of them said they felt like they were eating their mamma's cooking! So what do you want?"

"Anything huh? Well why don't we go for some fish rolls and mammoth steaks with some hearty meat sauce."

The man look disappointed. "That's it? I'm offering you the worlds most exotic foods and all you want is fish rolls and meat sauce on steak?" The man sighs. "Well if that's what you want."

"What's wrong with that?" Aeril asked. "It sounds good to me."

The chief looked at him and said. "I have traveled the world over learning to make the best foods anyone can find, yet most of the people here only want plain and boring things.

"Ok then if you want to make exotic foods, let me change my order." Maji said. "Hmm why don't you make him a caynar nut stuffed trout, jumjum salad, and a side of snow bunny stew. I'll have some vegetable roughy, crispy gourami, and a side of glowing goo."

The chef's eyes lit up as Maji told him her order. "An exquisite choice indeed, although your last choice is most peculiar."

"Will that be a problem?" Maji asked.

"Of course not, it just seemed out of place. But if that's what you want, that's what you're going to get. What type of trout would you like for the stuffed trout: Cauldron trout, fogwater trout, or frosty cave trout?"

Maji thought for a moment. "He'll have the fogwater."

"Excellent choice. Give me a bit and I'll be back with your food." He said before moving to the kitchen to prepare the food.

"You know I have no idea what you just order." Aeril said to the illusioned dark elf girl next to him.

"That's ok. You'll like it. I just hope you're in the mood to eat, because we're virtually going to have a feast. We've got food from all over the world. Though where he's getting his ingredients is something I want to know. For example the caynar nut stuffed trout I ordered for you is an erudite recipe with a rare type of trout only found on the continent of Kunark. The jumjum salad is of course a halfling meal, and snow bunny stew is from the continent of Velious."

"So why'd the guy say something about the last thing you ordered?"

Maji laughed softly. "Glowing goo is a special treat dark elf parents give their children. It's pretty much an edible lump of glowing goo that's really fun to play with. I haven't had any in years! Not since we left Neriak, since some of the ingredients for it grow only in Nektulos."

"Why'd you leave?" Aeril decided to ask her the question he'd been wondering ever since she told him that she was living in Nearfield.

"Neriak is hardly a good place to grow up. I suppose my parents were afraid I'd become too accustomed to the hate and subterfuge that are a part of daily life there. From there we moved further down from Neriak to Svartal. It's a small community about half the size of Nearfield, probably even a bit smaller than that. Anyway we were there for a little while, before I moved to Nearfield where I've lived ever since."

"You moved there by yourself? Did your parents move to or are they still in Svartal?"

"My — " Maji suddenly stopped. Aeril noticed her eyes change from blue to red, a sure sign that he just asked the wrong question. Maji then reinforced his guess when she said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry." Aeril didn't know what to say. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence until the chef returned.

"Ok let me make sure I got this straight. That was stuffed fogwater trout, jumjum salad and snow bunny soap for you, and vegetable roughy, crispy gourami and glowing goo for the lady what fine taste. Enjoy your meal!"

Aeril stared at the food in amazement. She definitely right about there being a lot of food, it was so much they almost needed a larger table. Aeril began eating the stuffed trout. His eyes went wide from surprise. It was simply delicious! He quickly sampled the rest of his food and found to his delight it was equally as scrumptious. "This is good!"

While Maji's eyes had turned back to blue, it had lost the shimmer it seemed to have earlier. Giving him a half smile she said. "Well I'm glad you like it. Something just told me that you would enjoy it."

"The fish is bit spicy, but the salad and stew balance it out. This is some of the best food I've ever had! The chef was right, you really do know how pick out a tasty meal!"

Taking a bite of her food, she said. "Well after moving from Neriak, I needed a place to stay whenever I had to return to the tower for testing. So I stayed at the house of one of my mothers closest friend. Well she owned an alchemy and herb shop close to one of Neriak's best restaurants, so I would go there quite often. I must have picked it up there from watching what everyone else was having and trying it myself."

Maji then reached over and took some of his food. "Hey! What's with girls helping themselves to my food? Kryn does that all the time, and there you go doing it too. Is that some kinda girl thing I don't know about?"

Maji laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh please, lighten up. It's not like you can't have some of mine. Here, try this." She said offering him some of the vegetable roughy.

Aeril shrugged his shoulders and took some of the offered food. "It's good, but a little too salty for me."

"I suppose it would be, it's a seafood dish." Taking some more from his plate, she asked. "So now, what was that about not being sure if you were almost done practicing?"

Aeril sighed. "It's really hard to explain. In some of my most recent fights and earlier today, I didn't completely feel like myself. Kinda like I was there doing all the moves, but at the same I felt like I was standing off to the side watching myself practice. It's kinda like I was two people at the same time."

Maji's eyebrows rose. "Well that's certainly interesting. Though it could explain a few things. You certainly seemed to get better as I was watching you. It almost looked like you were going through the motions of some elaborate dance. I was half expecting you to become an elf near the end the way you were going."

Aeril turned a quizzical look at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Well at the end you seemed to be mostly dodging, and you typically become an elf you go into a purely defensive mood." She picked up her bowl of glowing goo and extended it to him. "Here try some."

He looked apprehensively at the bowl of light blue goo, which true to its name, gave off a slight glow. He spooned some out and gingerly ate it. "Hey, it's pretty good!"

Maji smiled at him, her eyes once again gleaming blue. "Isn't it? For dark elf children, glowing goo is just like what chocolate and ice cream is to humans kids."

"I can see why, it feels kinda weird, but it tastes great."

"Of course, kids don't eat it using spoons. You're supposed to eat it with your hands, so that you can feel it as its oozing out of your hands between your fingers."

"But if you eat it that way, some might drip on you."

Maji rolled her eyes. "Oh please, stop being a baby." She said as she flung a small bit at him. She began laughing at the expression on his face, as the goo began to slowly drip down from his forehead. "Besides it's kinda fun when it gets on you like that."

"Hey! No fair" He protested.

Maji stuck her tongue out at him, and continued eating her food with a smirk on her face. Shrugging his shoulders, Aeril began eating his food as well. Although they didn't really say much to each other, their relative silence wasn't an uncomfortable one. Seeing that Maji was obviously enjoying her meal, made him feel a lot better. As they were finishing their meal, the chef came back to them. "It seems you're nearly finished, I take it you enjoyed your meal?"

"Oh yes, my compliments to the chef. This is one of the best meals I've had in quite sometime! How much will all this be?"

The chef had a pensive look. "Hmm? When I said go all out, you certainly did. Considering the difficulty of restocking, give me five platinum and we'll call it even."

Aeril nearly choked on the food he was eating when he heard the price. Five platinum was slightly less than a common laborer's made in two months. Granted the food was good, but to spend nearly two months wages seemed a bit much! The shock of hearing the price was nothing compared to the shock he felt when Maji said. "That's it!?"

"What do you mean by 'that's it?' You make it sound like five platinum was nothing!"

"Dear, I think you missing the big picture here. Sure the food is good, but that's not what you're paying him for. Let's consider the vegetable roughy I asked for. Red Roughy, the main ingredient of the dish, is a rare fish that has only been found in one place in the entire world, the western wastes of Velious. What your paying him for then, is the risk he has to take by going into the holy lands of clergy of Veeshan, The Queen of Wurms. The Any non-dragon who would dare enter the Scars of Veeshan, whether enemy or ally risks a very quick death at the hands of Veeshan's Children. Not to mention just getting there is an adventure of epic scale, and getting there would require you to either fly above the great mountains of the cobalt scars or by swimming the gauntlet through the icy cold water of the siren's grotto. With that in mind, and knowing that few whoever attempt the trip survive, does five platinum still sound like it's too much?"

Aeril was taken aback as he heard what Maji said. "Are all the other foods that dangerous to get?"

"Not all of them, your jumjum salad and my glowing goo aren't all that dangerous. Well the glowing goo isn't dangerous for a dark elf, though I'm not exactly sure how dangerous it would be for others. But anyway yes most are pretty dangerous to get, and the jumjum salad is a halfling recipe that has to be done right otherwise it taste disgusting!"

The chef who was listening quietly to their conversation finally spoke. "I'm simply amazed by your knowledge. I have never met anyone with such knowledge or exquisite tastes. You simply must come back tomorrow for breakfast. If you come for breakfast tomorrow, I'll give you this meal for free!"

"May I ask why?"

"My little brother will arrive tomorrow from Rivervale with his teacher, who was once my former teacher as well, Wealbar Littlefoot. Master littlefoot is planning on giving him an examination to test his skills by making him the head chef of the restaurant for the day. But as I told you earlier the people of this village couldn't tell the difference between real food and pig slop. You would be the perfect test for my brother's test!"

Aeril noticed the way her eyes began to light up as the chef spoke to her. Maji obviously enjoyed the meal, and the idea of having more was especially pleasant. What surprised him, was when she turned to look at him as if asking for permission. That struck him as odd, why would she be looking for permission. He usually just followed along with whatever she wanted to do? She obviously wanted to stay, so why would she hesitate?

Deciding he didn't want to risk ruining her good mood, Aeril nodded his head and was quite surprised by the look of joy he received for doing so. Maji smiled happily at him, before turning to look at the chef. The chef having seen the exchange between them spoke before Maji had to chance to answer him. "Excellent! Try to be here about this time tomorrow. I should have everything set up by then."

After scooping up the last bit of her glowing goo with her hands and eating it, Maji asked the chef. "The entire clan of deathfist orcs couldn't keep us from being here, that I can assure you. But tell me, what else is there to do in this town until then?"

"Ah well there are quite a few things actually. There is a large pool for swimming at the south edge of town, as well as a few magically created hot springs incase you prefer bathing to swimming. There also a high elf woman and her husband who give wonderful massages, and if you are into plays there's a theater on the west side of town. Oh and one place I'm sure you kids will want to goto, is the hedge maze. It was built by my friend conundrum, who made it so that the path is always different. Not only that, but there are many different ways you can use the maze. You know how gnomes are about their creations, if it doesn't have some kind of control panel, it hasn't been made correctly. So he's made it so there are several different settings. For example one setting could be just a simple maze for a romantic walk, another could be set so to play a scavenger hunt or hide and seek, and yet another might be a timed escape through an extremely arduous maze."

"Wow, that really does sound like a lot of fun! Do you want to try it Maji?" Aeril asked.

"Sure why not." She answered him, then turning back to the chef she asked. "Do you know a good time to go, when it might not be so crowded?"

The chef gave her a smile and said. "Ah but that's one of the most beautiful things about the hedgemaze, I don't know how he does it, but he's made it so that over a thousand groups of people can be in the maze at the same time and none of them will ever know. After all how romantic would it be for a couple who wants to take a leisurely walk, if they have to share it with a group of kids playing games like hide and seek."

Both Aeril and Maji looked quite impressed. "Well thank you for your advice, and you can be sure to see us here at about the same time tomorrow!" Maji said excitedly. The chef nodded his head and walked away to another attend to another table. When he left Maji reached into her money pouch and dropped five platinum on the table. Seeing the questioning look Aeril gave her, she said. "Gratuity, after all the food was magnificently prepared. It would only be right to leave a gratuity."

Aeril hung his head in embarrassment. "Ya I guess you're right. So um — well uh do you want to go now?"

Aeril looked up in time to see Maji's eye's turn green as she smiled at him. Although they hadn't known each other that long, he had quickly learned one thing. Whenever her eye's turned green, Maji was feeling mischievous. And whenever Maji was feeling mischievous, he was the one that always ended up feeling embarrassed. Aeril guessed that he must have made a face, because Maji's smile became took on a very sinister feel to it when she took his hand and began pulling him out of the restaurant. That was when the feeling of dread really began to gnaw on him. "Um . . . Maji . . . Where are we going?"

Maji gave him another glimpse of her sinister smile as she turned her head to look at him as she lead them down the streets of the village. "Why isn't it obvious? We've been on the road for nearly a week now. Where do you think we're heading?"

Aeril eyes' grew wide. "No! No way!"

Much to Aeril dismay, Maji's eyes seemed to turn greener and her smile seemed to become even more sinister. "Yup! You guessed it. You and I are going to take a bath! Now quit stalling. It's been much too long since the last time I've had a nice long bath. And considering we smell like a pair of trolls, it's obvious that we're long overdue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another surprise chapter. I hadn't intended to give an entire chapter to median, it was only supposed to be the beginning of chapter 12. But it just grew too big, and I decided that it's been much to long since the last time I've posted a chapter of this story so here it is. There will be a little bit more about their stay in median next chapter but it won't be nearly like in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took some work to actually do. For those of you who are unaware, all the foods mentioned are actually in the game with the exception of the glowing goo. Glowing goo is a modification of an existing meal called edible goo. All of these foods are made with a medium high baking skill which is why it cost so much (especially since a lot fo the ingredients are somewhat hard to get due to the danger of the zone they're in, or the rarity of finding said item. edible/glowing goo is the exception to this. Edible goo is one of the first things you can easily make as a low level baker since it's very easy to make, and all the things you need for it are readily available to most chars just outside the city. Considering how easily it is to make and since it's a gooey type food. Despite the fact that Maji thinks it's the greatest thing ever, believe me when I say you probably don't want to know how it's made. A dark elves taste in foods, clothing, fun and such are quite unique!
> 
> Oops after reading one of the comments sent in, I realized that I uploaded the non spellchecked/grammar checked version of the chapter. My apologizes to those who have already read the chatper
> 
> Also, a note on the jewelry mentioned. Velium blue diamond wedding rings don't exist in the online or RPG game. As Maji stated blue diamonds are by far and away the most costly of gems in the game, and are the most magical and most difficult to work with. Blue diamond jewelry is definitely made by request, especially if it's using Velium as both are very pricey. If you thought, Maji's reaction to it was extreme let me give you this tidbit to chew on. If you want to translate platinum and gold into us dollars think of it as 1gold piece (GP) = 1 us dollar. 1 platinum piece (pp) would then = 10 us dollars. What Mechigia was wearing would cost over 4000pp that's over $40,000 in today's money go back a few hundred years and that's a tremendous sum of money. Just think of it, her armor was made out of platinum, so she was wearing money!
> 
> Congratulation for those of you who picked up the dragon lance reference, conundrum and the hedge maze were inspired (borrowed) from the most recent dragon lance trilogy "the war of souls."
> 
> Let me know what you think! Emails and reviews always lift my spirits and inspire me to write more. I apologize for my slowness in getting these chapters out, hopefully the next chapter'll be out by new years when I'll be on Christmas break (maybe two chapters if we're lucky) so until then thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Aeril shook his head and smiled as Maji all but dragged him as she ran to the restaurant. "Maji, I don't think we have to run. It's not like they're not gonna give us any food."

"You know, for a person who likes to eat as much as you do, I'm surprised you aren't the one dragging me there."

"Hey I'm just as hungry as you are, but I didn't think you'd like everyone staring at us like they're doing. Shoot if I woulda — Whoa" he exclaimed as he nearly ran Maji over when she came to an abrupt stop.

"Thank you." She said in that unemotional voice he hated so much, before she slowly started walking toward the restaurant.

Aeril clenched his fists and took a deep breath while mentally kicking himself. She had been in a great mood since they had eaten yesterday, and now he just went and made her upset. He kicked himself again when he noticed Maji enter the restaurant. That meant they had almost been there when he opened his big fat mouth. Had he not said anything they would have already been inside and she would have still been in a happy mood. Sighing he quickly walked into the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant he saw Maji already sitting at a large table next to the chef, his brother, and their teacher. The chef turned to look at him and said. "Oh good, he's here. Now we can begin."

Wealbar turned to the chef. "Jolen! Give the boy a chance to sit next to his girlfriend first. They may want to discuss something first before deciding what they want to eat. In fact come on let's go to the kitchen and give them some time alone, that'll give Frin a chance to familiarize himself with your kitchen."

Aeril's blushed intensely at the woman's comment as he thought about the baths she insisted they share, and the way he had once again woken up earlier that morning. "Um no. It's really ok." He said as he quickly took a seat directly in front of Maji.

She turned a questioning glance at Maji who nodded her head in agreement to Aeril's statement. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to look at her student and said. "Are you ready Frin?"

Frin nodded his head and said. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well then." She said. "Let's get to work." Turning to look at Maji she said. "Well dear, I'm told your exquisite tastes in food. Go ahead and order."

Maji's yellow eyes stared deeply into Aeril's blue eyes, as she contemplated what to order. Her eyes turned brown as she nodded slightly. "Ok. I think we'll have some grilled eel, a deadly medley, some cheesy vegetable casserole and an anaconda stir fry with a side of sea urchin stew and a shell cracker's seaside salad with vegetable oil dressing."

Wealbar looked clearly impressed. "Jolen was right. Your taste in food is quite exceptional, as well as costly. Lucky for you Jolen should have all the ingredients." Turning to Frin she asked. "So do you think you can handle that order?"

Frin looking down he said. "Yes, most of them. However, I've never even heard of Sea urchin stew before, so I don't even know how to begin."

Wealbar nodded her head. "That's understandable. Sea urchin stew is a troll meal." She said to him, then as an afterthought she wryly added. "It's also the only way to convince them to take a bath."

"Is that going to hurt his results?" Maji asked.

Wealbar laughed. "Honey, if he can do a decent enough job on your meal he'll pass with flying colors! Frin, you can go ahead and start, Jolen you're his assistant. You know the rules, you only do what he tells you to do, and you can't offer any advice."

"Yes, ma'am!" The two brothers said simultaneously, earning an 'I am not amused' face from their teacher.

"Those knuckleheads, Bristlebane only knows how much of their smart aleck ways I've had to endure over the years! Anyway deary, before we forget, what do you want for dessert? I'm sure we can make enough for you to have some to take with you. In fact, I'll give you a sample of special meal I'm cooking up, I'm going to call it a misty thicket picnic basket. I'm planning on unveiling it for the yearly Rivervale commemoration party. I'm sure it'll be a smash once I finish it, but I just keep having this nagging feeling that I should add something else to make it perfect. Unfortunately I just can't figure out what that something is. Oh well, anyway what was it you wanted for dessert again?"

Maji thought for a minute before saying. "We'll have some ohabah truffles and some pixie powder cinnesticks." Wealbar nodded her in approval before starting to head for the kitchen. Before she had a chance to enter the kitchen Maji decided to add to her order and said. "Can I have a few orders of glowing goo too?"

Wealbar stopped and turned around giving Maji a questioning look. "Did you just say glowing goo or edible goo?"

"Glowing goo. Will that be a problem?"

Wealbar shook her head. "No, not at all. Although I'm not sure how well versed Frin is at making it. Despite their relative proximity most humans know little to nothing of dark elf cuisine."

"I'm sure he'll do well. His brother Jolen did a good job yesterday."

Wealbar opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone. I'll be back out as soon as your meal is done."

When she was out of hearing range, Maji turned to Aeril, but before she could speak, he asked. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean by what's wrong?"

"I mean your eye's are yellow, and yellow's a bad color."

"Ok . . . and what color should they be?"

"Blue." He said mater-of-factly.

"Blue?"

"Yup! Blue. You love eating, and considering all the food you just ordered you should be all giddy and stuff. You're like the only person I know who likes to eat more then I do! So what's goin on?"

Sighing, she said. "I'm getting a bad vibe from her. Something about the way she stopped and asked me about if I really wanted glowing goo was really suspicious."

Aeril rolled his eyes. "Just cuz she asked if she heard you right? You really gotta stop being so — Uh cautious."

Maji narrowed her eyes at him. "You were going to say paranoid. I'm not paranoid. I'm just justifiably cautious. As I remember, the first time I visited Freeport, I was chased out by a certain someone and his friends."

"Hey, I wasn't trying to chase you out, I just wanted to talk to you. Only that dummy Tohic, was tryin to do that."

"Whatever, if you say so. Either way, I'm not going to take any chances. Give me your hands."

"Huh? Why?" He said.

"Just give me your hands."

"Uh, ok." He said as he extended his hands out to her.

She took hold of his hands and brought their hands down to rest on the table. They sat there looking at each other for a while, before Aeril asked. "Whatcha doin?"

"It's called holding hands."

"But I mean, like why? Are you like casting some spell or something?"

She gave him a bewildered look. "No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I mean why else would you wanna hold my hands."

Maji rolled her eyes. "Because everyone thinks we're a couple, so I'm going to help them keep that impression."

Aeril started blushing and quickly retracted his hands. "W-w-why would ya wanna do that for?!"

Sighing in annoyance, a fact reinforced by the reddening of her eyes, Maji harshly whispered at him. "Does it matter? Just hold my hands! What's the big deal? You haven't had any problems cuddling up to me in the middle of the night, why start with the bashful act now?"

Blushing even more than he was before, he slowly reached out at took her hands in his. He looked down to hide his embarrassment and said. "I did say I'm sorry, it's not like I meant to."

Maji shrugged in a dismissive manner. "I know, I never said you did. You're too much of a prude to try something like that."

Aeril Looked back up curiously. "Well then why'd you mention it?

"Because, I think she suspects what I really am. So if we make it look like we're a couple, she'll likely forget about it."

Aeril blinked in confusion. "Huh? Why would she?"

Rolling her eyes, Maji responded in a voice that said the answer should have been obvious. "Because you're a human."

Aeril waited a minute for her to continue. When she didn't, he said. "And?"

"What do you mean and? That's it. You're human. Everyone knows that dark elves and humans don't become couples, at least — not willingly."

"Why not?"

"Because my poor naive friend, humans know that dark elves should never be trusted. As a result, humans avoid us for fear of betrayal and most dark elves would consider it below them and extremely distasteful. A fact that, halflings as the nosy neighbors that they are, would know quite well. Before you give me that naive questioning look of yours, yes I am positively sure. I can almost guarantee that nearly every mother of a half dark elf child was an unwilling participant in that birth."

"But that don't make sense. You just said you guys think it's beneath you, so why would you guys . . . you know . . . ?"

"You know, why don't we just forget it and move onto another topic."

Aeril noticed the angry red eyes turn yellow in uncertainty or apprehension. If his question was enough to suddenly make her drop her angry red eyes in favor of her yellow ones, then the answer would most likely be a whopper. With a deep breath, he hesitatingly asked. "But I still don't get what you mean."

Aeril gulped when her eyes changed color again, this time from yellow to the purest of reds. Although he wouldn't have noticed even the slightest change in her emotions from her face, or body, the anger fueled her red eyes was unmistakable. "Because love is beneath dark elves. I was talking about torture and humiliation, two things that dark elves love more than anything else.

Maji felt his grip on her hands tighten as he began to understand what she meant, which she returned for a few quiet moments. Seeing the expression on his face, and fearful of a sudden change, Maji quickly let go of his hands and went to his side. She sat down next to him and drew him closer to her with her right arm as her left hand found one of his hands and intertwined her fingers with his.

It was to this scene that Wealbar and her students found them a few minutes later. Wealbar simply raised her eyebrow at the scene in front of her, as she entered the room and looked up at the couple. Although the scene looked very romantic, she could however feel it was anything but. Taking a deep breath, she decided to fix the problem, the halfling way. "If the two of you like, I could setup a room for you in the back the back of the store? A couple of hours back there with my special incense and the two of you wouldn't have any worries for a good week or so!"

Aeril and Maji looked up surprised. Maji immediately removed her arm from around his shoulder. She was about to retract her hand as well when he tightened his grip on it, which caused her to turn and look at him for a moment. The look only lasted about a second before she turned back to Wealbar and answered. "No thanks. As tempting as the idea is, staying here today is likely going to make us behind schedule. So we really can't afford any more delays."

As a world class chef, Wealbar was expected to pay a great deal of attention to both details and the emotional well beings of her clientèle. A skill set that became even more important when she was the Head chef for King Antonious Bayle IV of Qeynos. As such, she was easily able to pick the subtle exchanges between the two. It became obvious to her that something was said or done, while she was in the kitchen watching the food being prepared, to upset the young human. Something upsetting enough to cause his half elf lover to move to his side of the table to comfort him. While she hadn't known the snowy haired girl long, the look of alarm that crossed her face when she entered the room was enough to tell her that the elven girl wasn't usually one to openly display that much affection for another person in public.

She mentally sighed. It always made her wonder why some people were so scared to display their emotions. It was obvious in her mind that the elf girl cared very deeply for her human lover, even if he was a bit oblivious. She may not have been born a halfling, but there was no doubt in her mind that a halfling heart beet in her chest. So she decided to help her tall halfling friend, as seeing as how she was one of those emotionally reserved human types, she would have to take matters into her own hands. With a warm and friendly smile that anyone familiar with halflings would immediately recognize as a sure sign nearing mischief, she said. "So dear where would you like me to put the food?"

Maji saw the smile and half frowned, as she said. "Anywhere I guess." That smile immediately told her two things. First was mischief was coming and so she had better keep her guard up. Secondly and more importantly, was she was relatively safe. If the halfling decided to become mischievous, then that meant she liked her. Halflings were well known throughout Norrath as mischief makers, but halflings were never known for being malicious. Odd dwarf saying went something like. "It's better to be hated by a halfling than have to endure their endless pranks."

"Good. Frin, Jolen, setup of the food for them. I'm going to bring the rest of the food out." Without waiting for a reply she quickly left her plates on a nearby table and made her way back into the kitchen. Once out of sight, she quickly made her way to the spice rack and began to pull out spices. She quickly ground up and mixed several sets of the spices, before adding them into the food, making to add enough for the spices to be effective while ensure that taste of the spices would not overpower the meal itself. Luckily with all of the food they ordered she wouldn't have to very much, still to be on the safe side she decided to add one more spice. She stepped on a stool that Jolen had for her and began to reach for a certain spice on the top of the spice rack. She frowned as Bristlebane's luck would ensure that stool wasn't quite tall enough for her to reach it. She stood on her tippy toes and grabbed it. However, in doing so, she began to loose her balance quickly grabbed the rack for support as her stool fell over. Unfortunately as she did, her pudgy hand hit one of the spices which fell and shattered next to one of the bowls of glowing goo.

She carefully let go of the rack so as not cause it to fall and make an even bigger mess in someone else's kitchen. Thankfully she landed safely. She sighed a breath of relief, because she had only spilt ashroot, and not something more potent as some of it had landed in the bowl of green colored goo. She didn't even bother picking it out since the taste of ashroot was so muted that hardly anyone would even be aware of having just at it. The exception to this of course, were dark elves who were all highly allergic to it, and could very easily die if they ate enough of it. The irony of spilling deadly toxins into a child's dish was not lost on her. A fatal mix that she had heard, was the dark elves favored method for murdering young children, who were all but addicted to the gooey concoction.

Shaking those morbid thoughts from her head, she quickly added the spice she had retrieved from the top shelf to remaining foods. Smiling broadly she began to load the food onto a small cart and began to wheel it into the dining area. The best part of it all was that since she had only put a small amount of spice in, it would take a while before the effects of spice would start to act on them. "Here's the rest of the food, hope you still have room!"

She blinked at the concerned looks on the face of her two students and Aeril. "Teacher! We heard a noise, are you ok?"

"Oh, that. I slipped off the stool and dropped one of the spice bottles off the rack. Anyway, enough of that. How's the food dear?"

Maji finished taking a bite of her cheesy vegetable casserole and said. "This is amazing, this along with yesterdays meal is THE best meal I've ever had my entire life."

"Well that's good! Well if you liked that, you're going to love this salad. Here try some!" She said offering both of them a plate of the newly spiced salad.

Aeril, who had just finished some of the, what ever that crunchy deadly medley was, reached over with his fork and took some. His eyes immediately rose. "Wow! This stuff is amazing. I don't usually like sea food, but this is just great!"

"Hear that Frin? You just made someone enjoy a hated meal! Congratulations! Come on boys, let's sit down and eat an incredibly made meal in celebration of you passing your test. This will probably be the toughest meal you'll cook in a long time, isn't that right Jolen? To tell you the truth, this deary here is a tougher customer than Antonious Bayle. Bah! It was almost always the same thing with him every day! That's why I finally quite. I'm actually quite proud of you Jolen. This Restaurant thing is a pretty good idea. It allows to you cook for a variety of people, who probably all have different tastes. Tell me dear you wouldn't mind if we sit with you while we eat as well do you?"

"Go right ahead. It is your restaurant after all." She said all the while trying to restrain herself from laughing out loud at the look of confusion on Aeril's face, as he tried to keep up with what Wealbar was saying. Which was made that much harder for him with the way the women jumped from one topic to another and from one person to another without any break or preamble. The longer Wealbar continued the more discombobulated the poor boy become. Maji had little doubts that the halfling woman could easily fill the job as head auctioneer of the annual East Common's tunnel auction, with little difficulty. Considering it was the largest such Auction in Antonica, lasting weeks and consisting of thousands of people of all races, being the head auctioneer was no small feat.

It was a valiant fight on her part, but it was a fight she would eventually lose. Maji's laugh was enough to make Wealbar realize what she was doing. "Oh how embarrassing! Here I've been carrying on like an overly excited gnome who just realized that round wheels roll down hills much better than triangular or rectangular ones. I guess I should let you kids have a chance to speak. So tell me deary, you said the two of you were on a schedule, where are you heading?"

"Oh, at the moment we're heading for the west commons pyramid. You see, Aeril and I are working on a couple of quests, so we decided join forces and help each other."

"Oh really! That must be pretty exciting for the two of you! Reminds me of my younger days seeing the world with my Samidal. Oh those were the days. I can remember several years ago while on a trip to Halas he challenged twelve barbarians to a drinking match. He had almost won the match until the young little redheaded girl brought out some scarlet fever! Poor Sam, I thought he was going to lose all the hair on his feet! It took him an entire day to recover from that!" Laughing she said. "I guess that old saying about Erollisi making those who travel together fall in love is true. I mean just look at the two of you! The two of you are the cutest couple I've seen since me and Samidal! No offense Jolen, but you have to admit a human and a gnome are a somewhat odd couple. By Bristlebane! Look at me! Here I am doing it again!"

"Huh? What are you doing? You talk so fast I'm just totally confused!"

Maji elbowed Aeril slightly in the ribs. "Dear! That was rude!"

Wealbar laughed. "Oh it's ok dear! I guess one just has a tendency to babble when you get old. However, enough of that. Tell me, where are the two of you heading?"

"Well right now, we're heading to the pyramid and from there we're off to Erudin and Felwithe and then back to Freeport."

"You're going to Felwithe! Well then, you simply must stop by my brother's bakery there! After all he was the one who inspired me to learn to cook! You must look for him there, his name is Kidil, but he likes to be known as Nimble Kidil."

Aeril's eyes widened in astonishment. "Wait so you're saying your brother cooks even better than you?! There's like no way!"

Wealbar laughed. "Well I can assure you that Kidil taught me everything I know about cooking! You simply must look for his shop there. It's right off the lake. It's called something like Rivervale's finest — or something like that! Speaking of which, the two of you look as though you're beginning to fill up, why don't I bring out my picnic basket and the dessert?"

Aeril looked at her with eyes full of wonder. He himself hadn't even realized he was getting full until she mentioned it. "How? How did you know?"

Wealbar laughed again. "Well that's a silly question. I'm a chef. It's my job to know these things hon." Grabbing the desserts from the cart she placed it on their table. "So here you are kids, dessert is served. Help yourselves!"

Aeril shrugged and grabbed some cinnesticks, whilst Maji decided to finish her salad first. "Hmm these sticks are pretty nifty what are they?"

"Oh those, they're not really anything that special. They're just normal cinnesticks with a slight twist of adding pixie dust."

"Pixie dust? What's that?"

"Well I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Pixies are these small mischievous and often malicious elven-like creatures with light blue skin and wings. They're very beautiful, but they hate all non animals or fey creatures. They're a real annoyance to the wood elves of Kelethin, and the high elves of Felwithe. Well whenever pixies fly they tend to shed what we call pixie dust. Rumor has it that if you sprinkle some pixie dust on someone and think of happy thoughts that it'll actually let you fly! Just imagine that!"

Just then Maji began coughing. "Well I did say it was just a rumor dear. There's no reason to get so bent out of shape about it!" Wealbar suddenly began getting worried when Maji kept coughing. In fact she was looking quite pale. It was then that she noticed that she had just eaten some green glowing goo. Instantly she was up and said. "Boy's quick! Get her some water I'll be right back!"

Wealbar rushed into the kitchen and began grabbing foods and spices and mixing them up as quickly as possible. That green goo had been the one that the ashroot had fallen into. That shouldn't have caused that kind of reaction in her. It was only know to affect dark elves. She grabbed some ashweed and several other ingredients and quickly mixed them and grounded them until they formed a gooey black paste, which was the only known cure dark elven cure for ashroot poisoning. Not that having a cure would help those children, since from what she heard they tended to die rather quickly. No, the ashweed juice was intended not for the victims but for their killers who sometimes accidentally got the ashroot in their own foods while making it. The smaller dose of it in full grown adults was never as severe as in children, but once ingested it would slowly start killing them over a period of one month unless they drank some ashweed juice. Even then it only worked if taken when taken within the first week, after that it was a slow and agonizingly slow three weeks before death finally took them. A fitting death for someone cruel enough to kill a child by poisoning their favorite snack!

She shook her head, as she realized that she had gotten distracted yet again! With a small sigh she ran back to the room to find that Maji was still coughing violently, and desperately trying stop her convulsions long enough to take a breath. She didn't waste anytime as she ran up to the girl and poured the foul-smelling juice down her mouth and forcibly shut her mouth forcing the girl to swallow the even it. After making sure she swallowed it, she let her go and watched as her coughs became less and less intense, until it had eventually stopped completely. "Are you ok?"

Maji could only nod her head. "Well thank the gods for that. I am so sorry. I don't know how that could have happened. You see that bottle that fell over was just ashroot. Some fell into that green colored gooey, but I didn't bother picking it out, since it's only supposed to affect dark elves. I'm just glad that ashweed juice did the trick!"

Seeing that Aeril was nearly besides himself with worry, she nodded at him and moved away from the girl. She stood up and allowed Aeril to take her place by the girl. "Ok boy's let's go to the kitchen and rearrange the spice rack, the last thing we want is to cause another mess like this."

Aeril looked Maji over fearfully. "Are you ok? What happened? Why'd you start coughing like that?"

Taking a sip of water, Maji said. "Ashroot. When she fell some ashroot must have fallen into the food. Ashroot is a poison for dark elves, similar to humans and arsenic, only a hundred-time worse. If she hadn't given me the antidote, I would have likely been dead within the hour!"

"Are you going to be ok? Did that stuff help?" Aeril asked in an extremely concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's not like it's the first time I've gotten ashroot poisoning, though it's certainly the first time it's happened accidentally. Unfortunately the cure is almost as bad as the poison. You'd think a professional chef could have made it taste better, but I guess I should be grateful that she made the antidote to begin with. Remind me to ask her if she can come up with an antidote that taste better." She paused for a moment seeing the utterly confused look on Aeril's face. "What's wrong with you?"

Aeril opened his mouth to speak several times, but nothing came out. It was a couple of minutes later when he was finally able to speak again. "You just said you were accidentally poisoned! That . . . that . . . just . . . doesn't make sense . . . "

Maji gave him a shocked look. "You think she did it on purpose?"

"NO! I mean, you're the one who's supposed to think that she did it on purpose!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you're ALWAYS paranoid about stuff like that."

Maji gave him a flat face. "I've told you a million times, I am NOT paranoid. I'm cautious. This is a perfect case in point. There is no doubt in my mind that she was telling the truth. After all, considering I'm a half elf, and since ashroot only effect dark elves there really wouldn't have been that much of a need to pick it all out."

Picking up the bowl, she offered him a spoonful. "Here try it."

Aeril looked at the spoon nervously. "You want me to eat some of that?"

Maji just looked at him with open curiosity. "You mean to tell me, you don't trust the woman you're sleeping with?"

"Of course I trust you!"

Maji frowned realizing that he had missed the implied meaning of what she had said. Shrugging, she moved the spoon to his mouth. "Ok then, say ahh."

Aeril ate the spoonful of goo. "I didn't taste any difference."

"Of course not, you're a human. Humans can't taste the difference. In fact, neither can dark elves, we just feel the effect. You have to admit, it's interesting the way one food is perfectly fine to you, but deadly to me. It doesn't even affect wood elves or high elves."

Aeril shrugged. "I guess, if you say so."

"Smartaleck." She said in a flat voice. "Fine. I'm sorry to bother you with further talk on the odd differences between different races. Especially races that at one point in time where part of the same race. Anyway, have the rest of it. I can't eat it." Aeril shrugged and took the bowl. "While your eating that, I think I'll help myself to this picnic basket."

"Ok, But how did you know it wasn't on purpose?"

Maji sighed and put the food she was about to eat down. Because my dear. She's a halfling. Halflings are like kids, all they really care about is food and fun. Halflings as a race are extremely mischievous, considering they were created by the trickster god, that really isn't that much of a surprise. Anyway my point is that they're well known for being mischievous, not malicious. While a dark elf would perversely enjoy watching a person slowly choke to death that isn't exactly what halfling would consider fun. There isn't anything fun about deaths, so when halflings do kill others, it's always fastest and painlessly method possible. They reserve pranks for those they like and kill the ones that don't. Either way slow torture isn't the halfling style." Grabbing her food, she asked. "Any more questions?"

Aeril shook his head no. "Good! Now we can get back to eating." She said seconds before taking a huge bite into the food she had in her hands.

Aeril shrugged and just followed her advice and began eating some more. After eating quietly for several minutes the chefs came back into the dining room. Wealbar immediately noticed that both Aeril and Maji had not only eaten a good deal of the food she had spiced up, but they had also been eating from her picnic basket. "So what do you think of that basket?"

Maji patted her stomach. "It's great! I'd almost consider moving to Rivervale to be able to eat food this good all the time."

She laughed as Aeril nodded enthusiastically to Maji's statement as happily ate the food in his mouth. With a smile she said. "Why thank you for the compliments. So you really thought the misty thicket picnic basket was good? You didn't find anything . . . well I guess lacking?"

Maji shrugged. "I suppose you could add something else, but I honestly couldn't tell you what that is."

Wealbar nodded a bit before shrugging. "Well hey, there's still plenty of time before then. I'm sure I'll find it by then. Now would you like me to get you something to put this food in to take it with you? After all there's no need to let this food go to waste."

Maji eyes widened happily. "Sure that would be really great!"

"Good, here just put anything you want to take with you in here. Then just put it in your adventurer's belt, if you do that, the food should be good for months! Oh ya I even added some more ashweed juice for you, in case you ever get poisoned again. Sorry about the taste, I didn't get a chance to experiment on it too much, as I was teaching these two how to make it. Come to Rivervale a few months from now, and I may have a better tasting version for you."

"Thank you." She said as she began putting food away in the container she had in her hands.

"Well heck, I may as well just help you pack, your food. I'm sure you'll need it for the road."

It wasn't long before all the food that was going to be eaten was eaten and the rest saved for the road. Standing Aeril and Maji bowed slightly to Wealbar "Thank you so much for the food samples, and the food was delicious Frin. Congratulations on passing. Your test. Anyway as I said earlier we really have to get going, or we'll miss our ride. I have a wizard friend meeting us at the pyramid who'll be porting us, and if we don't catch her, it'll cost us a lot more money.

With one last round of goodbyes the couple walked westwardly to the edge of town. They were quite surprised to see Mechigia's husband at the gate. Seeing them, he waved. "Leaving so soon?"

Aeril nodded. "Ya, we gotta go."

He looked disappointed. "That's a shame. I would have liked to gotten to know you better."

"Well maybe later."

He laughed. "Indeed. Well then I'll let you be on your way. Safe journeys to you, may the gods protect you for the rest of your journey."

Aeril agreed and shook his hand, and stepped aside to let Maji do the same. Just as they were about to shake hands she suddenly began coughing violently again. Aeril immediately moved to her side to see if she was ok. Waving him off, she said. "I'll be ok. Sorry about that." She told the older man. "I ate something that didn't quite agree with me. I hope you don't find it read that I don't shake your hand."

The man shook his head. "Think nothing of it."

Maji nodded at the man, before grabbing Aeril's arm quickly walking away with him the city. Aeril who didn't notice the change in her eye color, was still able to tell that the dark elf girl's mood change dramatically, by the amount of strength she was pulling him with. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see?!"

Aeril gave her a frustrated look. "Uh, why I ask you if I had?"

"Well, someone sure is getting an attitude." She said in a neutral voice.

Aeril sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just you're like figuring stuff out like its super easy, and I'm still trying to figure out half the stuff whats-her-name was telling us."

"Ok, then. I'll explain it to you. His wedding ring was amber. Mechigia's was diamonds. Why would he have a wedding ring so vastly inferior his wife's? That doesn't make sense."

"You're not gonna get p— cautious on me again and wanna go back are you?"

Maji was silent for several minutes. Obviously balancing Jolen's cooking and her curiosity against being late for there meeting. With a sigh she said. "No . . . Unfortunately, we can't afford to be late."

Aeril sighed in relief. "Thank the gods!"

Maji gave him an annoyed look, and began whispering something thing. It wasn't until he felt his feet sink under the ground that he realized she was casting a spell. "If that's how you feel, then have fun walking by yourself."

With a sniff she turned and continued west toward Farfield. Seeing that she was serious and that he couldn't move, Aeril said. "Hey wait! Maji! Come on, I was just joking! I didn't mean nothing from it!"

Maji stopped to face him. "Oh really?"

Aeril sighed. "Come on, please."

Maji looked at him for several seconds, before summoning her spellbook and flipping through it. Having found a page, she began reading it intently for a bit before closing her book. Then she began intoning the words of magic, and when she finished, he felt the dirt around his feet loosen and he found he could move again. "Sorry."

Aeril scratched the back of his pigtail. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean anything or nothing."

"It's ok. Let's just get going before something else happens.

Aeril smiled at her and said. "Ok sure." Seeing Maji begin walking. He followed her. Sighing quietly to himself, he mentally kicked himself for yet again, messing up. He knew she must still be upset. One thing he had learned about Maji was that she was very self conscious about her paranoia, and he had basically kept calling her paranoid over and over again. He decided to try and make it up to her, unfortunately he didn't know how.

Until he saw the way she was walking. It reminded him of the way Kryn tended to walk when she was upset. Shrugging his shoulders, he sped up and walked side by side with her. Then, as he and Kryn and done often, he reached down and cupped her hand in his. That instantly caused Maji to stop and look at him as if asking. 'What in the world are you doing?'

Not quite sure what to say, he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. She looked dubiously at him for some seconds before shrugging her shoulders as well and continued walking silently toward Farfield.

**********Varlon sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was sitting on the lowest row of seats in the Freeport arena. Inside the arena were Haeliin and Tohic. He should have known better than to expect a friendly spar between those two. The two of them had been bickering between themselves nearly the entire time. Finally fed up with it, he yelled down. "I'm getting really fed up with the two of you arguing! If you don't want to be here, then just leave. I have plenty of other students who I could be helping, instead of wasting time with the two of you. Now either behave yourselves or leave."

Varlon was surprised to see that it was Haeliin who bowed her head at his rebuke. Neither of them said a word, but he could see that unlike Haeliin, Tohic didn't show even the slightest bit of remorse over his actions. With yet another sigh Varlon said. "Ok then, you may continue."

The two turned to face each other before giving each other a slight nod to signal their readiness. Tohic was the first to attack. After getting close, he quickly came at her with a kick to the midsection. Haeliin dodged the kick and came back at him with a left hook. Stepping out of the way of her punch, he knelt quickly and tried to trip her.

Barely managing to avoid the trip, Haeliin tried to back off to get some room to breathe. However, Tohic came back at her with a combo of punches and kicks, and she quickly began trying to block his attacks. She wasn't quick enough however, and was knocked back onto her butt. Tohic came running at her to press his advantage, but she quickly rolled backwards and flipped up to her feet. "Not bad, for a beggar's son."

"What?" Tohic asked angrily.

"You heard me. You're a beggar's son and you look it. Tell me, did you find those cloths or did you steal them from someone's trash?"

"What would a pointy-eared snob like you know about that? You think because you're dressed in magical silk that you're better then me? I've had to work hard to get everything I have, but you wouldn't know about that would you? Your daddy gives you everything want, but you haven't earned anything in your life. I may be a beggar's son, but at least my mother isn't a pointy-eared slut who'll give herself to whoever can offer the most platinum."

The two scowled at each other, each eager to attack. However, before they could attack each other, Varlon jumped down from the arena seating, to where they were and stood between them glowering at them. "Go! The both of you, go right now! I'm beyond fed up with this nonsense. Provoking each other to anger is not the way we do things here. When you're ready to follow the ways of The Tranquil, then you may come back. Until then, neither of you will have any classes.

With a snort of disdain, Tohic turned toward the arena exit, muttering something as he left. "What was that you said under your breath?"

With a disrespectful look Tohic said. "I said I'm sorry. I'm not as good as your half-pointy-eared freak." With another snort he continued. "Everyone knows that the only reason that your freak kid was allowed to test for the belt, was because it's your kid. From what I heard, not only did he get help because he wasn't good enough by himself, but he's got a dark elf helping him! I guess being a pointy-eared lover must run in the family, like father like — "

Haeliin, who had been walking toward the arena exit herself, could no longer take that trash talk Tohic was talking. While he was distracted, Haeliin came from behind Tohic and kicked him as hard as could in the groin. When he doubled over in pain, she then roughly pulled him up by his dark hair and knocked him to the floor with an uppercut. "You little jerk. You just don't know when to stop do you? Don't you ever do that again, and especially don't ever say anything remotely like that again about my MOTHER!" She accentuated the word mother with another kick to the groin.

"That's enough Haeliin." Varlon said forced calm voice. He waited a few minutes for both Tohic to recover and for him to reign in his own emotions. "So you think Aeril is only being allowed to take the test because he's my child? Well why don't we have a small test of our own, to see if that's true. If what you say is true, then you could duplicate what he did. Am I correct?"

"Anything he can do, I can do."

"Then, come back in an hour. We'll see how well you do."

"Fine." He said, as he slowly and carefully walked away.

After waiting for him to be gone he turned to Haeliin. "You went to far."

"You heard what he said! That was inexcusable, you couldn't honestly expect me to ignore that!"

"Are you saying I shouldn't expect you to follow through with all the lessons I've tried to teach you? If that's the case, we may as well just stop now." Seeing the conflicted look on her face he asked her. "Tell me, why do you want to be a member of the ashen order?"

She thought deeply about that for several minutes. "I'm not completely sure. I suppose part of it might be because you're not like my father or brothers. I remember when my mother was still alive. We were all so happy, but when mother died, father changed. I suppose we all changed. Father threw himself into his work and my brother did the same with their studies. Then I look at you, and your experience. You went through the same thing as father, but you're still full of life. I don't want to end up like my father, who's now only a shell of the man he was before."

When Varlon heard her, all his anger flowed out of him and was replaced with empathy for her. He too had lost people he loved. When he was a child, he lost his parents, and later his wife. "If that is how you truly feel, then I ask you to try and understand what makes that difference. The primary purpose of the Ashen Order is not to train you to be the best martial artist in the world. The Ashen Order is here to instruct you on the teachings of Quellious and to help you learn how to apply them. We are to try and follow her example of living peaceful lives. That means not instigating fights with others and disciplining yourself to not become a part of the fights others instigate. The path to true enlightenment can only be found when leave behind the material things that cause you anxiety and anger. This is why most monks will give up their material possessions so that they can live a simple life. Other monks will abstain from men or women, as the case may be. For yet other it's their pride. Each person is a unique individual, each with different emotions and needs."

"So what must I do?"

"I can't tell you what you must do. However, I can suggest some things which you may want to reflect on. In the midst of Tohic's words was one thing worth considering. Thus far, Tohic has had to work hard the little he does have. You on the other hand have had a privileged life, and as a result you expect things to happen because you want it to be so. Think carefully on what you want, and what you are doing to get there. Look deeply into your own soul and find what it is that is keeping you from attaining your goal. One last thing. Always seek a way to avoid violence. If something can be solved without violence, then you should do whatever it takes to do so. Violence just brings anger, fear, resentment and retribution, all of which will can easily lead you astray."

"Yes teacher." She said as she bowed to him.

He nodded in return to her and said. "Stick around, not only can you learn something, but I'm sure you'll enjoy watching as well. Go ahead and find a seat up there with the other spectator seats are. I'll call you when its time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get something, if Tohic comes back while I'm gone, tell him I'll be back soon. I need to go get something for the lesson."

She acknowledged him, with a bow of respect. Nodding his head in return, Varlon left the arena and headed toward the Ashen Order guild hall. He quickly looked for Velan and asked him for the supplies he would need. After explaining the reason for needing them, Velan laughed and give him the supplies. "I'm sorry to hear that my friend. I know it discouraging, but you mustn't give up hope. I was like him myself when I was younger, he may yet out grow this stage."

With a sigh Varlon responded. "I hope so too."

As they were talking, Braka entered the hall. "Varlon, has there been any news from Aeril?"

"No, not yet."

"That's to bad, I was wondering how he was doing on his quest. I'm looking forward to our first lesson when he comes back. It's bound to be an interesting one. Talking about lessons, how are your lessons? I heard that you had both Tohic and Haeliin today."

Varlon nodded his head. "And what a disaster it turned out to be. They were at each others throat the whole session, I'm surprised things didn't get out of hand sooner than it did."

"What happened?" Velan asked.

"Haeliin called Tohic a beggar's son, to which he countered by basically calling her dead mother a gold digger. That was the point I had to jump in to separate them, so that they didn't kill themselves. So when Tohic felt the need to tell me that the reason Aeril was allowed to take his test was because of nepotism, Haeliin took the opportunity to avenge her mother honor. Of course, the last time I heard him speaking it was about three octaves higher than normal."

Velan and Braka cringed, as they guessed what had likely happened. "So I offered him a chance to prove himself. Since he thinks Aeril is only being allowed to take the test because I'm his father, it would stand to reason that he could repeat what Aeril did. So I came to pick up a few rings and begin his midair combat training."

"Well this is going to be interesting, I think I'll come along and see how well he surpasses my student." Said Braka wryly.

With a laugh, Velan said. "As much fun as teaching Tohic some humility would be, I have a student to see soon. Just try not to have too much fun."

"Don't worry I won't. I just hope this will open his eye's a little, and help him see that we're not playing favoritism. There is so much potential in him that he just can't tap into, because he can't control his anger."

Reaching out Velan placed his hand reassuringly on Varlon's shoulder. "Don't worry my friend. He'll come around. Perhaps this is exactly what he needs. It wasn't until I realized how much I still had to learn, that I was truly able to find the inner peace I needed to truly better myself."

Remembering his own past and the event that had opened his eyes to his own inadequacies, Varlon nodded in agreement to Velan's statement. "Well, I should hurry back. He should have returned by now."

Varlon and Braka arrived at the arena, just as Tohic did. Throwing a ring to both Tohic and Haeliin, he said. "These are rings of levitation. To active it them, touch them and say 'fly.' Haeliin, mastering this will be an excellent exercise for you to help you focus as well as helping you find your center. Tohic the same of course applies to you. If you can show enough mastery to be able to spar without any problems then you will have proven your self right and I will speak with Puab about letting you take your test. Does this sound fair to you?"

With a derisive sniff Tohic said. "Ya that's fair."

Good then let's begin. Please activate your rings. He activated his own ring and waited for them to do the same. He watched as both of his students activated their rings and promptly fell flat on their backs a foot off the ground. "We'll begin with standing. Remember we are dealing with magic now, so you must concentrate on what you are doing. At least for now. Once you have the hang of it, you'll be able to move as easily in the air as you can. But for now, just look straight ahead and try and forget that you're floating."

He watched them as they struggled to stay standing for nearly ten minutes before Tohic managed to stay up. "Not bad Tohic! That's pretty good. Take some time to get used the feel of it. When you feel you're ready close your eyes and imagine yourself walking on the deck of a boat that's swaying in the winds of a storm."

Closing his eyes, Tohic did what Varlon had told him. With his eyes closed he began taking a few tentative steps. "Ok now what?" He asked.

"Imagine yourself walking up and down a big staircase or a big hill and then start walking. Take you time, there no need to hurry, you're doing really well." Turning to Haeliin, who was still having problems standing, he extended his hand out to her. While continuing to hold her hands to keep her from falling down again, he said. "Close your eyes" he told her. "Picture yourself on a small boat. Now imagine that you and the boat are in a storm. The wind and water are rocking the boat from side to side. Just picture that, and try to keep yourself from being tipped over."

She nodded her head and Varlon let go of her hands. As soon as he let her go, she began swaying back and forth. She finally began to sway less and less, until she was slowly floating up and down." Opening her eyes, she realized that she was floating. With excitement in her voice, she said. "I did it! I'm floating! I'm standing in midair!"

Smiling at her, Varlon said. "Indeed you have. Stay standing for a bit, and when you think you're ready, try taking a few steps. If you feel like you're going to fall, just try to keep yourself steady like you are now."

Varlon looked up to where Braka was and asked. "Do you mind helping Haeliin a bit, while I go work with Tohic?"

Jumping into the arena, Braka said. "Sure thing."

With a nod of thanks, Varlon turned his focus back on Tohic. Tohic was doing fairly well. He had gotten used to the up and down motion of the levitation spell, and could now walk. The problem was he was having problems moving up and down. Floating up a bit, he said to Tohic. "Try to float up to where I am."

Tohic looked up to where Varlon was and after concentrating a bit he slowly floated up to him. Nodding Varlon floated back down to where Tohic was, and said. "Ok, now try to come down to this level. Tohic looked down to where Varlon was and quickly fell to where he was. Varlon extended a hand to help him up, but Tohic ignored the gesture and stood up on his own. Sighing Varlon said. "Did you notice the difference between when you came up to me and when you came down to me?"

"Ya, I fell on my butt the second time."

Varlon shook his head. "While you did fall, that's only part of what I meant. When you looked down and noticed how far off the ground you were. Your natural reaction was to expect to fall. The magic on you translated that to mean that you wanted to move down really quickly. However, when you tried to move up, you moved up very slowly. I'm guessing you pictured yourself climbing a steep hill, and that you had to forcibly concentrate on that several times to keep moving upwards. Am I right?"

Tohic nodded his head. "Ya, so? You were the one who told me to do it that way."

"I'm not saying you're doing it wrong. That's a good way to picture it. What you need to do now, is to try move up and down at the same speed."

"Ok, so how am I supposed to do that?"

"You just have to keep practicing it. It'll come to you."

Before he could say more, they heard someone say. "Excuse me."

Everyone turned to see an elf with light-blue skin say. "Which one of you is Varlon? I have a letter for you, and the ogre at the gates said you'd be here."

"I'm Varlon."

He jumped down into the arena and walked to up to Varlon. "Here you go sir. It's from Aeril."

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

Salvin shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it's on me. However, if you could tell me where I can find a Kryn, I have a letter for her as well."

Shaking his head, Varlon said. "No, I'm sorry, I don't know where she lives, and I haven't seen her since before Aeril left. Sorry I couldn't help you."

"That's all right. I'm sure I'll find a way to give her, her letter. By the way, I'll be back in about a month with another letter. If you have a letter written by the time I come back, I'll be able to give him your letter the next time I see him."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to have one written by the time you come back."

Nodding his head to Varlon, Salvin turned and floated up and out of the arena. After he left Braka asked Varlon. "Is that who I think it was?"

"Yes indeed." Replied Varlon.

"That new girlfriend of his sure has some important friends."

Varlon momentarily frowned at Braka's choice of words to describe Aeril's dark elf companion. "Yes, well — I still have some students to teach. Tohic how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Haeliin? How are you doing?"

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"Why don't you go and read your letter while I continue to help Haeliin? There really isn't much you can do to help Tohic now, so go ahead and read your letter."

"Thank you." He said as he took a seat and opened the letter.

Dear Varlon

How are ya? Sorry I haven't written ya earlier, hope ya weren't too worried. Farfield is the first town that we've come to since Nearfield with a bard's guild. By the time you get this, we should be on the last stretch of the Commonlands before we get to the wizard pyramid. I haven't been able to get any of the things I need to finish my quest, but Maji says theirs plenty of opportunities to get them still. Oh ya before I forget, don't worry about Maji. She is definitely ain't like most dark elves. I mean how many dark elves do you know pay actually pay respect to the queen of love? Anyway once we reach the pyramid, we'll be off to Toxxulia forest, then the Faydark, and finally Nektulos. Maji says I should have everything I need by then.

The trips ain't nearly as bad as a lot of people said it would be, I've actually had a lot of fun. I guess traveling with someone is much better than going by yourself. We've even found a new city! I didn't get how no one else had noticed it before, but Maji said we had gone off a bit from the main road when we noticed it. The towns called Median, and its actually about half way between Nearfield and Farfield. It's really odd town though, and that made Maji get paranoid (don't tell her I said that, she'd likely kill me for saying she's paranoid.) You see the entire town is like rich half the time, and then poor the other half. Like this one guard we met when we got there, Maji said she must have been wearing several thousand platinum in equipment and stuff. But then the next time we see her, she's wearing a farmers work clothes!

This town had everything from hot springs to theaters, we even found a world class chef here. He runs this little restaurant there, that we went to eat at. He made us some of the best food I've had in my life! He said he's even cooked for the king of Qeynos, Antonious Bayle himself! I don't know half the stuff he cooked for us, but Maji said that the food she picked out for us was supposed to be really extravagant and very expensive. We even stayed there an extra day so that she could eat some more from there.

The thing I liked the most of the town was the hedge maze. It had some magic on it that changed the maze so that it was always different. We ended up spend a long time there, cuz there's just so much you can do. First we just walked through it, then we tried did a timed run, and later even a few games like tag. Let me tell you playing tag with a dark elf in a maze is not easy!

There have only been two not so good things happen during the trip. The first is also the most embarrassing. Apparently there's a small difference between the way humans and dark elves look at modesty. It's taking a lot of time to get used to. A real lot of time. The second thing Maji got paranoid again. It was so small that we coulda easily not seen it. You see when we got to town we saw that guard I told you about earlier and when she introduced herself she also introduced the guard with her, as her husband. But when we left town, he was standing guard at the gate we were leaving from. As were leaving he shook our hand, and that's when Maji noticed something wrong. Mechigia, the girl, was wearing a velium wedding ring, while he was wearing a golden wedding ring. So now Maji's all suspicious again, but thankfully she didn't decide to stay figure it out, or we'd probably still be there.

Two days after we left Median, I saw my first willowisp. Now I understand why so many people dislike them, and have you ever seen how small they are? They're like fireflies from hell or something. Well I said two days, but I guess I shoulda said two nights after we left Median. About two hours after I had gone to sleep one of them came into my tent and fly just above my head. Do you know how hard it is to sleep when there's a bright light floating just above you eyes making that buzzing sound they make? I woulda kept trying to sleep if Maji hadn't come into the tent to tell me I should just wake up and ignore it, since it would just keep doing that until it got bored of us and went to find someone else to bother. But even then it just kept flying around us for like another hour, before it finally did get bored and left. I was surprised by how bright it was.

After that, all we did was just walk to Farfield. Not much to say about that, nothing exciting really happened we just walked and talked all day. Not much really to say about Farfield. It's a lot bigger than either Median or Nearfield, but no where near anything like Freeport. There also seems to be a lot of rich people here too. According to Maji lots of people who used to be adventurers and made a good amount of money live here now. Between Median and Farfield, I don't think I could tell you which is richer. In Median the people seem about as likely to show off their money as they were to look like simple farmers. On the other hand, in Farfield everyone looked like they were trying to impress everyone. Maji says that Farfield is a trade town, which is another reason they have lots of money. She says the town has some kind of arrangement with the local militia. Really the only thing of note about Farfield was seeing Salvin. I was really surprised to see Salvin when we got there. Maji said I should take advantage of him being there and write a letter to you, since I won't be able to again until we reach Erudin. So until then take care, and tell Kryn Braka, and Boomba hi for me.

Love always

Aeril.

Varlon continued to stare at the letter in his hand for some time after reading it. He sighed deeply for a minute before placing the letter back in the envelope it came in and turning to look at his students. He noticed how engrossed Tohic was in his lesson. When he was in student mode, he was a great student and a joy to teach. He was very devoted to learning what was being taught to him, often not trying unceasingly until he learned the maneuver. None of his other students had the same kind of burning passion he did. He knew few people who could match the intensity and devotion that Tohic displayed when he was learning. Tohic's downfall came whenever he wasn't trying to learn something. When not learning Tohic would allow himself to get caught up in his emotion. Jealousy, anger, and resentment were chief amongst the emotions he would often allow to control him.

As he thought back to when Aeril was younger, he realized Aeril could have grown up similarly. Aeril had always been an emotional child, often changing forms often in the course of a day. Nevertheless, like Tohic, Aeril used to allow himself to be controlled by his emotions. He especially had the bad habit of taunting and insulting others when he was frustrated or angry.

Haeliin also reminded him of Aeril. Haeliin had an earnest desire to better herself as a person through the martial arts and the teachings of Quellious. The difference between her and Tohic was that Tohic wanted to learn so he could be better than everyone else. Unfortunately Haeliin already came with that attitude, when she was admitted into the Ashen Order. She often treated others as if they were beneath them. While Aeril hadn't been quite as bad as Haeliin, he did begin to start acting a bit arrogant after having he had begun taking lessons in the art. For a time Aeril became obsessed with being the best. His skill in the art only added to his pride.

It had taken him a long time to move Aeril away from those bad habits. They had worried him greatly because he was afraid Aeril would begin to think of himself invincible and blindly get involved with a fight that could end up fatal mistake for him. He still hadn't completely lost his pride, as he could see a bit of the cocky attitude he once displayed. In fact, it might be better said that he converted his pride into a sense of self worth. All the teasing Aeril had received after he had found him, seriously hurt Aeril's self esteem. That of course meant he began to spend more time as an elf, which in turn made the children tease him more. It had gotten so bad that for a period of several months he spent nearly all of his waking hours in his elf from. It was at that point that he, in desperation, began to teach Aeril the art to help him get his mind of the things the other kids said.

He was actually quite surprised at how well he took to it. It was almost an immediate change in Aeril, changing him from the sad and shy child he was into the carefree and friendly person he was currently. Of course after all he did to help Aeril get to that state, all that was nearly undermined in one day. That day was the day that Aeril had to kill an orc for the first time. It was not to long before Boomba first arrived, when he used to fight the wandering skeletons not too far from the Freeport gates. He got a good distance away from the main road when a lone orc pawn caught sight of him and attacked.

Until this time, Aeril practiced simply for the sake of the art. Whenever he sparred with another it was always until one gave up, one scored five points, or it was called to an end by a trainer. Naturally, that orc of course had no intentions of giving up or stopping after five points. She immediately ran back to their house covered in the orc's blood and a haunted look on her face. It was days before she was able to deal with the feeling of feelings of disgust and self loathing that came from killing another person, even if they were an enemy. Despite being an unrealistic expectation, he had hoped to shield Aeril from having to experience that unfortunate side of life. He still wasn't exactly sure what it was that prompted Aeril to get out of bed and back to his normal life, but he was extremely grateful that he did.

Varlon was started when he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Varlon? What's wrong? What does the letter say?"

"Oh um sorry about that, I must not have heard you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes already. What's wrong? What does the letter say?"

"Oh nothing much, he was just telling me about his trip. He also asked me to say hi to you for him."

Braka visibly relaxed a lot. "Well thank goodness. I was beginning to worry that something bad might have happened."

"It's apparently it's more of the opposite. He and Maji found a wealthy new village in the Commonlands, and were pampered like kings."

Varlon glanced at his students for a minute. "Would you mind continuing working with Haeliin for a bit longer for me?"

"No problem at all."

"Thank you he told Braka, before turning to Tohic. "Tohic, I'm going to go now, just keep practicing like you're doing now. Let's meet again in three days. I want to see you able to move vertically just as easily as you horizontally."

Turning to Haeliin, he said. "Keep practicing with Braka for a while. We'll meet again. In two days."

Haeliin began to bow, but stopped when she started to loose her balance. "Yes teacher. Have a good day. I'll see you in two days." Varlon smiled and nodded his head at her before turning back to his empty home.

As Aeril and Maji walked through Freeport's westernmost province known as West Commons, they stared at the dark grey clouds that hid the moon and threatened them with a storm. Aeril, in elf form, regarded those dark storm clouds with a look resignation similar to someone awaiting certain death. Next to him, Maji had the exact opposite look. Maji looked like a child eagerly waiting to open a gift. Both had looked at the other's face, and were puzzled why the other felt the way they did. Finally Maji got tired of her companions depressing attitude and asked. "What's making you so miserable that you went elf on me? I'm in a good mood, and you're making me lose it."

"Cuz it's gonna rain. I've always hated the rain." She answered in a whining tone.

"Why?"

"I've always just hated it, ever since I was a little kid. I mean it's always cold and gloomy, not to mention whenever it rains I get this weird feeling like something bad is going to happen."

"Don't let a follower of Karana hear you that, it would not be pretty." With a sigh she said. "I just don't understand you. How could you hate rain?! That's one of the best things about the surface world."

"Ya well, what's so good about it?"

"Everything!" Turning to face the wind, she took off the hood of her robe, spread her arms and threw her head back relishing the wind. The wind immediately picked up her snowy hair and tossed it about, creating the illusion of a small blizzard. She basked in wind with her eyes closed for several minutes. "Feel that wind! Isn't it wonderful? We don't have wind like this underground in Neriak or its provinces, if you want to feel the wind you have to live on the surface. This wind alone is reason enough to like rain, and this isn't anything to the wind that's gonna hit us soon. The best wind the harbinger of a storm."

Aeril looked away from Maji and turned toward the oncoming rain. She closed her eyes and groaned when she saw that she was going to be wet in a few seconds. Hearing her groan, Maji responded. "Oh stop your whining! You're getting to be as bad as most human women, who complain over the slightest thing."

Just then the rain reached them, soaking them quit thoroughly. "Ok, ok. Let's just set up camp and get out of this rain." Said the obviously upset redhead.

"No. We're going to keep going."

"What! I don't want to keep going, all I want to do is to make a tent so I can get out of this dumb rain."

"Well that's too bad. We've got a schedule to keep. We have to reach the pyramid before the week is over, and we've gone too far astray to stop now. Besides we're much too close to befallen for my taste. There is no way I'm staying anywhere near that hell-hole. I don't care that it's supposed to be part of the old elven empire full of treasures and magic artifacts. Just being near that place gives me the creeps! They say those who die there are reanimated as undead the following day."

"Maji! Come on don't be like this! From what the people in Farfield said, befallen is still more than a day's walk from here. Come on! I really don't like the rain." Aeril asked pleadingly.

This fight with Aeril was quickly souring Maji's mood. It had been a long time since she had been in a storm like this, and she had been hoping to fully enjoy it. "Fine!" She spat. "If that's what you want go ahead and make your blasted tent. However when we get to the pyramid and my friend isn't there to port us free; you can be the one to fork up the twenty platinum to pay for the port. I'm going for a walk, don't wait up I'll be back when I come back."

Aeril watched as Maji angrily walked away. She didn't want Maji to get mad, all she wanted to do was get out of the rain for a while. She couldn't believe how upset she had gotten over something so little, and that was what was really making her feel bad. Aeril didn't like being the cause of another's unhappiness. Maji unhappy just because she wasn't really fair of her. One thing that she had learned about Maji was that she felt that to be happy now meant she would have to pay for it in the future. Yet while misery was the price to pay for happiness, Maji didn't think that sadness was rewarded with happiness. Aeril couldn't even begin to understand what her life must have been like to make take up such a depressing view of life.

The knowledge that she not only caused her friend sadness, but that she also further reinforced Maji's twisted and morbid view of life was too much. Despite how much she hated the rain, she hated seeing Maji the way she was. Nodded her head determinedly, she decided she would prove to Maji that she was wrong. Aeril took off running in the direction Maji has walked off to. She didn't have to run long before she found Maji and she called out to her. "Maji hold on a sec."

Maji paused and turned to face her. "Yes?"

"You said we have to be at the pyramid before the weeks over right?"

Maji nodded her head. "Yes." She answered slowly.

"Ok, then let's go."

Maji gave her a quizzical look. "Didn't you say you wanted to setup camp?"

Aeril shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"Really?" she asked in a wry voice.

"Yes, now hurry up before I have to leave you." Aeril said making a show about leaving her behind.

"You do realize you're walking toward Freeport right?" Maji asked wryly.

Aeril stopped and scratched the base of her drenched pigtail. "Uh — ya! Of course I knew that."

Maji laughed. "Sure you did! Come on Red, I think the way you want to go is this way."

Aeril sighed and walked with Maji toward the pyramid. Despite being completely drenched and embarrassed, she was beginning feeling much better. Brushing away her wet bangs plastered to her face by the rain, she asked Maji. "So who's this friend of yours we're going to meet?"

"An acquaintance of my father. She'll be the one to port us to all are destinations. A bit of warning now, she may not exactly approve of me traveling with you, especially if you're an elf when we meet her. So try not to let her intimidate you, it'll likely just make it worse."

"What? She ain't gonna do, anything to me is she?"

Maji shook her head. "Nope. She'll likely just try to intimidate you. It's the whole 'good' dark elf thing."

"Good dark elf thing? Shouldn't that maker her nicer?"

Maji laughed. "Of course not. The most guarded, cynical, and distant dark elves or the ones that believe in good."

"You're not."

"However said I was 'good?' The two of us traveling together doesn't really prove anything. The way I see it, you could look at it two ways. Depending on the way you look at it, I could either be helping you in return for you're help in my quest, or I'm using you to finish my quest and you finishing your quest is in reality of no consequence to me one way or the other. But in a way, I suppose may be right. I'm a bit more lax than those 'good' dark elves that live in Neriak. However I would appreciate it if you didn't try and place a label on me like that. In Neriak —"

Maji suddenly stopped as she heard a distant roar. Aeril looked at her and said. "I think that's an orc battle cry!"

"Well come on then what are you waiting for, you have a quest to finish."

The two quickly ran toward the war cry. They didn't have to run very long before they found a small caravan under attack. With a quick glance they estimated no less than fifty people, mostly human, with a couple of barbarians, erudites, and half elves. There eyes though where quickly drawn to the most dangerous trio of the group.

The first was the orc whose war cry they had heard, who was savagely attacking what looked like a group of farmers. Next was a female ogre, who while armed with a large pike was standing at a distance from the actual battle to cast spells. The third was by far the most intimidating of the entire group, and the easiest to see of them all. He was an ogre mounted on a large lizard, wearing black armor engraved with a skull and one handedly wielding a claymore.

She quickly put her arm out in front of Aeril to stop him from rushing off into the fight. "Why are you stopping me, we gotta go help them?"

"And who exactly are you going to help?"

"What do you mean?"

"Besides the orc and the two ogres, who are the 'bad guys?' Can you even tell who the attackers and the defenders are?"

Aeril looked embarrassed. "Uh no, not really."

"Then how were you planning to 'help' if you didn't know who you were supposed to help? Never mind. The one's dressed in black are the attackers, so go after them. However, before you run off to right wrongs and triumph over evil and all that good guy stuff, just remember almost everyone there, is night blind. So the innocent victims you're going to try and save might just turn on you thinking you're the bad guy."

"Aren't you going to help?"

"You want me to risk my neck for a bunch of human farmers, who would just as soon see me dead along with their attackers?" Seeing she was going to protest Maji said. "Just go help them. I'll back you up from over here, but don't think I'm going to lay my life down for them if there's no hope of winning. If things turn south, so will I. Now hurry up and get over there, the longer you take, the more people are likely going to die."

Nodding once, Aeril ran to battle. Maji waited for Aeril to pick a target before she began casting her spell. She managed to finish casting the spell just when Aeril hit the man. Although she didn't know why she could cast that spell and not any of the other evocation spells available to her as a wizard, she knew it was an extremely powerful spell. It was a particularly effective spell since it had more than just hurt her targets. She'd seen many of those struck by that spell react in a variety of odd ways, from running away to actually attacking themselves for several seconds. Looking for the secondary effect of her spell she noticed that the man began to convulse violently, and while most everyone shook a little after being hit, it wasn't usually that bad.

With a frown, she noticed that Aeril had jumped slightly when her target was hit, really confused her. She had asked him about it after they had fought the orcs, when she first noticed it, and she had answered by saying that she had felt an odd shiver. She thought it was strange since she felt the same shiver every time she cast the spell herself. Yet no one else that she knew ever felt anything like that when they cast it or another similar spell.

The three men her target had been harassing acted quickly and attacked him while he was convulsing. Maji didn't even need to cast a second spell as the three men quickly killed the man. She was about to smirk at that, when she saw them turn on Aeril.

Maji was about to begin casting her spell, but Aeril sensed the attack, and easily avoided them. It was lucky for them that just then a streak of lightning illuminated the battle field, showing the men who they were attacking. Realizing Aeril was a wood elf, they immediately backed off. Unfortunately, the lightning worked against as well, as one a nearby barbarian noticed that his buddy was dead and charged in to defend them. Luckily, Aeril was paying attention this time, and she grabbed the arm of the human men and pulled him out of the way.

The other men who hadn't noticed the attacking barbarian decided that she was a threat after all and attacked her as well. Aeril dove to the side to avoid the three-sided attack. Not waiting for them to attack her again, she quickly attacked the barbarian. However, as soon she punch him, she jump back shaking her hand as if in pain. Maji realized the man was wearing some type of armor, which Aeril unknowingly struck.

Seeing a staff on the floor next to her, Aeril tucked her foot under it and kicked it up. No doubt, she realized the futility of trying to attack and armored man with her bear fist. The barbarian didn't even bother facing her way, as he quickly began on the farmers. Aeril returned to the fight, just as the barbarian stabbed a farmer with his pike. With a yell of anger, Aeril lashed out with the staff in her hand and hit the man in the back of his head. The barbarian stumbled forward into the other farmer knock him down, before turning to face Aeril. Seeing Aeril the barbarian began to laugh. Maji supposed the sight of a fourteen-year-old elf girl probably wasn't the most fearsome sight the barbarian had ever seen, nevertheless it was the wrong thing to do.

Aeril moved in quickly, using the staff to vault up to kick the northern man in the face, but Maji didn't give the man time to react as she quickly began casting her spell to finish him off. Just then a flash large flash of blue light caught Maji's attention. Turning left she saw a shower of ice raining down upon a group of men at a distance, killing two men and seriously hurting the others. She quickly turned to see where the magical attack came from, and scowled as she saw an erudite wizard standing far from the group. "Great, a forehead wizard, just what I needed."

Maji disdained erudites, and erudite wizards even more so. Their pompous superior attitude grated on her nerves like none other, surpassing even her contempt for high elves by a great deal. What truly upset her though, was that when dealing with the arcane they often were better than everyone else. It was almost degrading when one considered that erudites where nothing more than humans who had magically mutated themselves to have more control of the arcane.

The price for such power was relatively minor, yet it was a price she would never pay. For she, as all dark elves, highly valued both beauty and perfection. No blemish even as minor as increasing the size of their foreheads until it was roughly two or three times large longer than the average human, would be considered acceptable. She couldn't even accept something as seemingly inconsequential as length of hair, was for her too much; she loved her long exquisite snowy hair. She, as most dark elves, simply took too much pride in the way she looked to simply give it up for something that would affect her children more than her.

As such, they were quite quick to point out that they didn't need to mutilate themselves to achieve that kind of power. After all, it took centuries of deforming themselves, just to get to the point where they were slightly better. There was even a popular dark elf joke on how to create an erudite. Simply take the body of human and remove his hair and stretch its head until it's forehead was twice it's normal size. Then give him the intelligence like a dark elf, the charm of a dwarf, and a triple portion of high elven arrogance, and you would have created your own erudite.

Each year, hundreds of dark elven babies and children would be abandoned in the forest for the animals and undead to deal with for having even the slightest blemish. A major thing when one considers the fact that while dark elves were more fertile than most other elves, they had great difficulty when trying to conceive. Yet most dark elves wouldn't even give it a second thought, despite the fact they may not have another for years or decades. Then again, when one considers a dark elf's normal thirst for power, she could see where weaker elves might have been tempted to partake of its forbidden fruit. However since the spell had long since been lost it was somewhat pointless to consider.

Still she always felt repulsed at having to look at erudites, since one's eyes where all but drawn to their hideously large foreheads. Not surprisingly, this erudite was no different. Although he apparently had the forethought to somehow cast some spell to correct his inability to see at night, since she noticed him turn to look at her. Maji tensed as she prepared herself for a possible magical onslaught, since the threat of being attacked by any wizard was not something one took lightly. She would likely need her full concentration to try and deflect the spell, especially considering it was coming from an erudite.

It turned out to be a waste of time, as the erudite turned away from to concentrate on the battle. Maji's fists clenched in anger at the way she was so callously disregarded, that simple act lit the furnace of her anger as no one else ever had. She may not have been able to invoke the awesome destructive powers of other wizards, but she would be damned before she would let anyone disregard her as if she were no threat at all! Turning to face the erudite, she made a quick gesture at him while eliciting her magic. Without a pause she continued her spell casting, which caused a black sphere to momentarily appear around his neck, and choking him as the sphere began shrinking quickly. Now, whether it was a good idea or not, she had his undivided attention. Maji began casting her main attack spell as quickly as she could, since she knew when he started casting his, things were going to get really ugly.

This battle was really upsetting Aeril. Not only did she have the problem of having to fight people wearing metal armor, but she also had to deal with accidentally being attacked by those she was trying to help. Of course it wasn't there fault really, since the only real light they had was the occasional flash of lighting. One thing she quickly noticed was that attackers where not having the same problem, which was odd since most of them were human. She also noticed that they severely outnumbered the robbers. Unfortunately as the fight wore on, they were quickly losing that advantage.

While there seemed to be several trained fighters in the group, the majority were just farmers, or merchants that were most likely heading to Freeport sell there food and stuff. Unfortunately those non-fighters were getting killed left and right. To make things worse, those non-fighters were getting in the way. A few were actually being somewhat helpful but too many weren't, and it was frustrating her to no end.

She was also upset about having to use a weapon. While her order did teach her how to use certain weapons like staffs, but she really didn't like it. However, not using it right now, would be really bad idea since punching metal armor hurt her more then the people she was fighting. She was extremely lucky that they weren't completely covered by there armor as the guards in Freeport, so they weren't completely invulnerable.

Aeril was also starting to get tired, all the weaving and dodging she'd been doing was wearing her out. However she knew she couldn't afford to turn human right now, since that severely limit her ability to both fight and defend herself. Turning human meant becoming as blind as those around him, so she stepped back from the fighting for a moment to catch her breath.

As she did, she thought about how the fight had been going. She quickly noticed that, Maji hadn't done much in the last little bit. That concerned her, since Maji wasn't wearing an illusion. Although with her dark skin, she wouldn't be as noticeable. Still, her magic would quickly draw attention to herself. If she were attacked, she wouldn't likely last long. Now extremely concerned, she began glancing around, trying to find her. A flash of light caught her attention to the left of her.

Turning quickly she saw the glow of two people casting magic. Before Maji could finish casting her spell, she surround by a blue glow. The glow of magic that was coming from her as she cast her spell immediately disappeared, as Maji stopped moving her hands in the odd ways that she normally did when using magic. Forgetting the fight around her, Aeril started running toward Maji. Maji didn't wait to long before trying to cast again, but unfortunately so did her opponent. She could see the beginning of the blue glow that had hit Maji begin to come from the erudite.

Like before, Maji was surrounded by the blue glow before she had finished casting her spell. Unlike the last time, she did finish her spell. The multicolored glow of her attack spell surround the erudite, and he began quivering from powerful effects of the spell. Not waiting for the man to recover she began again, before he could recover and retaliate. Unfortunately he managed to shake off the effect before she could finish, and likewise began casting. This time both of them finished their spells simultaneously, and both of them where surrounded by the destructive glows of their spells. When the glow dissipated however, Maji wobbled about for a second before falling.

Aeril's eye widened with fear, and began running further. She cursed herself for getting so far away from her; If only she had stayed closer, she could've protected her. But instead, she had managed to move far away form her, and now she had to weave through a battlefield just to get to her.

She had been doing fairly well avoiding the combatants, and she was almost there. However, her luck avoiding the battle ran out, as the orc, who had alerted them to the battle, blocked his way. She better than to try and bypass him, as he would have just followed her and possibly hurt Maji. With a shout of fury, Aeril jumped at the orc staff in hand. That however, was when her body changed on her.

He quickly struck with his staff, and tried to get used to the unexpected darkness. Luckily for him, there seemed to be a light source somewhere nearby. Because of the change, he missed target. However, it also confused the orc, since the elf he was fighting suddenly turned into a human. Aeril took that moment of distraction to his advantage and attacked him again. He slammed the butt of the staff into the orc's gut, making him double over. He then brought the staff upward catching under the chin, making him reel backward a few steps. Tripping the orc with his staff, Aeril drove the staff down as hard as he could on the orcs sternum.

When the orc stopped moving, Aeril immediately began running toward Maji again. When he reached her and saw on laying on ground, he suddenly found to breath, followed by him turning back to his elven form. "MAJI!" She all but yelled as knelt down and shook her, and was thankfully answered by gasp of pain. "Are you ok?"

"I won't be if you keep doing that!" She said raggedly.

Aeril immediately let go of Maji. Taking a second look at her, Aeril noticed that Maji's skinned had turned a light shade of purple. "You scared me, I saw you on floor and I thought ..." She decided not to finish that thought, and changed the subject. "What happened to your skin, it's turned purple. Are you ok?"

"I took three direct hits from and erudite wizard. Of course I'm not ok, but I'll survive. I managed to deflect a portion of blast, but that last one really spent me. He went all out on that one, I almost wasn't able to resist it. My legs gave out a seconds, so I decided to try and play it off in case my spell didn't kill him. That way if he would think he won, and I could get him while he was distracted."

Aeril looked like wanted to say something, but before she could speak, Maji began trying to stand. "We can talk later, right now let's win the battle. Help me stand up, my legs are still a bit weak."

Aeril took her hand to help her stand, but Maji winced in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Minor frostbite. Pull me up."

"But you're hurt..." Aeril tried to reason.

"I said I'll survive. So drop it."

"Sorry, excuse me for caring." She said, as she helped her up.

"Yes, but your caring is going to get us both killed. You don't stop to converse when there's a battle taking place. In fact, that's how people get killed."

"Ok so now what?"

Maji looked at the around. They were thankfully away from where all the fighting was. The number of combatants had been significantly reduced. In fact most if not all the non-combatants where either dead or dying. Which isn't to say that those who were trained for combat did much better, since many of them were laid out as well. "You'd better go help mop up over there, while I like for someone to who'll tell me what this was all about."

"How are you gonna do that?"

Maji smiled and reached for her adventurer's pouch and took out a large dagger. Aeril saw many runes etched into the blade running the length of the dagger, leading up to an odd symbol on the pommel. It was obviously magical an very expensive, and she wondered how Maji had gotten it. "Oh they'll talk when they see this, trust me."

Aeril looked at her and shrugged. "Ok, if you say so." Giving her one last glance, Aeril left to help. As soon as he was far enough away, she sighed and sunk to her knees. She took a few seconds to gather her strength, since Aeril would come back if she saw her like that. While she had told Aeril the truth, she severely understated just how strong they were. Trying to resists those spells took almost as much out of her as the actual blast, especially the last one. If she had been it by it at full power, she wouldn't have survived.

Deciding that was enough of a break, she set out to find someone in a black armor. She found the orc easily enough, but he wasn't in any condition to give answers anytime soon, so she kept walking to find another. After a bit of searching she found a dying barbarian, and smiled as she came into his view.

The Maji saw the barbarians response almost immediately, fear. It was exactly the response she had been expecting. Barbarians were a primitive people, and really good at drinking and fighting. However, they also tended to worship spirits, as well as their patron deities. The brute obviously thought she was a necromancer here to take his soul, and reanimate his remains to serve her heinous intentions. Which would of course deny him entrance to whatever it was barbarians had for an afterlife.

However just because she likely hated most necromancers as much as him, didn't mean she was going to tell him that. Kneeling down, to both scare him further and rest, she said. "Ok, we can do this two ways. Either you tell me the information I want to know, or..." She brought her dagger into view. "Or I kill you, and get the answers then?"

"I don't know anything honest..." He said fearfully.

"You're lying. Here look at this dagger a second, do you know what this is?" Seeing the fear intensify she took that for a yes.

"Do you know what this dagger means?" She asked ever so sweetly.

"Yes..." He whispered.

Continuing in her sweet voice, Maji said. "Good. Now why don't you tell me everything you know." She finished her sentence by quickly stabbing it into the ground next to his cheek where he could be feel and see the blade.

"I d — " She twisted the dagger a bit so that the sharp bit ever so slightly into skin, drawing a small trickle of blood.

"You were saying?"

Gulping deeply. "We were payed to ambush the caravan, and steal a few crates."

"Who hired you?"

"I don't know." She twisted it more drawing more blood. "It's the truth, I'm just a flunky. The boss just told us we were gonna knock off the caravan and that once we got the crates, we could have whatever else we wanted."

Maji nodded and twisted the dagger away. "Ok, then where are the crates and what's in them?"

"I don't really know. But boss said it was being shipped from some rich family in Qeynos, so it should be in the fancy carriage. But I don't know anything about the crates, other than they gotta some kinda mark of a two headed dragon."

That immediately caught her attention. "Two headed dragon? You were really playing with fire. Where were you supposed to meet your contact to turn in the crates?"

"Don't know."

"I see..." Maji was about to leave she saw his hand. "Is that an insignia ring your wearing?" He nodded his head. "You wouldn't mind if I took that from you would you?"

She gave him a chance to actually consent, before she pocketed the ring. She was starting to get up again, when he said. "Wait!" He said hesitating. "Before you leave..."

Maji didn't wait for him to finish, and lashed out with her dagger. It was quick and painless, though she didn't know whether or not he actually realized she had done it before he died. A minute later, she stood and quickly left for the carriage. ****************

Aeril usually disliked weapons, but she had to grudgingly admit that the staff was coming in very handy. She had never really practiced with a staff before, but she was having little difficulty including it into her fighting style. Best of all, she was able to seamlessly move between using the staff and fighting unarmed. A tactic that was extremely confusing to her opponents, as it was very hard for them to figure out how to attack or defend themselves. Which was a good thing, since she was currently being double teamed.

The majority of those with fighting experience had gone after the leaders, leaving her and another to both finish off the remaining bandits as well as protecting the non-fighters still alive. Her only companions were a half elf couple. She was guessing the male was a ranger and the female was a druid. They made a very effective pair, and had obviously fought together for a long time. He dove into battle, while she stood aside and backed him up with her spells. In an odd way, it reminded her of herself and Maji. Of course her and Maji didn't work nearly as good together as the pair of half elves did, but given time they might get to that level of familiarity.

She decided to postpone her musing, when an sword nearly hit her. She turned to face her attacker, and was momentarily shocked to see a human girl her age. Her shock didn't last long, as the human girl was quick to come at her again. Aeril twisted away from the girls lunge, bringing her behind the girl. Before she could attack her however, her second attacker came at her. Aeril easily moved out of the way, only to have to dodge the human girl again.

All this dodging and weaving was getting on her nerves. Neither of the two humans were good enough to hit her, but together they were quick enough to keep her on the defensive. She quickly formulated a plan in her mind, she just hoped the staff was strong enough. Aeril carefully began to slow the speed in which she was dodging, making it look like was starting to get tired to the two humans. As expected they started becoming overconfident, and unknowingly lowered their guard a bit. The drop in their guard wasn't much, but it was all Aeril needed. She waited until the human girl made another lunge at her with her rapier, before jumping back into full speed. Aeril spun behind the girl, and pushed her off balance with the staff, before turning about and quickly roundhousing the second. Both were caught completely off guard, giving Aeril time to capitalize on her advantage.

Aeril delivered sharply an elbow the back of the second humans head, driving him into the ground unconscious. Aeril turned to face the black haired girl, who was just starting to regain her balance. She was obviously not very happy, and began calling out a string of profanities at her. Aeril stood there with her hands behind her head giving her a bored look, which of course served to anger her that much more. The girl was smart enough though, not to charge in like a mad bull. Instead she moved her rapier to her right hand and slowly began to circle around Aeril. She was further angered when Aeril didn't turn to face her, and kept her back to her. She felt extremely tempted to charge in and skewer the annoying red haired elf, but thought better of it. Instead, she returned her rapier to her scabbard, and grabbed the weapon she held at her waist. She took a few steps forward, and waited for Aeril to react. When the elf girl didn't even so much as twitch, she smiled maliciously and moved in to attack.

Maji quickly found the carriage and looked around for anyone who might be guarding it. Not finding anyone, she quickly found the door and went inside. She scowled at the lavish inside of the carriage that obviously belonged to a human. Leave it to a human to travel in a carriage that all but carried a glowing sign that said. "I'M RICH, PLEASE ROB ME!" It absolutely boggled her mind that this carriage could have traveled over a thousand miles form Qeynos, and not have been robbed earlier! Pushing such thoughts out of her head, she quickly began looking for the crate she came to investigate.

The carriage was far larger than normal, in fact it seemed to have been built for the express purpose of carrying special or important cargo. There was no doubt that the cargo was completely all contraband. Unfortunately who ever made the carriage was smart enough to hid the entrance to the storage compartment very well. But considering she had spent the years before she began learning magic loading and unloading similar carriages, she knew exactly where the door was. She threw the noble's seat cushion aside and unlatched the lock. The seat came off from the wall revealing the storage compartment behind it.

Inside she found many crates each with a different mark, all of which belonged to a prominent member of the Freeport, Highhold, or Qeynos underground. She quickly found the crate she was looking for next to the crate marked for Opal Darkbriar. That was quite surprising as Opal Darkbriar was the virtual ruler of the dark elves who lived in Freeport. She was tempted to look inside, but thought better of it. Everyone knew that upsetting Opal Darkbriar was not conducive for a long healthy, as she was the single most powerful person in all of Freeport.

Maji opened the crate and looked inside. She frowned as she didn't see what was so important about the shipment that someone would hire so many thugs to intercept it. She began digging further down, being very careful to remember where to return each piece when she was done. The person that was designated by the double dragon head, while not as powerful as Opal Darkbriar, was not one to be messed with. He was extremely particular about the way he wanted things, and putting something out of place would be very bad.

Ignoring the part partitioned for unsold items for now, she started with the things that had already been sold. For the most part it was all mundane contraband like Neriak Nectar, Blackburrow Stout, and Minotaur Hero Brew, all of which were drinks outlawed by either Freeport or Qeynos. It wasn't until she reached the bottom of the crate that she found it. She gasped in surprise, as she slowly reached in to grab it the sword. Her hand stopped inches from picking up the sword when she saw the sapphires imbedded into hilt. Slowly and almost reverently Maji picked up the sword. The moment she did, she felt a painful shock run between her and the sword. The pain quickly went away, but it was the final proof of what the sword was. "An Indigo Sabre of Innoruuk." She said quietly, as if afraid to be heard.

The Indigo Sabre was a special sword made by the best of dark elven smiths using adamantite, and tempered with Neriak nectar, elven blood, and the very essence of shadows. It was a rare and wondrous sight for any dark elf to behold. But this sword was much more significant than just any indigo saber, for this sword had been imbued with the powers of Innoruuk himself. This sword could only truly be wielded by one of either dark elf blood or by one who worshiped Innoruuk. She was shocked despite being a dark elf, because she didn't worship Innoruuk. However anyone else who tried to use that sword, would feel pain ten times stronger than she had felt moments ago.

She frowned as she put the sword back in it's place along with all the other things she had taken out. Once she returned everything to it's place, she retrieved a parchment from her and began writing. "I took a few things, consider it payment for saving your shipment. Maji." Placing the parchment into the crate, she then began looking through the unsold items. She didn't find anything of any particular interest to her, but two things did catch her eye. Both of which would be perfect for Aeril. She quickly pocketed the items and decided to leave, before the battle finished and the others returned. She quickly closed the crate, and left the storage compartment. After making sure the it was back the way it was supposed to be, she left the carriage and headed toward the fight; not once noticing the man hiding underneath it.

Aeril once again found herself on the defensive. In fact now, she was in even more trouble then when she was being double teamed. She was now being forced to stay well out of both unarmed and staff attack range by the girl's whip. Her first attack had almost caught her by surprise, in fact she had reacted more to a feeling of danger than to perceived attack. Which was a good thing considering the barbs on the end of the whip. Unfortunately the girl was very well trained in using the whip, making things that much harder for him. No matter how hard she tried he just couldn't seem to get close enough to effectively counter attack, at least not without getting hit with that barbed whip.

Seeing that Aeril was at a loss for what to do, the girl began laughing. Aeril momentarily felt a strange sense of deja vu, as she looked at the black haired girl with the whip. The longer the laugh continued the stronger the feeling of deja vu, until suddenly Aeril was no longer in the battle field. Instead she was in arena of some type, with hundreds of spectators watching and cheering. Both she and her opponent where dressed in tight fitting outfits holding a ribbon like whip. The black haired girl quickly moved to attack, and Aeril jumped aside to avoid that incoming ribbon.

Suddenly Aeril found herself rolling away from humans whip. She shook her head at the strange vision or memory she just had. However strange it was, it had given her an idea. She began moving toward the girl, which caused black haired girl to strike out at her. Aeril jumped back as far and put as much distance as she could. She swung the whip at him again causing her to have to dive aside to avoid the barbed end of the whip. This time when she landed however, she let go of the staff and hissed aloud. Aeril grabbed the staff with her left hand quickly before standing up.

Aeril glared at the girl as she cradled her right arm under her left. "Did the little elf girl hurt her hand?" She teased.

Aeril didn't say anything and began taking a few steps backward. The human girl smirked balefully at seeing the other girls retreat. Trying to capitalize on her advantage, she pressed her attack. Each attack pushed kept slowly pushing Aeril back further and further, until Aeril tripped over the body of her partner. Seeing Aeril lying there on the floor, the girl began laughing again.

Aeril struggled for a few seconds to untangle herself from the man's body, and just barely avoided the whip strike. Unfortunately the girls partner wasn't as lucky, since the barbed whip embedded itself directly into one of his sensitive vital area's. She girl stared in shock at what she had accidentally done to her now ex-partner. She turned angrily and lashed out that the red haired girl.

Aeril used her staff to intercept the whip, which wrapped itself around the staff much to close to his hand for comfort. "You're only delaying the inevitable, I swear I'll make you pay for what you just made me do."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try." Aeril responded defiantly.

The girl pulled with roughly on her end of the whip and snatched the staff from his left arm. Aeril smiled as that was the very opening he had been looking for. The girl had made the mistake of not paying attention to Aeril's supposedly injured arm, which had grabbed her partner's dagger when they were tangled up. Using the slight distraction, she hurled the dagger at her opponent.

Thankfully her aim was on target, and the dagger struck her hand causing her to drop whip. "Ouch! You little b—"

"What's the matter? You looked pretty confident a few minutes ago?"

"You think that's going to help you?" The girl began laughing condescendingly. "I may have lost the whip wench, but I still have my rapier. You on the hand lost that staff of your, leaving you completely defenseless. Whip or rapier, it doesn't matter. No matter what weapon I use, you're still gonna die."

Aeril yawned. "If you keep yapping like your doing, I think I'm gonna fall asleep. Which wouldn't be a bad idea, but I gotta at least wait until someone gets your boss. So quit your yapping and let's get on with it already."

The girl was only too happy to comply. She came at her with her sword drawn ready to strike the defenseless girl. Too bad for her, Aeril was hardly defenseless without a weapon. Aeril snaked around her strike and retaliated with a backhand. The girl though wasn't deterred one bit and quickly came back at her. Aeril stepped inside her reach, and delivered several punches to her abdomen before ending with an uppercut that knocked the girl back several steps.

"Oh poor defenseless me! What ever will I do without out a weapon!" Aeril teased. The girl mindlessly charged Aeril, who danced out of the way, letting the girl charge right past her. Seeing something on the ground near her, Aeril began laughing. She quickly picked up the red cape of held it in front of her. "Torro! Torro!"

As the girl ran at her again, Aeril twisted out of the way again letting the girl zoom past her, causing Aeril to laugh even harder. She didn't even know why she was laughing so hard, but just couldn't help laughing. Again and again she baited the girl like a matador, and every time the girl angrily charged in like a bull. Her fun was cut short though, when she heard Maji yell out to her. "Quit playing around, we're still fighting a battle here!"

Aeril frowned as she felt magic wash over her, as she realized she was right. "Ok fine."

"Good! Finish her off, I'm going to go after the big boss."

Seeing Maji run off, Aeril danced around yet another blind charge by the girl. "Oh well, one last charge." Holding the cape out in front of her, Aeril once again called out to her. The girl was of course much too angry to think logically anymore and once again charged. This time however, Aeril moved back a little bit and extended her foot in the girls way causing her to trip.

Sighing, Aeril said. "Look why don't we just stop, since you obviously can't kill me? The way I see it most of your buddies are dead right? So why stick around? Just take off to where ever your hideout is or something. It ain't like anyone's gonna go chasing after you, most everyone want to go after the big guy on the lizard."

The girl scowled at her, but finally said. "Whatever fine."

Aeril smiled. "Ok, cool. It was fun fighting with you. I'd say see you later, but well ... you know..."

They stood looking at each other awkwardly for a several seconds, before Aeril shrugged and began walking away. The girl smiled, as that was exactly what she was hoping for. She lifted her rapier up as if it were a spear, and then hurled it at the red headed girl.

"Look out!" Yelled someone, causing Aeril to jump out of the way.

With alarm, she turned to look at the sword stuck into the ground just a bit ahead of were she had been standing. With a hurt look on her face, she turned to look at the human girl. "Why?" Aeril never got her answer, as the girl took a step forward and was suddenly struck by both arrows and lighting. Two more arrows struck the girl before she finally fell lifelessly. Aeril began rapidly changing as his emotions swing to back and forth from anger and hurt. After nearly a minute of incessant changing, Aeril sunk to her knees.

The couple, who had just finished their fight in time to see the girl's attack and warn Aeril, watched the change and weren't quite sure what to make of it. However when the girl fell to her knee's, they immediately ran to the smaller elf's side. "Are you ok?" Asked the woman.

Aeril nodded her head numbly. "Why?" She asked softly. "She lied, we had a deal."

Husband and wife exchanged glances at one another for a second. Not knowing quite what else to do, the woman hugged the smaller elf girl. She extremely surprised by both the return hug and the strength of the hug. They held the hug for a few minutes, before letting go and standing up. "Do you feel better know?" Asked the woman.

"Ya, I guess so."

She smiled at him, and said. "Good! Come on let's go find that friend of yours."

After leaving Aeril, Maji headed toward the area where ogre had left with his lieutenants. She arrived to a find the two ogres slaughtering the humans as if they were children. The leader was the especially dangerous one as he was on some type of drogmer. Obviously the humans had no idea what a drogmer was, or they would have likely handled the situation better.

Drogmers where a type of giant lizard native to the island of Broken Skull Rock, and were one of the fastest animals in all of Norrath. Drogmers were trained by the relatively intelligent trolls that lived to there to become mounts so they could be used in battle. The speed of the adult giant drogmer were said to said to rival that of a cheetah. Unlike a cheetah however, a drogmer could sustain there top speed for a great deal of time. However the massive animals require a good deal of time to both reach their max speed, and to slow down from it. Unfortunately taming and training drogmers were a very time consuming process and extremely costly process, making drogmer mounts a rarity. As these humans were learning, an ogre on the back of a drogmer was an extremely dangerous combination.

As she was observing what was going on, the ogre's mount knocked down one of the armored humans with its tail. She wasn't sure if the ogre had noticed or not, but if the drogmer were to take a couple of steps closer to the human, the human would be crushed by the massive weight of the drogmer. Human or otherwise, Maji decided the last thing she ever wanted to see was someone squashed by a drogmer. She quickly decided to get to ogre to move away from the fallen girl the only way she knew. The spell did a wonderful job of getting the ogre to move away from the girl, unfortunately it also did a wonderful job of getting him angry at her. In his anger he quickly countered with a spell of his own, before charging toward her.

Maji staggered as her body was lit green by the ogre's magic giving her the sensation that her very life force was being siphoned away from her. Maji began coughing and clutch her chest to try and get back under control. Once the feeling went away, she angrily thought. "Why, oh why did I just do that? What in Veeshan's name could have possibly possessed me to purposely anger a mounted ogre shadow knight to save a human?" Knowing it was to late do anything about it now, she prepared her spells and hoped for the best. If either of her next to spells failed, there would be no second chances. She stood her ground as she waited for the ogre to approach. Her color flux spell only had a five foot radius, so she would have to wait until he was all but on top of her. It was one of her quickest spells, she simply had to extend her arm and say two words, so timing was really the most important part of the spell. If she cast it too early she'd miss the ogre, he would kill her for her insolence, and if she waited to long, she would be trampled by the massive drogmer. Either way one look at it, it wasn't the most pleasant of scenarios.

She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself. She couldn't afford to let herself get intimidated by the charging duo, she had to maintain her resolve if she was going to survive. She locked eyes with the ogre's dark pupil-less orbs, defiantly telling him that she wasn't afraid of him. Which wasn't necessarily the truth, but he didn't have to know that. As he got closer, she could begin to feel the ground reverberating as the drogmer half hopped half hobbled its way toward her. She laughed at the stupid things she suddenly began to consider, such as what color her eyes were just then, and if drogmers were more draconic then reptilian.

Unfortunately she was only able to ponder those thoughts as the form of a large black drogmer filled her vision. Taking a deep breath she knew the moment had come. She raised her arm and hesitating a second she said. "Osveldo seti!" Instantly she rolled out of the way as an display of colorful lights filled the area she had just been standing in. Both the drogmer and its ogre master were caught in the colorful light show, momentarily stunning due to the intensity that only they could see.

The light show didn't last long, but it was just long enough for Maji to cast a second spell. The humans who weren't fighting the shaman and had stopped to watch her, all took a few involuntary steps back when they saw the illusionary green skulls that began appearing as cast was casting her spell. When she finished casting, the skulls began laughing and circling the ogre. The ogre began shouting and swatting about frantically. "Get away! No puppies! Puppies go away!"

Maji stared dumbfounded, as the ogre turned his mount and rode away scream in fear. "You have got to be kidding? He's scared of puppies?" Maji shook her head and she turned back to the battle with the remaining bandits. Without their leader, the remaining troops were demoralized. Maji helped the humans finish them off, but made sure to stay out of the way and hidden from their view.

Once the battle was over, Maji cast a spell of invisibility on herself and began searching for Aeril. Before she had the chance to move however, she saw Aeril being led toward the main group. Maji immediately noticed that Aeril was being very closely flanked by the two half elves, as well as the fact that she was walking with her head down. She could only think of one thing to explain it. One of them had seen her, when she approached Aeril and cast O'kails radiation on her. They most likely thought Aeril was a dark elf as well, and that she had cast an illusion on him so that he could infiltrate them. They were most likely going to take her to their leaders and find some way to deal with her. That meant they would likely either kill her on sight, or they might stage some type of trial.

Ether way, neither was an acceptable choice. If they delayed their trip any longer, they would have to wait at least another week before they would be able to get another port. She sighed as she realized that she had no choice, but to save him now that they were still dazed and scattered from the fight. Drawing her dagger, Maji quickly made her way toward them. Getting behind the woman, Maji pushed the dagger up against her neck taking her hostage. "Hand the elf over now!" Maji demanded, as the woman's husband turned to face her and took a defensive stance.

"Maji what are you doing!"

"What does it look like, I'm trying to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"From getting killed or who knows what else they'll do to you."

"What are you talking about? Why would they do that, I wasn't one of the ones attacking them."

"Because you were with me dummy! They saw you with a dark elf, so they probably think your one too."

"If you guys are going to argue, would you mind let me go first?"

Maji ignored her. "So your perfectly fine then?"

"That's what I've been saying."

Maji sighed deeply, and removed the dagger from her throat. "Well let's just get out of here then, we're way behind."

"You're not going anywhere." Said the husband with his bow targeting Maji.

"What the hell?" Maji said turning to face him and noticing at least two other men with bows aimed at her. "I let her go without even a scratch! See this is why you shouldn't ever trust a human or a ... half human."

"As if you have any right to speak about trust! You just snuck up on us and attacked for no reason!"

"No reason? Oh yes your right, I'm a dark elf , I'm not supposed to care about my partners." She said sarcastically.

"Maji! Quite it, your not helping. Come on just let us go." Aeril pleaded. "Everyone's ok. Let's just forget all about it."

"She's right, Thoramur. I'm fine. The blade barely touched me." The wife said very reluctantly. "Go ahead."

Before he could even begin to think about it though, a deep voice came from behind them. "Go ahead and what Renala?"

Turning toward the voice she found herself looking at the highest ranked paladin in their midst. "Nothing sir Jelan, just a small incident that we're taking care of."

"I heard people yelling what was the prob ..." He trailed off as he saw Maji, when someone ignited a magical light source. "Oh I see, so you ferreted out the real ring leader. It so like a dark elf to hide in the shadows and let everyone else do their dirty work for them."

Maji was just about to make a smart remark, when she noticed the woman she had saved earlier approached the paladin. "Is everything under control Jelan?" Maji did not miss the familiarity they shared nor their closeness to each other, or the fact that the woman had recognized her.

With a smirk on her lips, Maji said. "Anyway let's go Aeril, we've done more than our share for these ingrates."

"You expect us to let you go just because you say so?"

"Of course! To refuse, would make you a hypocrite and a blasphemer." Maji said smugly.

"Why you little witch! How dare you say such slander! I should kill you right here and now!" Jelan yelled angrily.

Maji laughed haughtily. "Aeril, did you hear me actually call him a hypocrite or a blasphemer? It seems someone might have guilty conscience, perhaps I said might truer that we thought?"

A nearby paladin demanded. "Those are serious allegation you are making, what grounds do have for them?"

Maji smirked. She knew from her years living in human cities that allegations of that magnitude could not be ignored by any professed paladin or cleric of Mithaniel Marr, regardless of the fact that his accuser was a dark elf. Killing her, would only implicate him, since it would suggest that there was truth to what she said. "Because he would be breaking a debt of honor Aeril and myself. Which unless I am wrong, are to be paid back at the earliest convenience."

"I owe you no debt of honor!" Jelan yelled.

Looking directly at the woman at his side Maji asked. "Am I mistaken, or is saving a man's mate at the risk of my own life not worthy of a debt of honor? "

The woman looked down, earning several gaps from Jelan and the crowd. "Is this true Lauren?"

Lauren looked down and nodded her head. Seeing a moment to jump in Aeril said. "You also can't forget that we came to help you, which is probably gonna make us get to where we're going kinda late. Maji really helped a lot, even if she didn't want to help at first!"

"Dummy." Maji mumble and rolled her eyes. Turning to the paladins Maji said. "Regardless of the fact that I didn't want to help at first since I knew something like this was going to happen, I still came to your assistance. So are we free to go?"

"Very well, release them! Just be gone from us!"

"DON'T LET THAT BLUE SKINNED FREAK GET AWAY!"

Looking at her accuser, and say a teen aged boy dressed in what humans considered fine clothing. It could only be the nobleman's son that was riding in the carriage. Maji hung her head and rubbed her temples. "Why me?"

"SEE! She knows her guilt."

"What I know is that I'm getting a headache from being around you humans! What did I supposedly steal from you?"

"I saw entire my cabin and steal some things while everyone else was away."

"Can anyone here other than myself or the elves even see the carriage from here?" She waited a moment before asking again. "Anyone? Not even you? Explain then how you were able to see me stealing if you can't even see the carriage?"

"Because I was by the carriage?"

"Well that's funny. If I went to the carriage to steal, wouldn't I have looked around to make sure the no one was there."

"Yes, but I was hiding from you under the carriage when you did."

"Oh I see then! When the attack began you ran to cower under the carriage. After all, it's all but impossible for you to see a DARK elf in the DARK, where DARK colored clothing. Besides, what were you doing at the carriage, when everyone else was fighting for their lives? Are a few box of gold, or what ever else it is your carrying, more important then lives of those that ever journeying with you? I saw countless commoners fighting through out the battle field, yet I saw you no where? Where were you? How many orcs did you kill."

"For your information, I managed to kill three or four orcs." The boy said, eliciting several laughs. "I DID kill them, look at the blood on my dagger." He said indigently.

"I don't need to look at your supposed dagger, because there wasn't even three or four orcs to kill. Next time get your facts straight before lying." Looking at the paladins, she asked. "Are we free to leave now, before someone else comes and accuses me of killing their long lost uncle's, friend's brother's cousin's daughter's gold fish or some other equally idiotic nonsense?"

"Please do." Jelan said.

"Thank you ever so much." Maji said.

"Thanks" Said Aeril as she pasted Jelan and his wife, and followed Maji.

The two girls quietly walked for over an hour before Aeril finally broke the silence. "Hey Maji..."

"Yes..."

"Thanks."

"For?"

"For everything! You really went out of your way for me today and it all just turned around and bit you in the butt."

Maji shrugged. "Forget about, it's no big deal."

"I just want you to know that it means a lot to me. If we ever find some weird place Median again, I wont complain if you want to check it out or nothing."

Maji smiled at him. "What do you say we set up camp and go to be to get out of this rain?"

Aeril returned her smile. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

Xraon paced angrily, as he waited for his aide to return. It was days since he sent him contact his daughter, and he had yet to return. He couldn't understand why he hadn't returned yet. He knew that he didn't have the best aide, but even couldn't be that imbecilic! It was times like this that he wondered why he took a practical child as a aide. In all honestly if she was in Freeport, then there were only a handful of places she would have been at. Unfortunately of all the places, she could have been, he suspected he knew exactly where she was, with that — boy, she decided to have a crush on.

He most certainly did not approve of her crush on that boy, but he wasn't going to try and stop her from seeing her. He had warned her long ago about getting involved with him would likely just get her burned. She in response merely shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive manner and said. "Well If I get burned, then I get burned. But is that good enough of a reason to run away like a coward? If I run away from everything that might hurt me, what's the use of even getting up out of bed?"

He realized then that the little girl he had found crying quietly by herself that night years ago in Kithicore forest, had grown up. Allowing her to pursue the boy, who he had no doubt would immensely hurt her, had been the hardest decision of his entire life. The sad thing was, that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force himself to hate the boy for what he knew he would someday do. Perhaps when the time came things would be different, but for now, he couldn't bring himself to hate the boy how had made his daughter so happy.

His musings were cut short as he heard his assistants voice. "Sir?" He said timidly from the entryway.

"Come in!" He said in an upset voice. He was a young human boy, barely three years older than his daughter. Looking past him, he was further angered when he couldn't see her. "Where have you been Gener? Where is my daughter?"

"I — I — I — I don't know sir? I — uh couldn't find her."

His eyes narrowed in anger. "What?" He asked, barely managing to control himself. "How hard can it be to find a fifteen your old girl who's thinks she's in love with a wanna be city guard?"

"That's just it, I couldn't find him either. Both of them where gone. I searched everywhere you told me, but there just wasn't any trace of either of them."

"Then why did it take you over three days to come back here and tell me this?"

"I - I'm s- sorry sir. P -p- please forgive me, I was monitoring their houses in case they showed up. It wasn't until I spoke with the boys father not that long ago, did I found out that he nearly two weeks ago on some quest for his order. I think perhaps she might have on after him, since — "

That was when Xraon's anger reached his peek. In the time it took Gener to blink, Xraon drew a dagger from his belt and threw it at him. The action had happened so quickly, that Gener didn't realize it had even happened until he a soft noise at his feet. Looking down at the floor, he was shocked to see what looked like the griffon tooth earing he wore. Reaching up to his ear confirmed that all that was left of his earing were a few links of the chain from the clasp to just below his earlobe. Too frightened to say anything Gener, simply stood there staring at Xraon with a look of wide eyed fear, as he waited for his boss to calm down.

Unfortunately the voice that did speak up, did anything but calm him. "You see, that is why I have such a hard time finding assistants for you. Throwing daggers at the help, is not the way to endear people toward you. In fact, that's the reason most of your assistants ask to be reassigned."

Not bothering to turn around to face her, Xraon asked. "What do you want Elisi?"

"Me? Nothing at all. I was just on my way to the inn when I overheard your little conversation." Glancing at Gener she said. "You're a very lucky man Gener. You see, his last assistant to anger him like that no longer has enough of an ear to hang an earing from."

"The fool flinched. If he hadn't nothing would have happened to him. Now Elisi, as much as I love having you hear scaring my assistants to death, didn't you say you were heading back up to the inn. I imagine Gregor must be wondering where you might be."

"Ah yes, your right. Where would I be without my right hand man Xraon? Well then I'll leave the two of you to your friendly little chit chat, I'll just give you this little note sometime later."

This time Xraon turned to face her, ignoring his still frightened assistant. "And what note would that be Elisi?"

"Oh just some letter you're daughter asked me to give you a couple of weeks ago. I had forgotten about it until just now."

"Give it to me."

"Xraon, where are your manners? You forgot to say please." She said in a honey sweet voice tone.

"Give it to me now Elisi!"

Placing her hands on her hips, she said. "Now Xraon, is that anyway to talk to the person who saved your precious little daughters boyfriend? I do hope you realize the position you put us in because of that little stunt you pulled. Not only has my own daughters death gone unavenged, but we lost one of the biggest money making opportunities we've had in a very long time as well as pissing the hell out of our allies. Make no mistake Xraon, you owe me big and I will collect in full."

"I honestly don't know how I could have forgotten. After all you've only made it a point to remind me about it each and every single day since the trial. Now if your done, just give me my note and leave. I have a lot of business to take care of. There's a caravan coming in from Qeynos any day now, that I've got to clear up with the militia."

Elisi held the note in her hand seemingly in indecision as to whether to give it to him or not. For a moment it seemed as if she had decided to end her little game and give him the note, but just as he was about to take it back she retracted her hand. "On second thought, I think I'll ..."

"Give the note to me?" A voice asked as the note was plucked from Elisi's hand. "Why thank you ever so much for you take care of this letter for us."

Elisi frowned as she the form of Xraon's wife suddenly appear. "Why Naelqua, to what do we owe the honor?"

"I'd tell you Elisi, but then I'd have to kill you."

The sweet tone Elisi had been using until now suddenly disappeared. "Is that a threat Elisi?"

"Elisi, you should know better than to even ask. I don't waste time with treats, I cut straight to the chase. I was just reminding you. Working for the crown can be such a dirty business at time."

"Well then, I imagine the two of you must have a lot to discuss. I'll just leave the two of you alone then." Elisi replied in her honey like voice again. Walking up to Xraon she ran a finger down his chest as she said. "Don't forget Xraon, I will collect in full." With that, she turned and left the room to head back to the inn she and her husband ran.

With a shout of anger and frustration Xraon flung yet another dagger at his poor assist, who had been leaning against the wall after having finally managed to calm himself down. Naelqua rolled her eyes at her husband's childish manner of realizing his frustrations. Walking up to Geren, she calmly reached down and pulled dagger her husband embedded into wall just below his assistants crotch. Looking at the blade and not seeing any blood she asked the boy, who was now even more frightened, since he hadn't had any idea where the dagger had gone or even if Xraon had even thrown a dagger at him. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"N-n-n-n-n-no m-m-ma'am." He answered extremely shaken.

"Good. Don't pay too much attention to Elisi, she's trying to scare you. The real reason your predecessor has only one ear, is because he was foolish enough to believe that my husband's obvious not quite hate for Elisi make him turn a blind eye to him as he tried to kill her. Obviously he was severally mistaken. Xraon merely prevented him from finishing his goal, and branded him so that everyone would know of his disloyalty. Elisi is simply sore that Xraon waited until the fool was nearly on top of her before taking action, when he had known day's in advanced that it would take place. Unless you're planning on backstabbing in the guild, you needn't worry yourself over Xraon. He only misses when he wants to. Now run along, there are something my husband and I must discuss."

After Geren had left he turned and gave his wife hard look. "Naelqua, I do not need you to fight my battles with Elisi or to try and endear my assistants to me. If my throwing a dagger is enough to scare them off, then I don't have need for them."

Naelqua began to laugh. "You think I fighting Elisi for you? Oh my poor dear husband. What I did, I did for myself. I've been wanting to knock that two-faced princess down a few pegs for a long time now. Here just read this letter."

Xraon took the letter from his wife, and began to read it. "Of all the immature, stupid, things she could have done! Did you know about this?"

"If your letter is anything like the letter she left for me in her room, then yes. I knew about it an entire ten minutes longer than you."

Throwing his hands up in the air, he said. "This is Bristlebane's doing. She may as well have, 'Bristlebane, god of mirth and practical jokes was here,' written all over her. I'm telling you that girl is going to be the death of me."

"Aren't you being a bit over dramatic? All she did was go after him. It wouldn't be the first time, some love sick child left home to chase after the object of there affection. In fact it seems more likely to me that she's simply taking after her father, then some kind of cosmic practical joke."

With a smirk he said. "I suppose your right, she is acting a lot like I used to." Wrapping his arms around his wife from behind he said. "I guess running away to chase after your crush must be a family trait."

Naelqua nestled her head between her husband's head and shoulder. "I've always said she takes after you. Do you think she'll succeed?"

"I managed to get you to fall for me didn't I?"

Naelqua turned to face her husband and with a teasing smile she said. "I hate to tell you this, but settling for you would probably be more accurate than falling for you. You were after all the only dashingly attractive man vying for my attention at the time."

"Really?" He asked as he lowered his head toward her. "What of all of those supposed handsome devils your father had picked out for you?"

"They didn't count."

"And why not?" He asked, only inches away from her.

"Because you weren't one of them." She said, before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to put out another chapter. These last few months have been very hard on me, both in my writing and in my schooling. I'm hoping to graduate soon, so I've got lots to do.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's become my longest chapter. I had lots of fun writing it. Honestly though, I cut it shorter than I was originally expected. I was hoping to finish the Commonlands section in this chapter. But the section that I dropped should easily be able to fit into the next chapter. Next chapter we'll be going to Erudin., we may even see them goto Felwithe.
> 
> Also as a side note I have recently added a new story called Chaos Quest: Legends and Prophecies. It will likely be a series independent chapters that are indirectly related to chaos quest. For example the first chapter describes a prophecy that gives behind the scenes details of the history of Norrath and eludes to the future of chaos quest. Check it out and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Aeril sat on the grass looking off across the lake. According to Maji today they would get their teleport to Odus. From there they would walk north to Erudin and get the second rune she needed to get for her quest. Aeril wasn't sure if Maji was still upset about him making them late for the teleport. They arrived at the wizard pyramid a week ago and had since set up camp at a small lake that was about an hour east of it. She didn't seem to be all that upset with him about it, but he wasn't exactly sure. He noticed her eyes taking on an orange tint more often since having arrived, unfortunately he didn't know what that meant. Every time he'd noticed it and asked her what she was thinking or feeling, the orange would disappear. So it was kind of hard to determine if orange was a good color or a bad color.

With a sigh, he grabbed a nearby stone and skipped it across the lake. He was about to grab another stone when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and grab him instead. "Why are you so glum? In a few hours we're gonna be thousands of miles away. You should be happy."

I was just thinking about some stuff. What have you been doing?"

Oh I was just reading through my spell book. You know, preparing spells and what not."

Actually I don't know. Why are you always looking at that book? I figured you'd have already memorized everything in it."

Maji started laughing. "If only magic was that easy. No true caster would leave their spell as you learn it, you have to work at it. It's like your martial arts. You train to get better. For you, that might be faster, smoother, harder, or whatever. For me I try to improve my spells by making them stronger, quicker, more efficient, or harder to resist."

So how does your book help you do that?"

"True magic, that is arcane magic, is extremely complex. I'm sure you noticed when I cast a spell, I say strange words and make odd gestures yes? Well those words and gestures along with some magical power called mana is how one produces a spell. The goal of every caster is to find a more efficient or effective way to cast their spells."

"So how does your book help you do that?"

"My spellbook has a copy of every spell I know. When I first learn a spell, I scribe it into the book. Later on as I modify the spell, I'll either rescribe the spell or I'll make notes on how the spell reacted to a particular modification."

"Huh? What do you mean by its reaction? Wouldn't the reaction be you cast the spell?"

"Usually, but not always. When you modify a spell, just about anything could happen. You could conserve mana expend more mana, improve the spell, weaken the spell or maybe not even affect it at all. The end effect can vary a great deal, if you succeed. However if you modify the spell incorrectly or lose control of it, you'll probably just end up fizzling."

What do you mean by fizzling?"

Fizzling is what will likely happen when you mess up while casting or modifying a spell and you end up consuming mana for no reason. Fizzling is like burning food so bad that it's no longer edible. Why don't I show? Otherwise I doubt you'll understand."

Nodding his head, Aeril watched as Maji began casting a spell. She didn't seem to be doing anything unusual. She began speaking a bunch of odd sounding words, and moving her hands and fingers in some kind of unusual pattern. Colored light began to spring up around her as usually happened when she normally cast magic, so that wasn't so surprising. Suddenly Maji stopped moving her hands for a few seconds. The moment she did, he heard a hissing sound followed by a loud pop which caused all of the magical lights to disappear.

That, unfortunately, was a fizzle. Nothing annoys a magic caster more than fizzling a spell. Thankfully fizzling doesn't happen very often, though the more tired or distracted you are the more likely you are to fizzle. It can also happen if someone bumps or hits you while your casting a spell. And of course you can fizzle when you're learning or trying to modify a spell. But anyway, now let me show you what would have happened if I hadn't purposely messed up that spell."

Maji did everything pretty much the same way she did last time, although this time she obviously made sure to add the hand motions she didn't last time. Not seeing any difference, he decided to pay attention to her hand movements. He was surprised though, when she suddenly said his name. As he shifted his eyes away from her hands to her face, he suddenly felt a bit light headed and he suddenly had a hard time hearing the words she was saying. As he was having trouble hearing her, he tried to read her lips.

However, it suddenly occurred to him that Maji's lips looked almost purple. While it wasn't the most amazing discovery, he somehow found it extremely fascinating. He could honestly say he had never seen lips quite like hers. He wondered if it was naturally that color or if she had painted it that color. He'd seen many women paint their lips many colors, though it was usually some kind of red. He wondered why none of them ever used purple? It looked really good on Maji, wouldn't it look just as good on them too? Then again he wasn't sure if it was make-up in Maji's case.

He supposed he could always find out if he kissed her. After all whenever someone with lipstick had kissed him in the past, it had always left a kiss-mark on cheek. So if he kissed her, then it should do the same thing right? Still, if he kissed her, he'd have to kiss her on the lips to find out. After all kissing her on the cheek wouldn't prove anything, since the lipstick would be on the lips. Would that turn his lips purple too? What would it taste like?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he felt himself being pushed into the water. As he swam back to the surface, he tried to figure out what in the world got into him to make him start thinking about kissing Maji? As he broke the surface of the water, he looked around disorientated. "Wait a minute, how on earth did I get into the lake?"

A pair of arms embraced him as he heard Maji say. "I pushed you in of course!"

Aeril quickly disentangled himself from her embrace and turned around to look at her. He eeped and quickly turned back around when he saw that she was quite naked. "Why'd you push me in and why are you naked!?"

So we could swim of course! I've been wanting to go for a swim all week but you kept saying no, so I cast a mesmerize spell and pushed you in. Anyway, you're hardly one to talk about being naked, since you're just as naked as I am."

Aeril's eyes widened as he realized that he was in fact naked. "Ack! How on earth did I get naked?"

Maji laughed. "I took our cloths off while you were off thinking about who knows what. Sheesh what's gotten into you? It's not like this is the first time we've taken a bath together."

Ya but . . . this is different." He told her as she swam around to face him.

How is it any different?" She asked, as she swam close enough for him to notice that her eyes were orange again.

Aeril found himself at a lack for words. They had taken several baths together since they began their trip, so why did he feel different? He hadn't reacted that way to her since their first night in Median. Sure he always felt a little funny when they did, but not like right now. As odd as it was, he felt as if he was on an adrenaline rush from just having looked at her.

He must have taken too long with his answer, because Maji's expression and eyes changed. Maji had what he would have considered her normal mischievous look if she had green eyes instead of orange. However, that look was quickly replaced with a yellow-eyed look of concern. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Maji noted his faced was somewhat flushed, and swam closer to feel his forehead to see if he was sick. She was concerned to note he felt a bit hotter to the touch than normal, until something caught her attention. She smiled at him and said, "Don't worry I think I know a couple of ways to help." Maji paused to frown for a moment. "Unfortunately, we don't have time for a better solution, so I'll have to cast a spell on you."

This one isn't gonna be like the last one you cast on me is it?"

Not really, this one will just help you calm down. Just give me a sec and you'll all better."

Aeril looked at her eyes. They were brown, but they seemed tinged with a bit of orange. He sighed and nodded his head. Her proximity to him was just making things worse. He noted her sigh briefly before she began to cast her spell. He noticed as she did, that her eyes quickly began shifting from color to color. Unfortunately, he was still too distracted by the strange sensations he was feeling to think about it. However that changed as Maji finished her spell.

Suddenly it felt like a burden was taken from him. Aeril looked at Maji and smiled. "It worked. I'm feeling normal again. Thank you."

Maji returned his smile and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Anyway now let's swim a little, before its time to go."

Smiling happily at her, he said. "Ok, sure, but how do we know when it's time to go?

"We'll know when …" She suddenly stopped talking when they heard a loud whistling noise from the west, followed by a loud explosion. Maji hung her head and said. "That's how. Let's go."

Aeril frowned somewhat and followed her. Maji had wanted to go swimming the entire week they had been there, but he always felt apprehensive about going into the cold water for some reason. Now that he was in the water though, he didn't really care all that much. He noted that while he felt mildly sorry for Maji, he didn't feel as bad as he normally would have felt. No doubt Maji was feeling angry or sad about not being able to swim, and that would usually cause him to feel sad as well. However, right now, he didn't really feel even the slightest bit sad about it.

By the time he reached the shore, he found Maji already changing. Looking around he noted he couldn't find his cloths. "Maji where are my cloths?"

I tore them while trying to take them off you."

Oh, ok." He said not really caring that he didn't seem to have any other set of clothing.

Maji growled irately, as she pulled a set of clothing from her adventurer's pouch and threw it at him. "Here, wear this."

You have a spare set of cloths?"

Ya something like that. I picked it up while I was investigating why those dervs ambushed the caravan we helped. I found this in their cargo and I thought it suited you, so I picked it up."

"Oh. Well you probably shouldn't have, especially since you did steal it. But since you already stole and cant exactly give it back, I guess it was nice of you to get something for me."

Maji gave him an odd look for a second, before hitting her forehead with her palm. Aeril looked at her for a moment and wondered why she did that. Then it occurred to him. She was probably surprised that he wasn't upset about the fact that she had stolen it. The fact was, he was also surprised about it as well. However he just shrugged the idea away as he admired the red silken shirt and black pants. It was pretty impressive. No doubt it would have probably cost her a lot of money if she had bought it from a merchant. Not dwelling on the matter any longer, he quickly changed into the cloths and followed Maji back toward the pyramid.

The walk back to the pyramid was rather boring. Neither really spoke as they walked, which was quite unusual for them by this point. Aeril thought it was funny how quickly people could get used to each other, when you spent the entire day with each other. Thankfully their walk only took them about an hour, and soon they had reached the ancient stone structure.

As they began climbing the many steps that led to the top, Aeril turned to Maji and asked. "Hey Maji, I was wondering, how come we gotta come here to get a teleport? Can't you just cast the spell from anywhere, or is there something special about this place?"

Yes and yes. The spell itself can in fact be cast from anywhere, so we didn't necessarily have to come to the pyramid for the spell to work. I however cannot cast the spell yet, so we're relaying on the League of Norrathian Teleporters to take us where we need to go. Luckily for you, I have connection in the league so we're getting a free trip. The reason we're coming here is because, yes the pyramid has magical properties that assist in teleportation. As such, all of the commonly used teleportation spell will take you to a pyramid or a set of wizard spires.

Well it seems you do actually pay attention during your classes. I'm impressed!" Said a new voice.

Aeril turned to look at the woman who had addressed Maji. She was without a doubt a very beautiful dark elf woman, dressed in a scandalously low cut shiny purple robe with a slit in the front that reached the waistline. Aeril was quite thankful that he was under the calming effects of Maji's lull spell, or who knows how he might have reacted. Maji turned to face her and said. "Hello Maufo."

Is this him?" She asked giving Aeril an appraising look. "I suppose you could have done much worse. What an interesting set of cloths he wears."

Isn't it now? Please thank Abaayo, for his generosity."

The dark skinned woman rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

Maji laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. So are we going to leave soon?"

I suppose, since you seem so eager to go to that misbegotten forest. Gather round and I'll begin the spell."

Maji nodded and the woman began casting the spell. While she was casting the extraordinarily long spell, Maji reached out and took Aeril's hand. When Aeril looked at her curiously, she answered. "Insurance. Since group teleportation spells have been known to accidentally leave people behind now and then."

Aeril shrugged, but didn't say anything. Soon a shimmering portal opened before them and all three of them disappeared into it. Aeril felt a strange sense of déjà vu as the world suddenly became black. Seconds later they appeared in the middle of large clearing in a forest. Even before Aeril could get over the temporary vertigo caused by the teleportation, two things immediately came to Aeril's attention; it was very HOT and extremely HUMID.

Well seeing as how everyone is here, and this is far from the most dangerous place in the world. I'll leave the two of you to your trip."

Aeril turned to face the woman and said. "Thanks for bringing us here, Maufo."

The woman scowled dangerously at Aeril for a moment, before turning to Maji and saying. "I expect you to be here on time next time. I come here and you're not here, I'm not waiting for you. You'll either have to pay someone else to do it or wait until the next time I come here."

Maji put an arm around Aeril, and said. "Yes, Maufo, you needn't worry. We'll be here, won't we Aeril?"

The moment Maji placed her arm around him, Aeril immediately felt the odd warm and fuzzy haze that had been surrounding his mind go away. The temperature, which he had previously found very hot and humid, was now almost unbearably oppressive. Maji's sweaty arm around him didn't help things either, as it only seemed reinforced how muggy it was. As it was, Aeril was too busy feeling uncomfortable to answer Maji's question. Though that wasn't that big of a deal, since the dark elf woman hadn't bothered waiting for an answer. "Could ya take your arm off please?"

He was slightly surprised when Maji did so without any hesitation. Wiping the sweat from his face, he asked. "What the heck is going on here? How the heck did it suddenly get so hot? Look at this, I'm sweating like a pig and I've only been here a couple of minutes!"

With a derisive laugh, Maji said. "Welcome to Toxx. One of the hottest and most humid places in the freaking world!"

Agh! It's way too freaking hot! I can't stand this!" Complained a now feminine Aeril.

Ya well do you want to take a guess why she left in such a huff?"

My first guess would be either she doesn't like me, or she doesn't like the weather."

Well all of the above is correct, but far more of the later. Come let's get going. The sooner we're out of this freaking forest, the happier I'll be."

Aeril nodded and began following Maji. As she did, she looked around at her new surroundings in wonder. Having never been outside the Freeport area before, suddenly being transported into the middle of an equatorial forest like Toxxulia was major change. The trees, which were many times taller than her, blocked nearly all of the sun light, leaving them in near total darkness. After a few minutes of walking, Maji asked. "You're usually an elf when you have trouble seeing right?"

Aeril nodded his head and said. "Ya why?"

Maji winced and said. "Well It just occurred to me. We're going to be in thick forests for a long time, so you may be stuck in your elf form. I hope that doesn't bother you too much."

Aeril shrugged. "Well my emotions will still change me, I'll just probably ended up changing back faster than normal."

Maji shrugged. A little bit later she said. "Arg! I should have done this one last! What was I thinking!"

Aeril laughed. "Don't ask me, you're the one who did all the travel arraignments, I'm just along for the ride."

Ok this is too much! I'm taking this robe off!"

What?!" Aeril yelled.

I am so unbelievably hot. I feel like I'm melting in this thing. I'm a dark elf, I'm not used to this kind of smothering heat! Hell, it's one of the only things that all three types of modern elves agree on."

Aeril shook her head as Maji quickly stripped out of her brown robe, leaving her dressed only in her undergarments. Seeing that Maji began walking again, Aeril quickly began following her. As usual, Maji lead the way, and Aeril followed. However, unlike usual, Aeril's eyes seemed to be drawn to the gentle sway of Maji's hips. She tried to look away, but due to darkness of the forest and the lack of anything else to look at, her vision kept finding it's way back to Maji's shapely posterior.

She tried to tell herself that it wasn't a big deal, after all she'd seen her back many times. What should it matter if she just happened to be looking a bit lower that usual? Unfortunately her rationalizations weren't helping, because she kept finding herself guiltfully enjoying the view. She knew Maji would probably consider it more of a compliment than an insult, but for some reason she felt guilt and fear. It was almost as if she were scared someone was going to catch her doing so and hit her for it.

Thankfully his inner musings were interrupted when Maji suddenly spoke. "Are you ok? You've been pretty quiet back there."

Um, ya. I was just thinking about stuff."

Really, what about?" Maji said, as she paused to let Aeril catch up to her.

Just uh, stuff. Like um, like how come the weather wasn't bothering me until you put your arm around me earlier?"

Oh that. That was the spell I cast on you in the lake. It prevents you from feeling extremes in your emotional state.."

So why'd it stop when you put your arm around me?"

Maji smiled. "Let's just say it only prevents you from feeling those emotions if you're left alone. If you noticed, I kept my distance from you while were walking back to the pyramid. My getting too close canceled the effect. Anyway, here take some of these globes of water. You need to make sure you keep eating them, or you'll end up getting dehydrated. We'll pick up a few more crystals when we reach Erudin.

So are all the other forests we're going to this hot?"

Hell no! The Greater Faydark and Nektulos are actually livable. Only trolls, ogres, and foreheads are stupid enough to live in this kind of heat!"

So how long are we gonna be in this place?"

Maji hung her head and sighed deeply, momentarily distracting Aeril, before she finally she glumly saying. "About a week and a half." Lifting her head, Maji asked. "Hey you hungry?"

I guess."

Good cuz, I'm dying for some food." Maji pulled a picnic basket from her adventurer's pouch. "Thank goodness for adventurer's pouches. If it wasn't for this little baby, we wouldn't have been able to preserve this wonderful food this long! That halfling and her students sure know how to cook up a good meal! Unfortunately this is the last of food we got left, so we're going to have to ration it to last until we reach Erudin. That means we're going to have to eat even more of the summoned food, if we want to make the good stuff last till then."

Reaching into a different pouch pocket, she pulled out a small box. "Here grab one thing from the picnic basket, and one summoned loaf of burnt bread. Unfortunately we're not stopping to eat, we're going to have to eat on the way. Unlike before, we can't afford to waste time here. We only have a month, until the next time that Maufo comes back. If we miss her this time, we'll be stuck in this hell hole for another month! I'll be crabby enough next month, I don't need this forest adding to it."

Huh? Why are you gonna be crabby next month?"

Maji closed her eyes and she clenched her fists. Taking a deep calming breath, she said. I'll tell you all about the birds and the bees when we reach Erudin." Then as an after thought, she took a seductive pose and in a sultry voice said. "But if you want, I' think I could be persuaded to give you a first hand demonstration."

Aeril gulped. She hadn't missed the greenish-orange color to Maji's eyes, which he already knew was a bad thing. She also didn't miss the way her body reacted to Maji's pose and tone. "Um maybe some other time."

Maji shrugged. "Oh well I guess you're right. It's muggy enough as it is, no need to add to it. Anyway then let's get going. We'll never reach Erudin at this pace."

Half a world away in the continent of Faydwer, two women walked the streets of Felwithe. A normally common thing, until one realized that these two women were walking together. Now while this wouldn't come as a surprise to those who knew them, most foreigners to the elven capitol would be shocked. The reason for this was the tremendous contrast between the two was so great a normal person would immediately and quite naturally disassociate them in ones mind.

The first, a high elf named Solikaoielri, was tall regal and amazingly beautiful, even when using high elf standards. She had long curly white hair, grey eyes, and flawless alabaster skin. She wore a green silk dress that was both elegant yet still adhered to the conservative high elven standard of dress. It was quiet common for those seeing her for the first time, to believe her to be the near legendary high elf princess Firiona Vie.

Her companion, a half human wood elf named Riinkamaezen, appeared to be the elven equivalent of what humans in Freeport or Qeynos might call a country bumpkin. Her short hair was chaotic mess of blonde and brown hair that evoked a picture of a forest when combined with her green eyes and tan colored skin. Not only that, but her attire was visibly worn, and its androgynous look robbed her of any beauty. If that wasn't enough to perturb the average beauty conscious high elf, then the small nose stud she wore, usually worked quite well.

Although many would wonder why a virtual princess would associate herself with a plebeian, few would dare ask once they noticed the array of weapons Riinka wore. So it was generally accepted that Riinka was Soli's bodyguard, however one couldn't help but wonder why she simply didn't pick a high elf paladin like most elven clerics did. No one knew the answer to this however, as Soli would pointedly ignore any question on that subject.

Thanks to the wide berth most people would give them, the two were able to quickly reach their destination, a small shop in the arcane district of southern Felwithe. The shop, owned by a man named Biulye Frueryn, which specialized in the basic components needed for spell research such as: parchments, inks, blank spell books, runes, mystic words, and other reference materials. For a moderate fee, one could even rent out the small laboratory that he had built connect to the store.

Upon seeing Soli enter the store, the owner's face lite up. "Solikaoielri! Oh, Thank Tunare you've come!"

What seems to be the problem Biulye? I came as soon as I received my mother's message."

Aandare and Nanari are have gone missing! I fear they may have been captured by Orcs. I already lost their mother to those wretched beasts, I don't know what I'll do if I lose my daughters as well."

Soli looked horrified. Nanari had once been her playmate, and to hear that she may have been captured by Orcs pained her deeply. "Blessed Tunare! Are you sure of this? How long have they been missing?"

Biulye sighed. "I saw them last about four days ago during supper. They told me they were going to go out to play. I didn't think much of it when I closed shop that night and they hadn't returned, because they enjoy playing until about midnight. I did find it odd the next day when they I awoke and didn't find them. However, I ignored it. It wouldn't have been the first time they forget to tell me they plan on spending the night at another house. In fact, ever since Aandare set her eye on a boy named Qiladwen, it's been happening more and more. I simply thought they were with him or some other friend."

When they didn't show up for breakfast, lunch or dinner that day, I began to worry. I went searching for them. Qiladwen said that he and Aandare got into a fight last week and he hadn't seen either of them since. I asked everyone I could think of, and no one have seen them. Until this morning that is..."

Soli frowned. "What happened this morning?"

The man took a deep breath. "A Fier'dal merchant that I frequently trade with, named Kwein, said he saw a girl that resembled Nanari two days ago being held by a large group of Orcs and Tier'dal."

Soli's frowned deepened even more. She had met Kwein before, he was your typical wood elf. He would certainly know what Nanari looked like and he certainly wouldn't lie about something like this. That could only mean that Nanari really had been captured by a group of Orcs and dark elves. "I'm sorry to hear that, I wish there was something I could do to help you."

Actually there is something you can do. Your parents informed me that-your companion is an extraordinarily adept tracker."

Soli blinked in surprise, before tentatively nodding her head. "Yes ... that's true."

I beg of you, have her look for my daughters. I've already contacted the authorities, however they will no doubt need the assistance of Fier'dal trackers to find her. That means it'll be at least a week before they can begin searching, who knows what can happen in a week's time!"

As I said before, I will do all that is within my power to help you."

A look of relief passed over the man's face. "Thank Tunare! I knew I could count on you."

Soli smiled tentatively. "However, I'm afraid I simply can't order Riinka to search for them."

Biulye gave her a dumbfounded look. "What? I thought you said you were going to help me?"

Yes, I did. However, Riinka is neither my slave nor my servant. If you require her help, I would suggest you ask her yourself."

Biulye looked from Soli to Riinka, who was quietly standing besides Soli glancing about the shop. A frown crossed his face for the briefest of moments. The thought of asking a half elf for assistance was galling to him. However, now was not the time to be prideful. If he had to get on his hands and knees and beg a dwarf in order to get his daughters back, then that is what he would do. "Please I beg you, I need your assistance. You are the only one who can help me."

Riinka narrowed her eyes at him slightly, but finally just shrugged and said. "Fine."

You'll do it then?"

Sure-for five platinum."

Now it was Biulye's turn to blink in confusion. "You want five platinum pieces? Ok fine bring me my girls and you'll get your platinum."

I'm sorry I suppose I should have said that a bit clearer. I want five platinum per child for each us. Surely you don't expect Soli to work for free do you?"

Biulye began coughing. "But that's twenty platinum!" He turned to look at Soli for confirmation that she was being serious. Unfortunately, Soli just shrugged in a way that said that it was out of her hands.

Having noticed the unspoken conversation Riinka asked, "Is that too much to pay get your daughters back? I guess if it's too much, you can always wait until next week."

Fine," said that man trying to keep his anger in check. "I'll pay you your money, but not until you bring me my daughters."

Of course." She said in a matter-of-fact way. Then with a smile she said. "It was good doing business with you."

Soli, noticing the way that Biulye was looking at Riinka, decided to act now and save themselves problems. "Well I guess we should be going then." She said as she began walking toward the door. Reaching the door she turned to him for a moment as said. "Don't worry Biulye. I know that Nanari and I haven't spent as much time together as we used to when I was younger, but I promise you we'll do everything in our power find you your daughters."

From the shop Soli and Riinka walked quietly for a while. Finally Riinka spoke. "Are you ok?"

Yes, I'm fine. It's just that Nanari and I used to be best friends until ..."

Riinka placed her hand on Soli's shoulder. Soli reached out and took hold of the hand for a moment, and said. "Thank you." Riinka shrugged and let go of her shoulder.

Why did you do it?" She asked curiously.

Riinka shrugged. "A number of reasons I guess."

Oh? Such as?"

Would you believe it was a test?"

A test? What were you testing him on?"

I wanted to see if all high elves were as prideful as your king."

As the king?! What does king Thex have to do with Biulye and his daughters?"

Two years ago, during the time that princess Fironia Vie was being held prisoner in Kunark, I made a journey from Kelethin to Felwithe. I had just about reached the gates of Felwithe, when I noticed a big disturbance going on. Apparently the troops in Kunark had captured an iksar that was willing to give information on the where about of princess. However, your great king Thex, killed the lizard man before he even got to speak. He said he would rather have suffered the eternal torment of his own daughter, than see an abomination befoul the blessed earth of Tunare's city with its presence. Now how is that for a loving father?"

Soli frowned deeply. "Perhaps he thought it was a trap?"

Riinka gave her an incredulous look. "He didn't even hear what it had to say! How could he possibly know if it was a trap or not? Besides his reasons don't even make sense. He didn't have to take him inside the city, he could have questioned him outside. Plain and simple, he's a prick who's cares more about getting revenge on the iksars than he does for rescuing his own daughter."

Not wanting to argue with her friend, Soli asked "Is there any other reason?"

Riinka shrugged. "Ya, to get him angry."

Soli gave Riinka a surprised look. "Why?"

Cuz it'll serve as a small distraction for him. It'll hopefully give him a temporary place to channel his anger."

Well that does make sense..."

But why should I care?" Riinka asked, finishing what she knew Soli wanted to ask but wouldn't.

I wasn't going to ask, but since you mentioned it; yes, why do you care?"

Riinka shrugged. "I don't, but you do. I know you're worried about all of them. So if it's important to you than, its important to me."

So then would you have done it if he had refused your price?"

Riinka just shrugged indifferently. "I suppose."

Soli frowned. "Ok, but then why ask him to give me money? It's not like I have pressing need for it."

Why'd you tell him to ask me?" She countered. "You know I would have done it if you did."

Soli nodded in a way that told Riinka she had made her point. Not too long after that, they reached the palace gates. The guards gave Riinka a wary look, but didn't say anything otherwise as the two passed them with out so much as a glance. A few minutes later, they found themselves in Soli's residents. Soli was disappointed to not find either of her parents. With a sigh, Soli said. "Ok, how would you like to begin?"

Well, better than your average tracker or not, we don't exactly have all that many leads we can go on. It's been days since the incident, and we don't exactly know where they were when they were kidnapped. As far as I see it, right now the only thing we have going for us, is the wood elf merchant who spotted the Orcs."

So it seems we need to go to Kelethin then."

Fraid so." Riinka said, looking none to happy.

Oh stop it. You should be happy to see your sister." Soli said.

Whatever." She said in a dismissive manner. Changing the subject, Riinka said, "Anyway get what you'll need, It'll take us a few days to reach Kelethin."

Soli nodded and began gathering the things she would need. While she was doing that, Riinka quickly grabbed her sleeping mat, and tent. Once she finished, the two left the room. As they were walking down the halls of the palace they passed a guard. Soli stopped and said. "You there, guard."

The guard snapped to attention. "Yes ma'am."

I need you to deliver a message to my mother. Tell her that Riinka and I have decided to help Biulye, and that if she needs to contact me she may do so by way of the Kelethin bard's guild."

The guarded nodded and immediately left to deliver the message. Riinka turned to face Soli and said, "Take a good look around; I have the feeling we won't be back for quite a while."

Nearly fourteen days after Aeril and Maji arrived in Toxxulia forest, found the two of them still wandering through the tropical forest. Thankfully the temperature had lessened somewhat, so it wasn't quite as unbearable as it had been. Still, as the temperature was hotter than either were used to, it was still very uncomfortable. As such, Aeril followed Maji's example and began wearing fewer cloths than she normally would. Unfortunately that left them vulnerable to yet another unforseen annoyance that the forest presented them-insects. For nearly two weeks they had been plagued by all manner of insects! The fact that they had found and killed a giant fire beetle their first night in the forest was little comfort.

Worse still, Maji learned the hard way that the temperature and the animals weren't the only thing they had to be careful of in the forest. when she walked over a patch of prickly pink. Not knowing the danger, Maji brushed against one of the many poison laced spines hidden by the beautiful pink petals. The reaction was quick and painful. Within seconds, the poison caused an outbreak of hives that quickly spread from her leg to the rest of her body. While the poison was hardly deadly, it made an already bad trip worse.

So when Maji spotted the pavilion that covered the entrance of Erudin, she could scarcely remember a time she had felt quite as happy. "Finally! I never thought I'd ever be this happy to see the entrance of Erudin! For a while there I almost thought I'd never escape this accursed forest!"

Ya, too bad we can't stay there longer."

Hush! I don't know if I should hit you for actually tempting me to stay in Erudin for even a fraction of a second longer than I have to, or for reminding me that I'm only going to get a minor reprieve from this misery mire." Giving him a mock punch Maji said, "At least have the decency of waiting until after I start complaining about how much I hate Erudin."

Ok, sorry. So what are we gonna do when we get there?"

I'm going straight to the inn, and I'm going to sleep."

How exciting." Aeril said flatly.

You think? Well how about this? You go brush your leg against that pink abomination and tell me that you don't want to go sleep." Sighing Maji said. "But I guess I could check out the library, before heading to the inn."

The LIBRARY!?" Aeril asked incredulously.

What?" Maji asked somewhat put off. "Just about the only thing Erudin has going for it, is that it has one of the best libraries in the world."

What could you possibly find exciting about a library?"

Tomes of arcane lore, spells, wizard's experimentation journals, and all sorts of other similar things. What isn't there to be excited about?"

Aeril made a face and said, "If you say so."

If I told you about a place I knew in Erudin that could probably teach a few new martial arts moves, would you be excited?"

Well ya!"

Well then, you shouldn't complain about what I think is fun, now should you? After all, I would hardly consider learning some new way to beat the tar out of someone fun or exciting. But to each there own and all that stuff. I prefer to sharpen my mind by reading books, whilst you enjoy violence and beating people up."

Hey now! It ain't like that!" Aeril said indignantly.

Wrapping her arms around Aeril's waist, Maji leaned in and softly whispered in Aeril's ear. "What is it like then?"

Aeril felt a shiver run up and down her spine as she felt Maji's hot breath against her ear. "Um... Well... uh... You know..."

No, actually, I don't know. That's why I asked you." She said, interrupting Aeril and resting her head on the redhead's right shoulder so that her mouth was next to Aeril's ear. Raising her left hand to idly trace the left side of Aeril's face, Maji seductively whispered. "You know, I just thought of something that both of us could do that I'm sure would be considered very fun and exciting."

Aeril unconsciously bit her lower lip and rolled her head back a bit, as even more shivers pleasantly made their way up and down her spine. "What um, is it, uh that you um wanna do?"

Many things actually." Maji said, lightly brushing her lips against Aeril's ear before saying. "You'll just have to be patient until then. Ok?"

Maji smiled as Aeril nodded her head. Taking a step away from her, Maji began casting a quick spell. However before she had finished casting the spell, Aeril heard a loud hissing noise that was quickly followed by a pop. Aeril turned to find an orange-eyed Maji frowning deeply. "Fizzle?" She asked.

Maji nodded her head and said, "Ya stupid fizzle. Can't believe a fizzled on an illusion spell. Ok give me a second." Maji tried again, only to fizzle.

What the hell!" Maji said in a shocked tone which seemed to cause bright orange of her eyes to fade a little. Maji growled and tried to recast the spell, fizzling yet again.

What's wrong?"

I'm can't freaking cast a simple spell that's what."

Ya, but why?"

Maji sighed. "I'm too distracted to properly focus on casting the spell right."

Well how do you fix that?"

Maji smirked and her eyes turned a deep orange for a moment. "If this is any indication, nothing I can fix anytime soon; well I could but I'd rather do it on a bed." Maji suddenly shook her head, to clear her mind. Noticing the blank look on Aeril's face, she sighed and said. "Let's just get to Erudin."

But are you gonna be ok going in as a dark elf?"

Maji laughed. "I'll be fine. Forehead lesson number one. All foreheads think they're better than everyone else. Yes, I know most elves think the same thing, but at least we don't dismiss every non-elf as not being a threat; anyone can get lucky."

Anyway," Maji said grabbing Aeril's arm, "let's get going. The sooner we get out of this place, the happier we're going to be."

Half an hour later, they reached gates of Erudin. When they did however, the guards immediately blocked there path and looked at Maji dubiously. "Halt! What are your intentions here dark elf," One of the guards said.

Maji rolled her eyes and dryly said. "I'm here on a mission from Neriak to destroy the city and enslave it's people."

Aeril's eyes widened in shock, but before she could say anything the guard said. "If you expected me to laugh at that, you were sorely mistaken."

Oh, heavens no! I would never presume to be able to do what even the god of humor is incapable of. It is a well known and documented fact that the great erudite race is above petty things such as having a sense of humor."

We don't deal with your kind here, goto Paineel and do your foul necromantic business there."

Maji's eyes instantly took on a deep red hue. "Seeing as how you're too stupid to tell the difference between my wizard pin and a necromancer pin, I'm going to guess that you're really one of those half-human hybrid."

Seeing the look of anger on the man's face, Maji smiled smugly. "It seems the rumors I've heard are true then. The only thing you half-breeds are good for is manual labor. To think I'd ever get to see the day I saw an erudite willingly reduced to the position of an ogre slave."

The guard snarled and tried to launch himself at her, but his partner stopped him. "Stop it Eragin, it's not worth it."

Turning to address the other guard, Maji said. "Tell your underling to move aside and let me pass. I have business with the wizard merchant, I don't have time to deal this human half-breed who is too inept to cast a simple cantrip."

The guard glowered at Maji, but reluctantly stepped aside to let her pass. "Be about your business and be gone with you."

Maji arrogantly strode past the guards into the cavern that led to the city entrance, ignoring them the way one disregards the hired help. Aeril, who still partly shocked from the exchange, quickly dashed to catch up to Maji. When she did she asked. "Maji why'd you do that?"

Maji ignored her and kept walking. "Maji! Yo Maji! Will you stop ignorin me and hold up!?"

Maji stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

Aeril shivered as she heard the tone she used. It was that strange voice that she had used to address the guards, the same voice she had used on her before they had become friends. Cautiously, she reached out and touched the white haired girl's shoulder. "Are you ok? You're not usually like this?"

Maji stiffened slightly at touch, quickly relaxed. Sighing she said. "I'm not sure. My emotions are all over the place right now." Maji took three deep breaths and said. "Ok, I'm better now. Let's just go get a room in the inn. Once I get a decent night's rest, I'm sure this will be all over."

Ok." Aeril said, lowering her hand from Maji's shoulder.

As Maji lead them further into the cave, Aeril took advantage of the momentary silence to look around. Despite being in a cave, it was actually fairly well let for the lack of torches or other object to give off light. Maji stopped when they reached a large cavern with two circular objects that resembled gelatinous water. They were about a foot tall and about ten feet in diameter. One of the objects, stood in front of them with a platform built in front of it, so that one could step on top of it The other was off to the right side and was much darker than the first.

Maji walked up to the stairs and turned to face Aeril. "Well here we are. Step on the teleportation pod in front of us, and it'll teleport you up there." Maji said, pointing to a platform high above them. Maji took a deep breath and said. "Follow me."

Having said that, she climbed the stairs and stepped onto the gelatinous object, instantaneously disappearing in a flurry of magical lights.

Following Maji's example, Aeril stepped onto the gelatinous object and suddenly found herself somewhere else. Looking around she noticed Maji standing with her back turned to her several feet in front of her. She also noticed several humans standing at a guard rail looking down at the area she had just come from. Stepping off the teleporter pad, Aeril quickly glanced down past the guard rails.

Although the view of a large cavern from fifty feet up would hardly be considered spectacular, Aeril found it very exciting. "Maji you gotta see this!"

I've seen plenty of caverns in my life thank you very much."

Ah come on! It looks completely different from up here."

In case you forgot, I'm a dark elf not a wood elf."

Huh? I know you're a dark elf. What does that got to do with you seeing the view."

What it means, it that we dark elves are sensible enough to keep our feet firmly on solid ground."

But we're on solid ground."

Are you? You're standing on the platform, but what is the platform standing on?"

Aeril blinked. "Um..."

Exactly, now can we please go? I would really like to get a room in the inn and fall asleep."

Sheesh ok. Who woulda thought you were scared of heights."

Maji whirled about to face Aeril. "I am NOT..." Maji suddenly stopped as she noticed the way Aeril was leaning over the guard rail to get a better view.

Noting that Maji had stopped suddenly in mid rant, Aeril turned to face her. She was surprised to find her standing frozen like a statue, her eyes and mouth both wide open and with her left hand extended pointing at her. "Um Maji, you ok?" Aeril frowned when Maji didn't respond at all. "Maji? Yo Maji!? Hello!?" Sighing, she moved away from the ledge and approached the frozen dark elf girl.

Once Aeril had moved away from the ledge, Maji closed her yellow eyes and once again turned around. "Yes I'm fine, can we please leave now? I really need to rest."

Ya sure, I was just trying to get a better look."

Maji ignored him and kept walking. A minute later they turned the corner and were greeted by a large column of sunlight. Aeril turned her head away at the sudden bright light. Maji seemed unfazed and continued her walk toward a large marble staircase. Aeril took a few seconds to get used to the light, before following Maji up the stairs.

What he saw when he caught up to her, completely surprised him. Years of living in Freeport, the world's largest city-state, did nothing to prepare him for the splendor of Erudin. The city had marble-tiled streets, marble building, and large open lawns. Not only that, but they city had a natural fortified wall surrounding it in the form of the mountain that it was built into.

One thing that really caught his attention however was lack of people swarming through the streets. The street of Freeport were always busy with people doing any number of things, from shopping, visiting with friends, kids playing, or even just beggars asking for donations. Erudin however lacked that busyness to it. While there were people walking the streets, everyone was quietly moving about and seemingly ignoring everyone else. Greeting between people seemed restricted to curt nods, and even the children seemed to share in the formal air of the city.

Aeril noticed Maji roll her eyes when she looked at the people walking single file through the streets. Turning to Aeril she said. "Come on let's get out of here, before I'm tempted to do something I'll probably regret."

Aeril nodded his head, and followed after Maji. They cut across the grass and took a pair of stairs that lead them into an inn. Outside the door Maji put her hand out to stop Aeril. "Ok stay here for about a minute or so while I try to get us a room. If I don't haven't come get you by then, come inside. From what I've heard, the innkeeper here doesn't particularly like dark elves and will seriously overcharge us. So if she does, then you get to pay for the room."

But..." Aeril began to protest, however Maji quieted him when she threw a bag of coins at him. "What's this for?"

To pay for the room. Don't worry about it, just follow my lead." Not giving him a chance to say anything else, Maji opened the door to the inn and entered.

Thank you for choo ..." Began the erudite, until she noticed that a dark elf was standing in door way. The smile she had immediately turned in a frown and she gruffly asked. "What do you need?"

Considering that you run an inn and not a fruit stand, a room would be the only logical conclusion." Maji replied in an erudite like manner.

Maji watched as the woman's chocolate colored face contorted itself into a glower. "This is not an inn for peasants, your kind would be better served elsewhere. Unless of course you have five gold pieces for every night you plan on staying in the room.

Five gold for this dump?! You have got to be kidding me. I think I will look for that other inn, it certainly can't be worse than this place. The last time I stayed here, I momentarily thought that the inn was in grobb. Heaven knows you foreheads are way to lazy to clean the rooms yourselves, and I doubt your little half human mutts do a good job cleaning, so its no wonder the rooms smelled like a troll had lived there."

The innkeeper, who was glaringly angrily at Maji, was just about to say something, when the door opened and Aeril walked in. Giving Maji one last dirty look, the woman turned to Aeril and said, "Yes, may I help you?"

Aeril nervously looked at Maji, who snobbishly ignored him. The innkeeper noticed the exchange and said. "Don't worry about her, she isn't a guest here or anywhere else in Erudin. Just ignore her for now, I'll deal with her once we've gotten a room for you."

Go right ahead! Like I said, I don't even want to stay in this dump! Who in their right mind would? Five gold pieces for this place? I don't think so! Not even the most expensive rooms in Freeport, Qeynos, or Felwithe cost that much." Turning to Aeril she said. "If I were you, I'd look for someplace cheaper to stay.

Before Aeril had a chance to say anything, the innkeeper spoke up again. "I'm truly sorry about her, please don't give her any mind. As a human you'll only have to pay, three gold."

Aeril turned to look at Maji, but Maji sighed irritably. "Go ahead and pay for it, do whatever you want. Don't keep me from stopping you, I'm going to the library." Aeril winced at the anger in her tone. If not for her eyes, he would have really thought that she was angry. However, the greenish-blue hue of her eyes betrayed her true emotions; Maji was having fun being mischievous.

Once Maji had left, the innkeeper smiled. "Finally that horrible woman is gone." Aeril tore his eyes away from the door Maji had left from and turned to frown at the innkeeper for a moment. He sighed and placed three gold coins on the counter. "Thank you and here is your key. Just take the stairs and it'll be the fourth room on the right."

Thank you." Aeril said, as he took the keys and went to his room. He opened the room to actually be somewhat disappointed in the room. Considering this was the most expensive room they had bought on the trip thus far, he was expecting a bit more to it. That wasn't to say that the room wasn't nice. It was in fact much nicer than any room he had ever stayed in before going on this trip with Maji, however this room was just roughly on par with the room they had stayed in when they were in Farfield and not quite up to the standard of the room in Median.

The room was somewhat small and very sparsely furnished. In fact the only things in the room was a very comfortable looking bed, a desk that didn't come with a chair, and several candles. Aeril was about to lay down on the bed for a moment, when his stomach reminded him that he was hungry. He took a bag containing food out from adventurer's pouch that Kryn had given him, and began eating.

He idly wondered how Kryn was doing. It had been over a month and a half since they had last seen each other, and it oddly felt like an eternity ago. Back in Freeport the two of them had almost always been together. He would usually meet her after his training sessions with Braka and the two of them would usually spend the rest of the day together. Now he spent most of his days (and nights) with Maji.

He sighed as he remembered his roommate. Something was wrong with her, he was sure of it. Ever since her eyes started turning orange during that week they had stayed near the pyramid, she began acting weirder and weirder. One of the first things he learned about her, was that Maji tried to firmly control her emotions. As such, she hated it when she would lose control and display her emotions for anyone to witness. However in the last two weeks, her ability to keep them under control seemed to have dropped. A good example was her fight with those erudites at the city entrance, even he knew that wasn't the best way of going about things.

Not only that, but she was also becoming much more physical with him. She was far touchier than she used to be, and while that wasn't exactly a bad thing, it always left him feeling funny. While the effect was not as prominent when he was in his elven form, who would've thought that something as simple as a touch could affect him that much. It was then that he realized Kryn's kiss made him feel very much the same way.

Aeril didn't have too much time to reflect on that, as there was a knock on the door. "It's open." He said, getting up from the bed and heading for the door. It opened up to reveal an attractive white-haired human woman in a very alluring ruby red halter-dress with verti cal strips that just barely covered her breasts and two long slits on the side that reached the waist. Seeing her, Aeril took a step back in surprise and fell backwards onto the bed.

The woman smiled seductively at him, causing Aeril to gulp nervously. Aeril was so shocked all he could do was stare, as she sashayed toward him. It wasn't until she was on top of him, allowing him to look into her orange eyes, that he was finally able to speak. "You know Maji, you really do look much better as a dark elf."

Maji's eyes momentarily flashed yellow in surprise, before quickly turning back to orange. "Well if that's the case..." Instantly Maji's illusion washed away. In it's place stood Maji, in her voluptuous dark elf form, wearing a sheer belly dancer's outfit. "So, do you like?" She asked in a sultry tone.

Aeril numbly nodded his head, to which Maji rewarded by giving him an enticing smile and performing slow and erotic dance. Aeril couldn't help but stare, as he sat transfixed on the edge of the bed by the sight of Maji and the sensuous way she was dancing for him. Maji slowly closed the distance between them, until they were a mere inches away from each other.

Pushing him flat onto the bed, Maji climbed on top of him and slowly lowered her head toward his. As her lips approached his, Aeril closed his eyes. When the expected kiss never came, he opened his eyes to see her shaking her head. Slowly, she began to unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands across his chest. When she finished, she looked down at him making sure she had his undivided attention. Smiling at him, her top suddenly shimmered away, unveiling her luscious breasts.

As she looked into his eyes, she slowly pressed her body into his, accentuating her movement by grinded her hips into his. At the same time, she once again began lowering her lips to his, only to veer off at the last second and lightly nibbled on his earlobe.

An accomplished smile spread across her lips, as she heard Aeril inhale sharply and felt him quiver. Aeril attempted to sit up, only to be forcibly pushed back down by Maji. Looking directly into his eyes, she soothingly cradled the side of his face with her left hand. Then reaching up with her other hand, she undid her pony tale and shook her head. Lowering her face closer to his, her hair cascaded down, framing his face. Their lips were mere breaths away from each other when BANG, someone unceremoniously knocked loudly on the door.

Maji uttered a low growl, before yelling angrily in what Aeril assumed was dark elven. Not even bothering to change Maji stomped her way over to the door and all but ripped the door open with an angry "What?!"

Salvin blinked in surprise. "Judging from your attire, the foul language I just heard, and the smell of this room, I'm assuming now isn't a good time."

Aren't you perceptive! But since you already ruined the mood, you may as well come in." She said, turning away form the door and changed back into her normal drab traveler's robe with a wave of her hand. "So what brings you to knock on my door-For that matter, how did you even know I was here?"

Salvin chuckled at that. "I asked the innkeeper to alert me whenever a white-haired woman arrived with either a human man, or wood elf woman. As for why I'm here, you were the one that asked me to come here."

Yes, but why did you have to pick now of all the possible moments to knock? Couldn't you have waited a couple of hours?"

Oh, I'm sorry did I miss the having sex, please do don't disturb' sign?"

Maji clenched her fists and took a deep breath to calm herself. Running her fingers through her hair she said. "Ok, you're right. Sorry about that."

Salvin glanced toward Aeril, who looked like he was trying to goto sleep. Turning back to Maji he whispered. "Ok, so What happened? Did you accidentally eat some of your own tainted food?"

Maji blinked. "Huh? Tainted food? What are you talking about?"

Salvin rolled his eyes. "The aphrodisiacs that you added to the food you gave him." Seeing her eyes go wide, he said. "I have to say, I'm pretty disappointed in you. You should know better than that. Wood elves are very resistant against aphrodisiacs, I would have thought you would have come up with a better tactic than that."

Maji shook her head. "What are you talking about? What aphrodisiacs?"

Drop the innocent act, you gave me some of the food back in Farfield remember? Why do you think I only ate a little bit?"

Please tell me your joking." Maji said pleadingly.

Salvin shook his head. "No... you mean you didn't know they were there?" Maji shook her head and sighed. "Well then, if you didn't put them in who did?"

Maji sighed. "If it was in the food we gave you at Farfield, than it could only have been one person. The blasted halfling chef from Median! I knew she was up to something! I don't believe this!" Maji yelled.

Hearing Maji, Aeril sat up looking about to see what caused Maji to get so mad. "You ok?"

No I'm not ok, I just found out the food we've been eating for the last several weeks was laced with certain spices. No wonder its been getting harder to control myself! Arg! I'm so mad I could punch something right now." Maji began pacing angrily about the room.

You mean someone's poisoned us?" Aeril said feeling nervous.

No, but we might as well have been!" Maji said as she kicked the door.

Salvin backed away from highly agitated Maji. "You know, why don't I just leave and let the two of you to relieve your frustrations out."

Oh hell no! You can't leave me right now. I need your help."

What do you need my help for? You've got him right there."

No, that's not what I mean. I need an antidote."

You know it would be much easier, if I just left and you picked up where you were at before I came."

No! No! And No! Look at me! I'm so angry I can't even think straight." Taking several deep breaths, Maji said. "I will not give in. I'm stronger that this."

Salvin shook his head. "What's the big deal? I can only imagine how many times you've given in already, what's one more time?"

Taking several more deep breaths, Maji said. "I have not already given into it, and I won't give into it now. So will you help get an antidote or won't you?"

Salvin was taken a back by that. Although the amount of spices in the food he had sampled were very small, Maji and Aeril had been eating them now for weeks. From his small morsel of the spiced food he had tried, he could clearly identify three different spices that were used.

The first spice he was able to identify was known as "Cat's Heat," and caused the person who consumed it to give off pheromones. The second was "Nymphic Desire," which incites feelings of lust and desire. Finally the last spice he was able to notice was simply called passion spice, which increased the intensity of ones emotions. Together, the three were known to work wonders, making it a very popular Halfling blend. As such it was amazing that they would have been able to hold out that long.

Salvin glanced at Maji, and sighed. The look of helplessness and need were clearly written on her face. Her eyes were bright yellow in the center, with orange all around the edges. "Ok, if you want to go about it the hard way, I'll help you. But I still think it would have been better and easier if you had just done it the normal way. I'll be back in a few minutes, I should be able to get everything I need to cure halflings's trio in the market. Hey Aeril, why don't you come with me. You can help me get what I need."

Maji looked about ready to protest at that, but very slowly turned around and walked to the desk in the room. Not waiting for Maji to change her mind, Salvin lead Aeril away to the Erudin market place. Once there he immediately began looking for the ingredients he'd need to cure them of their affliction. Suddenly Salvin turned to Aeril and asked, "So what do you think of Maji?"

Aeril blinked at the sudden question. "Uh-I uh really like her, she's a pretty good friend. Even if she's kinda different."

Salvin frowned a bit. "So do you only like her as a friend or do you like her as more than just friends?"

More than just friends?" He asked uncertainly, before blushing as she sudden understood what Salvin was asking. "I uh never really thought much about it..."

Salvin sighed, at least he wasn't ignorant. "Look I don't usually like to meddle in other people's love life, but I figured I had better say something considering what would have happened if I hadn't knocked on the door when I did. I just thought there were a few things you should think about, especially since you seem to have more control over yourself than Maji does."

Like what?"

"Well besides the pregnancy factor, which I don't think you need to worry about right now thanks to dark elf physiology, there is also an emotional aspect to it as well. Most races look upon it quite differently, as such there are often cultural differences and taboo's to consider. For example wood elves see it as an expression of friendship between two people. Humans, while diverse in their views on what is acceptable, are far less open about it than most other races. In fact, no race has more rules about sex, than humans do. Not that they always follow those rules, but when someone is discovered breaking them it's usually a big deal. In Freeport, where the laws regarding sex are very casual, it is permitted between two people who are in a relationship. Qeynos on the other hand is far stricter, and it is only permitted in the confines of marriage. Barbarians, the race that humans came from, marriages become official when the couple consummates it regardless of when there marriage ceremony was or will take place. And erudites, a race that came from humans, go through so many formal rituals to have sex, that it's a wonder they even bother."

Rituals?" Aeril said sounding perplexed.

Salvin rolled his eyes. "Yes, rituals. A long time ago, I was once propositioned by an erudite and made the mistake of accepting. Erudites who wish to engage in sex, must first file a coital consent form, signed by all the participants who wish be involved. If one or more members are a non-erudite, they must of course file a heterogeneous intercourse form, along with the results of a medical examination that was performed by an erudite cleric. Then they must apply for must apply for either a progeny establishment licence or a recreational copulation licence, which indicates the time, place and a list actions to take place. Finally once the licence has been granted, a placard must be placed at location no less than one week prior to the date of congress."

Aeril blinked. "That sounds like an awful lot of work."

Salvin shook his head. "It is! Of course it was also quite intense, but anyway the point I wanted to make is to be careful. Maji's a very beautiful girl, and she can be very persuasive when she want to be. However, she has been known to ignore all implications and consequences of her actions in order to satisfy her immediate desires.

She doesn't't always consider all the implications and consequences of her actions."

Aeril looked at Salvin, trying to comprehend everything he had told him. "So ... are you saying ... I should stay away from Maji?"

No. What I am saying is that sex tends to mean more to humans than it does to elves. Humans, especially women, are notorious for becoming attached after their first encounter. I just don't want you to get too attached to Maji, especially if something does end up happening between the two of you. Maji can be really fickle sometimes, and I wouldn't want you to be hurt."

Aeril frowned deeply. He didn't like what Salvin seemed to be implying about Maji. Seeing the frown on Aeril's face, Salvin spoke up again. "Look kid, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to break you and Maji apart, and I'm not trying to tarnish Maji's reputation. If anything Maji's actually somewhat prudish from a dark elf point of view. But I just want you to remember despite being very familiar with human customs Maji is still a dark elf and she thinks as such."

Aeril sighed and began looking at a nearby merchant stall. "So what are we looking for again?"

Salvin frowned at Aeril's attempt to change the subject, but let it go. "We're looking for is a potion called Nymph's Bane. It cancels the effect of Halfling trio."

"So uh, where do we find it?"

Salvin smiled at Aeril and turned toward the merchant nearest them, and nodded his head. The woman then handed him a pink elixir, and he handed her a few coins as payment. "Right here."

"You mean we were next to the merchant the whole time?"

Salvin nodded his head. "I figured we needed to talk. Besides, it's giving Maji the time she needs to get her emotions in control. Anyway we've probably been gone long enough. We may as well start heading back." As they headed back, Salvin gave Aeril the bottle and said. "Go ahead and drink about a quarter of it, and leave the rest for Maji. It seems that you haven't been affected by it as much as her, so you probably shouldn't need all that much."

Taking the bottle and removing the stopper, Aeril quickly smelled the elixir before taking a taking a few quick swigs from it. He didn't have to wait long before he felt the sweet pink drink beginning its work. By the time the two of them reached the inn, he was surprised to realize that his mind felt clearer than it had in weeks. "Wow, I didn't even realize how much that stuff was affecting me till just now."

"That, my friend, is the scary thing. Anyway I think I'm going to turn in. I'll see the two of you in the morning."

"You aren't going to see Maji?"

"Although you weren't affected as much as Maji was, you said you were able to feel a huge difference correct? Well now imagine what will happen to Maji when she takes it. In a matter of five minutes, the medicine will cause such a shock to Maji's system that she'll be knocked out for at least eight hours."

"Oh, well good night then."

Nodding his head to Aeril, Salvin left to his own room. Aeril continued toward his room yawning a few times on the way there. Once he reached the door he knocked once before opening the door. He saw Maji sitting on the middle of the bed with her legs crossed. "I'm back."

Maji continued to sit as she was. "Did you get it?"

"Ya here it is, Salvin says you should drink the rest of it."

Maji extended her hand out. Shrugging, Aeril gave her the medicine. Keeping her eyes shut, Maji removed the stopper and slowly drank from the bottle until all of the medicine was gone. She placed the stopper back in the bottle, and moved to the left side of the bed, where she placed the bottle on the nearby nightstand. For what seemed like a very long time, Maji just sat on the edge of the bed, seemingly staring at the wall. Not sure what else to do, Aeril just stood near the bed waiting for her to do or say something. He didn't fully understand everything Maji was going through, but he did understand that it was an extremely hard thing for her to deal with.

Suddenly Maji wrapped her arms around stomach and bent over. At first Aeril that she was in pain, but when he saw her shoulders beginning to shake, he froze in terror. Maji was crying, and he didn't have the slightest idea what to do! Seeing her cry, even if her back was turned to him, put him in a panic. What could he do to comfort her? What could he possibly say that would make her feel better? Maybe if he knew her better, he might know, but despite having spent all day together for over a month, he barely knew her.

Not knowing what else to do, Aeril reached out touch her shoulder. Before he reached her however, Maji flopped backwards onto the bed laughing uncontrollably. Aeril frowned at Maji. He had been concerned about her. If this was one of her little jokes, he was going to be very angry. "What's so funny?"

"Everything!" Maji said once her laughter had died down a good deal. "This whole crazy mess we got ourselves in! Do you realize everything we've gone through since starting this trip? We've been to a mysterious city, eaten food worthy of a king, later found that the same food was laced with not one but three aphrodisiacs, survived a week and a half of walking through the hellish forest that borders this abysmal city, gotten stung by a stupid pink flower, and on top of all that, I lost control and was told why, thus preventing us from having the most incredible night either of our entire lives! But you know what? Despite all that, I can't remember another time I've had more fun!"

Aeril looked at Maji as she laid there on the bed, and thought about all the people they met and all the things they'd done while they were together. He smiled when he realized that the last month and a half really was the most fun he'd had in a very long time. "Your right Maji, I honestly can't remember the last time I had this much fun either. You know, if it wasn't for you, none of this would've ever happened. I … um … wanted to … uh tell ya that I'm uh really glad we met when we did and that we become friends and uh decided to travel together."

Although Maji wasn't usually one to say something sentimental in return, Aeril did find it a bit odd that she didn't at least make some kind of comment. "Maji?"

"Hnm? Did you say something?" Maji asked yawning. "I'm sorry, I think I fell asleep there for a minute."

Aeril frowned. "Ya you did."

Maji yawned again. "Sorry, I'm feeling pretty tired, how about we talk about it in the morning?" Maji yawned yet again and stretched out across the middle of the bed. "Goodnight."

Aeril was about to say goodnight and prepare for bed, when he realized that the way Maji was laying in the bed, didn't leave him much room on a bed that small. "Um Maji?"

No answer. "Maji."

Still no answer. "Maji!"

"Huh? What?" Answered the sleepy dark elf girl.

"Um where do ya want me to sleep? You're taking up the whole bed."

Yawning again, Maji said, "Theirs plenty of room for the two of us right here in the middle. It's called spooning, you should know you do it every night. No matter how far apart we start off, you always manage to find a way. But since I'm too tired talk, much less move, you may as well save yourself the time and trouble. Goodnight."

Aeril blushed in embarrassment, why'd she always have to bring that up? It wasn't like he did it on purpose. It just kinda happened. Sighing Aeril changed, got into bed, and gingerly wrapped his left arm around Maji's waist. It took him a while to get used to the position, especially his right arm, but soon he too fell into a deep sleep.

Aeril woke up to find himself in a void. It was a strange experience for him. He had never been in such pitch darkness before. Usually whenever it got too dark, his body would switch forms and he'd be in his elven form. Now however, he was stuck in his human form, or at least he assumed he was. It was as if all of his senses suddenly stopped working. Thankfully a small pinprick of light suddenly filled the darkness.

Slowly the light began growing and with the light came the rest of his sense. As the light overwhelmed the darkness, he found himself standing in a valley full of springs. He also found, much to his displeasure, that he was standing in one of those springs, which explained why he suddenly felt cold and wet. His musing about his current surroundings was interrupted when he heard a very familiar voice.

How long you planin on staying in there?" Aeril looked up to find himself looking at his elven side. She was dressed in a white gi, and her long red hair was tied back into a ponytail with a white ribbon. When Aeril didn't respond to her question, she rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. "Yo! You in there? Don't tell that fall was enough to take you out?"

What fall?" Aeril asked sounding very confused.

Well at least you ain't totally out it. Here let me help you get out of there." She said extending her hand to him to help him out of the spring.

Aeril took her hand and climbed out of the spring. Once out, the two sat on the grass in between several springs. Looking around the valley he saw many springs with bamboo poles extending out of them. Turning to face the girl, he asked, "Where are we?"

The girl shivered. "This is the place that we were changed forever, the valley of ju..."

Wait a minute!" Aeril said interrupting her. "You said we. Does that mean you really are me?"

Duh! Who'd you think I was Santa Clause? Sheesh and the call me stupid."

Well excuse me for not knowing who you were, its not as if I get to meet myself everyday you know."

Ya ya!" The girl said in a dismissive manner. "Anyway after this place, our life was basically shot to hell. Be thankful you don't remember, I sure wish I didn't."

Aeril shot up. "You know my past?"

Duh! It is my life. And no I can't tell you about it."

But why? You said we're the same person! Why can't I know, there so many question I have, and so many things I don't understand. If you know why can't you tell me."

Because you ain't ready yet." She answered.

What do you mean I ain't ready yet."

Look, my life's been a nightmare since way before coming to place. Let's just leave at you won't be able to handle it ok?"

I can handle it." He said with confidence.

The girl gave him a derisive snort. "Ya whatever. There's no way a wimp like you would ever understand what I went through."

Wimp!?" Aeril exclaimed.

Ya! you're a wimp. Even the tomboy could take you on, though I guess it ain't all your fault. You haven't gone through a fraction of the stuff I had to go through."

Hey now, I'm probably not the best martial artist out there, but I'm not a wimp."

Ya well, I AM the best; you're setting a lousy example about me. When I was your age I was still much better than you are now. So that means you're a wimp!"

Aeril bit down to try and keep from getting angry. Although he didn't like to boast about it much, he felt a great deal of pride in his martial abilities. Having someone telling him that it was inferior got him angry. Not only was it an insult on his skill, it was an insult on those that had instructed him: his teacher Braka and most importantly his father Varlon.

She saw the play of emotion wash over him and smiled. "You don't believe me? Why don't you try me on for yourself."

Aeril clenched his fists. Truth be told, he really wanted to take this girl up on her offer. He wanted to show her that he wasn't a wimp. But he knew that was exactly what she wanted. He knew she was trying to provoke him into a fight, and he wasn't about to give her that satisfaction. "No thanks."

You say you ain't a wimp, but when I challenge you to a fight you back off. How is that not being a wimp? Look to me like you're a wimp and a scaredy-cat."

I won't fight you just to show you I ain't a wimp or that I ain't scared of you. Martial arts ain't about fighting in the arena every few months to show everyone that you're the best, it's about self defense and for protecting the ones you care about. So there's no reason for me to fight you."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She turned her head as if to listen to someone speaking to her. After a few seconds she shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, I guess you just lucked out."

Huh?" Aeril said completely surprised by the sudden change in her demeanor.

Well since you don't want fight so you can see how bad you really are, I gonna use my memories to show you."

That immediately caught his attention. "My memories? How?"

The girl shrugged. "How the heck should I know? This is your dream."

The moment she said that, the world melted away behind them. Aeril look about and found himself near the gates of a building that he somehow knew was a school. Many human students where gathering about in groups awaiting some event to happen. All of their sights were centered on a group of about thirty strangely dressed boys. A sudden battle cry was heard and the boys prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

Aeril turned toward the sound of the battle cry and found himself staring at a girl in a long green dress charging the group of boys. As soon as she crossed the gate into the school grounds the group of boys shot into action. The long haired girl didn't even pause as she waded into the group of simultaneously attacking boys. Aeril was impressed by the way she was able to defend herself so well against the mob. He knew it was partially due to the fact that her opponents were so uncoordinated they would often get in each others way, but he still found it impressive that the sheer number of them didn't simply overwhelm her.

He could tell by looking at the fight that should he ever have to fight her, it would be a tough fight. While she wasn't the fastest, she was skilled and extremely strong. Every punch or kick that connected with one of the attacking boys would send them flying back several feet. One particularly viscous kick sent a boy flying into a small group of boys. At one point, she even caught the leg of a heavy set boy who tried to kick her, and used him as a makeshift weapon for a bit, before sending him headlong into another cluster of boys.

In just a few minutes this girl had taken down the entire horde of boys with barely a hit scored on her. Aeril was clearly impressed with the girl's display, his dreamself on the other hand wasn't. "Try not to look too impressed now, that was just the tomboy. That ain't nothing, watch this."

The background began to change slightly. They were still at the same school, however now students were leaving school instead of entering it. In the crowd of students he spotted himself and the girl that his dreamself had termed as the tomboy. As they were walking, Aeril saw himself suddenly push the tomboy out of the way mere moments before the ground they had been standing on was destroyed.

As the dust cleared Aeril saw a boy roughly the same age as him. A quick glance told Aeril a lot about this new boy. He was dressed in yellow and black and carried a large red umbrella attached to an equally large traveling pack. Although the new comer was bit shorter, Aeril had no doubt that the strange boy was many times stronger than even the tomboy.

It wasn't long before the Aeril in the dream and this new boy began fighting. Several things quickly became fairly obvious. First this new comers fighting style was relied heavily on strength. His swings were slow but powerful. To make matters even worse, he also seemed to have a large array of weapons on hand. From the red umbrella he wielded one-handed, to deadly throwing bandannas and even a belt that he was somehow able to handle like a sword.

Aeril also noticed how reckless he was. He was attacking wildly instead of waiting to make a solid hit. He was angry and his anger was making him lose his focus. His only concern was taking his opponent down. Any fighter good enough to recognize this, would draw out the fight and let the attacker wear themselves out. Aeril was glad to see that was exactly what he doing. The Aeril that was fighting was weaving past blows at a faster rate than even his elven side could accomplish. As such he was doing a fairly good job of prolonging the fight, avoid being hit, and returning fire every once and a while.

The fact that new comer didn't seem to be slowing down slightly by the prolonged attacks or hits he was receiving told a lot about his stamina and endurance levels. Who ever this person was, Aeril knew he was very dangerous. This was proven when the wild boy threw his umbrella at him, nearly hit several spectators.

He was momentarily distracted from the fight, when his female dreamself spoke. "You may wanna look where that umbrella fell for a moment."

Turning he saw a boy try to pick up the umbrella and fail utterly. Then the tomboy tried to pick it up and she had to use two hands just to awkwardly lift it. "How heavy is that thing?" He asked.

His elven dreamself laughed. "I'd say it's just a bit lighter than your girl half."

And he holds that thing with one hand?" Aeril asked clearly flabbergasted.

Yep! Bacon breath may not be the brightest but he's probably one of the strongest guys I've ever met."

That guys as strong as an ogre!" Aeril said incredulously.

His dreamself shrugged. "I think he's probably a bit stronger."

To highlight this, the wild boy managed to hit the Aeril in the dream and sent him flying into a wall, resulting in a human shaped impact crater. To Aeril's even greater amazement, his copy in the dream recovered fairly quickly from the blow; he was fairly sure that he would not be able to recover from it as quickly as his counterpart did. The surprises didn't end there however. Not too long after that the two of them easily bound over the school's two story walls.

Aeril was about to chase after them to continue watching the fight when the scenery suddenly changed and he found facing off against a gnomish woman by the water. He didn't have too much time to observe that scene before it was replaced by a scene where a panda kicked a bee hive at him and he had to swat all of the bees before they stung him. The scene changed again and he was once more fighting the wild boy, who now seemed to be able to shatter large boulders with just his finger. He was shown scene after scene of other incredible fights, before finally finding himself inside his home in Freeport. His dreamself stood inside the door way of his simple house. She looked at him and asked, "Still don't believe me?"

Aeril sighed. As much as it hurt his pride, trying to deny the fact that the girl was right wouldn't help him. "Ok fine. I still got a lot to go. You're right."

The elf smiled. "I know. But hey I guess I shouldn't be too hard on you, seeing as how it ain't entirely your fault. I guess you did try your best for the few years you've been at it. Luckily for you, you've got me to whip you back into shape."

Aeril looked excited. "You're gonna teach me?"

It'd be too embarssin if I didn't. But seein as how your snuggle bunny's woken up, you had better wake up too. We'll pick up where we left off next time."

Huh?" Aeril asked totally confused by his elven side's sudden and odd change of topic. His only answer was the slow fading away of the world around him. Just as the world had nearly faded away completely, Aeril noticed a young girl dressed in brilliantly white robes suddenly appear and begin talking to his elven side. Unfortunately he wasn't able to hear anything that was being said. Aeril, who didn't want to leave the dream yet, reached out his hand and shouted. "Wait! Don't go away!"

Unfortunately the dream had faded and he was left looking at Maji who was in turn staring at him oddly. "Can't sleep without hugging me can you?" She teased.

Aeril suddenly felt his cheeks get really red, as what both his elven side had told him and what Maji just said sunk in. "I uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to uh, you know... again."

Maji shook her head and smiled at him. "You know I wonder how you're gonna be able to goto sleep when we go our separate ways. You'd better appreciate it while still can, because we're half way done with our little quest. I'm about to acquire my second rune right now. Feel free to wander about town if you want. I don't plan on staying in this abysmal city much longer."

Ok. I'll see you later then. Good luck with getting your rune."

Maji waved and left their room. No sooner did the door close behind her, did Aeril sigh in relief. He was feeling extremely embarrassed about having yet again hugged Maji in his sleep. No doubt she would have teased him about it longer, as she normally did, if she hadn't been in such a hurry.

Of course, he was also glad for the opportunity to be by himself to think about things and clear his mind. One such thing he wanted to ponder was the effects of the halflings drugs. Now that it had been completely purged from his system, he was able to see how strongly they had affected him. Ironically even though he was cured, he still felt as if he was being somewhat affected by it.

The sensations he felt the night before were strongly burned into his mind. He couldn't forget the sight of Maji as she danced about the room, or the way her touch sent shivers throughout his body, or even the smell of her hair as it cascaded about his head when she nearly kissed him. Those sensations were like nothing he had ever experienced before. And while he knew they had been forced upon him this time, he didn't think he'd mind all that much if those sensation came back naturally.

He had to admit he was curious as to what would have happened if Salvin had not knocked on the door. He remembered his thoughts at the lake and wondered about the kiss and how it might have tasted. Would it have been sweet, like the rare moments that she would let her guard down around him and be happy? Or would it have been more sour, like her pointed barbs and aloof demeanor? Most likely, he thought, it would be a mixture of both; A kind of bittersweet taste that both invited you and yet pushed you away at the same time.

Aeril shook his head to clear his mind from that line of thought, if for no other reason that the fact he didn't what to think about it. Those emotions weren't his in that it was brought upon by the drugs. Yet they were his, because it was very possible that he could naturally feel that way again.

Sighing deeply, Aeril got off of the comfortable bed. All this deep thinking about this kind of stuff was beginning to give him a headache. For now, it was probably best to just forget about it. The best way to do that was to begin his daily practice forms. Aeril closed his eyes, and began his warm ups the way he'd done since he began learning martial arts. Slowly yesterday's distractions began fading away, until eventually he was completely focused on his training. As he did the forms he had been taught years ago, he began thinking about his dream.

He wasn't sure if it was just a strange dream he'd had due to Salvin's cure working to rid the effects of the spice from his body, or if he really had been communicating with his former self. Salvin did warn him that it might cause him to have odd dreams, but this seemed to realistic to be a dream. Watching those fights gave him a sick sense of deja vu.

But it wasn't just an emotional sense of having experienced it, his body also seemed to remember the abuse it had taken as well. His body seemed to itch slightly where it remembered having been stung by a myriad of bees the day he was training with the panda to protect himself from the wild boy's shattering touch. His head also slightly hurt in a particular location where the old gnome had often enjoyed hitting him with her staff. His neck even felt tight and strained from having been painfully jarred thanks to the tomboy girl he saw.

All of that couldn't just have been a conjured up dream, they were far too real to have been anything less than a memory. Unfortunately, if the dream was true than he was far behind in his martial abilities than he had once been. In his dream, his elven side told him that he was a wimp compared to even the lowliest of those he knew, and that she had been the best of them all.

Judging from the fights he had seen, her boasts were a far cry from being empty. He knew that if he were forced to fight any of them, his chances for victory would be slim. He didn't like that. From what he'd seen, he didn't think many of them would try to work things out peacefully; especially not the wild boy.

Of all the people he fought with in his dream, it was this wild boy that he seemed to fight with the most often. With the exception of his fight with the female gnome, none of the other fights had the same intensity of his fights with the wild boy. If Aeril had been the best of the bunch, then this wild boy was a close second. If he ever wanted to survive another fight with this wild boy, he was going to have to do some serious training to get back to the level he had been in the dream. Finishing his daily routine, Aeril sighed deeply. The work ahead of him would not be an easy one, but it was one he decided he needed to do.

Deciding to take a few minutes to rest before continuing again, he walked outside of his room. He was greeted by the warm breezy seaside weather of Erudin. Unlike the scorching temperatures they faced when they were in Toxxulia forest, the weather in the city was far more tolerable thanks to the gentle sea winds. It was a wonder to him how Maji, who loved the water, could hate a city in which even the very air smelled like water. In truth, it reminded him of home, as Freeport was also a port city. He didn't understand why Maji hated the city so much; he thought it was very beautiful.

Finding a grassy area, he decided it was a good place to continue his training. However instead of doing the many forms he had been taught, he decided to try something slightly different. Closing his eyes, he recalled the part of his dream where the tomboy fought the horde of boys. He placed himself in her position and prepared himself to fight off thirty crazed boys. Very few of the boys had any real skill, but their ability to swarm him posed a substantial threat. So in order to succeed, he had to be quick and alert. Taking a deep breath, he began acting out the motions of the imaginary battle.

Immediately the entire pack of imagined boys began bull rushing him at the same time. He started by trying to weave and dodge his way through all of their clumsy attacks. Unfortunately there were simply far too many of them for him to simply avoid them all and after the fifth supposed hit he stopped trying to imagine the fight. He didn't simply want to beat the crowd of attacking boys, he wanted to do so in similar fashion to the tomboy. Which meant that he couldn't get hit too many more times than her. She did it with only two hits, so he wouldn't allow more than five for himself.

Clearing his mind of this set back, he once again reset the mental scenario. Again the boys began by charging at him in a group, and as last time they quickly managed to score five hits. Aeril opened his eyes and frowned. Something just didn't seem right. Granted a mob of thirty people can be pretty hard to deal with, especially when they're out to get you, but he was sure he could have done better than he was doing. Unless he was making the mob harder to deal with than they actually were, but he didn't think that was what was wrong. He was pretty sure that he was mentally simulating them at the same skill level as the boys in his dreams, which meant something else must have been wrong.

After thinking about it for a little while, he quickly found the problem. Unfortunately it wasn't one he could easily fix if he wanted this training method to work. The root of the problem was the way he reacted in a fight. Over the years, he'd learned to rely on his human side for strength and his elven side for speed. And while he couldn't will the change, his body instinctively knew when it was necessary and would do so automatically. While most people might find it disconcerting to suddenly change shapes in the middle of a battle, Aeril found it completely natural. When he was completely focused on a fight he was virtually on autopilot, and could easily adapt to the sudden bodily changes. However in a completely made up scenario, like he was imagining, his body apparently didn't feel the need to change.

This unfortunately made things harder for him, since he couldn't count on his body to actually change forms. That limited him to his human form, which would in turn limit his agility and his ability to avoid being hit. It did however give him far more strength, as well as forcing him to being more adaptable and less dependent on his elven side.

Once again he closed his eyes. There in front of him he saw the group of boys waiting to charge at him. He once again began the scenario and just as before they came charging at him. This time though he knew he had to change his methods, and that he needed to find a way to split the mob. Remembering the tomboy's method he began by matching their charge with one of his own, plowing down a few of the boys in the process. This time instead of simply trying to doge all the incoming attacks, he dodged and counterattacked. Just as the tomboy had done, he would strike his opponents and find a way to use them to his advantage.

This time he managed to complete the exercise. But it wasn't enough, so he began doing it again. He still wasn't satisfied when he finished it yet again. He could practically hear his dreamself telling him how that wasn't exactly all that impressive since the tomboy managed to do it fairly easily. That grated on him. So he tried it again, but this time he made his opponents much more skilled.

That changed things. After several rounds of increasing the mob's skills, Aeril was now truly working up a sweat from mimicking his mental actions. He could feel the efforts of three hours of nonstop fighting beginning to wear on him. His movements where slowing down, and his breathing was now quite heavy. Thankfully for him, only three more imaginary fighters were left. But those three were extremely difficult, especially their leader, who wielded a wooden sword.

For the most part his fight was mostly with the leader. His two lieutenants would often come from either behind or his sides at the most inopportune times forcing him to break away and try again. Unfortunately for him this time when he tried to break away the leader followed. The leader pressed his now found advantage on him, and advanced on him with several rapid sword thrusts in his direction. Aeril was forced to try to back up and avoid all of the sword strikes coming his way. Unfortunately they were coming in too fast for him to avoid them all in his fatigued state, and sword strike after imagined sword strike broke through his defenses and managed to land on him. He was two strikes away from his raised limit of ten hits, when a voice pierced his thoughts saying, "Look out!"

Aeril opened his eyes and saw a young erudite, probably a couple of years younger than himself, looking at him. After a quick glance around he quickly found why the erudite had yelled to him. In his efforts to back away from the sword strikes he had begun moving toward a wall, and was just inches away from backing into a door that was left ajar. "Thank you that might have hurt."

The young erudite smiled at him and said. "So what exactly were you doing?"

I was just trying to do some trainin."

Why?"

Cuz I wanna get better."

Why?"

Well, cuz if I don't than I'm not gonna get any better. And you gotta train to get better."

Why are trying to get better in the first place? Did you want to study what you're learning, or did your parents force you?"

Well it's cuz I wanna. My father was the one who got me to do it and he taught me at first, but he never forced me."

Isn't there anything else you wanna do other than that?"

I like it, why would I want to do something else?"

Aeril was about to answer when he heard a woman say, "Scoeitt! There you are! Where have you been? Do you realize I have been searching for you for the last hour?"

I've been here mother."

What are you doing here when you should be in school?" Said the angry mother.

I don't want anything to do with school! I have no intentions of being a wizard or an enchanter, or even a magician."

Scoeitt this neither the time nor the place to be having this conversation."

Why can't I be like him? His parents didn't force him into doing something he didn't want to do, why can't you do the same!"

Do not speak to me in that tone of voice young man! You come from a long lineage of powerful wizards, and on top of that, your father and I are two of the most respected wizards in all of Erudin. I will not take much more of this insolence. You will drop this rebellious attitude this moment, return to school and never bring up the subject again. Do you understand me?"

No. I've made my decision. I chosen to be a monk like him!"

Aeril tried to in say something but was completely ignored. "A monk?! By Bristlebane! Where did you come up with such ludicrous idea? No self-respecting erudite would ever consider such a plebeian vocation, and especially not the son of Al'Kabor and Siland!"

It is not ridiculous mother! I have read our histories. Long before the great heretic Miragul ever began his study into necromancy, we erudites housed the greatest monastic orders in the world! Just as no other can match our ability in the arcane arts, neither could anyone match us in the martial arts as well. History even alludes to a sect of erudite monks that were even able to combine their martial and arcane arts together to form an extremely deadly combination that was feared all across Norrath."

Siland rubbed her temples and sighed deeply. "Of all the days for the nursemaid to have caught influenza!" Taking a deep breath she visibly calmed herself. "Why don't we look at this logically? Regardless of what may have been true in history, the fact remains there are no longer any monastic orders in Erudin. Just where would you intend to study? Qeynos? If you read your history as well as you claim, you'd know that no foreign monastic order has ever taken an erudite student since the close of our local schools."

Aeril again tried speaking was "I'm sure he'd be allowed in-"

Without even a moment of thought, Scoeitt answered. "I will find the elder monk."

The elder monk does not exist."

The church of Quellious claims he does. Therefore unless you wish to try and refute the claim or question the credibility of the church it stands to reason that the elder monk does indeed exist. Am I wrong mother?"

Siland looked at her son impassively. "Your reasoning is sound enough. Postulating a person's existence, and acquiring their assistance are two entirely different things. Tell me then, how do you plan on finding him? The church may affirm his existence, but they have not been forthcoming with his location."

I'm not sure yet, I'm still working on that."

Fine! We will compromise. I will give you three months. You have three months in which to secure your enrollment. If at that time you have managed to do so, then I drop the issue and you are free to do as you please. However if you have not secured your enrollment in exactly three months, you will abandon this nonsense and become a wizard. Do we have a deal?"

Yes mother."

Good. Then we will speak again in three months time." Satisfied that everything was in order with her son, she turned to face Aeril. She examined him meticulously, before addressing him. "You there, what is your name?"

Aeril who had felt extremely uncomfortable at the woman's scrutiny stuttered somewhat saying, "a-Aeril."

There is something . . . hauntingly familiar about you. I am not one to forget people whom I have made personal contact with, however I am unable to place you for the life of me. It is bad enough your face is familiar, but to forget someone who should be hard to forget like a human who's name is a variant of such a rare elvish name is just shameful. Tell me we have met have we not?"

Aeril who also felt as if he had met her before nodded his head. "Ya I think so."

When?" She said gruffly, not at all pleased with his uncertainty.

Aeril shrugged. "I don't know. You seem really familiar but-I don't know."

Siland stared intently at him, vainly trying to force the memory to surface. When it became apart that she wouldn't be able to remember him she turned her vision back to her son. "I have an experiment I need to conduct. Scoeitt, you have three months. For your sake I suggest you take full advantage of it."

Not awaiting a response she quickly cast a spell and disappeared when a portal appeared around her and swallowed her up. Seeing his mother was gone, Scoeitt turned to Aeril. "I'm impressed. My mother is not usually one to speak to those she doesn't have to. Your having caught her attention is rare and probably an unfortunate privilege. Unlike my father and myself, mother is even more reclusive than most of my people."

Aeril nodded. "I'm sorry I gottcha in trouble."

Scoeitt shook his head. "Don't apologize. You did absolutely nothing. In fact, it is I who should apologize to you for involving you into an intrafamily altercation. The fact is disputes like this are quite common in most erudite families, albeit much tamer than this. Usually the fight is between parents who want their child to study one field of magic and the child who wishes to study a different field. And If not magic itself, then over the researching of it. For example, my mother has a doctoral specialization in teleportation, with a focus on interplaner travel. My father on the other hand is dually specialized in both evocational modulation and, oddly enough, abjurational fortification. A normal erudite family feud would occur if, lets say, I wanted to become a magician or if I wanted to study an arcane method for sensory translocation. Instead I've chosen to be monk, which my parents find an anathema to everything they believe in."

Aeril blinked, only fully understanding the last bit about his desire to be a monk. Were Maji here, the two might go off talking about this or that, but all this magic talk was far above his head. Instead he decided to try and move the conversation into something he understood more than magic. "Why a monk?"

I feel the calling much as a cleric feels the calling from his chosen deity. It confounds me that my people look down upon the martial arts as a feasible career choice."

Why's that?"

Scoeitt sighed. "To put it plainly my people eschew physical labor. If it can't be done with magic, most of my people will try their utmost to avoid it."

So if you drop a book, you wont even bend over to pick it up?" Aeril asked incredulously.

Most will, others will just cast a spell of levitation. If it is that menial, like picking up a book that has fallen to the floor, most erudites will pick up a book, as it is more efficient to simply pick up the book than waist time and mana to cast a spell. What I'm talking about is continual or intensive physical work. For example farming is both a continual and intensive job that requires lots of physical effort. As such, there are very few erudites farmers."

WHAT?! How the heck do you eat then?"

Typically we summon it."

Aeril made a face at that. Since he and Maji began traveling the two of them had eaten a good share of summoned food. Thankfully it wasn't so bad, since they also had the food they got in Median, even though it was drugged. The summoned food they ate always felt strange and tasted extremely bland. "Yuck. How do you do it?"

Well we also import food from Qeynos, and those with discriminate tastes even hire other non-erudites too grow their food for them. But as you can image, that is usually far more expensive."

What does that have to do with why you guys don't like monks?"

Not only does martial arts involve intense physical combat, but it also does not involve magic in any form."

"But you have guards around here, isn't that physical combat and what not?"

Yes, that is correct. However our guards are not simple warriors as might be true where you are from. No, the sentinels that protect Erudin, are all paladins of Quellious or Prexus. It is actually a minor distinction when one thinks about it, since they magic they do cast is divine and not arcane. However, it is enough of a distinction for my people. I suppose as you humans say, it helps them sleep better at night. They are still looked down upon for that, just not nearly at the same level. Nevertheless those who do become paladins or clerics, do so because they feel the calling from their chosen deity."

Why are you guys like that? It's not like it's all that big a deal. It sounds kinda stupid to me."

Perhaps, but that is the way of my people. We are brought up to believe that we are above doing menial physical tasks."

"So why aren't you like that?"

I had a human nursemaid."

A what?"

A nursemaid. You humans call it a babysitter. At least I think that's the word. Once a baby is able to survive without direct care from their mother, erudite families often hire a nursemaid to take care of their children so that they can continue their magical studies. However I was born while my parents were on research expedition in Kunark. Since my parents were the only erudites there, my mother hired the daughter of her research assistant to raise me."

So who is this elder monk person?"

Scoeitt sighed. "The elder monk is last surviving member of the ancient erudite orders of martial arts. There are many legends that surround him. Some say that through intense discipline of both his body and mind he was able to attain a form of transcendence. Others say that Quellious saw his intense devotion to her tenants and that she blessed him with a form of longevity to continue his passion in his art."

Aeril was amazed. Unlike some of the other things they had talked before like magic and erudite customs, this he was able to understand. As both a martial artist and a follower of Quellious, he found himself intrigued by this elder monk. "So where do you find him then?"

The young erudite frowned. "You don't. If he finds you worthy of his teachings, he'll find you. Or at least that is how the legend goes. I do not even know of anyone who has claimed to have met him."

"So then how are you going to find him?"

Scoeitt shrugged. "In all I will never find him. In three months time I will more than likely return to school."

"So you're just gonna give up?" Aeril said incredulously.

"What other choice do I have? I either have to find a man whose very existence is debatable or find a way to enter one of either of the highly exclusive orders of Qeynos or Freeport."

"Then go to Freeport!"

"If only it were that simple. To the best of my knowledge, the Ashen Order of Freeport have only accepted human followers of Quellious into their ranks; while I may favor the teachings of Quellious over other teachings, I am neither a devote follower of hers nor am I a human. As such trying to gain admission into the ashen order would be an exercise in futility. What would be the point of seeking admission if I know I will be rejected?"

"Don't even worry about it! My father is one of the trainers, I'm sure he can put in a good word for you. He already has a half elf student, so why not have an erudite?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Ya sure. Why not?"

"You barely know me, why would you put yourself out for my sake?"

"Cuz you wanna learn the art. Isn't that what we've been talking about for the last who knows how long?"

Scoeitt peered at him suspiciously. "Then what is it you want in return? Obviously you can see that helping me in this, would not gain you favor with either of my parents. So if you hope gain some kind of profit from this, you will most likely be disappointed."

Aeril gave the erudite boy a perplexed look. "Huh? What are you talking about? Look if you want my help than I'll help you, but if you don't all you gotta do is tell me. It's not like I'll get mad or nothing."

Scoeitt was going to correct his grammar, but decided against it. "So let me see if I understand you correctly. You are saying that you will help me with my problem with no strings attached? That you do not expect any kind of payment, neither now or anytime in the future?"

Aeril nodded his head. "Ya, that's what I've been trying to say!"

"In that case, I will gladly accept your offer. Please, come to my house. You can write your letter there, and I can pay you back for all your doing for my by offering you some of the best food that Erudin has to offer."

Aeril looked at Scoeitt suspiciously. "It's not summoned is it?"

Scoeitt laughed. "No this food was imported from the Qeynos and cooked by some of the best chiefs Erudin has to offer."

Aeril's eyes, causing Aeril to switch forms and startle Scoeitt. "Sounds great, let's go!"

"Aeril?" Scoeitt asked confused.

"Ya?"

"Is that you?"

Aeril looked puzzled for a second but then looked down at herself and laughed. "Oops! Didn't even notice again. Ya it's me."

"What just happened to you?"

Aeril shrugged. "I'm an elf now."

Scoeitt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can see that. Care to explain, how and why?"

The redhead shrugged again. "Not really sure how. I'm guessing it's cuz I got excited about the idea of eating some good food."

Scoeitt looked at elven girl in front of him. He hadn't felt any magic, so the change hadn't been magical. Yet for such a drastic change how else could have the change transpired? "Come let us go to my house and on the way you can explain your transformation to me."

The two were about to leave the hotel grounds when Aeril suddenly remembered she had forgotten the key to her room where she was practicing. Aeril asked Scoeitt to wait for a minute while she ran to go get the keys. Scoeitt thought excitedly about what his future would hold, if Aeril was able to get him admission into the Ashen Order. Not only that, he could only begin to imagine his mother's reaction when she found out of his acceptance.

Scoeitt's musings were suddenly interrupted when he felt an odd tingling run down his spine momentarily. Turning, he saw a half elf with short auburn hair wearing a well worn traveler's robe enter the inn. The erudite felt his heart stop, when the girl's emerald eyes met his and she smiled at him politely. Scoeitt was sorely disappointed when the girl turned away from him and headed up the stairs. While he would have preferred her to stay a bit longer, he did at least have one reason to be thankful for her departure; it reminded him of his body's need to breathe. To say the girl was beautiful was such a grotesque understatement that Scoeitt felt he would be doing the girl a great offence to even think it.

So dazzled was by the half elf was he, that he didn't noticed Aeril's return until Aeril shook him lightly to get his attention. "Scoeitt, you ok?"

The erudite nodded his head. "My apologies, I was momentarily distracted. Are you ready?"

"Yup, let's go."

Taking one last look at the stairway where the girl had gone, Scoeitt sighed and left the inn heading toward his house with Aeril. He now knew, after seeing that girl, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he would indeed become a member of the Ashen Order. After all if he hadn't destined to join its ranks, why else would the most amazingly beautiful woman he'd ever seen wear a wizard pin?!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had started a revision of the earlier chapters of this story especially this first chapter, But as eventually happens I lost my revisions. So I do plan on coming back and reworking, if nothing else, this first chapter. Sadly I can't exactly say when. As for the story itself, please be patient with it. The story is a slow build. I don't want to rush things. There is a lot that will go on the story that will help build the rest of it. Fair Warning, The first major Arc of the story will lean more toward the EverQuest side of the story as the characters deal with their memory loss. THIS WILL CHANGE. But it is an important part for the remain arcs. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
